The Battle for the List from the Great Purge
by ftim
Summary: Sequel to Purge Continues. A list of sorcerers from the Great Purge leaks out and is in Morgana's hands. Arthur and Merlin is after Morgana to prevent an war, but they're out of luck. While Arthur's and Merlin's following and loyalty builds, so does hers
1. Lunch from the Royal Kitchens

**Hey everyone, this is a continuation of the story, "The Purge Continues"**

It was a bright and early afternoon in Camelot; a stark contrast to the chilly cold front that siezed Camelot the past few days driving everyone to stay indoors. The warm winds blew hard through the castle windows and traversed through the corridoors, rustling the servant women dresses as they clutched ever so tightly to themselves whilst giggling as they carried their laundry baskets to and fro the castle rooms. Although word had gone out Uther was sick, if anyone found out Uther was in critical condition, the kingdom would be vulnerable for attack by the many enemies seeking and quenching for revenge. It was advised by Uther himself to tell everyone that he was under the weather due to the drastic change of weather that came over Camelot. Most people in the castle decided to not waste any time staying indoors, in the cold and unlively place, and absorb the sunlight that cast upon them. There was much to celebrate. The warm weather was upon them, the King was happy Emrys had died, and the towns were busling again because of the spirit of joy caressing the kingdom. Of course Emry's didn't die, he was viewed as dead by Uther and the rest of the kingdom. Pockets of people did however know Emrys lived on, but they were no fool to correct the king after what the King did in order to search for Emrys. The continuation of the Great Purge was not on anyones wishlist that morning, and so those small amounts of people who knew, who knew Alvarr was not Emrys, zipped their mouths and continued shovling the earths soil onto their gardens, and selling pies. Even the birds ignored what occurred a few days ago, and tweeted sweetly as they sat on the ledges of the marble sills in the castle rooms, to present their song as an invitation to those behinds the walls of the castle. The windows had framed the lush green trees that rustled loudly in the wind, shaking off a few leaves to dance in the fresh breeze.

Arthur walked out of his room stiffly and rubbed his face feeling groggier than ever. Giving Merlin a day off felt like void in Arthur's stomach as he recalled taking out his own clothes and preparing fresh water to wash his face with. The pounding headache he had just didn't help either, but his rumbling stomach distracted him enough to take action by heading down to the royal kitches, which vented out a sweet aroma of duck and minced meat soup- Arthurs favorite. But Arthur had to do something first, and that was to check up on his father, despite feeling a sort of bitterness againsthis father after what he learned was the truth. He learned everything that caused the Great Purge, from him being a half brother to Morgause and Morgana, to his mother working with a magical community peacefully, to his fathers treacherous decisions he took upon friends and foe alike. But of course, what made his gut sink to the ground was when he heard he indeed was born from magic. Arthur silently appreciated Merlin for the first time, as a person he could confide in with his troubles and worries that overcame him with stress. He felt good to know that Merlin didn't judge Arthur for being born from magic, and was almost surprised Merlin seemed to not be terribly against those with magic. As Arthur headed inside his fathers room, he viewed the light and shade cast over his fathers sleeping face and found it strangly symbolic to his fathers personalities. He left the room, walked down the stairs and headed to the dining table to begin taming his rumbling stomach that nagged him for some delicious food. As he walked towards the dining room, he couldn't help but hear the clashing of utensils against a plate, and the slamming of a cup on the table after what he thought was a fish gulping water. Arthur approached the room cautiously, peering at what person was raiding the lunch prepared for royalty. _Merlin_

"Merlin!" called Arthur disapprovingly. Merlin was in the middle of slurping his minced meat soup and looked up at Arthur with a big smile.

"Arthur! You've finally woken up!" Merlin grabbed a roll and tossed it at Arthur. Arthur caught it against his chest and looked at perplexed. "I thought you would never wake up today... you were sleeping like a log. " Merlin said tearing a piece of the roll off and chewing at it. Arthur observed the freshness in Merlin's face. He obviously slept well. And bathed.

"What _exactly_ are you doing here?"

"What? This?" Merlin asked stuffing the rest of the roll in his mouth. "I os initeh u eeh be-" Merlin swallowed after seeing Arthur looking puzzled. "I was _invited_ to eat at the royal kitchens after the service I provided Camelot!"Merlin said in a cheery voice. "Kings Orders. " Merlin smirked looking at Arthur in a mischievous way. He tore off a leg of duck and chewed on it.

Arthur took a seat across Merlin and watched him gnaw at the duck leg. "What _exactly_ does father think you did?"

"I helped Gaius of courss.. heal Uther from the poison Morgause used on him. "

"Right. " Arthur said, still staring at Merlin.

"Well go on, eat. " Merlin insisted, pointing at the food.

Arthur looked at the mess Merlin left behind on the table. There duck was picked of it's flesh (but the plum sauce was intact), the rolls were ripped in half and dresnched in the minced meat soup that spilled over the wooden table. If Arthur wanted a little fruit, he'd have to choose from an array of bruised or half eaten fruit. Merlin chewed a bit slower as he too looked at the mess and gulped down his bread roll.

"Hmm... you want some of my soup?" Merlin offered.

Arthur blinked and shook his head.

"No Thank You…" Arthur smirked sarcastically. He tore a piece off of what was left of the duck and stared at Merlin while taking a bite.

"You should have seen breakfast! That was something else!"

"You ate _breakfast_ too?"

"Yeah! It was fantastic! Arthur, you reallllly take breakfast for granted-"

"Weren't you too sleepy to wake up for breakfast?"

"It was a late breakfast... couple hours ago infact. I'm surprised you slept so much to tell you the truth. I was more sleep deprived than you were. " Merlin said staring at a piece of grape between his fingertips, admiring it's plump juicyness it was expected to bring. "You know, you really don't look all that rested... "

"I couldn't really sleep... " Arthur said solemnly, jabbing at the duck in disgust, as he realized it was a piece of tendon.

"You're telling me… I had the worst nightmare. You came up to me and told me that Morgause somehow got this list of sorcerers from the Great Purge. It was awful. "

Arthur looked up at Merlin staggered, in almost absolute disgust.

"Merlin. That did happen. Morgause DOES have the list!"

Merlin stopped chewing his grape.

"WHA? Arthur! What are doing here then! We should have gone after her!" Merlin whispered, drawing his head nearer, absolutely aghast.

Arthur stared at Merlin shocked, mouth open, ready to attack.

"Merlin! YOU'RE THE one who was BARKING about how we have 'time' and that we don't need to go after her!" he yellwed, leaning closer.

"Are you crazy? Since when did you ever listen to me!" Merlin spat back.

A servant came by and approached Arthur. "Sire, would you like some more duck…?"

"Yes please... " Arthur smiled tensely, turning to Merlin infuriated, waiting for his lungs to exert fire at Merlin. The boys waited for the servant to leave.

Merlin shook his head adamantlly. "Arthur, we can't sit here, you don't know what Morgause can do... "

"You told me Morgause wouldn't do anything to me… are you saying now she might?"

Merlin looked down.

"Arthur... I have no idea. You were talking to a sleepy man before. "

Arthur looked down, not heated up, though a little steamed and shook his head before he divulged the next piece of information he hid from Merlin for the past 10 minutes.

"It doesn't matter. "

"What are you talking about…we need to go after her!" Merlin said shaking his head in mad laughter.

Arthur was silent.

"I already did. "

Merlin stared at Arthur and blinked. He didn't say anything for a few moments that Arthur began getting worried.

"What?" Merlin breathed.

"I already went... I couldn't sleep last night. My mind was on Morgause... so... I took the magical travelling necklace and went to Carmarthen. "

"You went... to Carmarthen... using the magical necklace?" Merlin asked horrified.

"Yes... I did it so that I could stop Morgause from using the list. " Arthur said trying to justify it to not only Merlin but himself.

"And did you?"

"No. She was gone. "

"Unbelievable!" Merlin said shaking his head, scolding Arthur with his eyes. " Aside from _using _magic, since when did you go on these adventures without me...? "

"It wasn't an 'adventure' Merlin. Besides, I gave you your chance... _you,_ wanted to sleep! "

Arthur poured some wine in his cup to dissapate Merlins penetrating stare of disbelief with what he tried was nonchalantness.

"Arthur... are you _really_ that comfortable using a magical necklace? Your father would kill you! Literally!"

"Merlin, I will only use magic when it is an utmost necessity. My mother worked with magical people… I don't think it's as evil as my father sees it. My mother can't be that naïve and mindless. "

Merlin tried to process this new information the best he could and didn't know what to say.

"Arthur, really, you need to be careful... I don't know what your father would do... "

"Thank you Merlin for your concern. But it'll be alright. I know who the pardoner is when it comes to people breaking the rule... "

"You _mean_ your father?" Merlin said as a matter of factl-ly.

"No. " Arthur said sipping some wine from his cup. "Me. Gaius is having me help my father take on some activities. My role is to sign pardons for people who break the law of the lands. " Arthur said in a simple smile.

Merlin shook his head stunned. He knew should embrace it but the fact that Arthur was breaking alot of rules began to unnerve Merlin a little more than he would have expected. He shook his head when the servant came in and placed a freshly cooked duck on the table, leaving it for the boys to attack. Merlin reached out for it when Arthur pushed Merlin's hands off.

"You had yours Merlin. This one is mine. "


	2. Convincing Hannah Acton

**Thanks for the review TheTerribleTwos. Yay for the alerts. Hope you like the next chapter. Oh and for those who read the first chapter the day I first published will notice I changed the writing quite a bit later on . What happened between Merlin and Arthur is still the same though.**

* * *

A tattered dress slid across the twigs and tree stumps of the forests bordering the villages of Camlelot, getting caught at times and jerked away from the thorny branches, uncared of the damage posed to the silk dress. The owner held a little boy close to her as she knocked on one of the doors of a home sitting the very edge the border of Camelot, but still contained within the forest and jurisdiction of Uther.

*knock knock knock *

Morgana lowered her hand, glanced at Mordred, and nodded slyly, as she faced the wooden doors shaded by the rustling trees surrounding her. She lowered her head a list and read.

_Acton, Algar – Wife captured and killed. Witnesses say she was a teacher of magic. 3 sons, 1 daughter. All Alive._…

Morgana put the list in her blouse, looked up and waited for some sign. She walked to her left and peeked through the window, seeing only her reflection, and as she was about to knock the door again, the door swung open revealing a middle age women with brown wavy hair, though messy, and small brown eyes staring at Morgana shocked.

"Yes?" the middle age women demanded instantly.

"Lady Hannah Acton?" Morgana asked softly and sweetly, her head lowered slightly with wonder in her eyes. Morgana had gone to the daughter of the first lady listed on the list from the Great Purge; the daughter of a lady who had been killed for teaching magic during to the Purge.

Morgana had the list from the Great Purge after Mordred stole it from Morgause the night Morgana and he ran away from Morgause. Morgana ran away because of the fact she felt betrayed by Morgause, especially because Morgause never divulged the fact that Morgana was her sister – a sign to Morgana that Morgause would rather not have Morgana as a sister. Of course it was not true in Morgause's eyes, for she plead for her sister to not leave, but Morgana felt too hurt and too betrayed to forgive her sister. So she fled with Mordred in search for those who _can _help her, using the list to guide her to sorcerers, in hopes she can unite all those with magic to fight against Uther.

Morgana only knew who & where Hannah lived because of a trick she learned from Morgause when it came to searching for people. A bit of dried yarrow sprinkled on a puddle of water combined with voicing a few magical words would form the image of whom you seek at their present location. Although Morgana had a handful of yarrow left, she remained optimistic that it would last her for some time.

The middle aged lady cackled at the formality and looked back at Morgana with tears of laughter.

"'_Lady_'? Never heard that one before." The old lady said shaking her head. She became serious and wanted to get down to business "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. . Should I call you Hannah then?"

"Fine. What is it?" Hannah asked with a hand on her hip.

"I was just wondering, it's just that …we've been travelling very far and need something to eat. . anything really. . "

"Have I seen you somewhere…?" Hannah interrupted with a frown. She looked Morgana up and down, observing her tattered silk gown and pale smooth skin. "You look like some sort of lost princess or something with that attire."

Morgana chuckled nervously.

"You might have. Please. . Mordred here needs some food. " pled Morgana anxiously, pulling Mordred infront. Mordred rose his head a little, with his large eyes staring at Hannah sadly.

Hannah considered the two for a moment.

"How did you know my name ?" Hannah's eyes narrowed. It was slightly suspicious Morgana knew Hannah's name and didn't come for a real purpose. Morgana realized this flaw in her plan and went in for the kill.

"We are here. . because I know about your mother!" Morgana said, a passion lit in her voice, hoping this would warm herself to Hannah.

Immediately Hannah was taken aback, mouth open in shock, her guard damaged somewhat.

"Wha-" Hannah gasped, her hand touching her lips. Morgana took that as an invitation to speak.

"I know Uther killed your mother for teaching magic… and I think it's wrong that he did. He sh-"

"Get out of here!" Hannah said furiously, clutching the door to close it.

"But- but I'm here to help you! I'm here to help you live a life where you can use your powe-"

"SHUSH!" Hannah whispered out loud while looking around her home in fear. She turned to Morgana panicked. "Get out of my sight and never come back! I have lived my life in peace and am not about to end it with YOU causing problems from me! "

"Don't you understand!" Morgana plead, coming closer, with fire in her eyes. "Uther is a tyrant ! You know it! He's killed your mother! He can kill you at-"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The women said trembling in fear and anger. "My mother may have had magic, but I DON'T! Get out of my sight before I report you! GO!"

And with that, the door slammed shut causing a few birds to fly off the roof.

Morgana tried to catch her breath and calmed down as she walked away from the home, with Mordred following her. A warm breeze pulled her hair to the front as she shook her head. She opened her eyes and a twig on the ground caught on fire causing a few squirrels to crawl up the trees to avoid the heated fury that resulted from Morgana's frustration.

Mordred spoke seriously.

"We need another plan."


	3. Arthur's Plan

**Thanks for the reviews! It really does motivate me to write faster. Gosh I have such a plot to write out.. there much to write. Hope you like this chapter..**

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Merlin asked whilst walking down the hall with Arthur, feeling a breeze of warm air hit his face. It did feel wonderful to the point he was ready to start searching for Morgause while the weather was beautiful.

"Well, _I _am going to get to work right now." Arthur said assured, walking ahead of Merlin, glancing at the outdoors through the windows he passed. He could see all the villagers out in the market, laughing, quarreling and gossiping away in a melody beautiful to Arthur's ears.

"Work? " Merlin said shaking his head while facing the floor in disappointment. "Arthur, Morgause is out there right now and could be recruiting people."

Arthur turned to Merlin and sighed as he took a left into the fully lit courtroom, scented by freshly picked flowers a servant placed on the table a few moments ago.

"That's not going to be a problem. I've got a plan… "

"What, signing pardons? Yeah that's going to help lots!" Merlin interrupted laughing in frustration.

"Merlin, don't you get it?" Arthur said pausing in his step right at the entrance of the courtroom. "I can't leave anywhere now. Father is upstairs sleeping in his bed and the only one who is supposed to look over Camelot is ME. If I leave, and Morgause or some other of our _unfriendly outsiders_ find out, Camelot won't have anyone to lead them to the right direction."

Merlin stared at Arthur and considered what he said for a moment and agreed.

"Anyway, I need you to do a few things for me, make sure my armor and chainmail is cleaned and scoured."

"What? I thought I had the day off!" retorted Merlin with unbelief written across his face.

"Yes Merlin… DAY. I believe it's the afternoon now?" Arthur said rolling his eyes, though hiding a smile to himself.

"Prat." Merlin muttered.

"What that?" Arthur turned around, glaring at him.

"Nothing.. so what's the plan after?"

Arthur continued walking to the desk in the courtroom, which carried a stack of parchment all written on in the smallest of letters leaving very little blank space. A quill was next to it ready to be picked up and handled by the hands of power.

"We are going to go tonight in search for Morgause in Carmathen. But…" He said grabbing the quill and analyzing the tip in confusion. Merlin watched Arthur and anxiously waited for Arthur to complete his sentence. Arthur tapped the quill a little and some blank ink stained his fingertips and looked up at a scrutinizing Merlin. "…But.…I need you to answer me this. Do you remember _ANY _of the names that was on the list from the Great Purge..?"

It was at that moment that it dawned on Merlin that there was one name on the list he did not want on it at all; A name he could not allow being leaked out for anyone to see. _His mother… Merlins mother was on the list. _Merlins heart raced and imagination flashed over to Morgause looking down the list and Morgana's eyes catching his mothers name in shock with a creeping understanding that Merlins mother was linked to magic. The last thing he wanted was Morgana to know about his magic, for if she were to accuse Merlin of magic, even thought Uther was against Morgana now, he may still believe her. Panic overcame Merlin in such horror and worry, that he was almost lost in a trance unknowing where he was at and whom he was talking to.

"Merlin? Are you okay?" Arthur broke in.

"Y-yes.." Merlin lied, jumping out of his thoughts, his eyes flickering over the floors. "I mean, yes, I know one persons name… I remember."

Merlin looked up to see a concerned Arthur staring at him from his seat, quill in his fingertips, with the parchment lying in front of him , analyzing Merlins reaction in wonder.

"Well , who is it?"

"Uhmm…Isoud Barclay.." Merlin spat out of no where and chuckled nervously in order to hide his nerves. It was the only name he could think of at the moment, and seemed good enough for now to move on with Arthurs plan.

"Isoud.. okay. Well, okay that's excellent. This will makes things go quicker." Arthur said getting up, after what it seemed was a test run of the seat, quill and desk. He walked over to Merlin, with his hands on this hips and looking around at the room.

"How so?" Merlin asked, wondering if Arthur liked keeping him hanging for further explanations on things.

"Well, the faster we go to the people who is listed in the Great Purge and warn them that Morgause will be trying to convince them to do wrong, the better. Go to Isoud after you are done with your chores and tell her about Morgause coming and ask her to let us know when Morgause get's to her. She must agree with everything Morgause says and set up another meeting time with Morgause. Tell her to report to us when that day is, so when that day comes, we will surround her home and –" Arthur said, jabbing at Merlins chest.

"And we will catch Morgause.." said Merlin after looking up from Arthurs fingers, feeling very puzzled as he imagined the fact that Hunith would by no means be a good person for Arthur to know was connected to magic.

"Right. "

"But- Arthur, it's only been a half a day since Morgause got the list. What are the chances she'll go for Isoud."

"You are right about that Melrin!" Arthur said lifting his finger and looking in deep thought, now walking over to his left. "So that's why tonight, before we search for Morgause, we will stop by to meet Geoffery and ask for another list from the Great Purge. I'd ask you to do this, but Geoffery will need me to request for it personally. That way tomorrow you can warning everyone in the list about Morgause."

Merlin face twisted in uncertainty.

"Why don't you just alert the whole kingdom in a big announcement? It be quicker"

Arthur chuckled.

"If father knew what was happening…" Arthur said, his mind slowly drifting off from the humor of the suggestion into deep thought. He didn't complete the sentence and turned to Merlin, ignoring Merlins question. "Please just talk to Isoud so hopefully we can atleast warn someone and catch Morgause quickly. Just be back before sunset so we can head out to Carmarthen in the evening."

"Alright.. I'll do that then." Merlin said heading out the door, mind on warning his mother about Morgause and Morgana.

"Wait-" Arthur said, going back into his seat infront of the eager parchment paper, calling for Arthur to sign it. "I haven't seen Gwen today… is she alright?"

"Yeah- I met her this morning, she's doing alright but uhm, she taken a day off." Merlin said, trying to probe what Arthur really wanted to know.

"Oh, well you said she helped with healing my father and all, I wanted… to thank her." Arthur said, looking at his quill.

"You should be really glad she knows that it wasn't you in the castle when Morgause shapeshifted into you! She was beginning to hate you." Merlin chuckled, recalling Gwens expressions of disgust in retrospect

"What? What did Morgause do?" Arthur shot, looking up immediately.

"She made her do stuff, yelled at her. She had a bit of a nasty attitude…" Merlin smiled, almost beginning to enjoy watching Arthur face twist and turn.

"Are you kidding? Wait so she … Gwen knows that it wasn't me right?" Arthur said, his palms grasping the desk.

"Yea.. I had to tell her in order for her to help me."

"I'm glad she knows…" Arthur said to himself, reclining in his chair in relief, staring off into the parchment aimlessly.

Silence ensued.

"Gwen was actually the reason your father is alive. " Merlin said trembling, almost eager to tell him what happened. Arthur turned to him in wonder. "If it wasn't for her.. your father would have been dead."

Arthur shook his head , not understanding what Merlin meant.

"I don't understand… what did she do?" Arthur asked softly and curiously, his elbows on the table and hands clutched together.

"I don't think I can tell you… It's something that I think Gwen should tell you."

Arthur didn't understand why Merlin didn't tell him what Gwen did, but he knew he shouldn't push it.

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur nodded in intrigue, still staring at Merlin. Merlin nodded with an akward smile and left instantly.


	4. Warning Hunith

Merlin walked out the hall in deep thought of the idea Morgana now knew he may be connected to magic. He walked down the stairs and mind wandered over to all the possible excuses he would hope Morgana to contemplate and decide on that could explain his mother being connected to magic. The chances that she would suspect his mother was married to someone of magic would be slim, but Merlin couldn't count on any certainty. However, Morgause knew about Merlin being a wizard, and there was more chance that Morgause would tell Morgana than for Morgana to figure it out on her own. And there were too many people his mother could have spoken to at the time, not just his father. Yes. That would make sense. Merlin scratched his eyebrow and realized he had paused at the end of the stairwell in worry. He shook his head; whatever it was, he needed to warn his mother about Morgause and Morgana potentially coming her way. If Merlin suspected correctly, Morgana would go to his mother in curiosity, tricking his mother in divulging information that she should not be telling. Merlin walked out the castle, ran over to the stables amongst the rustle and bustle of the village, and headed straight to Ealdor to meet his mother.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering Merlin as he rode on to Ealdor. His mother had not known about Merlin meeting his father, Balinor. How was Merlin to explain to his mother that he not only met Balinor, but that Balinor had died? Or should he even tell his mother the truth? These thoughts bothered Merlin throughout his journey for he wanted to tell his mother, to show her that he knew the truth, and at the same time, he didn't want to hurt his mother with the news of his father. Merlin closed his eyes as he rode his horse lazily, not wanting to force the speed to Ealdor.

A few hours later, Merlin approached Ealdor in wonder observing some villagers children herding sheep in one corner to raking in burnt crops in another side of town. Ealdor was green and dimmed by the cloudy skies, giving the land a serene but saddened look to it. The smell was like he always remembered it; the smell of sheep mixed with the dewy moisture of the grass, and smoke from the chimneys of homes. A perfect combination of smells to spark memories of Merlin and his friend Will running away from Erik, the grouchy man that wouldn't let anyone on his farm. Merlin stared at Wills home in wonder and sadness- his friend had saved his own life for both Arthur and himself 2 years ago. Merlin hopped off his horse and frowned at Erik's house across, realizing the grass was long and slightly browned.

"Merlin?" A voice gasped from a doorway.

Merlin's head jerked over to his mother's voice and smiled immediatley.

"Mother!" Merlin smiled, running after her while a great rush of happiness overwhelmed him. He hugged his mother in such happiness and joy that it made all what he was doing just that much more meaningful. It had been too long since Merlin met his mother. They pulled away from each other and Hunith observed Merlin's face and well being.

"Merlin-come in! Come on! You must tell me everything going on in Camelot!" Hunith said pulling him in.

Merlin joyfully walked in his mother's home, smelling some stew cooking in the kitchen which caused his stomach to rumble. He sat on the kitchen table and his eyes followed his mother hoping she would sit down next to him instead of stirring the stew on the fire.

"It'll take one second Merlin; I have to take this off the fire." Hunith said picking up the clay pot from the fire and scooping it's contents into a bowl. She quickly grabbed a spoon and ran over to Merlin, placing the bowl in front. Merlin understood this was his mother's lunch that she was giving Merlin, and felt a bit guilty.

"Merlin you have gotten skinnier, what is going on over there? Don't they feed you well? Is Arthur still treating you the same way? Go on! Eat!" Hunith said with a concerned gazed on her face looking at Merlin's arms.

Merlin chuckled and stared at his mother, wishing she would just come and stay with him in Camelot.

"Arthur's fine now, still a prat" Merlin smiled at his mother's chuckled adoringly. "- and I'm – I'm doing alright, I guess I'm just working a little more lately..."

Hunith grabbed Merlin's arms and shook it a little and smiled shaking her head.

"I'm so happy you've come Merlin!" she said staring at her son in an adoring way. Merlin smiled back.

"I'm relaly happy i've come back Mother.. It's just so hard sometimes when you're not around.." Merlin said his heard hurting a little. While Gaius was caring and gave him shelter, there was nothing that could compare to his mother. Hunth, as much as she tried to stifle a tear, radiated joy.

So- What's happened here in Ealdor?" Merlin asked, looking around happily before returning his gaze to his mother.

"It's the same Merlin. Shearing sheep and all." Hunith said patting her lap. "Nothing quite exciting really, but it does help bring food to the table."

"You've been getting my money fine?" Merlin asked, referring to the money he sends to his mother every month.

Hunith smiled mildly and shook her head.

"Merlin you should keep that with yourself. You need it more than I do… Buy some food, buy some new clothing Merlin!" She said tugging at Merlin's tattered scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I'm beginning to like this old thing... and food.. well, I usually lighten Arthurs lunch for him. He's getting a bit thick..." Merlin said chuckling.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a son...So Merlin! Tell me everything that's happening in Camelot!" Hunith asked, leaning towards Merlin alert and eager for the latest news.

Merlin found it slightly ironic that his mother thought there would be good news coming from Camelot after what has been happening with Morgana, the dragon, his father, Alvarr, Morgause and now the latest, the list from the great purge.

Merlin took in a deep breath.

"I've actually come here for a reason…"

Hunith immediately looked concerned and watched her son look down to the table.

"Well.. Go on.." Hunith insisted.

"Mother… do you .. Do you remember Morgana..?"

Hunith looked to her side with narrow eyes and immediately turned to Merlin.

"Yes.. She is very beautiful isn't she? The one with the pale turquoise eyes… she lives in the castle, doesn't she?"

"Yea.." Merlin said, clearly uncomfortable about affirming the last piece of the question, as it was no longer true that Morgana was living in Camelot.

Hunith's eyes opened wide with a big smile.

"I know you found her beautiful too! Is there something you need to tell me?" Hunith eyes lit up, awaiting Merlin to embrace her guess with laughter and joy. Instead Merlin looked horrified.

"No mother.. Nothing at all! Not in that way at least."

"Oh…" Hunith replied, looking slightly disappointed, slumping down in her chair. "Well, what is it then Merlin?"

"Mother- a few months ago… Morgana.. " Merlin was having a hard time explaining himself, fumbling for words to explain. " Morgana.. She .. She has magic." Merlin said, looking up to witness his mother's expression. Hunith didn't look too surprised, but in concerned wonder, withdrawing in thought for a second before returning.

"And? Did- did you tell her… about your magic?" Hunith asked, slightly worried.

"No.." Merlin shook his head, watching his mother look relieved. "I wanted to though.. I wanted her to know she wasn't alone.. That there someone else out there like her that had magic. But- I didnt. The thing is, she did feel alone, and at that moment of loneliness, she turned to someone else, someone else that accepted her magic."

"Well.. Who would it be?" Hunith said shaking her head.

Merlin looked back at his mother.

"She has a sister mother. Her sister's name is Morgause, and unfor-"

"Morgause?" Hunith gasped withdrawing herself from Merlin. "Morgause! That can't be possible.. Unless it's another Morgause."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Morgause isn't alive Merlin.. she died about 20 years ago right when Igraine died. It was right before the Great Purge.."

Merlin's mind spun a little hearing his mother acknowledge Morgause and the potential fact his mother knew Morgana, Morgause and Arthur were all related. But he knew why his mother would be confused about Morgause living. According to Alvarr, Gaius smuggled Morgause out of the castle to the sorcerers of Bossiney, giving everyone the impression she died.

"She never died mother.. she lived on under the care of sorcerers… But wait, you – you knew that Morgana had a sister?"

"Well, yes, but as I mentioned, I thought she had died."

"Then you know Morgana and Arthur are related too?"

"Well-" Hunith sighed. "Yes. It's just something that people don't talk about anymore Merlin. I remember during those days after the purge began to die off, if anyone even breathed of the fact that Morgana and Arthur were related, they would die."

"But- but why? Why would anyone care if they were related?"

"The king didn't want anyone to talk too much about Igraine's first children she had with Gorlois. He thought people were criticizing him and were plotting against him..so he banned it."Hunith trailed off. "Merlin.." Hunith struggled. "Morgause is alive you say… and Morgana is with her. What are they doing now?"

Merlin had many questions but needed to focus. "They want to kill the King.. they want to do it soon and quick and they aren't stopping at anything."

Hunith looked off and began thinking hard.

"I don't believe it..." she said, more to herself.

"Mother.. they've tried to come after Uther already.. and they're still out there trying to do everything they can to kill Uther and now.. now they've gotten a hold of a list.."

"What list?" Hunith said, looking at Merlin instantly.

"It's a list of everyone who's been suspected of magic, or anyone who had any association with magic. All the list of people that had been interrogated, questioned and persecuted during the great purge. I took a look at the list.. and I don't know why.. but .. you were on it."

Hunith looked even more concerned, and spoke. "Why do they care about this list?"

"They might want to try to convince people to side with them. I can't imagine what other things they'll do with it. I was worried about Morgana seeing your name on the list and remembering who you were. I mean, the list doesn't say anything about you conducting magic. It just says you've interacted with those with magic. Mother, if they do come here, please be careful about what you tell her... don't tell her anything... "

Hunith nodded her head troubled.

"I- I just can't imagine them trying to kill their own step father.."

Merlin could imagine it really well. Uther was the reason Morgause was sent away from her mother, and Igraine died because of an agreement Uther had with Nimueh. Not to mention, Uther would kill anyone with an inkling of magic in their blood.

"Mother.. you relaly have to be carefull... They don't like me now and I don't think they will have you in your best interests. Just to make sure you are doing okay, I'll be coming by in a week to see if you are alright.. and to see if Morgause and Morgana came by."

Merlin looked outside and saw the skies looking dimmer. It was getting late. Merlin didn't want to go back to Camelot for the very reason he had not seen his mother in so long and wanted to protect her from Morgana and Morgause's harm.

"You need to go back don't you?" Hunith said sadly, watching Merlin turn from the window to her.

"I don't want to go back... why don't you come with me... come and stay with me in Camelot..."

Hunith smiled sadly.

"I know you've tried to convince me many times... but I am unwanted in Camelot, Merlin. There is a reason I'm on that list and I don't think it's good for you and I that I stay there.."

Merlin stared at his mother a few moments in sadness. He shook his head..

" I understand..." Merlin looked once back outside. "Arthur wanted me back before night fall… but I promise I'll be back in a week. Please be careful… "

And with a few more hugs, a kiss from Merlin's mother, and a look of concern from both sides, Merlin left for Camelot.

* * *

Merlin rode on in the forest and recognized it to be the forest that bordered Camelot from the North. So many things occurred there, from Alvarr finding him, to passing by the forest to and fro the land of Bossiney, though it began feeling like a shorter trip each time. Merlin rode on and suddenly his horse paused in the middle of the trail, ignoring Merlin's instructions to continue walking. Merlin pulled the ropes once and hit his ankles against the sides of the horse , puzzled after realizing the horse ignored him. Merlin hopped off and touched the face of the horse, which blinked at him lazily, moving his head slightly to his left. The night began to fall, blowing a chilly wind to brush against the back of Merlins neck. Merlin pulled the ropes tied to the horse but couldn't move it from it's stand.

"Come on horse! We aren't in Camelot yet… Commmmeee.." Merlin said pulling the rope as hard as he could, before releasing his fists from the burn of the rope. Merlin shook his head and stared at the horse before staring far across the horizons displaying the castle. It would be too far before-

_"Emrys didn't even die and ahahha that lousy Uther doesn't even know it. Typical of Uther, so clueless and dimwitted…"_

Merlin heart began to race as he looked over to the direction of noise, and found it coming from the west side. As quietly as Merlin could, he stepped over to the direction of conversation and hid behind the trunk. There were two voices, one with a deep calm voice, while the other held a tone of energy and judgment.

_"It just doesn't make any sense that Emrys would allow Alvarr to die. Alvarr was a good man- it is too bad he had died…" _said the latter voice.

_"Alvarr once told me that he'd have to meet Ermrys before dying- so that means Emrys is out there." _The man with the deep voice said.

Merlin couldn't believe this conversation was going on at all. To know that there were more people out there that knew about Emrys was unnerving only because he didn't know if it was a good thing, like it was good to have Alvarr on his side, or a bad thing, like having Morgause against him. Merlin smelled the smoke from a fire crackling over twigs residing by the source of the sound. He listened harder.

_"Not only is he out there but he let someone who was loyal to him die… what a lousy wizard if you ask me.."_

A rush of anger went through Merlin after hearing these words of criticism of Merlin letting Alvarr die. It wasn't that Merlin let him die, he had no control.

_"They say Emrys isn't even really that great as we all think he'd be… they say he's a simpleton whose doesn't even know wizards out there really exist…"_

Merlin immediately thought of what Morgause said to him once before about people being angry at Merlin for not coming out and leading those with magic. Merlin's feet began to slide a little over twigs causing a crinkling sound to come out. Merlin closed his eyes and exhaled slowly hoping they didn't hear it. Merlin heard a little silence, his heart thumping being the only sound, but to Merlin's relief, the men kept talking.

_"Must be tough for those wizards to live on knowing their 'leader; isn't showing up."_

At this point Merlin was confused by the change in their implied identity. It seemed at first they wizards, but now-

A hand went over Merlin's mouth as he was pulled to the opposite side of the tree, his head crashing against the trunk of the tree, with a sword being pointed at Merlin's neck. Merlin's heart raced hard as he looked at the face of his attacker. The man had reddish brown hair to his shoulders, and a moustache to go along with it, skinny face with very defined features. Merlin could guess he was only a few years older than himself. His attire was armor, which indicated he was a knight of some lands.

Another blonde haired man, a little more broad with small blue eyes also dressed in armor came near and stared at Merlin.

"Why are you spying on us?" the blonde haired man asked slowly. He was the deep voiced man Merlin heard.

"I- I wasn't… I –I-"

"Move aside.." a third voice said behind the two men. The voice was a little softer, wiser even, and belong to a shorter old man with gray hair and a few wrinkles on his face. The old man stared at Merlin closely and in an odd way.

"He's one of those village idiots… let him go.." the older man said turning back.

"But father!" the reddish haired man called turning around to address his father almost in anger that an exciting torture he was about to give was to end."He just heard everything we said!"

"He's harmless..." the old man dismissed, still looking away.

The two men released Merlin, causing Merlin to drop to the roots of the tree, walking away after throwing daggers at Merlin.

Merlin felt extremely awkward as he got up, wiping his pants from its dirt as he stared at the back of the old man head facing away from him, and didn't know what to do. _Did the old man know Merlin was more than he seemed? Or did he truely look like an idiot. _Merlin walked over to his horse, that now seemed willing to leave at just a simply tug of the rope, and headed off to Camelot very perplexed as to what just happened.


	5. Dagonet's Best Friends

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked closing his drawer as the moonlight shone inside his candle lit room, after Merlin entered the room out of breath. Arthur waited for Merlin to finish scrambling in and turned to his table where his sword laid.

"Sorry-it was a long trip..." Merlin said in short breath.

"You were gone all day Merlin… "Arthur said staring at Merlin from his side.

"I got lost?" Merlin suggested, still panting.

"Any luck?" Arthur asked shaking his head, referring to the results of the main task Merlin took on. Merlin was to warn the only person Merlin remembered on the list from the Great Purge about Morgause and Morgana coming, and to find out if they already attempted to recruit members. Of course what Arthur didn't know was that one person Merlin remembered and spoke to was his mother.

" I asked her and she said Morgause and Morgana didn't come. I told her to let me know if they do come for a visit."

Arthur picked up his sword and stared at the blade reflecting the moonlight.

"Well, that's a good start. " Arthur said staring at his blade. "In the mean time, after _waiting_ for you, I decided to go ahead and ask Geoffrey to make another list of the Great Purge. Naturally, it's going to take some time to put it together, but I asked him for some names to get us started."

Merlin's eyes lingered on Arthur and concluded his mother's name wasn't given to Arthur, for if it was given, Merlin would hear about it now. Merlin imagined Arthur going to Geoffrey for yet another request for the list.

"Did he find it odd you keep requesting it..?"

"He told me he delivered the last one to my father, but I told him it was destroyed and that we need another list to hold in the castle for records. " Arthur said, not really making eye contact with Merlin.

"So Geoffrey didn't think that was odd?" Merlin said staring at Arthur.

"Merlin one thing you need to understand-"Arthur said grabbing his parcel while shooting daggers at Merlin. "Is that Geoffrey is not going to question my requests. Now come on we haven't much time. We need to get to Carmarthen and find Morgause."

Merlin nodded at Arthur but mentally disagreed with requesting a few names early. Arthur had better hoped Geoffrey wasn't going to leak out that Arthur wants names from the Great Purge again, when the last time Arthur had requested it, it was to potentially persecute those very people possessing those names.

Merlin slipped his hand in his pocket to pull out the sparking golden chain with the stone pendant, held it in his fist and turned to Arthur.

"You ready?"

Arthur showed hesitance at first but then closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes."

Merlin gripped Arthurs arm and closed his eyes.

"To Carmarthen."

The two boys landed on a hard rocks, though were able to keep their balance and avoid knocking into each other. Merlin heart shuddered as the light in the sky flashed violently and clapped his ears while staring at the sky. The cool wetness of rain brushed his faced lightly as he gazed in wonder at the glow of the moonlight and lightening diffused by the dark clouds.

"COME ON!" Arthur shouted staring from the houses nearby to the sky in confusion, while drawing out his sword. A fresh and wet breeze cool Merlin's skin some more as he walked away from the road they landed in. His feet began feeling soggy as body began to become cold as he followed Arthur to a shed next to a home waiting for his instructions. It was obvious that while Arthur was getting drenched in the rain, where rain droplets seemed to find no home on top of Arthurs head and rolled down his bangs, that he had no idea where to go.

"SHOULD WE GO BACK?" Merlin shouted as the thunder drowned out his voice, feeling really hopeless about the quest for Morgause. It had looked like Arthur was reading Merlin's lips and shook his head, as the rain poured down and the wind chilled Merlin's body even more.

"NO…WE NEED TO FIND MORGAUSE!"

"WHERE? ITS- " Merlin winced at another roar of thunder and felt the wind slapping his ears, causing his heart to race in slight worry. His feet began to feet cold as ice. "IT"S RAINING TOO MUCH! WE WONT- WE WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND HER!"

Arthur moved out of the shed and looked on at a particular direction.

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHERE ENYGUES LIVES?" shouted Arthur , still looking for what Merlin guessed was the missing light that sat atop the hill Enygues lived.

"ENYGUES? ARTHUR I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO LOOK FOR MORGAUSE."

"WE ARE! SHE CAN TELL US WHERE MORGAUSE IS!"

"RIGHT AFTER SHE BETRAYED US THE FIRST TIME!" Merlin shouted, frowning at Arthur.

"HEY I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" a voice spoke from behind, Merlin and Arthur turned around and scowled as they saw a broad man with curly blonde hair, holding a lantern.

"DAGONET?"

Dagonet was the lonesome young man Arthur and Merlin met at the local tavern, _Black Dragon, _when in search for a sorcerer, who readily provided Enygues's identity and whereabouts.

Merlin stared in such surprise that he began to forget his feet were swimming in a pool of murky rainwater sitting in dirty leather shoes. The violet sky began growling and flashing again and Dagonet signaled the two boys to come inside his home.

As the two boys walked inside, leaving a puddle of water in the doorway, Dagonet closed the door and set the lantern down at the table. Somehow, the still air inside made Merlin feel colder, and just as he was about to wish for some warmth, Dagonet set afire some wood near the fireplace giving Merlin and Arthur hope for warmth and light.

Merlin turned around to see Arthur who was looked very pale, and witnessed him twitch and shiver a little. He then turned to Dagonet who brought the two boys some rags to dry themselves with.

"What are you guys doing here? It's cold and raining outside. You two are madder than what my mother calls me after trying to talk to girls." Dagonet said observing the two while they rubbed the rags on their heads.

Merlin grinned and continued rubbing his hair. He felt a rush of joy to see a familiar face that coincidently lived at a home that they could take shelter in.

"We are on some important business. We are really lucky to have bumped into you Dagonet… thank you very much for providing us shelter in your home." Arthur said wiping his arms.

As Merlin rustled the rags in his hair and clothes, ignoring the stench attributed with the rag, he took off his shoes and set it near the fireplace. Arthur seemed to have a harder time adjusting as he winced while wiping his hair with the rags.

"Not a problem. Mother always say things happen for a reason. She says its all destiny…" Dagonet repeated insightfully, almost questioning the saying.

_Destiny.. Why was destiny always the answer for everything?_

"What are these rags used for?" Arthur asked curiously as he wiped his face.

"Oh the usual, to clean the stables."Dagonet stated simply, fanning the fireplace.

Arthur immediately pulled the rag away from his face in disgust and muttered something under his breath.

"So what's the important business… that is, if you don't mind telling me… I mean I don't need to know, but … it'd be nice to be part of something important." Dagonet said hopefully bringing two mugs on the table. "Want to warm up a little?"

A sudden twinge of awkwardness came over Merlin when he heard Dagonet assume he was going to be a part of this important quest. Merlin guessed Arthur felt the same way judging by the quick look Arthur exchanged with him.

"Right… uhm.. Well Dagonet, the thing is, this is a really important quest that we are on right now, and ver-"

"No – I understand.. You don't have to explain… heh heh.." Dagonet nervously explained looking down, lowering his head to rub the back of his neck. "I'm silly to think I'd be a part of something important… I'm such an idiot… I'm sorry.."

"No… uhm" Arthur searching for help from Merlin. "Dagonet… it's not that we don't want your help… it's just..I don't think you'd be interested in this kind of adventure, that's all. It's terribly dangerous and fr-"

"I like adventures…." Dagonet said, raising his head hopefully. "It's kind of boring here in Carmarthen. Mother always says I'm never brave enough to take on any great adventure. She'd be really pleased to know I made two best friends, helping them out, killing all the bad people, saving all the lovely ladies… uhm what's your name again?"

"Merlin." Merlin said quickly, trying to keep a straight face.

"Arthur." Arthur said, with pure horror planted on his face.

"Right… you two should meet mother.. She's asleep now. But I can help you with your adventure..I really can. I know how to make fire from twigs outside. I tried it a few times, and last time I came pretty close if it weren't for that awful wind. It was just too windy, I mean, I don't think anyone could have done it.. Not anyone! I asked around and people agreed that if there's too much wind it just wouldn't work..But I think I can do it. Well, it's raining a bit outside, but.."

And whatever Dagonet said was ignored slightly by Merlin due to his interest in the pure fear engraved in Arthurs face as Arthur listened to Dagonet.

"You two haven't touched your mead!" Dagonet said cheerfully.

Merlin smiled quickly in response and stared at the mead in his cup. For some reason the mead looked watery than usual. The loud coughing from Arthur, who began tearing, distracted Merlin's train of thought.

"You don't like my mead? I made it myself!" Dagonet asked worried. He took a sniff and sip of his mead and immediately jolted back. "Oh. Uh… yeah, you might not want to keep drinking this.. I think the mead is in some other bucket!" Dagonet said leaning toward the mugs.

Arthur, as flabbergasted as his face looked, caused Merlin to chuckle.

"What in the world was this!"

"Probably dishwater." Dagonet said picking up the mugs and tossing the liquid out the window. Dagonet fetched the other pail only to be turned down by the shake of Arthurs head.

"So I am good at keeping secrets, I promise I won't tell anyone about your important business. Mother always says I'm good at keeping secrets.. She said that's one of my strongest trait." Dagonet asked hopefully pouring some mead in his mug.

A thick silence was louder than what Merlin could imagine. How in the world were they going to tell Dagonet, a man that thought Arthur and himself were his best friends and whose ego seemed clearly fragile,, that they couldn't include him in this adventure?

"Actually…" Arthur said carefully while turning to Merlin in dawning comprehension. " You could indeed help us.."

Merlin gave Arthur a quizzical look.

Dagonets eyes sparked and his mouth opened leaning closer to the two boys for further instructions.

"Yes…?"

"We are looking to go to Enygues's home. You remember we asked you about her last time.. We need to get to her house up on the hill. Do you know how we can get there easily?"

Dagonet leaned back a bit and began pondering in silence.

"Why do you keep trying to go to Old lady Enygues? She's terribly mean and kind of scary. One time when I was 8 years old I accidently teased her cat with a piece of bundled up yarn mother left next to her rocking chair. The cat followed me all the way to the sea shore, and before I knew it, a large wave fell on the cat. Luckily the cat wasn't totally harmed but she claimed I did it on purpose to kill her cat. She was so angry at me she turned me into a toad!"

Merlin choked on his newly poured mead and wiped his mouth.

"She turned you into a toad!" Arthur asked in shock staring at this man named Dagonet.

"It was awful. Mother had to convince Enygues I was a simple child that knew nothing and therefore meant nothing. It was only a few hours, but I swear I sometimes still get a craving for flies."

Dagonet stared at the two horrified reactions of the boys and smiled uncomfortably. He continued.

"That last bit was a joke."

Merlin still stared at Dagonet, but then the corners of his smile lifted and chuckled a little bit before stopping at Arthurs glare.

"Anyways Dagonet. We must be leaving now… do you know how we can get to Enygues's?"

"Sure, I can show you right now…" Dagonet said getting up from his seat.

"Actually… we are going to be staying overnight… Enygues invited us. If you want to stay with us…" Arthur quickly said.

"Oh.. Uhm… well, you know, maybe I'll pass this time. " Dagnoet said carefully, sitting back down.

"You sure?" Merlin asked with a smile, avoiding Arthurs glare.

"Yea.. Why don't you take this lantern with you" Dagonet said handing over a lantern. "Take the trail that goes east, and you'll hit the foot of the hill. It's not too complicated. Then just climb up and her house is 2nd on the left."

Arthur and Merlin got up from the table reaching for their belongings that were placed aside. Merlin put on his shoes , and muttered a drying spell onto the shoes, which allowed the shoes to dry completely. He turned around to Arthur who was facing Dagonet.

"Thanks Dagonet." Arthur nodded. Merlin approached the two and nodded giving Dagonet an appreciative grin as they left the home. The rain had lightened, with a few drops falling on the drenched land, reminding Merlin of the freeze he abandoned a few minutes ago.

"Oh and you guys…." Dagonet called before Arthur and Merlin left. "A bunch of us guys will be at the Black Dragon tomorrow night! Come and join us!"

Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Let's go Merlin…" Arthur said treading on.

Merlin turned around to see Dagonets sadly watching the two boys leave his home.


	6. The Secret That Wasn't

**Anyone reading my story? Please read and review... I'd love to know what you guys think..**

* * *

Arthur led the way on the eastern trail to the foot of the hill.

"So…." Merlin said shaking his head with a chuckle. "Did you enjoy your mead back at Dagonet's?"

Arthur shook his head and turned to meet Merlin's smiling face as he continued walking.

"Very funny Merlin… Fortunately after that bizarre interaction, we got something useful out of it." Arthur said raising his head to the ever growing hill they were facing as they came closer and closer to it.

A fresh breeze tickled Merlin's cheekbones as he squirmed in the unpaved and muddy trail that began to disappear as they moved East. A few seagulls began calling and swiftly few over them to the seashore amidst the moonlit sky.

"I quite liked Dagonet… I find him sort of interesting."

"Interesting is _definitely_ the word Merlin… "

The two boys arrived at the foot of the steep hill and tried searching for the pavement that led them up the hill they found the last time they visited Enygues. Arthur began patting the area for a change in surface and switched between looking up the hill to the sky.

"Merlin, you are blocking the moonlight." Arthur commented peeking at the moon once Merlin moved aside. "Take the lantern and go over there where it's darker and look for the pavement leading up the hill." Arthur and Merlin split to scan the area for some sign of pavement and after a few minutes Arthur called out for Merlin.

"Merlin! I found it, come on!" Arthur called from afar. Merlin rose from where he was and headed straight to the direction Arthur's voice sourced from.

The two boys climbed up the hill and arrived at the top panting a little. Merlin began thinking about Enygues and what he was going to ask her, and all the other things he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask why Enygues betrayed him, allowing him and Arthur to be caught by Alvarr, Morgause and Morgana. But a part of him wondered - wondered if Enygues _really _betrayed him, or knew all along Alvarr's plan which would ultimately benefit Merlin. He had so many questions for Enygues, and was glad to know he had that chance to ask her it. He just hoped that Arthur wouldn't be annoyed about waiting a while outside while Merlin chatted with Enygues. After catching their breaths, Merlin nodded at Arthur and began walking towards Enygues home, only to be slightly confused as to why Arthur was following him.

"Uhh….heh" Merlin smiled and paused. "What are you doing?"

Arthur stared at Merlin seriously.

"We are going to Enygues's Merlin…."

"Right…. "Merlin chuckled with a huge grin planted on his face. "Why are you following me…?"

"What part of 'we' do you not get Merlin?"

Merlin chuckled again in disbelief.

"'We' ? Arthur! I thought you didn't want Enygues knowing that you, as prince of Camelot, are talking to a magical being? What happened to being undercover?"

"Doesn't matter." Arthur quickly stated.

"Doesn't matter?" Merlin repeated. "Arthur, I really _really _think I should be the one that goes in there. She probably won't help you because of your father. She may just tell a simpleton like me, but she isn't going to tell you."

"Don't be too sure of yourself Merlin. Now come on!" Arthur said, heading to Enygues's door.

Merlin watched Arthur stroll determinedly to the door in complete and utter bewilderedness. _How in the world would Arthur dare speak to Enygues, a woman that most likely hates him? Was Arthur really that thick?_

Merlin followed Arthur not very confident about this plan, his heart beating hard dreading Enygues's reaction, and waited for Enygues to open the door. Before he knew it, the door crept open and a wrinkled face peeked out, her grey eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Prince Arthur… a pleasure to see you." Enygues welcomed with a toothy smile.

Arthur nodded and allowed himself in. Merlin carefully watched Enygues and came in too, nodding at her carefully. The home looked quite the same from what Merlin remembered; the musky thick smells of rotting animals hanging above them, spices and herbs drying on the table, and something simmering on the fire off to the side of the room. He began wishing he could inhale the fresh air outside in order to cleanse his body of these awful smells. He sat down and shifted in his plushy chair that felt almost too comfortable for his liking in this serious business in which paying attention to Enygues was key. Whether or not Merlin should begin talking was uncertain, for the way Arthur and Enygues faced each other was as if they've known each other for years.

"Enygues…" Arthur began, sitting on the old wooden chair that completely mismatched the room, though stood confident above Merlin and Enygues. "How are you?"

Enygues lips curled into a smile.

"My my… what manners we have Prince Arthur. I'm very pleased. I am well… and I understand you are not."

Merlin's eyes flickered between Arthur and Enygues in confusion as he watched the friendliness between the pair very strange.

"No…." Arthur exhaled. "It is not all well in Camelot."

"I see. And how are you Merlin… all is well?" Enygues asked turning to Merlin, giving the pair of boys a look of wonder as to why she avoided Arthur's statement.

Merlin didn't bother hiding his puzzled expression as he heard Enygues talk to him so calmly after sending Merlin a terrible trap that could have resulted in his own death the other day.

"Yes. I'm alright." Merlin smiled quickly, instantly glancing at Arthur for some understanding as to what was going on with all the politeness and beating around the bush. For a split second, it occurred to Merlin Arthur may be enchanted, or worse, possessed.

"Good good… I am glad to hear all is well. Now you were saying Arthur…"

"Right… well, I need a favor. I need to find Morgause…"

"Morgause? Oh I'm not surprised you would like to meet Morgause, after all she is you-"

"Wait!"

"OH!"

Merlin automatically glanced at Arthur, meeting Arthur's perplexed face with his own, their bodies leaning towards Enygues in panic with their arms reached out. Merlin was trying to figure out why Arthur too tried to stop Enygues from continuing. _Did Arthur know Morgause was his sister?_ Arthur gazed at Merlin suspiciously and turned to chuckling Enygues who seemed to be enjoying the two boys worry.

"I can help you, Arthur, find Morgause. She is in the Eastern mountains right past this hill. It will be alongside the Lake of Honor which holds the Rock of Strength in the middle."

Arthur nodded nervously and glanced back at Merlin suspiciously.

"What – what does the Lake of Honor and the Rock of Strength do exactly?" Merlin asked intrigued by the names.

"It's all rubbish. People think they can names things in order to make it special. No honor in that lake I can tell you that. Unless you count Erik the farmer bathing in it. And that rock was twice as big 10 years ago. 'Rock of Strength' ha!"

Puzzled, Merlin glanced at Arthur who nodded to signal that they needed to go.

"Thank you Enygues, We'll be heading out now."

As the two boys left, an awkward burning silence spoke between them. Merlin didn't understand what Arthur was hiding from him. He tried to recall the night he saved Arthur, and vaguely remembered Arthur speaking to him about some truths he had learned about Uther. But there was nothing about Morgause or Enygues he shared with Merlin. The two boys walked down the steep slope of the hill, and continued on.

"I need to sharpen my sword before we go to Morgause.." Arthur said skipping down to the river.

"What?" Merlin said pausing, then following Arthur down to the river.

"I need to sharpen my sword to make sure there's no chance Morgause will live tonight." Arthur said scanning a few rocks and feeling for the right one to use to sharpen his sword. "Merlin out of the way, your blocking the moonlight."

"Are you kidding?" Merlin said panicking, moving aside.

"No… why would I kid around.." Arthur said dropping a stone and reaching for larger one.

"You're going to kill her?" Merlin asked worried. Arthur turned to Merlin and back to the stones.

"Yes Merlin! She is our enemy after all!"

Merlin watched Arthur raise a stone to the moonlight and squint.

"But- Arthur I don't think you should kill her."

Arthur eyed the stone and began rubbing it on the blade of his sword.

"Too bad. I am."

"Arthur… really, you really shouldn't…just ask her for the list. I'll talk to her…"

"Why?"

"Because! It's just…it's not strategic to just kill someone."

Arthur paused and turned to Merlin.

"It's very strategic to kill your enemy that threatens the land Merlin…"

"No… it's not… because she may have info.. you just can't kill her."

Arthur paused and looked up at Merlin.

"I can't believe it!" Arthur said stabbing his sword in the ground. "You KNOW!"

"What!" Merlin said panicking.

"You know about Morgause and I being half siblings!"

Merlin stood there, heart racing against his body, fumbling for words to say, though remained silent.

"How could you not tell me!" Arthur yelled.

"You didn't tell me!" Merlin spat in his only defense, looking down.

"That's because this doesn't concern you!" Arthur seethed through his teeth.

Merlin mentally agreed with Arthur that Arthur not telling Merlin wasn't the same as the other way around.

"I was going to eventually tell you!" Merlin argued, though very uncomfortable with his lie.

"When? When I'm old and grey Merlin? You can't hide this important information from me!"

"I'm sorry.."

Arthur calmed down a bit.

"It doesn't matter.. I mean you just found out from Morgause I'm guessing when you two were in Camelot…"

"Right.." Merlin lied. He didn't find out from Morgause at all. He learned about it and much more from Alvarr. But Merlin was no fool in admitting that. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Enygues told me while you, Alvarr and Morgause went to Camelot." Arthur stated still annoyed. "She told me a lot Merlin. Now is not the time to go over it."

Arthur pulled the sword from the ground and tossed the rock aside and began walking East.

"Do you trust her then…?" Merlin asked, still unsure on how to conclude Enygues himself.

Arthur thought for a moment, and turned to Merlin.

"Yes. I do.." Arthur said before heading towards East to find Morgause.

* * *

**Please review... see that comment button? Click on it... you know you want to .. :D**


	7. The Gesture

The rumbling waterfall into the Lake of Honor was cooling to Merlin's ears and harmonized the melodious sound of crickets chirping as the two boys approached the spacious Lake of Honor. The image of the vast lake, the moon glowing on the rippling water, with a very old yet sturdy looking stone sitting in the middle, with one side of it higher than the other as if it were to serve as a podium for an important person to descend from, was in such stark contrast to Enygeus's description. It took Merlin's breath away as he scanned the wide waterfall streaming down powerfully and with such calm force, sending spritz of water onto Merlin's face.

To the right of the waterfall, however, was a large opening to a cave, glowing solemnly and led to what Enygeus said was Morgause. Merlin just hoped Arthur had good reason to trust Enygeus the way he was, and watched Arthur stare at the mouth of the cave trying to hide his nerves ignoring the beauty surrounding it. Arthur blinked very slowly as he took in a deep breath while staring at the cave.

"Should we go?" Merlin whispered in awe looking at the cave.

Arthur waited a few moments before answering.

"I'd like to go alone..." Arthur said softly, still staring at the cave almost in a trance. Arthur looked down and thought for a moment, and took out his sword. "Here… take this." Arthur said handing it over to stunned Merlin.

"Arthur…I think you'll be needing that. You don't know what Morgause can do- sister or not."

"I don't need it." Arthur said nervously, almost unsure of what he was doing himself. "I'll be back Merlin... just defend yourself if you need to." Arthur said before heading out towards to cave.

Merlin held the sword in his hands in deep thought of Arthur's intention on meeting Morgause, and looked back up and watched Arthur head towards the cave. Arthur seemed different without his sword.

Arthur approached the mouth of the cave slowly, his heart beating hard, adrenaline rushing in his veins, as visions of young Morgause playing with him when he was a baby, claiming to Gaius that he as a baby would only get along with Morgause. He scanned the inside of the caves in wonder, seeking for that sense of soul in the cave, and saw the shadows of the fire dancing against the wall of the cave causing it excite the area. He walked near the fire and looked down to where a blanket was bunched up and parcel laid near. Arthur looked around and picked up the warm parcel slowly, and rummaged inside in hopes of finding the list, but his heart wrenched a bit when he pulled out the only contents of Morgause's parcel, a bracelet- his mother bracelet.

"Do you like that?" A voice came from behind. Arthur turned and immediately placed the bracelet back in the parcel, and watched Morgause come closer with a scowl on her face. Her eyes were puffy and red and stared at Arthur in anger.

But Arthur had a completely opposite reaction to her, as he stared at her in wonder as a gradual rush of sadness and sympathy as to what his father turned her into. From a jolly ambitious little girl, a loving sister who cared for Arthur and took care of him when he was a baby when his mother was dead, to a person of hate and revenge.

Arthur remained silent and kept staring at her feeling an immediate connection to this woman. She had their mother's hair, the same face shape, and their confidence was the same. In her eyes, there was anger, but Arthur couldn't see hatred. No. Not hatred. Anger.

Arthur wanted to express in some way his gratitude to her for taking care of him when he was young. He wanted her to sit down with him, and talk to him about their mother, narrate the funny moments in their lives he missed, tell him who she was, what else she was like. He wanted her to tell him about their uncle, their other family, about where she learned to fight with a sword so impressively. He wanted to bring her back to Camelot and let her live a good life, and better life; not the life she is living today, defending herself in a cave and in desperate need to take revenge.

"What do you want!" Morgause snapped angered that Arthur wasn't doing anything but staring. Arthur couldn't speak; he just wanted Morgause to keep speaking. He watched her get angry but no words could come out of his mouth for he was too stunned to express what he wanted from her.

"What is WRONG with you! Do you speak?" Morgause asked with tears brimming from her eyes and coming closer. Arthur gulped and watched his sister's eyes and saw very clearly his sister's eyes held feelings of pure hurt, betrayal, and vulnerability, and a pang of sadness overcame him and he couldn't bear it.

"SPEAK! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Morgause shouted shaking a little, her faces inches from him. He shook his head while looking at her shocked. He didn't understand why he couldn't speak to her, to tell her what he needed from her, and as seconds passed by, it was proving impossible for him to open his mouth. He just kept gazing at her, feeling more and more torn. He glanced at the mouth of the cave and shook his head as he began to sped off.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Morgause yelled, with tears streaming down her eyes, alarming even herself.

Arthur paused at the mouth of the cave stunned to hear his sister plea for company, and turned around with his heart racing as he watched this person he felt immediately connected to in ways he couldn't explain, call for him. He approached her carefully and watched her stand near by the fire in wonder.

"Why are you here?" Morgause asked shaking, trying to maintain composure.

"I wanted to meet you."

Morgause shook her head.

"Why aren't you attacking me…" chuckled Morgause, as she sniffed.

"The same reason you are not attacking me."

The two looked at each other for some time.

"I do not want harm on you Arthur. Not you. Never you." Morgause said shaking her head. "You are not to blame for what all has happened in this land. You father is."

The sound of his sister saying his own name tore Arthur's insides up. "I'm sorry for what he's done." Arthur said, feeling a choke in his throat. "I didn't mean to cause this."

"It will never be your fault Arthur. Your father had made a choice, an awful choice. Do you blame me?" Morgause asked, almost in pain thinking about it.

_Did he blame her…?_

Arthur wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"What my father had done, I do not agree with. But you have a choice too Morgause…"

"My choice is to have you reign Camelot. I know you will do well." Morgause said, her emotions freezing a little, and anger slightly increasing. "Uther needs to pay for what he's done ... for what he's done to ... her."

"Mother wouldn't have wanted this."

"And HOW would you know?" Morgause snapped. "You never knew her! I did! ME!" Morgause fumed, with tears falling down her cheeks, coming closer.

"I may have not known her but I know she loved PEACE, not injustice."

"And where does Uther stand? How long are you going to live by this rule that magical people are evil! By your fathers rule, your very close friends and family will have been executed!"

Arthur ignored his confusion when she said friends. What friends of his were magical?

"You can surely understand why I wouldn't want my father dead, no matter how wrong he is."

"And you can surely understand why I _do_ want your father dead, no matter how much you don't."

Arthur blinked slowly. Arguing with her wasn't making any difference.

"You said you want to help me be a good king…" Arthur began. Morgause listened on. Then I must ask you for something." Arthur asked, hoping Morgause would react in a helpful manner.

"What do you want?"

"When you met my father, he gave you a list. That list is very important to me, and I need it back."

Morgause, her eyes cold from recovering from her hurt, chuckled a bit.

"I don't have it."

Alarmed, Arthur waited for an explanation. "Where is it?"

"Morgana. She has it."

"Where- Where is she?"

"I don't know. She left in anger and hasn't come back since."

Arthur looked down in disappointment, as Morgause walked away from him, and realized another task was ahead of him. Just as he was about to go he turned to Morgause.

"Do you need anything…?" Arthur asked, looking at Morgause.

Morgause lifted her head, the moonlight hitting her strained face in a moment of pure confusion.

" Do I want a_nything_?" repeated Morgause.

"Food..Water.. any coins…?" Arthur suggested.

Morgause looked at Arthur stunned by the gesture and didn't say anything but shook her head lightly.

Arthur nodded and was met with a nod too. He took a deep breath and walked out of the cave searching for Merlin.

He walked towards two silhouettes; one silhouette talking animatedly and the other lanky silhouette nodding his head.

Arthur approached the two and saw an older man, hunched a bit with his shirt off and his pants rolled up, with long stringy grey hair talking to Merlin.

"An' I took a goo loohk at eet an say 'Ge ow of me prezense.'"

"Right." Merlin nodded, his lips tight and back straight trying to maintain his personal space. He turned over to Arthur who was coming and glared at him, trying to signal him to save him. "Arthur… you joined us" Merlin's eyes flickered down to Arthurs hands in search of the list and then met Arthur's eyes.

"So den, dis lil man saz too me, ye dun no hoo ya fighten…." The man continued ignoring what Merlin said and Arthur.

"Ok then let me guess, you fought and won." Merlin said trying to complete the chat.

"…An so den I say yea well ye don no hoo YA fighten.." the man continued ignoring Merlin.

Merlin smiled , but with pure horror, his foot pointing towards an exit.

Arthur pulled a few coins from his pouch and reached for the old man's hands and dropped it causing the old man to look at him in awe.

Merlin saw this as his moment to escape and was able to.

"Could you have taken any longer!" Merlin said, as the two boys walked away from the Lake of Honor, turning back to see the old man take a dip in the lake. Arthur didn't say anything. "So did you get it?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. She didn't have it with her.." Arthur said rubbing his right eye.

"Where is it?"

"Morgana has it…"

"Morgana… wait..then you mean Mordred too?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah I suppose he's with her too… But I'm more hopeful in convincing Morgana. She knows us and I think it's just a matter of talking some sense into her."

Suddenly memories of the dragons warning to Merlin flashed in his head.

_The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana …. united in Evil._

Merlin closed his eyes and shook his head, his heart plummeting in a vat of nerves and fear. _If only Arthur knew._


	8. Trusting Morgana

"Thank you." Morgana said taking the cup of tea from her hostess. As she took a sip, the tea flooded her body with warmth, her insides prickling from the fiery spice of the tea.

"It's got a bit o spirit in et." winked the hostess, with a smile.

Morgana looked up at the lady who was eagerly waiting for a reaction, and smiled to express she enjoyed it. "I can tell," Morgana said, taking another sip. She turned to Mordred who seem to scrutinize the tea with a twisted face after taking a sip.

Morgana looked less polished than the first time she went out to meet those with magic to gain their trust; she covered her velvet green dress in mud, messed her hair some, and tried her best to look less poise, though she messed her elegant look in moderation for she did not want to scare away people. Luckily for her, since she was focused on meeting people closer the borders of Camelot, she wasn't so easily recognized, which brought a great advantage.

Morgana was at her 7th house visiting those with magic, and was able to gain almost everyone's sympathy, yet whenever she opened her mouth about how she knew they had magic, their inviting demeanor would drop and dismiss Morgana from the home. She learned gradually, however, that asking for loyalty in her battle against Uther was too strong of a request and that she may be better off gaining their sympathies and gauge them on their position on magic. With her new plan, she was able to stay at the last person's home without being kicked out, though they weren't quite convinced with her.

"It's just so sad… poor soul. Notin to eat, Nowere to stay." The lady named Enide said shaking her head. "It's been freezin out there the last few weeks, then sunndly, the sun comes out. Strange weather I tell you."

"You're lucky to have such a warm home… it's quite beautiful I must say. Looks like it is built to last..." Morgana breathed in a soft voice, scanning the beams above that were holding the house up studier than she's seen in a village home.

"That's me father. Me father built this beautiful home with his own hands, diddling and daddling away, sweatin to create a safe place for his family." Enide said, admiring the intricate structure that held the roof.

Morgana stared at her carefully and waited a few moments.

"What happened to your father?" Morgana asked innocently, raising her cup to her lips and waiting, waiting for Enide to talk about her father.

Enide looked from the ceiling to Morgana slightly alarmed by Morgana's question.

"He died… a long time ago." Enide said quickly, looking down nervously.

"Oh..I'm so sorry...Was he sick?" Morgana asked, still looking at Enide.

Enide shook her head and stared at the ground as if she was imagining the past.

"No..He was killed by King Uther."

Morgana shook her head, and leaned closer and expressed a concerned look. "That's terrible.. But.. But why would King Uther kill him?"

"Me father knew magic." Enide said looking up. " He was a good man. He knew magic, but - He was good. He only helped people with his magic, you know, helping them build their homes, grow potatoes, manage their farms. I was only 15 then when I saw me father be torn away from our home, dragged by the guards… saying horrible things to him. Was it such a crime to have magic?" Enide asked hoping Morgana had an answer.

Morgana shook her head as she intently listened. Mordred watched the two carefully.

"It is not a crime. Magic is not the blame for the evils in this world." Morgana said empathetically, placing her hand over Enides. "Many innocent people died then when they did not deserve to. I know first hand."

Enide nodded. "It's in the past..." Enide chuckled, though still showing signs she was hurt.

"So..how are you dealing with it?" Morgana asked, with a slanted tone in her voice.

Enide looked up.

"With what?"

"With magic.." Morgana asked smiling, trying to be plain as possible.

Enide looked at Morgana and withdrew a little, a reserved demeanor overcoming her.

"I don't know what you mean." Enide said, chuckling nervously.

"Do not be afraid… I know how it is…" Morgana pled. She extended her arm and aimed for Enides stove and whispered an incantation, causing the stove to set fire. Enide turned from the stove to Morgana in growing fear.

"You know magic..?" Enide asked, gazing into Morgana's eyes

"I do… I know how it is - How it is to live in fear.." Morgana avidly.

Enide nodded hesitatingly.

"It is very hard." Enide said incanting a spell to stop the fire, turning back to Morgana with a intrigued look. Morgana smiled.

Suddenly a door slammed open, presenting a large man with curly dark brown hair, beard and moustache to stroll in.

"Enide, the goats are not tied to the po-" the man yelled, pausing in shock when he saw Morgana. "What is she doing here!" the man demanded, coming closer to glare at Morgana and his wife.

"Erec, what is wrong with you? We have a guest!" shouted Enide.

"Guest? Do you wish our heads to be chopped off? Don't you recognize her?"

Enide looked at Morgana confused as Erec continued.

"It is the Lady Morgana… the king's ward! She's recently been condemned to ever enter Camelot for who knows what crime. We don't need to hold the kings enemies in our home." Erec said to Enide. He then turned to Morgana. "Leave at once.."

"Erec… you do not understand.. She's one of us…" Enide said to Erec. Erec's eyes darted to Morgana and back the Enide.

"What do you mean… _one of us_." He asked, angered.

"She has magic…"

"I still don't understand why you say 'one of us'. And what does magic have to do with us?" Erec carefully asked more angered than ever, trying to hide their association with magic, while at the same time trying to read from his wife what she told Morgana.

"It means that I am on your side." Morgana interjected, watching Erec stare at his wife in anger. It took a moment or two for Erec to turn to Morgana.

"I don't know what you mean. We have no side. We are living our lives fine!" Erec said, his face turning red as beet, his left eye twitching.

"NO we are not!" cried Enide, standing up and bravely facing a shocked Erec. "Last week we were being questioned by some knights about -"

"Stop!" Erec shouted. "All of that is over. They caught Emrys.. He's gone and dead. We cannot discuss this with – with a stranger! " Erec yelled pointing at Morgana and Mordred. "We cannot trust her! She was the kings ward Enide! For all we know she may be one of them trying to find out if we use magic and turn us in!"

"Uther would never accept me. I have magic! Don't you understand!" said Morgana. "We both have magic.." she said, looking at Mordred and back at Erec. "We ALL do!"

A few moments of silence gave Erec time to calm down and think.

"How do we know you are telling us the truth? That you weren't sent by King Uther to catch us using magic?" he asked trying to contain his temper.

"I would never do that.." Morgana said shaking her head.

"You can't just come in here expecting us to trust you! You're word is not enough!"

Morgana looked down. This wasn't the first time someone demanded some sort of proof that she would not betray those with magic. She lifted her head slowly.

"I will show you… I will show everyone that you all can trust me. But when I do, I expect you to help me."

Erec stared at Morgana carefully, however, he didn't say yes or no.

"I'll take that as a yes.." Morgana said after some seconds, getting up to leave. "Thank you Enide." She nodded. Enide nodded in shock, while Erec watched Morgana and Mordred leave, skeptical.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin began riding their horses to Camelot from Bossiney, though decided to slow down while riding in the village so that none of the people would wake up from their sleep from the sound of hooves clashing the ground. It was a chilly night, though less chilly than Carmarthen, which Merlin appreciated Camelot for. Camelot always seemed to beat the weather versus all the other cities weather he's experienced.

It was hard to believe that he and Arthur had only been out for 3 hours, and that midnight had not fallen. Strangely the night had no effect on the villager's activity in the town. The inns were taking in visitors, loads of horses were tied to the stables and posts, and the smell of pies and turkey filled the streets causing Merlin's stomach to rumble. The tavern the two boys past, with men howling in laughter and singing some songs, reminded Merlin of the _Black Dragon, _the local inn in Carmarthen.

"Strange. I don't remember Camelot ever being this busy during the night.." Merlin said watching a mans silhouette go to his horse and give it some food.

"Yeah... I don't either.." Arthur said, thinking to himself.

"It's almost as if there's an event going to happen soon.." Merlin chuckled.

"Wait…" Arthur said in dawning comprehension, pulling his horse to a stall. Merlin immediately turned to Arthur, trying to control his horse jerking forward who was resisting Merlin's pull.

"What?" Merlin asked, frightened.

"What day is it?" Arthur asked quickly, turning to Merlin.

"What?"

"The day, Merlin, what day is it?"

"Uhhm… it's.. It's the 18th.. But.. In a few hours it'll-"

"How could I have forgotten!" Arthur said running his fingers through his hair.

"What? What did you forget?"

"Merlin… the tournament! It's on the 21st of this month! My father planned it months ago before all – all this chaos!" ARthur said frantically, his hands expressing what choas meant.

"Tournament? Arthur, are you kidding? There's no room for a tournament now! We- were in middle of a nightmare of a war!" Merlin said flabbergasted.

"Thank you Merlin for your insight!" Arthur yelled before looking at the ground thinking.

"You got to cancel it Arthur. There is no way you can hold the tournament knowing the threat out there!" Merlin said passionately pointing over to the woods.

Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't cancel it Merlin. People are going to wonder why. The last thing we want is people panicking and spreading rumors about the reason why we've canceled the tournament. Last time that happened, one THIRD of the town left! I think a lot of the visitors have already come!"

"Your father is sick… this is not a time to celebrate!" Merlin suggested, hoping Arthur to grasp on.

"Father would never miss this tournament. Not for the world... He's getting better, and it may cheer him up a little."

"Arthur! Look at the bigger picture! Morgana is OUT THERE for revenge. A tournament is only going to give her a way to walk in unnoticed and attack us."

It was quiet for a few moments, that it began to unnerve Merlin.

"Do you really think she would?" Arthur asked in a curious tone, almost doubting what Merlin suggested. Merlin listened, his heart pacing and thought about Arthur's question. " I mean… it's Morgana, Merlin. She can't be that bad. Camelot was her home."

Merlin quickly thought about Kilgarrah's warning about Morgana and Mordred bringing the downfall of Arthur, and that Mordred would kill Arthur himself.

"Mordred is with her too. You don't know him."

Arthur gave Merlin a confused look and laughed. "Yeah? He's a child Merlin, what can he do?" Arthur said, yanking the ropes on the horse to make it go. Merlin followed and held his tongue.

"You are NOT afraid that Morgana will attack?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Honestly?"

Merlin gave a disconcerted look after realizing Arthur may just tell him no.

"Merlin, As much as I don't want to hold this tournament because it will throw off our concentration, I don't think Morgana will do anything to Camelot. She's confused Merlin, I saw her back in Carmarthen. If she wanted to kill me, she would have done so in the shack over in Carmarthen when she could. She's too scared and confused." Arthur came to a stop and hopped off his horse to Merlin's surprise. "Anyway, you can go on to the castle. Take a good nap. Tomorrow you'll be talking to some families about whether or not they've seen Morgana. Hopefully we can find her and talk some sense into her."

Arthur began tying his horse to a post nearby.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted to speak to Gwen."

Merlin nodded though mentally steamed at the situation and how Arthur was handling it, and headed out to the castle.

_Was he really worrying too much? Or was Arthur really that thick?_ He needed some advice, though he cringed when he imagined Gaius's reaction to it.


	9. Gaius's 'Advice'

**Thanks CoffeeKing for your nice reviews. Thanks to those who added me and my stories to their favs. They encourage me to keep me writing. I have such a awesome plot idea and man I wish I could write this story all at once... There's going to be some awesome things happening in the tournament. I'm excited.**

* * *

Arthur stood outside Gwen's door serenely basking in the glow of the tranquil moon. His only consolation that allowed him to arrive at her door was the warm light serving as a backdrop to moving shadows from inside her home that were diffused by the drapes placed over her windows. A cool breeze ruffled his hair sending a chill down his spine.

Arthur tapped the door and stood out, his heart racing some from his nerves twisting and turning in him, and the longing to talk to Gwen after what had seemed to have been so long.

"Who is it?" A meek voice called from the other side of the door.

"It's me ... Arthur..." Arthur carefully responded as his heart thumped against his chest.

A few moments later, Arthur heard a clicking sound and the creaking of the door. Narrowing his eyes to get a good look at Gwen didn't help so much for she was looking down.

"Arthur?" She said smiling nervously, though gazing down while letting him in. The soft candle light glow lit part of her face, and didn't hide the fact her eyes were puffy and nose was red and sore.

"Gwen…?" Arthur immediately said observing her distressed look; her usual neat curls frizzled a little, the glow of her skin dull and strained. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing... I'm so sorry. My home is such a mess…_I'm _a complete mess. Just… hold on.." Gwen said speeding over to the kitchen table, wiping her nose and moving cups and plates over to a corner. As she picked up a jacket and blanket on the floor, avoiding Arthurs eyes nervously, Arthur spoke.

"Gwen, please… don't worry about that." Arthur said heading over to pick the blanket up and then staring at Gwen concerned. She stood in front of him and continued to look down.

"How-How's the king? Is he better?" Gwen asked rapidly in an unnatural high pitched tone and a false show of positivity. "Wait, are you.. you aren't still Morgause are you?" Gwen said, eyes growing wide in fear.

Arthur chuckled and watched Gwen as he shook his head.

"No. She is no longer… me. " Arthur smiled softly. "My father is doing much better. Merlin told me I have you to thank. I wanted to come down here to personally thank you..."

"He told you what – what I had to do?" Gwen breathed in worry, trembling while looking up. Gwen's eyes looked very puffy, most likely from crying.

"No..." Arthur said shaking his head, desiring to know what was causing Gwen such pain. "Merlin said maybe you would want to tell me?"

Gwen chuckled a little trying to hold back her emotion and shook her head looking to her right trying her hardest to contain her emotion.

"It was nothing..."She smiled trying to hold back her tears. Instantly, she sealed her eyes shut while trying to smile, and took the blanket from Arthurs hands to fold it where the kitchen table was. "It was nothing at all. I'm just glad everything is okay... and you are okay."

Arthur took a step towards Gwen and watched her folding the blanket unfocused, while many questions raced in his mind.

"It must have been hard for you to save my father after what he's done." Arthur said gently, watching Gwen nervously, awaiting her reaction.

Gwen paused; leaving the blanket half folded and inhaled her surroundings.

"I couldn't do otherwise..."Gwen said turning to him with her face strained from sadness. "I couldn't let him die knowing I could save him. If I did, then that would have been an act of revenge and that is something my father has always told me was wrong."

Gwen mercy and benevolence shook Arthur right to his core, leaving him to view Gwen in complete awe. There she was, a person who had lost her parent because of his father, not even thinking of seeking revenge despite the cruel act his father had done. She had the chance to have him die, she was indeed tested, but she didn't act in revenge. There he saw the difference between Gwen and Morgause. They both lost parents because of his father, though both reacted in very different ways. Such a contrast there was.

"Thank you Gwen..." Arthur said still staring at Gwen, a gradual rush of complete admiration overcoming him. There was something very special in this woman he was speaking to. "Your father was a good man… I'm sorry about everything." He said shaking his head in guilt.

Gwen forced a smile though almost unable to contain her tears and turned to her blankets to continue folding them.

* * *

"There you are…" Gaius called standing and holding a small vial holding some golden brown liquid, watching Merlin try to walk in as if nothing was wrong. It was Merlin's mistake to try and act nonchalant, because if anything, his act made Gaius's reaction worse. "Don't act like you aren't late for dinner. You usually tell me where you are going at night. Where in the world were you?"

Merlin was heading towards his room, and calculated if it was the best time to tell Gaius the reality of what was going on, and a request for advice on the tournament.

"I was out…with Arthur. He wanted to... hunt."

"At night!" Gaius said not believing a word coming from Merlin's mouth. Merlin looked at Gaius and determined that he might as well start telling the truth. The absence of Merlin's quick answer hinted to Gaius something was wrong. "What is it Merlin?"

"We have a little bit of a problem…" Merlin said sitting at the table while watching Gaius come over.

"A problem? I hope this has nothing to do with Morgause ..."

Merlin took a deep breath and flashed his eyes from Gaius back to the table.

"It… sort of does. Gaius, remember when Morgause went to meet the King as Arthur?"

"Yes..."

"Well… "Merlin said shifting in his chair while watching Gaius looked increasingly tired. "Uther had this list... Remember, the list from the Great Purge… you know... with all the names of sorcerers…and..." Merlin said watching Gaius close his eyes in comprehension.

"He gave it to him…" Gaius said completing his sentence in acceptance.

"Yea..." Merlin said feebly.

Merlin then narrated what followed the revelation, going to Carmarthen –

_"Wait how did you two go to Carmarthen?" _

Merlin explained vaguely about the travelling stones, and then talked about Enygues, yet referred her to an old sorceress,

_"Arthur spoke to a sorcerer?"_

Merlin backtracked and explained how Arthur knew her, then move on to talk about how they went to Morgause.

_"Morgause? Merlin, have you two gone mad!"_

Merlin then talked about how Morgause no longer had the list, and that Morgana did.

"Merlin." Gaius shot.

"Yes."

"You let Arthur use a magical travelling stone."

"Yes."

"You then spoke to a magical sorcerer…"

"Heh... yea…"

"With Arthur."

"Mm hmm."

"You then let Arthur go meet Morgause unarmed..."

"Well... I didn't really-"

"Then you find out Morgana has the list!"

"Yea..."

"And now you two are waddling around trying to catch her yourself!"

"Well..."

"Merlin."

"Yes."

"What in the world has gone on in your heads? You and Arthur have no right to make these sort of decisions on behalf the King. The first thing you two needed to do is tell the King about this threat!"

"But-"

"The King needs to know everything that is going on in Camelot, Merlin, so that he can send out the proper defense and protect this kingdom from its enemies!"

"Well..."

"Camelot's safety is not supposed to be in the hands of two young boys who know nothing about defending this kingdom!"

"But-"

"Merlin, this is not a game! If you don't tell the king about this, Camelot will face dire consequences. You and Arthur's silly plan on catching her yourself is filled with holes and does nothing in terms of defense! And not only that Merlin but you are subjecting Arthur to magic!"

"I didn't! He's doing it himself! He knew Enygues himself! She told him things when he was held hostage… things I don't know. They've formed a bond or something..."

"Did you say Enygues…?"

"Yea... that's – that's the sorcerer's name..."

Gaius withdrew from his anger and settled into shock.

"Enygues made contact with Arthur?" Gaius asked.

"Yea. You know her Gaius?"

"Yes... Enygues is an old friend of mine." Gaius said in deep thought.

Merlin took those calm and silent moments to catch his breath.

Gaius shook his head some, and returned to his lecture.

"Merlin, you mustn't allow Arthur to use magic or contact any sorcerer again."

"Why?" Merlin interjected seriously, causing Gaius to take note. "Why should I stop Arthur from thinking magic may not be as bad as he learned. Maybe..." Merlin said following Gaius's face looking away in irritation. "Maybe Gaius, this is the start of him accepting magic and maybe one day he'll accept who I am."

"Is this what it's about Merlin!" Gaius said staring at a frustrated Merlin. "Merlin, you have to look after Arthur. If he goes and uses magic and meets sorcerers, or gets caught in Carmarthen, what do you think will happen to him? He will lose credibility as a potential king and lose the respect of people. You two can't keep breaking the rules and do whatever you two think is best."

"I thought Arthur was the acting King now...Uther is not fit to make serious decisions" Merlin interjected, his heart rapidly beating. "Arthur is now making the decisions ..."

"Arthur can make decision as long as it's inside the bounds of the real King – that is Uther. Breaking them is not an option."

Merlin shook his head in annoyance.

"Merlin..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid you have to advise Arthur that he has to tell the King. And that he cannot use the travelling stone anymore."

Merlin turned to Gaius and wanted to call on Gaius for trying to tell Arthur what to do, but he resisted. He then nodded with a jab of annoyance.

_Oh he'll advise Arthur alright. Yet whether Arthur listens or not, is not his fault._


	10. Bakers Fool

"Rise and Shine!" Merlin said pushing the drapes swiftly aside to let the warm sunlight hit Arthurs face. Arthur's disturbed jolt from his deep sleep usually gave Merlin a dose of guilty pleasure every morning. Arthur rubbed his head in displeasure, his eyes still closed and groaned when Merlin stood over him waiting for Arthur to rise.

"Merlin…." Arthur groaned, his eyes still closed as the side of his face layed sloppily on his pillow.

"Yes?"

"Bring me some _really_ strong tea…"

"I have it here.."

Arthur opened his eyes just slightly to get a good look at Merlin, who was staring at Arthur grinning, and happened to be holding a cup of hot tea. Arthur responded in cautious shock, got up from his bed and grabbed the cup glancing at the tea and Merlin before taking a sip.

"You're learning Merlin…"

"Actually, you told me to bring you some tea 10 minutes ago when I first came by.. "Merlin said watching Arthur looking to the side in effort to recall this claim. "You just plopped back into your cozy little bed of yours and ignored me."

"Well thanks." Arthur said sarcastically, drinking some more tea and shaking his head to wake up. "We have a big day ahead of us Merlin. You're going to have to go out and meet three people- I'll give you the names it's in my jacket pocket- and figure out if they've seen Morgana."

"Yeah…"Merlin said his stomach twisting a little. After a long sleep last night, and giving Gaius's advice a little thought, he wondered if telling the King was indeed a better plan. "So Arthur, what exactly happens if Morgana _does_ attack us..and we don't catch her in time?"

Arthur took another sip of his tea and lowered the cup to swirl the contents as he stared at the table across the room.

"I'm glad you asked that." Arthur sighed. "If today doesn't prove well, then I've concluded that _perhaps _it_ may_ be best to tell my father what's going on so we can start guarding the kingdom. I just- I have a feeling Merlin. "Arthur said turning to Merlin. "I think something is going to happen today." He said shaking his head. "Now, I know, a _feeling _is not good enough reason to keep with our plan. But if we think logically, it's just been one day since the list has been gone, well, one and a half days max. Logistically, it wouldn't be very likely Morgana will even think of attacking, much less be able to organize an attack. Anyway, once you talk to those three people," Arthur said getting up to his coat hanger and reaching inside the pocket to pull out a scrap of paper with ink over it. "We'll go over what happened and see from there."

Arthur walked over to Merlin and pushed the list against Merlin's chest. Merlin held the small scrap of paper while turning to Arthur and nodded with uncertainty. Arthur seemed tenser than ever before, almost as if the sleep didn't help.

* * *

Merlin strolled outside of the kingdom immediately hearing the hustle and bustle of the villagers out in the market. Through the gate, he could see villagers shopping, smiling, buying pieces of meat, apples and corn.

Merlin observed a pretty brunette woman with striking green eyes shyly listening to a raven haired man with a hat leaning towards her with a smile in his eyes, talking animatedly whilst keeping his eyes on her. Merlin chuckled as he walked out of the kingdom and was suddenly distracted by a small little boy chasing a squirrel holding a piece of bread in its little tiny hands, nibbling the bread away before it sped off again. The little boy was being chased by his mother, who passed a shop carrying baskets of the most colorful powders he's seen.

"Get ya herbs and spices from the far east! It's from lands that you've never seen. Itall make ya mouth barn!' yelled the shopkeeper to a crowd of curious villagers, who were scrutinizing these spices with a worrisome eye; some ladies were yelling at their ever so interested husbands to get out of the area. Merlin heard the words 'magical', and 'trouble' whispered harshly by these women who almost had to pull their husbands by force to take them away from the shop.

"Oh!" Merlin gasped tripping over a something in the road. He looked below to see a long wooden rod being lifted, and met a pair of angry blue eyes belonging to a young boy.

"Get out of my WAY! I'm PLAYING!" yelled the short little boy, his face fuming and getting red, his face scrunched up to scare Merlin and his hands on his hips.

"Henry! Have you no manners?" yelled an older women pulling the little boys ear, as she dragged her crying boy to the right hand side.

"AY BOY! GUTS LIKE DAT CAN MAKE YA WIN THE TOURNMENT!" growled three large men in armor and covered in dirt, carrying their weaponry. Their front teeth missing and the rest brown and rotten were laughing away whilst pointing at Merlin to ridicule him.

"Would you like to buy some tonics! It'll make you strong and is a sure way for you to win the tournament" A lady said in a silky voice. Merlin turned to his left in surprise and felt the ladys' breath on his face. He stared at her big brown watery eyes and her messy long hair. She was observing Merlin very close , scanning the whole of his face, while holding a bottle of dark liquid.

"No-no thank you." Merlin said trying to slip away. He could never remember Camelot being so busy and wasn't sure what to make of it. Though it made sense since there were visitors coming to not only compete in the tournament, but to watch as well. It was a big business opportunity too for many small shops, for the many visitors meant more customers.

Merlin shook his head and looked down his list of names. He needed to recollect why he was out in the village market. He needed to meet the first person on the list.

_"Baneth, Kristopher – Son of a Baker (shop name - Baker's Fool). His father used magic to help him bake items. Father dead. Accused of enchanting food to manipulate emotions. Son may take over 'Bakers Fool.'_

Merlin heaved in a sigh and turned to his left in search for _Bakers Fool_. He's never been there himself, for he preferred _'Bread and Grits'_, for although the shop was called Bakers Fool, the prices were sky high. He felt quiet at a disadvantage in ensuring Kristopher would immediately help and trust him.

He looked up and saw a man dumping a few bread rolls onto a lined basket and placed a thin cloth over it before little hands of children near by tried to touch and take it. Merlin walked over to the _Bakers Fool_ and inhaled the aroma of the freshly baked bread and immediately felt his stomach rumble. He arrived at the shop and saw the Baker, his skin glowing and rosy, smiling under his dark moustache that matched his thick full hair and taking a few coins from a women who in exchange carried away a loaf of bread. Merlin scanned the bread and dug in his own pockets for some coins.

"What can I get for one shilling?" Merlin called out to the Baker who was now free and admiring his baskets of bread. The sun was bright and hit the Bakers eyes in such an angle the bakers eyes was a brilliant blue.

The Baker glanced at the coin in Merlin's fingertips and roared in laughter.

"You can get yourself a bite ,my friend, with that kind of coin!" The Baker said chuckling some more, as he turned to loosen up a loaf of bread from an iron cast into an empty basket.

"Oh wait, I got a silver coin!" Merlin said holding up a shiny silver coin from his jacket pocket to his surprise.

"Ahhh now that's more like it!" the Baker said nodding to the coin. "You can choose what you want.. I've got the clapbread, tourte, chear, wastel, and if you want something special, I've got pandemain."

"Hmm…" Merlin said scanning the array of breads. "Got any cocket?" Merlin ask, which was the cheaper and lower quality bread.

"Cocket? My goodman, you don't want cocket! You can eat cocket at any time of the day! This is the time to experience something you haven't tried… come on! Try the pandemain! I've sifted the flour 10 times, believe me! No one believes me, but I have! You can taste the difference. Go on try a piece." the man insisted pushing a piece of pandemain, the highest quality bread, into Merlin's face. Merlin grabbed the piece and took a bite, and to his pleasant surprise he the bread was light, chewy and flavorful. Although he wasn't sure if there was a difference from it being sifted 10 times versus 4, it was almost better than the castles bread. He refocused his gaze on a smiling baker, awaiting Merlin's reaction.

"It's good…" Merlin nodded.

"Great, I will get ya a piece of pandemain for a silver coin!" The man said slicing a thick piece of pandemain.

Merlin didn't want to argue at this point for he wanted this Baker to be as happy and helpful as possible.

"Thanks, I'll make sure the Prince tries it.." Merlin said watching the Baker slice the Pandemain.

The Baker paused and thought a little before looking at Merlin.

"Oh how could I have no noticed! You're Prince Arthur's servant!" The Baker said happily. "Why didn't you tell me.. don't … no need to pay me anything. If you're highness tastes my bread, it would be reward in itself!" the Baker said putting more variety of bread in a basket. "If you don't mind sire, you can tell him it's baked by Baker Kristopher Baneth from _Bakers Fool_. Oh how I wish so very much that I could bake for a royal dinner one day… how I could be guest baker!" The man said dreaming away with a smile. "It'd be such a honor.. I'd show Baker Bradley.. He thinks _Bread and Grits_ is better than me. Wait until he hears the King has eaten my bread!" The man said excitedly to himself, arranging the bread.

Merlin didn't have the heart to say that the King would probably ignore the bread basket Kristopher was putting together, though watched on, wondering when he could ask about Morgana.

"I'll let them know.." Merlin said looking at Kristopher rearranging the breads in the basket."Hey- listen.. I've got a question.. have you happened to see uhm… Lady Morgana around by any chance?"  
Kristopher paused in arranging the basket and looked up at Merlin in a suspicious way.

"Lady Morgana? I thought she was banned from this kingdom?" He said.

"Oh yea… she is.. I don't know, I just kind of thought that maybe I saw her around just a moment ago.." Merlin said looking around. "But it was probably someone else."

"Well if I was the Lady Morgana I wouldn't dare try coming back to Camelot. The King was so angry at her, she shouldn't even dare step in.. "

"Well if you happen to see her, or bump into her, and she tries to talk to you, then.."

"Why would Lady Morgana want to talk to me?" Kristopher said getting slightly pestered.

"Well, not YOU, heh.. not you. I'm just saying if , well let's say she decides to buy some bread –"

"Well I'd never serve her bread! I'd turn her away from my shop! I don't deal with traitors!"

"Right.. well actually, it'd be better if you don't. You see, the King would want to catch her, and if you can tell her to meet you for you know, some free bread or something later on, and then tell us beforehand when you two plan to meet, then we would be able to catch her.."

Kristopher stared at Merlin cautiously and nodded. "I see…well… I can promise you that." He responded, still staring at Merlin stiffly, the basket of bread lying beautifully next to him. He stared at Merlin almost as if he was waiting for Merlin to go away.

Merlin nodded and smiled, and took the basket and walked away. _Why was it so much easier in Merlin's imagination?_


	11. It's Happened

**I know the pace of the story is a little slow, please don't mind.**

Merlin walked out of the castle again after dropping the very large basket of bread from the _Bakers Fool_, in front of a confused Gaius. Before Gaius would ask too many questions, Merlin had excused himself with a sense of urgency that something needed to be taken care of outside. That quick escape allowed him to avoid being thrown questions on whether or not Arthur was going to tell the King about Morgana potentially attacking Camelot.

Merlin stared at the second name on the list, while he barely entered the crowded marketplace.

_Acton, Algar – Wife captured and killed. Witnesses say she was a teacher of magic. 3 sons, 1 daughter. All Alive._…

Merlin pressed his lips trying to determine where this Acton family stayed. He took out a map of Camelot and –

"Watch out boy!" snarled an old man rolling a crate of rumbling orange clay pots, as he passed Merlin with a grimace on his face.

Merlin moved over to a quiet corner and looked around at the crowd of people hoping no one was watching. He looked at the map and whispered.

_Saew Action fimili_

A glistening golden ink began to traverse on the map from the point he was located, to the point where the Acton family was located.

"CAW CAWWWW" A bird yelled as it sat in a undersized cage, it's cage hanging off a pole a noble looking man carried with him.

Merlin looked up and folded the map as he made his way to this home.

* * *

The sounds of frogs croaking and water falling saturated the area and his ears. It a lot quieter where the Acton family lived than in the market place, giving Merlin's mind and heart a moment to relax a bit. Merlin just hoped the Acton family wasn't out of the house and in the bustling crowd in the market.

Merlin fell under the shadows of the lush trees above him blocking the sun and almost wished he could just sit for a moment and lie down, though he knew he had to get to business. He walked up to the Acton family's door and knocked.

After a few moments, the door swung open and allowed a middle age women with small eyes and brown wavy hair to squint at Merlin in a scowl.

"HI!" Merlin said trying to think of something. "HI- Uh, my name is Merlin! And I'm – uh, I'm a representative of the Kingdom, here to tell you about the tournament tomorrow!"

"I'm not going!" the old lady said about to shut the door.

"Oh! But but- heh heh-" Merlin said holding the door open to the ladies fury."Uh sorry, you see here, uhm-" Merlin said trying to catch the lady's name.

"Hannah."

"Hannah, I sure like that name… its starts with an H. You know my mother's name is Hunith. It too starts with an H." Merlin said giddily to a nonplussed Hannah. "OK well you see, the King has told me I must deliver a speech to everyone in the kingdom about the tournament, and if I don't, you see, I may … I may die."

"Ugh.. Go on then. Hurry.."

"Right.. uhm." Merlin mind said spinning, trying to figure out how this opportunity could be used to find out if she met Morgana without scaring her or giving her a reason to think Camelot was under threat. "Yeah, soooooo, the tournament. It's coming up, and there's going to be a lot of men from all around the world that will come and … FIGHT!" Merlin said taking a swing in the air. "And so you as a guest will see them FIGHT and uhm, you can root for your favorite. Then someone wins. And you know, it would be great to see your cheery face rooting your favorite away."

"Ok great. Thanks." Hannah said about to close the door.

"wait.. uh.. there's more!"

Hannah rolled her eyes and flicked her chin forward.

"SO, at the tournament, there's' going to be the King, the Prince, and well, all the knights! And well, usually there would have been Lady Morgana, but you know.. heh heh… she's no longer in Camelot." Merlin said subtly, trying to catch Hannah's reaction. "By any chance, have you seen Lady Morgana in the woods?"

"Never heard of her.."

This puzzled Merlin somewhat, because almost everyone knows the Kings ward.

"Never.. heh.. never heard of her?"

"I don't know names. I know faces."

"Oh… well, she has long black curly hair, turquoise eyes, pale skin…" Merlin said almost taken aback by Hannah straightening up.

"Oh.. no. I – I don't know who you are talkin about still. Is that all then?"

Merlin sighed. He nodded and gave her the same instructions he gave Kristopher the Baker and was about to leave, looking down at the third name on the list.

"Wait." Hannah called.

Merlin turned around and looked at a nervous Hannah.

"You say you are representing the king?"

"Yeah, I'm actually the Prince's servant."

Hannah looked down and bit her lip as if something was bothering her.

"I would have brought it up if I knew who she was, I just thought she was some weird oddball barking away."

"What do you mean?" Merlin said leaning closer and lowering his voice.

"She, there was a lady yesterday. She fits your description and looked like a princess. She had a boy with her. I forgot his name.. it too started with an M."

"Mordred?" Merlin shot immediately, eager for confirmation.

"Yes… That's it." Hannah said, then shaking her head. "She knew things about me, about my mother, and how she died in the purge." Hannah said looking up in surprise. "But but.. I don't use magic. I promise."

"I believe you. What else did she tell you?" Merlin asked listening even harder.

"She wanted to help me, after what Uther had done to my mother.."

Merlin shook his head trying to understand.

What did you tell her?" Merlin asked curiosly.

"I kicked her out immediately. I don't want to be bothered by people like her.."

"So there's no reason for her to come back to you.."

"No..unless she's mad and wants to be smacked by my broom!"

"Do you know where she planned on going next?"

Hannah shook her head.

"No,, I've told ou everything I know. I won't be in trouble will I? I had no idea she was sought out for in the kingdom."

"No, you've helped me a lot. Please, if she does come back, could you please let me know?"

"Sure…"

Merlin was about to leave, when it came to him. He turned around before Hannah could close the door.

"Wait! May I ask you, when did she come by?"

Hannah opened the door and thought for a moment.

"Well… it was yesterday, in the early morning.."

Merlin nodded slowly and said thanks and goodbye, and left the area with his mind racing over this new found information.

So it's just as they suspected. Morgana was going around trying to get people on their side. And if she started yesterday in the early morning, Merlin couldn't fathom how many others she's met, and much worse, convinced.

Merlin looked down at the list and saw the last name on the list.

_Claridge, Annis – Dangerous. Convicted of very dark magic. Killed 100 knights in the Great Purge during Bathylle. Disappeared or dead. Husband was Sir Kit, died. Only one daughter - Myldred. Shows no sign of magic and is insistent in loyalty towards King. There are doubts. Update – Annis believed to have died._

Merlin frowned and thought. If there was going to be one person Morgana would want to go to, Myldred would be a good example.


	12. First Attack

**Lol bjs101. Thanks for the reviews.. and action is what you want? Good timing.. I've planned it for this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

*Knock Knock*

Merlin exhaled his nerves that had accumulated and increased as he moved towards Myldreds home. Merlin found his mouth parched and desired nothing but the cool taste of water in his mouth, after walking down up a larger hill under the sweltering sun to find Myldreds home.

The door opened just slightly and the face revealed caused Merlin's heart to putter in awe. There stood probably one of the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He found himself smiling uncontrollably and immediately tried to suppress it by closing his mouth shut. The young woman's light brown hair blew elegantly in the light wind, strands getting caught in her thick fringe of dark eyelashes that framed her sky blue eyes contrasting her rosy cheeks; her face complete in beauty by her beautiful smile.

"Hi…" Merlin said gulping, feeling a tingling sensation in his stomach. He couldn't stop staring at her with a silly smile.

"Hello..." She responded shyly, looking down.

Merlin couldn't keep his mouth closed as he looked at her. "Uhh-"

"Yes…?" the woman asked softly, waiting for Merlin to speak.

Merlin couldn't stop grinning and nervously chuckling but shook his head to try his best in concentrating. _Think of Arthurs stinky boots Merlin_.

"What's your name?" Merlin asked.

"Myldred..." She said bashfully. "What is yours?"

"Ha ha… uhmm Merlin… heheh." Merlin said, feeling a rush of warmth flood his face as he stared at her.

She looked at him waiting for him to finish.

Merlin shook his head and gulped.

"Sorry, I- Uhm, actually I'm from the castle. I'm Prince Arthur's servant..."

_Stupid! Why did you tell her that so early!_

"Oh..."

"Actually, heh, I'm here to ... tell you about the tournament..."

"Oh, I planned on going actually..."

"Oh yea?"

"Yes..."

"Ok... well, I – I'm supposed to tell you more about the tournament. So you see, there are many shops that you can go to in the tournament. There's bread shops, spices sold from lands you never heard of that will make your mouth burn, and uhm.. There are some birds too."

"Sounds wonderful…" she smiled.

"Yeahh…" Merlin said getting lost in her smile. "I mean, have you seen Morgana?"

"What?" Myldred said taken aback.

"OH …" Merlin winced. _Again, too abrupt_. _Too early! "_I mean, did you just see her? I thought I saw her.." Merlin said scanning around

"Oh, no heh.." she smiled nervously.

"You sure?"

"Yes.. " she smiled. "Is that all?"

"Yeah…. I mean.. No!"

"I have to go.." she said clutching the door.

"Wait!" Merlin said panicking with a smile, his heart hammering his insides.

"Sorry, but I need to leave.." Myldred said closing the door.

Merlin exhaled and shook his head as he began walking away.

_Well that went really well _he thought, frustrated with himself. He kept walking and thought about Myldred with a smile. She seemed awfully pretty. _Her eyes were as pretty as the morning sky and wow her smile_. She didn't fit the role of a daughter of a dark witch. However everyone is their own person, and this girl is too. Just like Arthur.. Arthur is pretty normal, but the king is not so normal. Merlin wondered about what Arthur would think about Myldred. Hopefully Myldred won't be one of those girls that falls all over for a prince. In the back of Merlin's mind, however, Merlin imagined Myldred to be older, since she was alive during the Great Purge.

Suddenly an odd feeling consumed Merlins body causing his knees to tremble.

"Looking for me, Merlin ..?"

Merlin spun around recognizing Morgana's voice, his heart puttering, and watched Morgana scowl at him in front of Myldreds home.

"Morgana!"

Before Merlin knew it, a strong wind punched his stomach causing him to spin and soar through the air striking a hefty oak tree. Merlin groaned and tried to get up, though felt pain radiating from his neck.

"What the hell are you doing!" Merlin gasped before feeling another punch against his gut.

The blinding pain seared through Merlin's back and into his lungs, causing him release his cry of fury, as warm tears trickled down his hot face twisting in agony. His stiff and burning neck locked in an angled position, tormenting his body as he tried to glance up in effort to see Morgana.

"This is what you GET MERLIN! FOR EVERYTHING YOU"VE DONE! YOU MESSED MY WHOLE LIFE!" Morgana yelled.

A cool wet metallic taste flooded Merlin's mouth from the back of his throat, and when he spat out the contents, he found it to be a silky scarlet red. All he could see was the blur of Morgana coming towards him slowly and a little blur of Mordred near the Myldred's door. Merlin lifted his trembling arm to attack, though couldn't concentrate when it felt like his rib almost jabbed his insides cruelly, releasing a tingling feeling in his hands and white specs to form in his vision. It was when he lifted his arm to attack, he saw a burst of brightness explode infront of him, and heard Morgana squeal like he's never heard her squeal like before. He closed his eyes, and the white spots invaded his sight.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Mmhh.." Merlin groaned as he closed his eyes hard in pain before squinting around to see a few blurs in front of the bluish purple sky. "AaarrrrrrHHH!" Merlin cried holding his stomach when he tried to get up in order to comprehend his surroundings. He froze his body in fear that if he moved , the pain would increase in multitude. Merlin slowly lowered to the ground with the help of someone, and felt his insides cutting into each other, shooting pain down his nerves and into his fingertips.

"He's awake father! Come here!" a voice said. It was a man, but why did it sound so familiar? The man dabbed Merlin's forehead with a rag.

The deeper voiced man came forward and put his hand onto Merlin's mouth.

"Drink this.." he instructed, pouring the contents into Merlin's mouth. Merlin lazily allowed the cool fluid to trickle in his mouth and coughed from its sharp and dry taste. A chill radiated throughout Merlin's body numbing all of the insides from the pain to some level.

"What is this?" Merlin breathed terrified, squinting at the two people , perplexed with the effects of the drink. Merlin sat up, and felt a jangled movement in his stomach. He looked at the two men but was still sensing what he was feeling within. Although the movement didn't cause any pain, it just didn't feel right either.

"Easy there boy!" The older man said, reaching to hold Merlin's shoulders. Merlin's vision was a lot clearer now, and couldn't believe his eyes. These were the people he met yesterday in the woods after visiting his mother. The same people talking about Alvarr and Emrys; the same people who caught him in the woods and let him go.

"Where's Morgana!" Merlin demanded angrily, looking around in anger. He didn't know why he was angry at them, since they did save him, but he just was.

"She's gone.. She's escaped.." The old man sighed.

"What happened out there? What – what was that light? I heard her scream!"

"Hold your excitement boy.. Here, take this, it will take care of your insides. You're rib is broken and we need to mend it. Now, just as a warning, it's incredibly painful in it's workings.."

Merlin looked at this old man cautiously and back at the drink. Somehow, though resentfully, he felt he could trust this man. He took the cup and took a sip.

"Ugh…" Merlin said immediately. It tasted like what Merlin imagined to be rats urine.

"Chug it down boy, you haven't got much options.."

Merlin shook his head, closed his eyes, and chugged the drink in one go.

Merlin leg jerked straight, and his spine bent backwards in so much agony that he felt his insides ripping and screaming with anguish. "AHHhhhhhhHHH!' Merlin yelled reaching for his back. He cried out in agony, his jugular vein popping underneath the beads of sweat trickling down his neck. He tried to mentally withhold the pain, causing tears to trickle down his hot and red face. His body contorted and twisted for some minutes and suddenly the pain subdued a little, until it gradually went away.

The man's son patted Merlin's head while looking over at Myldreds door. Merlin sobbed a little, eyes still closed, but felt his insides feel rough and to his disbelief, not of his own.

A sudden feeling of calmness overcame Merlin as he was finally able to appreciate the cool breeze of the old day. He felt the grass poking through his clothing and into his skin and tasted the scent of the flowers. The water falling nearby sounded serene to Merlin's ears, and a sleepiness enveloped Merlin's mind and body. His eyelids and heart beat began to fall and he dozed off.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes and smelled firewood burning, and his ears were able to confirm it was fire cracking nearby. Two silhouetted men sitting near the fire warming their hands under the starry night appeared to his left, calmly sitting as if they were waiting. A deep breath was all that Merlin needed to take in the initial surroundings. To his surprise, he felt healthier, stronger, and fresher than ever before. He placed his hands on his stomach and felt his rib, and pondered thoughtfully about the drink the old man gave him.

The night had fallen, and the crickets were chirping in the cool and crisp night air. Merlin got up and walked towards the two men, and said nothing when the two faces looked up at him. The old man had short gray hair, which was the only indication of his age. His health looked impeccable, his body strong and agile, and his mind seemed quick. The younger man seemed a few years older than Merlin, had red hair and moustache and stared at Merlin curiously. He too looked strong, perhaps not as strong as his father, but had a tougher personality. The old man just turned to a vacant spot on the floor and jerked his head to it indicating Merlin should sit there.

Merlin heaved in a sigh and sat near the fire staring at it traumatized. Just a few hours ago, Morgana had actually attacked him, ready to kill him with one clean swipe. No talk. No discussion. No compromise. Not even a fair fight as she attacked him unnoticed. He couldn't believe she had so much anger and cold heartedness in her. He was lucky to have met these two men that saved his life.

"Thank you." Merlin said, his voice rough. He cleared his throat. "Thank you for saving my life"

The old man chuckled, and the younger man stared at him.

"Not a problem. We saw a man in need, and we thought we would help." The younger man replied looking at Merlin. Merlin had to admit; while his first impression derived a day ago, where this red haired man attacked and yelled at him, was that this man complete and utter jerk, he was actually really quiet nice and pleasant. Merlin thought again about the tonics they gave him. It wasn't like anything Merlin had ever seen, and he had seen a lot from Gaius. If Gaius had a tonic that could do what the stuff they gave did, Gaius would be worry free. Those tonics could only mean one thing -

"You have magic, don't you?" Merlin calmly asked looking at the two.

"Well, we aren't really hiding it Emrys are we? Potions that heal you in a few hours? Fighting off someone with magic?" the old man said whittling away a thick twig.

Merlin straightened up and looked at the man in disbelief.

"You know I'm Emrys..?"

"Oh yes… we do." The old man said smiling at the twig. His son looked at them earnestly, listening keenly to the conversations. "There are a few of us who were deeply interested in you Emrys, I being one of them. I know how to recognize the signs."

"So you used magic to stop Morgana? You were the ones that caused that explosion that made Morgana scream?"

"Yes. Unfortunately she escaped us. However, my son's friend has caught her accomplice, Myldred. They are in her house waiting. We found out from her Morgana and the little boy was in her home when you stopped by."

Merlin was amazed by their helpfulness and initiative in getting to the bottom of the situation.

"Just a word of caution. King Uther has banned magic and anyone who uses it gets killed." Merlin advised nervously.

"We are very aware about the rules of Camelot." The younger man responded with a smile.

Merlin looked over to Myldreds house and thought for a moment. He had failed to convince Myldred to side with the good, and instead allowed her to accept the wrong side.

"We need to go to the Arthur..." Merlin sighed, then looking down in defeat. " I need to tell him everything that just happened..."

"We'll help. HEY BEDIWERE! Come on!" The younger man called looking in the direction of Myldreds Home.

Bediwere exited the home pulling an older woman with her hands and mouth tied. He brought her to the to the fireplace where the glow of the flames radiated against her face revealing a middle aged woman with wrinkled skin, brown hair and sky blue eyes expressing worry and guilt.

"Wait, this isn't Myldred!" Merlin said, his heart thumping against his chest.

"Oh, it is Myldred alright. It seems she had some pretty little façade on when she met you. She tricked you boy. She isn't some young pretty little lady. She used magic.." The old man said looking from the stick of wood he was chiseling to Merlin.

Merlin turned to the old man in shock and rubbed his head.

"I'm really sorry, but is it asking too much if –"

"-if you ask us for help? Not at all! You can't expect us to leave you to take her back to the castle alone." The younger man said getting up.

"Thank you. I mean really!" Merlin said looking at all three men. "I'm sorry it will be out of the way…"

"Not at all. In fact, we were actually going to Camelot for the tournament..Myself and Bediwere are competing."

"Really?" Merlin said turning to the two younger men, as they began walking towards Camelot. It then came to Merlin he never got their names.

"I'm sorry.. You're name is Bediwere." Merlin said turning to Bediwere. He then turned to the older man and his son. "I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Ector." The older man said.

"And I'm Kay." His son replied.

Merlin smiled at the three.

"Ector, Kay, Bediwere… Welcome to Camelot."

**You know who those folks are right? ;)**


	13. The Bait

"And then she ran away…" Ector said, explaining the incident about Morgana's attack to Uther at the royal courtroom.

The King was sitting on his throne pondering to himself in dismay, his slightly hollowed cheeks draped with sagging skin making Uthur look even feebler and older than many could imagine would be caused by sickness. His darkened hollowed eyes contrasted his pale face, and looked up at Ector to find out more about what just happened.

"And she used magic …?" the King said weakly.

Ector nodded, standing next to Merlin who was looking down in defeat.

"This is unfortunate news" Uther breathed and coughed. Arthur stood next to his father's throne frozen in fear, looking down pensively and releasing gasps of breath every few minutes.

"We've brought an accomplice of hers…" Ector explained turning around. "Bediwere… come." Ector signaled with his index finger.

Bediwere walked up the hall pushing in front of him a frightened Myldred fidgeting around, her muffled cries echoing in the great hall. The two passed a crowd of shocked people - Gaius, Gwen, the knights, the rest of the servants and then Merlin, Ector, and Kay. Myldred faced the king and appealed once Bediwere untied the piece of cloth over her mouth at the Kings signal.

"I-I'm so sorry my Lord, I didn't mean to! I didn't know!" Myldred cried, groveling on the floor, a hundred eyes on her in surprise.

"You used magic to look younger and enchant the boy in order to allow a traitor to kill him. Do you deny it?" The king asked simply.

"Morgana enchanted me! I swear! She went to my house! I promise... I didn't know what she wanted!"

"You harbored a traitor after knowing it would cost you your life..."

"No... I swear! I didn't KNOW! I couldn't tell it was Morgana... Her hair was different... she looked less elegant and herself. I didn't know!"

"What did she want from you!"

Myldred shook her head.

"I don't know... She was talking to me about being lost in the woods...she needed some water... She had a little boy with her…and then the little boy screamed. He kept saying _he was coming, he was coming_. "

Merlins heart raced at once with those words. He saw Arthur glance at him.

"The boy screamed in such fear my Lord! It seemed that it was something very bad coming. Then the next thing I knew, I was being held captive by HIM!" she pointed a shaky finder at Bediwere.

"LIES." The king yelled. "All lies! How many times have you been accused of using magic! How many?"

"I'm just a scapegoat, My Lord…! Everyone wants to blame me!"

"Guards take her away." Uther said with a simple signal.

"No! I promise" Myldred sobbed as she was being dragged away.

Merlin closed his eyes in pain. Somehow he believed Myldred.

"Everyone leave. Don't tell anyone outside what happened. You may remember the last time a knight released this information was hung. Let that be a reminder. " The king said looking down. Uther then looked up at a servant nearby. "Take Ector and the other two to a room to stay in. You three are welcome to stay in my castle for the tournament. Your services have been appreciated."

Ector bowed slightly and followed the servant's direction, in the middle of the exiting crowd.

"Come on Merlin..." Gaius whispered, nudging Merlin's elbow.

"Arthur.. I need to speak to you." Uther called.

Arthur nodded, trembling with shock.

Merlin looked back at Arthur who looked at him back in what seemed to be of shame, and then followed Gaius back to the room.

* * *

As they entered the room, Gaius shut the door and lifted a folded sheet of cloth from a pile of placed it on the cot nearby.

"Lie down."

Merlin sat down on the cot and watched Gaius go to his shelf of medicines and tonics.

"Tell me where you're hurt.."

Merlin shook his head, not knowing where to begin.

"I'm fine Gaius… well now I am."

Gaius approached Merlin with two vials in his hands, and stared at Merlin.

"What does that mean? Don't you have any cuts, bruises, fractures in your bones?"

Merlin explained everything to Gaius, from visiting Myldred, to turning back to Camelot, to Morgana attacking to his surprise, to the awful pain and broken rib that tormented his body in excruciating pain, and finally to the tonic he drank that recovered him fully.

"Merlin..." Gaius said astonished, while he sat down next to Merlin on the cot. "The only way that can explain the effect of the tonic is magic!"

"Shhh.. " Merlin said looking at the door. He knew the two had to be quiet incase Arthur decided to drop by."Yes, Ector has magic, and his son, Kay, does too. Bediwere doesn't though. They aren't the bad kind though. Gaius, if it weren't for them, I'd be dead right now."

"Incredible.. I've heard of these sorts of remedies but only a handful of people learned how to make it. It's a miracle they were in the vicinity of Myldreds home."

"What do you think is going to happen to Myldred?"

"The same thing that happens to all people accused of magic Merlin. I'm afraid she doesn't have the chance. Myldred has been accused of magic and let go more times than I can remember. I no longer know if she's telling us the truth. It may very well be that Morgana had convinced her to side with her."

Hearing Morgana's name from Gaius made Merlin's gut to twist. He felt a strong resentment towards Morgana now that she almost killed him ruthlessly.

"Morgana…" Merlin repeated, bewildered when thinking of her.

Gaius sighed and stared at the floor nervously.

"It's just unbelievable that she's already managed to attack you just a few days after she's parted from Morgause. This isn't good Merlin, especially after knowing what Morgana and Mordred's destiny is."

" I just hope the King cancels this tournament because I don't have a good feeling about it."

* * *

"Father…" Arthur asked carefully, watching his father sitting on the throne contemplatively. "Shall I call the knights so we can discuss what we need to do?"

"It is time that I give up my hopes on her." Uther said instead, staring at the doors. "I cannot treat her as family anymore Arthur. And you cannot either." Uther looked up at Arthur. "Morgana is now an enemy to Camelot, and we must be prepared to act in a consistent way when dealing with someone with magic."

Arthur withdrew a little and swallowed his nerves.

"What do you mean?" Arthur breathed.

"Morgana must be found. And when she is found, she must be put to death."

Arthur blinked lightly and took in a deep breath.

"Maybe she just needs to be spoken to. She needs –"

"Arthur! She has magic. There isn't any alternative. Do you understand?"

Arthur nodded lightly.

"Now round up the knights. I need them to be sent into Camelot to parole the area. If there is any suspicious behavior, bring those people in."

"Shall we cancel the tournament on the 21st? It may be an easy way for Morgana or anyone else to walk in unnoticed and attack."

Uther thought for a moment.

"No. I will not be cancelling the tournament. It will create too much confusion and worry within the kingdom. I need the knights to be sent out that day and parole and guard the borders."

"Yes father. I'll speak to them immediately." Arthur nodded, ready to head out the doors.

"Wait. " The king called. Arthur turned around and waited for his father to come out of his preoccupied state and speak. "I may not be the only one who has noticed, but Morgana seems to have something against your servant boy. Isn't it the second time she's tried to have him killed?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. It was definitely not just the second time, but Uther wouldn't know.

"So.. What do you take from that?"

"Your servant boy is causing a lot of anger in Morgana therefore risking Camelot's safety and security. I don't want Merlin near the tournament if Morgana decides to come and attack. It seems to me that Morgana may have a vendetta against Merlin, and wants him killed."

"Yes, she hates Merlin, but her ultimate goal is to hurt Camelot. Taking away Merlin is not going to really protect the kingdom. If anything, Merlin's always the one that foils her plans somehow. He's indirectly protecting you."

"You do not understand Arthur. I'm not disagreeing , all I am saying is that we have a tool, if you will.""

" A tool?" Arthur repeated impatiently.

"Or a _bait_. You see Arthur, in order to catch Morgana, we need to know where she will be and when she will be there. We know when she may come to Camelot, but we don't know exactly what spot we can find her. There needs to be something that will lure Morgana to a particular spot, a particular spot that is unknowingly filled with knights. You're servant boy is the perfect lure. He will sit at the main entrance of Camelot so when Morgana sees him-"

"Wait, you're actually suggesting I use Merlin like a sacrificial lamb?"

"We will have knights nearby to catch her."

"But- but what if she kills Merlin?"

"Arthur, you must think of it as saving Camelot, not that your servant is killed. He'll be a savior of Camelot! What better honor is that for a servant!"

Uther's justification of sacrificing an unassuming friend for a greater good reminded Arthur of Uther's involvement in Gorlois and his mother's death. Both were sacrificed under Uther's justification. His blood pulsed furiously.

"I'll tell you what's better! How about we cancel the tournament! How about we have the knights parole the area and attack Morgana when we see her come in! How about we invite Morgana to come in and talk to us!"

"Rubbish! I told you Arthur! The knights will indeed be sent around! We need her to be visible and at a place we expect her to be. That will only occur if you have her coming after something she wants."

Arthur shook his head frustrated.

"That is an order Arthur!"

Arthur was trembling and was about to leave.

"Arthur!" Uther called.

Arthur paused while not turning around.

"I need you to start making these sorts of decisions now… you know very well I cannot manage to take care of everything at this time."

Uthers statement stuck a nerve in Arthur, releasing Arthurs courage.

"My decisions will never be like the decisions you make. I won't be making ridiculous decisions in which I kill my friends and family. I am only following you because you are King now. Not because I agree." Arthur turned back to the door, and walked out of the room fuming, leaving Uther in his throne stunned.

**Thanks to those who are reading, I really hope y'all are finding it interesting.**


	14. Bedivere's Idea

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered loudly, pressing his ear against Gaius's door after knocking it.

The door opened revealing Merlin, who seemed to be eagerly awaiting Arthur's arrival.

"Arthur!" Merlin said anxiously, allowing Arthur in.

"Is Gaius here?" Arthur asked quickly peering over to the kitchen.

"No… no he's tending your father right now… what's happening right now? What's your father saying?" Merlin said shaking his head as he listened hard for Arthur's next words.

Arthur was about to answer but shook his head. His mind was jammed from the outpouring of Merlin's questions colliding with his own questions for Merlin. A sense of urgency was in the air as Arthur and Merlin faced each other, each trying to gather as much information from each other as quickly as possible.

"Merlin, first, what the hell happened out there?" Arthur asked pointedly, desperate for an inkling of unspoken leads that could help them fully understand Morgana's intention.

"Everything Ector and I told you is what happened. I visited Myldred and she looked all pretty and everything, and right when I turned to leave, Morgana attacked..."

"Didn't you say you got hurt? You said you were dying.." Arthur asked shaking his head, searching for wounds or injuries on Merlin, and instead observing Merlin's pristine health and demeanor.

Merlin winced immediately. _Of course Arthur would ask that. And of course Merlin forgot that looking healthy would contradict his account that he almost died._

"Gaius treated me right now. Ector did too right after he found me... " Merlin explained noticing Arthur looking completely mazed.

"But what did she do?" Arthur asked.

Merlin's heart raced and he pondered about what Morgana did to him. "Earlier today, I went through the most pain I've felt in my entire life. My insides - Arthur - it felt like it was ripped apart and lit on fire. I couldn't even get up because my back and neck was locked from looking up, and every time I'd try to lift my hand up, my rib pierced my insides even more, stinging my entire arm. The worst part of it all was she was yelling at me, mercilessly attacking me, yelling at me for something. She wouldn't even give me a chance Arthur. If it weren't for Ector, I'd be dead right now." Merlin said all at once, not realizing he zoned out.

Still troubled, Arthur nodded his head pausing in his thoughts.

"You aright now, Merlin?" Arthur asked uneasy.

"I'm okay now... "Merlin said coming out of his thoughts, slowing leaning against the edge of the kitchen table.

"Did you get any indication at all as to where she might head next?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin very hopefully.

"No... No, Arthur, I have no idea..."Merlin replied, his gut plummeting. He watched Arthur curse to himself. "Arthur, what's your father saying?"

"My father is going to hunt for Morgana after the tournament. In the mean time he's sending out the knights and guards to parole the area and report any suspicious behavior."

"_Tournament?_ Arthur, he's still planning on holding the tournament after this?" Merlin said almost dumfounded.

"Yes Merlin…" Arthur said shamefaced, shifting to his side and looking away.

"Unbelievable… how is the King going to catch her during the tournament if she comes? Everyone will be in the stadium watching the fights" Merlin asked, slowly noticing Arthur look at him reluctantly.

"My father wants you to help us with that..."

"Me?" Merlin said taken aback. Though very surprised, Merlin felt quite honored that the King had so much faith in his abilities. As he began imagining sitting in the war room scrolling out maps of Camelot and suggesting plans of attack, Arthur's voice burst Merlin's bubble.

"It's not what you're thinking..."

"What do you mean? What is it?" Merlin asked with hesitance.

Arthur seemed to have been envisioning something disturbing that caused Merlin to feel unnerved

"My father wants to capture Morgana in a trap during the tournament the day after tomorrow and basically wants to use you as the bait since she's after you to get killed so much. My knights would be around to capture her."

Arthur's words reminded Merlin of his thankless role in Camelot and felt like a pair of shoes tossed over a cliff. So this is how Uther valued him. Just the other day Uther was treating Merlin to royal breakfasts after helping Uther regain his life from Morgause's poison. Now he was the worm in Uther's fishing trip.

"Right…should I feel honored about this?" Merlin replied resentfully trying to meet Arthurs avoiding eyes.

"Merlin, I'm not expecting you to be thrilled by this…" Arthur said looking up. "I tried to speak to my father …but..."

Merlin nodded slowly and averted his gaze. Arthur didn't need to further explain what resulted in his attempt to dissuade his father of this brutal plan.

"Look Merlin, " Arthur began in faux motivation that reminded Merlin of the pep talks Arthur would give his knights before a battle. "Ector was able to stop her once and he's not even a knight! We have the best knights in Camelot Merlin, Sir Leon, and Sir Todd…. I know they will do their best to protect you and stop Morgana before she even scratches you."

Merlin's nerves began to increase in potency as he began to realize the reality of the situation. Basically, Merlin was going to die if he had to do this. Camelot's knights were not going to be able to take down Morgana, and Merlin couldn't explain to Arthur that what Ector did was not a quick slash of the sword and punch in the air. It was magic that stopped Morgana. And if Merlin were to use magic himself to stop Morgana, Merlin would be seen by the knights surrounding him and be turned in.

The door swung opened startling the two boys as they observed Gaius walking in. Gaius paused in alarm and bowed slightly to Arthur, "My Lord" Gaius greeted, raising himself up.

Arthur nodded to Gaius respectfully.

"I'm sorry Gaius… I just wanted to have a word with Merlin."

"That is no problem sire. Though I had advised Merlin that he needs his rest after all that's happened today." Gaius said staring at Merlin.

"Of course..." Arthur said tensely, releasing his grip from the kitchen table. He turned back to Merlin, who looked quieter than ever. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Merlin." Arthur said, hoping for a reaction, though receiving just a little nod from Merlin.

And with that Arthur walked away.

After the door closed, Gaius turned to Merlin, interested in what Arthur had to say.

"What did Arthur say Merlin?"

"He said the King wants to use me as bait that helps catch Morgana during the tournament." Merlin said treating the situation with mocked disregard

"But that's a risky thing to do Merlin! How would you survive such a thing?"

"Well Uther doesn't really care and Arthur seems to think his knights will stop Morgana."

"But Morgana was stopped by magic…The knights know none of that. It's not like Ector is there to save you again!"

A sudden fire sparked in Merlin's belly. _Ector!_

"Merlin what is it?" Gaius asked, noticing Merlin altered posture.

"Gaius! you are brilliant!" Merlin said heading for the door. "Where's Ector staying right now?"

Gaius, baffled as ever, turned to Merlin. "He's in the south end where the King always puts his guests! Merlin where are you going?" Gaius asked, watching Merlin hasten for the door.

"I need to ask Ector a question!" Merlin said, heart pacing as he grinned at Gaius.

* * *

*knock …. Knock…*

Merlin endured his anticipation to meet Ector outside Ector's door and hoped with his heart Ector wasn't sleeping. He pressed his ear and to his relief, the door opened immediately.

"Merlin!" Ector answered, allowing Merlin to come in. "What brings you here?"

Merlin walked in and noticed Kay and Bedivere settled in their own beds taking their boots off after having changed into lighter clothing.

"Ah! Merlin! Welcome to our humble room!" Kay declared with an impressive smile. He lifted his slender yet muscular arms up to present his comfortable bed beneath him, the fully draped windows, and the intricately designed furniture placed around. It was thanks to Merlin their room was neat and clean, for Merlin usually had to tend the room.

Bedivere chuckled while watching Kay boast about the room, as he dropped his left boot on the floor.

"You're very lucky." Merlin grinned, before returning his glance to Ector.

As a thud on the floor sounded from Bedivere dropping his right boot, Merlin began.

"Ector, I just wanted to know – how exactly did you stop Morgana today..?"

"Just a general attack spell Merlin. Nothing fancy really. Just enough force to strike a blow on her. Oh and I did mix it up with a spell to protect you." Ector recalled.

"A protection spell? Is there anything that works for a long period of time?"

"Ha ha… if that was the case, I'd try and be King someplace, right Bedivere!" Kay interrupted, smirking as he turned to Bedivere on the bed to the left of him.

"What he's _trying_ to say is a protection spell only lasts a few seconds. They are useful if you know exactly what the person will do to you and at what time..." Ector clarified to Merlin while glaring at Kay. Kay visually sulked and plunged back into his bed to get a feel of its resilience.

"Well... do you know any other spell that works? Where a person can't see you using it..?"

Although Merlin was able to instinctively conduct very small spells since an early age, the more powerful the spell was, the more likely he resorted to voice it out loud.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is using a spell while you are invisible Merlin..."

Merlin shook his head. He needed to be visible for Morgana, but his spells against her needed to be hidden. "That won't work..." he sighed a little frustrated, scratching his head.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Bedivere asked quietly. Merlin looked up at Bedivere. His reserved presence continuously intrigued Merlin.

"The King wants to catch Morgana during the tournament the day after tomorrow. And he wants me to be the bait to help the knights catch her. "Merlin said ignoring Kay's scoff. "The knights are never going to be able to stop her and I can't use magic in front of them. So either way, I may end up dead."

"Run away Merlin!" Kay jeered. "This is the way they treat you? Typical of Uther. You aren't a knight Merlin! You need to think about your own self here, not them! "

Ector and Bedivere contemplated silently.

"Why don't you do it Ector?" Bedivere suggested coming out of his thoughts, as Ector looked up. "Since you are not competing in the tournament, you can go with Merlin and attack Morgana from the sidelines if she comes. You can also chant the protection spell every couple seconds. And just so you don't get caught, you can be invisible."

The three men stared at Bedivere stunned.

"Gah! I told you Beddy! Stop the fighting and get into being a battle strategist!" Kay said throwing his socks at him.

Merlin smiled. He had to admit, Bedivere had a pretty great idea.

"Well, I can do it Merlin, that's not a problem..." Ector said turning back to Merlin. "I'm assuming you know the invisibility spell?" Ector postulated.

Merlin gut plummeted.

"I thought you would know. Isn't it a common spell?' Merlin said recalling the time Alvarr shown up invisible.

Ector smiled faded.

"No Merlin… it's not. Only a few people would know this spell. I thought you would be one of them since you are... you know... Emrys."

"But- when I met Alvarr, he knew..."

"Oh Alvarr would know it alright…" Ector said. "His mother worked with the high sorcerer, the Seeker, and was able to pick up on certain spells and most likely taught Alvarr."

"Wait...the Seeker! I think I know where I can find the spell! Alvarr gave me a book the Seeker authored- the Niwe Steorra. It has a load of spells!"

"Oh the Niwe Steorra will absolutely have it Merlin! It's good that you have it..."

A rush of gratitude flowed through Merlin's mind when he thought of Alvarr. If Alvarr didn't convince Merlin to take it, after Merlin objected to using the Niwe Steorra, he'd be in trouble right now.

"Then we have everything we need! So you'll be able to do it?" Merlin asked, slightly trembling in amazement.

"Absolutely." Ector responded, feeling a sense of strong responsibility.

Merlin turned to the other two, affirming the plan was flawless as possible.

*knock knock knock*

Merlin turned to the door; his heart beating. _Who could it be?_

"The King has a message to all the tournament competitors." A servant with a squeaky voice called from the other side of the door.

Ector swung the door open and took the letter from a scrawny servant boy with dusty blonde hair and blemished skin. Merlin nodded at him and smiled before the door was closed.

A gush of air brushed Merlin's arms as Kay ran over to fetch the letter from his father's hands. He scanned over the letter.

Merlin glanced at the letter and it seemed to depict the program for the tournament and a sketch of the tournament pairings and rounds.

"Oh Bedivere!" Kay said looking up, still gripping the letter. "If we win all our fights, we are going to face each other in the third round!"

"Lucky for you, you'll lose the first round." Bedivere said smiling, lying back on his bed as he closed his eyes. He then jolted up with a scowl after a goblet flew through the air and hit him on the chest.

"Think quick Beddy."


	15. The Offer

__

Two silhouettes danced in darkness over a large mound. It cheered and cheered and reached in the mound and pulled out a blade of light and muttered an enchantment causing blade of light to turn into a blazing black flame outlined by a glistening red. The two shadows, one big and one small, laughed in joy as it wiped the blade over many other silhouettes, causing light to dissipate and turn into darkness and blood curdling screams…. 'Thank you Emrys… Thank you….' It called cackling in joy.

Merlin shot up from his sleep and gasped for air. Beads of sweat trickled down his neck as he plopped his head back onto his pillow. The daylight entered through the window and onto Merlin's face, making him feel awake and alert to the sounds of chickens clucking and goats bleating, and all the tournament contenders practicing outdoors.

"Merlin? You awake? I thought I heard you..." Gaius asked hobbling in, though halting at the sight of Merlin's state. "Merlin you look like you have a fever!" Gaius said touching Merlin's forehead to gauge his health.

"I don't ... I just had a bad dream..." Merlin said sitting up, feeling miserable. After feeling the damp yet otherwise cool forehead, Gaius put his hand down and sat by Merlin's side to accompany him.

The sounds of swords, metal, and angry players resonated from the field to Merlin's ears, giving him the urge to poke his head out the window to suggest to the competitors to quiet down. Merlin imagined the tournament players practicing in the field with whoever their practice opponent they brought in was.

_ARRrrrggh!_

_*ClANG-G-G-G*_

_Rrrarrr!_

_*Tin-g-g-*_

_YA STINKIN IDIOT COM BACK HERE!_

"That reminds me, Merlin; Arthur was looking for you yesterday night while you were speaking with Ector…"

"He did?" Merlin said recalling the night before, wondering why Arthur would drop by after being told by Gaius that Merlin needed to rest. "What did he want?"

"I'm not sure. I told him you had to have a quick word with Ector after you begged me. I wanted to give you some time to think about Uthers plan so I told him you must rest after you came back… "Gaius said cueing Merlin for his latest thoughts.

"I have a plan Gaius… I think I'll be fine. Ector will defend me using magic when Morgana comes. That is, IF she comes." Merlin said rubbing his neck. "He'll also be invisible..." Merlin said, peeking over at Gaius. Merlin didn't know why, but he felt a little guilty for concocting a solution to a life threatening problem with someone else other than Gaius.

"Looks like you've figured it out Merlin. It looks like you are growing up…" smiled Gaius, patting Merlin on his knee. He then rose up with some effort and looked out the door to see a concoction of his boiling over onto the table. "Drat! That wonglewurt is hard to find… excuse me Merlin."

Merlin watched Gaius leave the room and glanced at his taupe colored blanket, only to be shaken up by the competitors outside.

"_I'll rip YA HEAD OFF IF YA DON"T COME BACK HERE YA TOAD FACE TROLL!"_

_*Percluck-tanng-g-g-g*_

_IM GOINA CHOP Ya head off…. COME HERE!_

* * *

Merlin walked out in the practice field and scanned the crowd of men for a board shoulder man dressed in chainmail and the Pendragon coat of arms. The day was cloudy but its air was crisp and dewy, situating Merlin in a sort of nostalgia of his life before all this chaos began.

"Merlin!" called Arthur from afar, his head tilted up a little. Merlin turned around and saw Arthur walking towards at Merlin, hair drenched in sweat, squinting from what seemed to be exhaustion.

"Hey..."

"Merlin, you aright?" Arthur said panting, wiping his sweaty forehead and scanning Merlin's face for indications of heath.

"Yeah... yea I had a good sleep. I feel great!" Merlin said smiling uncomfortably as his own contrived answer.

"Gaius said you spoke to Ector yesterday?" Arthur said wiping his upper lip from sweat with a rag, and squinted to get a clearer picture of Merlin. "What for?"

Merlin shifted his weighted to the other side of his leg uncomfortably. "Just ... because. " Merlin said noticing Arthurs ever-growing unhappiness too his answer. "I just wanted to tell them thanks …again." Merlin finalized akwardly. "Anyway, Gaius said you were looking for me."

Arthur was still observing Merlin troubled and nodded his head.

"That's correct… I need to speak to you." Arthur said rolling up the piece of rag, as he began walking over to a shaded shed where his sword was kept. Merlin followed and when they arrived, and finished waiting for a few competitors to leave the area, Arthur looked up.

"Merlin. I made a mistake yesterday,"Arthur began, as Merlin was about to open his mouth for a shot. Arthur immediately lifted his hand as a warning."No jokes Merlin," Merlin withdrew and smirked, trying to contain himself. "Yesterday, after telling you about my fathers' wish to have you stand out there for Morgana, I realized that I've been treating you as if you were a knight."

Merlin listened on.

"Merlin, when I work with my knights, I expect courage, eagerness, and a willingness to face the world of danger." Arthur said passionately. "I sometimes forget, Merlin, that you are not a knight, and that you are just like every other villager in Camelot - Defenseless, unable to protect themselves, and unable to fight."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Merlin offered, giving Arthur a quizzical look.

"It's meant to keep you alive." Arthur said rolling his eyes. "Look Merlin. Placing you out there as bait for Morgana is like sending an innocent villager out there vulnerable for attack. I can't let you go out there." Arthur said poiting to no where.

"Well that's all fine and spectacular Arthur, but the whole reason I'm sent there is because the King orders it. How would you be able to disobey him?"

Arthur looked at Merlin carefully, dropped his arm, and looked behind him with the rag clenched in his hands.

"Well… I thought about that…"

"And..?" Merlin asked, waiting. Arthur turned to Merlin slowly and considered him for a second.

"I think you should leave… leave Camelot."

"Leave….? But …can I come back?"

Arthur looked away.

"Listen Merlin," Arthur began painfully, and then looked up at Merlin. "I don't want you to risk you're life here. Not for this. If it means that you have to go back to Ealdor, then –"

Merlin listened but he mentally shook his head. Merlin knew he'd be fine with Ector by his side, and he couldn't shake his bad feeling about Morgana and what she could potentially do to Camelot. If Morgana was going to be caught, this would be a good way to do it.

"Arthur, I'm going to do it." Merlin interrupted.

"MERLIN? I just said I don't want you to!" Arthur argued.

"Come on Arthur, I've been through much worse! How many battles have I've been a apart of. There's been billions of crazy beasts we've met and I've been alright. If you are really worried about subjecting me to deathly hazards, I'd suggest I don't muck out your horses anymore."

"Merlin, look… those other times you were fine because you had me to save you and defend you… I'm not going to be there to do that this time!"

Merlin tried to contain his urge to scoff. He shook his head instead and spoke.

"Well, maybe I'll be fine this time. Look Arthur, you need to catch Morgana and I can handle it. You said yourself you'll send the best knights out to protect me if something happens. I survived Morgana the first time, this time I'll handle it fine because she won't come in as a shock."

Arthur glared at Merlin thoughtfully and looked down.

"You do have a way of surviving things…" Arthur relented. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Arthur." Merlin said.

Arthur sighed and looked at the grass.

Merlin smiled, but found himself feeling a little strange. _Did he just have to argue with Arthur to allow him to risk his life?_

"So… do I get a reward for this or something?" Merlin dared, with a smile.

Arthur turned to Merlin confused.

"For what?"

"Arthur… I just agreed to risk my life for this plan of yours. I think I did a pretty honorable thing and it deserves something special…"

Arthur lifted his eyebrow showing a little more interest in the conversation.

"Well, Merlin, I'm not sure you noticed but if I hadn't offered you to not do it, it wouldn't have depended on you to agree to do it." Arthur smiled mockingly, wounding up his rag and walking over to the practice field.

"Are you kidding?" Merlin said, following Arthur. Arthur stopped and turned around acting with chaff. "Arthur, if I wanted to escape, I wouldn't have had to been offered it by you."

"I would have never let you escape."

"Well that's the point of it being an escape - you escape the people in secret." Merlin said, awaiting Arthur's comeback. He couldn't believe Arthur was acting so swollen-headed, just after Arthur began to show some sensitivity.

Arthur turned around and looked at Merlin for some time and finally laughed softly.

"You know what…" Arthur began in what seem to be genuineness. "Alright Merlin… fine. I got just the thing. Tell me - what is one thing that you've been asking from me since you first became my servant?"

"More pocket money?"

"Uh… no."

"A better horse?"

"No..."

"A jacket like yours? The red one?"

"That's not going to happen."

"A room in the castle, the one in the corner near your-"

"Never."

"A –"

"Merlin, think of something not so tangible!"

"A hug?"

"Wai-What?"

"Oh just tell me!"

"Merlin, you've told me you've wanted me to take you to the tavern."

Merlin wished he didn't expect a week off serving Arthur, because it made this reward sound terrible.

"Arthur… we've been to a tavern together before..."

"Aahh but you're wrong..." Arthur said excitedly, raising his finger.

"I think I'm right... we just went to Black Dragon the other day and -"

"Merlin, I'm talking about going where people will recognize me. Not some place outside of Camelot. This time we will go to the Old Archer."

The Old Archer was the tavern in Camelot that all the knights went to and the prince during rare occasions.

"So you're calling this a reward? For me to show up with you at a tavern?" Merlin asked, trying to see if he missed something.

"It's not just about going with me Merlin… it's much more than that." Arthur began looking far off to the distance. "A prince showing up with his servant at a tavern is a big deal for you Merlin. A huge honor! It tells people about how honorable the servant is, and how he is seen by the royalties of Camelot." Arthur said, then turning to Merlin. "You Merlin will be a changed man after going. People will give you free food, clothes, anything because they will respect you so much. Girls may even go after you." Arthur winked, before heading off.

Merlin followed Arthur and imagined walking down the streets of Camelot amidst people cheering him on and applauding, cooks running up to him with plates of sizzling roast lamb and bowing down, vivacious tailors presenting him with a bright red scarf sitting on a golden tray, and a short man bringing him a beautiful black horse jumping in the air with a coat glistening in the sun.

"I want to call him Abastor!" Merlin blurted out to a very puzzled Arthur. A few moments past.

"Are you sure you're okay, Merlin?" Arthur asked coming closer as he lifted a eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry," Merlin replied. In all honesty, the whole idea did sound convincing. When Merlin mentioned he was Arthurs servant to the baker he met earlier, he got a free basket of bread. Of course it was meant to go to the prince. "Alright, so when do we get to go?"

"We'll head out after sunset. See you then… " Arthur said leaving to continue practice fighting with his practice opponent.

It had been years since Arthur used Merlin as a practice opponent. After Merlin proved to be slightly pathetic in withstanding Arthurs strikes, those practice opponent roles were given to the knights.

Merlin nodded and grinned at Arthur, but to his dismay, a glint of nerves and worry flashed in Arthur's eyes before he reluctantly smiled back.

* * *

**Can anyone interpret Merlins dream? What's the blade of light? It's foreshadowing something that will come up in this story.**


	16. Celebrations

**CoffeeKing, I'd love to hear your interpretation on Merlins' dream. :)**

After sharpening Arthurs sword, scouring his chainmail, washing his tunic, polishing his leather boots, brushing Arthur's horses coat, Merlin strolled over to Arthurs door, waiting to head out to the _Old Archer_. Merlins back was aching, shoulder was in knots, and he was sure a wrist bone popped.

As Merlin walked in Arthur's door, he saw Arthur dressed in a brown tunic that he usually wore when lounging around in the castle, and noticed Arthur in a casual demeanor. Arthur turned around bunching up his nose.

"Merlin you smell terrible."Arthur commented, arranging his collection of daggers in his drawer.

"That's what happens when you are given endless chores," Merlin said plopping down on Arthur's chair waiting for Arthur to give a cue to leave. "Are you going to get dressed in your_ princely_ attire?"

"I'm ready Merlin…" Arthur said shutting the drawer. "I want to go undercover for some time. It's a favorite pastime of mine to observe the towns people the way they naturally are when authority is not around. Don't worry, it won't last too long. I'll make sure everyone knows I am there and you get that recognition."

Merlin watched Arthur walk towards the door and got up and followed him feeling slightly annoyed.

As they walked outside, a breeze reminded Merlin of the cool nights. There was some energy in the air, Merlin could feel, and made him feel a little bit better. Arthur thumped him in the back, unpleasantly awakening his senses even more.

"Come on Merlin, Cheer up some! We're going to the tavern on one of the most exciting nights of the year! It's the night before the tournament! There's going to be lots of merry old men singing, making fools out of themselves, and the tavern owners concoct speciality meads. It can't get any better than that Merlin!" Arthur said with a smile looking on over toward the village. A few shadows were whipping around, and the sound of chatter began to grow as they walked on.

Merlin couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation in his gut as a smile slowly grew on his face at the sight of a juggler juggling fire torches and calling out at the viewers.

"Ay everyone come and see the mystical juggling of fire! It looks like Magic, but I guarantee it not be magic! Tha more ya pay tha longer it vill last!"

Children and woman were laughing merrily and clapping at the sight the juggler, one little boy coming up closer to the juggler as his mother snatched him away before he could touch the man.

Merlin turned to his left and to his surprise, he saw the man holding a long stick with a birdcage hooked to the tip, smiling a toothless grin, lifting his scrawny hand to point over to Merlin.

"Beautiful birds from tha far EAST! Come and be tha first one to own it… exotic, beautiful, amazing! It makes ya happy!"

*SQUAAAKK* the bird began flapping in agitation.

A sea of people talking and laughing flooded the area to Merlin's intrigue, wonder and curiosity. From shops selling jellies enhanced with edible gold and silver, griddled trout with herbs getting cold to the cooks dismay, desperate for someone to buy it; tailors measuring large broad men's shoulders nervously; and intricate mirrors and ivory brushes hanging from a line above, next to the shop. As Merlin stared at a few more jugglers trying to outdo each other's skill, he suddenly found himself pushed against and enveloped in a sweet smelling perfume belonging to someone, and when turning, he found a burly woman who seemed to have her face painted on with white crusty powder, batting her oversized eyelashes. At least it had looked like a woman.

"Hello dear." She pouted and blew a kiss, in a deep voice. Merlin backed off slowly into Arthur, facing the woman with a forced smile.

"Merlin… back… away… very slowly..." Arthur said quietly, grabbing onto Merlin's elbow leading him out of that pocket of crowd. Merlin turned to Arthur in panic mode.

"Arthur... who are these people? I've never seen this in my life!" Merlin asked anxiously.

"Uh…They actually may be men… well actually, they are sure to be men. It's a strange world out there Merlin but you'd be surprised to know who ends up dressing as women during the tournaments. Men do it a lot of the time so that they can unmask themselves at a height of achievement and show off that they are indeed the epitome of masculine men. One of my fathers knights had done it during a tournament. Father hates it. Of course, there are also others that just do it for entertainment purposes, but lots of those are not from Camelot."

"How are they entertaining exactly?"

"You're asking the wrong person Merlin. Anyhow, let's turn over here." Arthur said pointing to the left.

"How many people here are visitors…?"

"I'd guess more than half…. It's just good business for people to come in and sell things when there is an event. You see those over there?" Arthur said pointing to two men dramatically reacting to each other unnaturally while a crowd of people looked on. "Those are strolling players… they act out stories, or just tell stories. It looks like they are role playing a story right now… seems to be some sort of tragedy the way they are emoting. Anyway, you just haven't seen the celebrations here in Camelot." Arthur chuckled. "You haven't seen anything really. The southern quarters are much worse. Since, you know it's closer to the forest and away from the castle."

"But… isn't that where the tavern is..?"

Arthur chuckled to himself and nodded. "Come on Merlin." Arthur said walking on, passing by a crowd of women.

"Hey beautiful! You looking like a prince there! Heeheehe!" cackled on some girls with big light orange, pink and purple curly wigs wearing red velvet dresses, their faces glowing in the moonlight.

"Thank you!" Arthur nodded to the woman, and turning to smile to Merlin. "See Merlin, I don't even have to be a prince to be thought of as handsome. People just see it instinctively."

"Wait till your 50." muttered Merlin under his breath as he saw an object appearing that looked like a ship's hull placed in front of a shop to his left.

A beautiful tune sounded from the hull, and to the crowds shock, a man suddenly jumped off from the inside of this strange hull looking object causing Merlin to back away, scrutinizing the man jumping and running around with a colorful costume on playing a delightful tune on his flute. It took some time for Merlin to feel comfortable watching this man, and began to enjoy the silly little gig where families threw coins at the musical player. The man continued skipping away on top of chairs, window sills, and the most amazing feat of all, rooftops, all while playing a pretty little tune on his flute. The crowd cheered away at the last stunt, and Merlin turned to his side.

"Pretty neat huh Arthur?" Merlin commented, nudging the air expecting Arthur to be next to him. He turned around. "Arthur?"

Arthur was across the road and was speaking to an older lady in a shop who seemed genuinely concerned. Merlin looked harder and tried to identify this woman. _It was the lady whose chicken had died! _When looking for Alvarr before, she was the scared villager afraid of being accused of magic, and had ended up giving him and Arthur the magical travelling necklace that would take them to Carmarthen. She claimed she never used it and had only kept it because it was her mothers, so Arthur never turned her in. She looked better by the looks of her smoothed out forehead from the furrows of worry, and obviously seemed to have wanted to know how the two boys were doing. Merlin walked up to the two and tried to follow their conversation.

"Well, you see Herzel; I had to destroy the necklace for obvious reasons. I know you cherish it a lot and it's your mothers, but it's for your own safety that I didn't return it to you."

"I – I understand… I- I was just wondering heh heh. How is the King doing now..?"

"He should be fine. He'll be at tomorrow's tournament witnessing the fights."

The lady smiled and turned to Merlin. A shiver of mystery shook Merlin as he glanced at Herzel, for she glanced at him with a glint of nerves and fear. Arthur then bid his goodbye and walked by Merlin.

"Was she asking for the traveling necklace?"

"Yes, I had to tell her I destroyed it, otherwise she'd want it back." Arthur explained looking away. "Anyway, she can't have it, so either way…" Arthur said trailing off when he saw a skinny woman hanging off a butch man laughing away with a cup clutched in her hand. A large blazing fire burst in the air as men howled away in laughter making only a few observers nervous and anxious to leave. "Merlin... welcome to the southern quarter." Arthur said, still observing another burst of fire shoot through the air.

"What's causing that..?"

"Let's see..." Arthur said, leading the way to the thick stream of smoke.

"Fantastic..." Merlin replied sarcastically under his breath, following Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur began to cough from all the smoke that flooded the center, and had a hard time navigating around due to it due to the thick grey atmosphere and tears from the stinging pain obstructing their vision.

"WWoooO HOOOOOooo!" Yelled some man as he ran. "Let's burn this witch!"

_Witch?_ Merlin heart pounded at once looking toward the direct of the man's voice, his head spinning in search for this woman using magic. Arthur seemed to be alert as well, for his head darted in a stunned manner, searching for the man who accused someone to be a witch, but could see shadows and lights hazy in the night sky. The smoke began to clear a little, and Merlin looked ahead on the tips of his toes.

"Stop it ya pig faced moron! LET ME GO!" hooted a woman who was being carried by a man over his shoulder. She was hitting the man's back and scowled as she was placed down. "How dare ya!" she pouted, wiping her chin from mead.

"I can't help it... you've _enchanted_ me so much with ya beauty!" smiled the man before he was slapped.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged un-amused glances and walked on out of the thick smoke. A shop that glowed from the inside presented itself in front of Arthur and Merlin to their wonder; songs leaking out and laughter escaping through the windows. _Finally. The Old Archer._

"Arthur…" Merlin said turning to Arthur. "When we go back, can we take some sort of detour?"

Arthur laughed and shook his head, then faced the tavern in wonder.

"Come on, Merlin." He replied with a smile, signaling him to follow him inside.

**Yeah, I know, another filler chapter. Sorry guys, I don't mean it.. it just happens to be this way. I promise the next chapter will have something eventful happen. I hope you enjoyed it though.**


	17. A Late Entry

A flood of music leaked out of the tavern from the door and Merlin could feel his heart beating rapidly with excitement. He couldn't wait to go inside to see what festivities were inside, and turned to Arthur who whispered to him.

"Come on! it looks like they've gotten the Havi Brothers to play their harps..." Arthur smiled pushing the door open.

A bulky sweaty arm passed Merlin and Arthur opening their vision to the chaos of the tavern, and their ears to the laughter of men and music inside. Butch men were wearing armor, slapping tables out of anger and excitement, sending a wave of energy to the floors. In the corner sat the Havi Brothers playing their harps and stringed lyre merrily, another friend of theirs playing the horn and another cheerfully playing the flute. It was a crowded place filled with men arm wrestling to chugging down their mead, to heartily laughing, to flirting with alewives bringing trays of mead around.

"Ay my love! Get me some o that special mead you gave me the other day!" teased out one bald butch tan man with a toothy grin; his buddies laughing along while watching an attractive alewife's reaction.

"Ye got it aeready, it comes frram ya other end!" shouted the lady, walking away with her nose up.

"Merlin, let's sit over there at the corner." Arthur suggested staring at the crowd. "Find out if they have the Firey Mead they had last year. " Arthur said sitting down facing away from the crowd and then taking out his bag of coins to hand some coins to Merlin. "Just make sure no one sees me, I want observe these people a little. Some of them are probably tournament competitors."

Merlin nodded, took the coins and left. The two jugs of mead were placed on the table and Merlin sat down.

"They cost a lot… the guy there was giving me strange looks as to why I ordered it."

"Because you aren't a knight or nobleman…" Arthur explained taking a sip of the mead, and then shaking his head wildly in reaction. "Now this is Firey Mead… go on try." Arthur suggested with a smile, waiting for Merlin.

Merlin lifted the cup and took a sip, only to cough violently from the stinging pain running down his throat. As he wiped his mouth with a sleeve, he faced Arthur with a twisted face.

"That was terrible!"

Arthur laughed and looked around. "Better finish it up Merlin, it doesn't come cheap."

Merlin tipped the cup forward to get a better look at the contents and scowled at the little tiny red pieces floating on the top.

"So, are ready for tomorrow's tournament?" Merlin asked trying to change to subject and looking around. "Looks like these guys here are kind of tough."

Arthur continued to observe a man going up to another man enjoying his mead. The man seemed to be offering a challenge and the other shook his head.

"Looks can be deceiving Merlin. Some of the toughest guys here wouldn't last the tournament for a second. "Arthur said pausing and turning to look down. "Merlin, look away, some of the knights just entered."

Merlin lowered his head and peeked up to witness a few of Camelot's knights coming in to everyone else's dismay. Their strikingly polished looks and shiny armor reflected only scowls and men rolling their eyes, grumbling to themselves. Once the knights settled down in a corner, Merlin lifted his head and caught a glimpse of a man facing the alemans. He had tanned skin, a wrap on his head, leather straps diagonally strapped across their loose white coverings, observing everyone while eating bread.

"See that man, "Arthur coincidentally pointed out. "His name is Sayd. He travels the eastern seas and all the way into our lands every year. His come here for trade - you know to trade swords, metals, jewelry and all the sorts - but after observing the tournament for the many years, he went to my father 6 years ago and requested to compete. Usually my father doesn't allow those with no signs of nobility, but he's quite an exceptional fighter, and usually sparks the interest of my father and the people. He's improved over the years, with the exception of 3 years ago when he was hit with some sickness, and we all wonder how he will perform each time. It's been good for his business too, because we know him and usually want the weapons and armor he uses."

Merlin watched the man take another bite of the bread, calmly enjoying his loneliness.

"He seems kind of bored." Merlin commented, and then felt alarmed when making eye contact with Sayd. He faced Arthur instantly.

"Well, the tavern is useless for him. Something about him not drinking mead and all. But he does like to be in the presence of others, though it's a struggle talking to him. I've tried holding a conversation with him, and although he understands me, I cannot understand him."

Suddenly a tune began to sound and cause Merlin to look up. A crowd of men were singing merrily; the man who was singing was rosy in the face, extremely cheerful, and possibly drunk.

_"A lad of honor is one that who, is a man who fights away till he's blue. He dreamed of an enemy, an enemy that would attack, and he prepares his day, fighting with a rat."_

A crowd of laughed appreciatively, raising their glasses to the song, as the man turned to his friend to continue.

_"A pathetic man he is, as claimed by his wife. She tells him to get lost, and bring her something nice. This lad then travels the lands so far, the thorns of roses pricking his arm. His arm bleeds, it bleeds in pain, and when he looks at the rose, it teases him tame. It makes the man cry, it makes him not try, it makes his wife, laugh in his eyes!"_

A larger crowd of men cheered and lifted their glasses, including the alewives. The next man continued.

_"The lad who cried, he becomes mad at his wife. He tells her why oh why, is my pain something ya like? She scowls at the lad, and insists on something nice, something nice he should bring, something nice for his wife."_

The alewives cheered! They turned to a man with black and wavy shoulder length hair.

_"She sent the lad off, to a challenge so far, and he travels the land, following the stars. He seeks for this gift, and feels the hot sweltering sun, the sweat then pours, straight to his bum!"_

The crowd roared in laughter, and he turned over to find another man, and then made eye contact with Merlin. Merlin's heart beat wildly.

_"Heh…So then he reaches a land, and... he ... and he …"_

A couple groans and tones of discontent sounded. Suddenly the man with the black raven shoulder length hair decided to interject.

_"And he finds a man, and says to him, hey old man, got a bottle of gin? The man says yes, and he pours him a cup, and the two begin to talk, about their lack of luck. The lad ponders on, worrying about heading back. He realizes he dreaded meeting his wife, and feared of this enemy's attack!"_

The crowd cheered and laughed on with grins on their faces and toasted each other before taking a swig of mead, while the alewives rolled their eyes and walked away.

Merlin turned back to Arthur after all the applause stopped. The man who ended the singing was deemed as some sort of hero because he prevented Merlin from destroying it.

"Good job Merlin." Arthur said mockingly.

"It's my first time here! How was I supposed to know?"

"It's a good thing that man helped you out… no one likes someone who ruins a bard."

Merlin looked over at the man who was receiving pats on his back. Even Sayd was smiling and looking entertained.

"What's ya name!" the others asked the black haired man.

"Ah... my name is Gawaine… nice to meet you all, thank you very much. I've had lots of practice… thank you... thank you..." he said shaking everyone's hands.

"Maybe you should shake his hand too Merlin." Arthur said, tilting his head towards Gawaine.

Merlin shook his head slightly annoyed at this Gawaine.

"You just have to get in the mood… the stories come rolling off the tongue." Arthur assured to Merlin.

"So Gawaine! Tell me." said one of the bulkier looking men. "Haven't seen ya in Camelot befare. Ya are competing in the tournament tomorrow?"

"No...Ah thank you." Gawaine said smiling at the alewife that shoved him some mead. "I just go wherever the wind takes me… the wind decided on Camelot. Actually, the people whom I snagged a ride on decided on Camelot. They're here to sell sheepskin. I hopped on the back of the cart and promised I'd wash the skins in exchange for a ride. Looks like the tournament a pretty big deal here."

"It is! Everyone comes here to fight each other and win! It's really amazing!' A big man said in a slow voice. "I'll be fighting myself. It's my 2nd time…last time I lost the first round, but it was against the prince himself, so it's hard to win against him. He's pretty strong."

Merlin looked at Arthur who seemed to be telling him nonverbally to listen.

"The prince fights too, does he?" Gawaine said in surprise, observing his cup. "Doesn't seem very fair to me..."

"Oh it is… the prince is really fair. Yeah, he's really strong and it's hard to beat him."

"How many times has he won?"

There was a long pause, making even Merlin feel very awkward for Arthur.

"He's the reigning champion for the past 6 years." Chimed in someone else.

Merlin watched Arthur looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hmm... looks like the prince is a challenge." Gawaine said taking a gulp of mead. Something in his tone sounded a bit mocking."So what's it take to compete in this tournament?"

"It's a battle of strength. You have to be able to knock down a tree if you had to, crush your enemies with your bare hands, chew people's heads off!" the man with the slow voice explained animatedly. Gawaine watched in fear.

"Actually," Arthur started, raising himself up to everyone's surprise. A few gasps let out and everyone's faces turned to him. Merlin mentally rolled his eyes and clutched onto his cup. "The tournament is a battle of strength, courage, and lastly, wisdom. If you don't have all three, then you are only as strong as a tree trunk, only as courageous as rat facing a lion, and only as wise as a dead scholar. It takes all three to be a true man of worth."

Gawaine faced him looking nonchalant as ever, not making any connections that this was the prince. "Eh... I don't have any of that." Gawaine said simply. He turned to the other men facing Arthur is fear and respect, and stared at them confused.

"Prince Arthur, we are so happy to have you here!" voiced one of the men. All the men grunted and nodded away, as Gawaine watched curiously.

"Thank you... well, I don't want to disrupt this occasion, please carry on."

Merlin sat on the edge of his seat hoping Arthur would make some sort of reference to him, but was deflated when Arthur sat back down.

"So... what's the whole point of this tournament?" Gawaine called out to to everyone's surprise as gasps sounded and people stared on nervously. Arthur turned to Gawaine curiously, and got up.

"The tournament is about unveiling a man's true spirit and heart. Does he have the ability to defend his home, his land, and his people? Is he clever in the way he fights, is he fair, and will he face the situation with heart, despite it being something of fear." Arthur said staring at Gawaine, watching for his reaction.

"And you take home a chest of golden coins!" spat out one of the men. All the men laughed away, and Gawaine seemed to be taken aback.

"Suddenly I feel stronger, more courageous and smarter than ever before." Gawaine said seriously, looking up from the floor to Arthur. Arthur didn't seem pleased.

"Well, I'm sorry, but all the slots are full. Maybe next year." Arthur said with a forced smile, turning away.

"Actually sire!" called on of the men, causing Arthur to turn back. "Richard has to pull out of tournament since he's got some weird purple stuff all over his skin... he's been in bed all day."

Arthur stared at the man in mild irritation.

"Right... "He said turning to an anxious Gawaine, who seemed to be awaiting Arthur's decision."Well, we need proof of your nobility…"

"Look at his hair, that man is as noble as it gets!" called out one man, in reference to Gawaine's shiny wavy hair.

"I thought all that was needed was strength, courage and wisdom." Gawaine questioned.

Merlin chocked on his mead and coughed out of amusement.

"Yes... that's very true when being a fighter. However, for this tournament, we need proof of your nobility. "Arthur replied, not appreciating Gawaine's wit.

"Alrighty- fine. I'll provide you it…"

"Good. See you tomorrow then." Arthur said nodding. As everyone turned to their drinks, Arthur sat back in his seat and met Merlins grin.

"I'm beginning to like Gawaine." smiled Merlin. Arthur gave Merlin the death stare and shook his head when all of a sudden, a flood of knights came over to join them.


	18. Getting Ready

**Hi All. So, lots of events happen in the tournament and, well, it can't be described in one chapter. So this chapter only catches the events right before the tournament. Apologies if this story is going very slow. I like to be thorough and don't want to rush anything. Hope you like. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

A sound of a flag flapping in the strong wings of the early morning, struggling from being pitched in the dewy green grass canvassing the borders of the tournament stadium, set the mood on the beginning of the tournament day.

Merlin, who had just awoken, rubbed his eyes and blinked to see through the blurry window that framed the cool crisp dark blue morning. He inhaled deeply before sitting up on his bed and felt his ears ring of silent emptiness; it's sound hinting of subtle notes of mice crawling on the creaky floors.

The sun had not risen yet, though Merlin felt a nerve wracking day ahead of him. Today was the day Merlin would be used as bait to hopefully catch Morgana in her efforts to kill Merlin, and subdue her threats against Camelot. Merlin rubbed his face and felt his gut curdle a little in fear. He couldn't pretend that the thought of Morgana attacking him _again_wasn't prickling his mind with fear. Luckily Ector would be by his side, of course invisible, and be able to attack Morgana in Merlin's defense, just like he had done the first time Morgana attacked Merlin.

It was a good thing, Merlin thought, that he looked through the Niwe Steorra to practice the invisibility spell last night. He had procrastinated practicing it so much, that by the time he returned from the tavern last night, he could barely lift his head and stay alert to put in too much time or energy in practicing. Luckily, the invisibility spell worked quicker than he thought; almost as though he'd done it a hundred times before.

The floor felt cool to the touch, and after bumping his foot into his clothing trunk, Merlin put on his jacket and walked out his bedroom door, witnessing Gaius sitting on a chair looking through his spectacles to read a piece of parchment. Merlin couldn't figure out how Gaius could wake up every day before sunrise willingly.

"Ah… Merlin." Gaius said in his deep groggy voice as he looked up. "You are up."

Merlin smiled nervously and nodded. "Yea... I have to meet Ector early to go over the plan."

Gaius put the piece of parchment down.

"Did you practice the spell on Ector yesterday?" Gaius said taking of his spectacles while giving Merlin a critical look. Merlin shifted his gaze uncomfortably.

"The tavern events lasted later than I thought yesterday. But I did try the spell on a blanket ….and it works!"

Merlin almost wished he didn't admit he tried the spell on a blanket, for Gaius's expression was cringeworthly. Gaius then shook his head. Merlin immediately changed the subject.

"What were you reading? " Merlin asked instead, walking to the table.

"The program for today…"Gaius said glancing at the parchment, skimming the key events written. It says here all the competitors will have breakfast a little after sunrise at the royal hall, and then have to arrive at the stadium and show proof of nobility; Uther will give a speech which will commence the first round. Lunch will follow and after, there will be a second round, then a third round, then the two finalists will be announced with a closing speech. Tomorrow will be the final round between the two finalists."

"Sounds better than the agenda for my day. " Merlin said thinking about sitting on the dirt covered streets of Camelot with Sir Leon by his side. "Well, maybe I can at least see the final round tomorrow if we catch Morgana."

"Merlin," Gaius said putting the parchment down. "I want you to be careful out there; Ector is only part of the solution. You must never put your guard down. The moment you put your guard down, so may Ector."

A trumpet sounded from outside Gaius's room, and by the looks of outside, sunrise was near. Merlin needed to go and find Ector quickly before the tournament would start. He looked at Gaius and nodded.

"You better get going then Merlin."

Merlin smiled lightly.

"I'll see you Gaius… Everything will be okay." Merlin said unsure of himself.

"It always does with you Merlin… that's the only thing I am counting on."

Merlin smile and headed out the door to find Ector.

* * *

_*Knock* *knock*_

The door swung open revealing Ector in his brown tunic, Kay in the middle of putting his chainmail on, and Bedivere brushing his armor with his hand, seemingly ready.

"Merlin! There you are." Ector said allowing Merlin to come in before shutting the door.

"Ah Merlin, yes, thanks! Can you help me out here…?" Kay said with his head stuck in his chainmail."Oh never mind I got it." Kay said struggling his way out the neck hole and armholes

"Anyway, "Ector said, turning to Merlin. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah... "Merlin said to Ector."I wanted to drop by to let you know I've practiced invisibility spell. I'll transform you after breakfast while all the competitors get settled in the stadium. Meet me back here... oh..." Merlin said hearing the sound of another horn. "Alright, I have to go now. Arthur is going to kill me if I don't show up before breakfast. See you then?" Merlin said facing Ector. Ector nodded and Merlin left.

* * *

"Merlin! Where have you been? I had to get myself armored up!" Arthur snapped putting on his wrist guards. He seemed to be nervous and stared off into space as Merlin hurriedly clapped on Arthurs shoulder guard, then going aside to fetch Arthur's cape.

"Sorry, I wanted to give my goodbyes to Gaius. You know... in case." Merlin said tying the cape onto Arthurs collar, struggling when Arthur turn to scowl at him.

"Not funny Merlin. You really need to be careful out there. Morgana can be vicious when she wants to."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Merlin said almost sarcastically, wondering if Arthur forgot he was attacked by Morgana just two days ago. "So you ready for the tournament?"

"Ready as always…" Arthur said unconvincingly.

"Can't believe you still get nervous about these things. You've won 6 times already."

"You just never know what will happen. All of it just puts more pressure on you. Especially now that I am at an age people expect me to be ready to rule. No one cares what you _were _capable of; they only care what you _are_ capable _now_. " Arthur said drearily, as he was pulled and yanked at from behind while Merlin finished tying the cape. "Besides… apparently the first three times my father tipped people off for me to win." Arthur said in a low and embarrassed voice.

"You're father instructed people to lose?" Merlin asked aghast, turning to face Arthur.

"I was 16 the first time I competed Merlin! You think I could win on my own against a two ton man?"

"I thought you would have enough _courage and wisdom_ by then to compensate for strength." Merlin said adjusting Arthur's shoulder guards.

"Oh shut up Merlin."

"Well, I think you'll do great." Merlin said brushing the cape a little.

"Thanks, but that means nothing to me." Arthur said looking straight ahead waiting Merlin to finish.

"Just _trying _to make you feel better!" Merlin said with a forced smile, clapping Arthurs back a little too hard.

"Anyway Merlin," Arthur said turning around to face Merlin. "Leon will be accompanying you at the entrance of Camelot while you .. uhm.. _wait_ for Morgana. There will be other knights around, don't worry, but he'll be right next to you the whole time."

"Ok. Sounds good.." Merlin said nodding uncomfortably, hoping just a little Arthur could sense his worry.

"And uhh..." Arthur began reluctantly. "There's something you need to know about Leon. He gets nervous a little, and sort of…sort of… panics. He does that when waiting for an enemy attack. It's just nerves but when something finally comes for attack, he pretty much is the best you can get. Just don't let his nerves throw you off or make you feel nervous. You might need to calm him down a little. Now don't look at me like that.. do you actually think I'd still have him if he wasn't a great fighter? He's honestly one of a kind." Arthur said as he turned for the door. "Now come on, we have to get to breakfast."

Merlin didn't know how to react but just nodded as he followed Arthur. It was a good thing Merlin wasn't counting on Leon- that was for sure.

"Merlin, I want you to make sure you eat a large breakfast today.." Arthur said as he skipped down the stair steps.

"Thanks mother.."

"I'm serious Merlin, " Arthur said as he arrived at the first floor and turned around while still walking towards the royal hall where breakfast was being served. " You're going to need lots of energy before going out there. I feed all my knights plenty of trout and sausage, bread, and greens. You'll need plenty of water as well."

"I hate trout." Merlin said with a disgusted look on his face, standing near the entrance of the royal hall.

The two had arrived near the bustling crowd sounding from the royal hall and looked at each other.

"Merlin, I'm expecting you to eat well… I'll… I'll see you before you leave." Arthur said before splitting off to the side entrance.

Merlin nodded and went through the main entrance of the hall. Arthur usually entered the royal hall from the side doors intended for royalty to ensure they make a grand entrance amongst the sound of trumpets and flutes.

Merlin walked in and caught an empty seat between two large men whose arms took up his entire personal space, and pits that let out a musty odor to disturb Merlin's nose. In front of them laid the most delicious looking foods getting cold, awaiting the men to taste it. Unfortunately for Merlin's stomach, and everyone else's, they had to wait for the King to arrive with his son, Arthur.

A few men had cheated already and ate as they willed, though those men were not stopped by the servants due to their intimidating large appearance. Merlin looked around and watched Kay across the room speaking animatedly, lifting his hands to demonstrate something to Bedivere, as Bedivere pondered on listening. Ector was sitting next to Bedivere reading a piece of parchment with focus. Merlin scanned around to scope out all the competitors and saw Sayd chomping on some grapes nonchalantly. A servant glared at Sayd unhappily with her arms crossed and lips pursed together.

"Hey Merlin…" A voiced called near Merlin's ear. " Merlin shot up and looked behind and saw the bold eyes of Leon lowered to meet Merlins eyes.

"Hey.. how's it going?"

"Just wanted to quickly mention to you that we plan to head out right after breakfast is over. I'll meet you outside the gates..."

Merlin nodded as Leon left. Leon didn't seem too nervous.

*Toot toott too too*

A trumpet sounded and everyone's eyes flashed to the front where Uther came out, scrawnier than normal, with his armor on beneath his velvet robes trimmed in spotted fur, looking strangely comical on Uther's thinner figure.

"Ladies & Gentleman, His Magesty, King Uther of Camelot!" A man called out in a booming voice, as a contrived applause tore the silence while everyone stood up clapping. Merlin stuggled hard to stang up with the bigger men clapping, thus knocking Merlins chest with their jabbing elbows.

Trembling, Uther managed to maintain his composure as he sat down at the head of the table. A servant quickly kneeled to him and whispered something. Uther nodded and continued to look up boldly, trying to show strength.

*Toot too too too*

Another sound of a trumpet interrupted everyone's applause and the announcer, glaring angrily at the man playing the trumpet, spoke out again.

"Now, it is His Prince Arthur of Camelot! "

Merlin rolled his eyes when Arthur came out with his crown, flashing his pearly whites for everyone to see as he strolled down and sat next to his father. A few men who had sat down when the King did looked a little confused as to whether they should stand up again. Merlin watched all the men in amusement and wondered why Arthur was introduced after Uther. Perhaps the King was too weak to wait to be called out second.

"Now, a few words from His Majesty!" The announcer said, then calling at the musicians to take a seat.

Uther managed to get up with some trouble, trying to hide signs of weakness and inhaled deeply.

"I am very happy to see everyone today in such happy spirits. Today is the annual tournament in Camelot. Many of you are from far places." Uther said looking around. Merlin glimpsed at Sayd who was watching Uther intently. "Some of you are closer." Uthur said looking at Arthur. "I know that in this room we have some of the greatest fighters that ever sat in one room in all Albion. Those that display strength, courage and wisdom. Now, before I use up the pre-tournament speech here, I will end it at that. There will be plenty of time for my real speech before the tournament begins. Please… begin eating."

After an appreciative laugh, the men began digging into the food and started eating away.

Merlin shook his head with a smile when hearing Uther explain the three things that make a good fighter, and was reminded of Gawaine and Arthurs discussion the night before. He lifted his head in search for Gawaine, though was unsuccessful. Merlin wondered if Gawaine bailed out of the tournament. As Merlin munched on the delicious bread and sausages happily, he scanned the table of the assortment of meat dishes and pies, decorated with sliced fruits and vegetables. Merlin's head was being knocked at by his neighbors' elbows working away at the foods, and then heard a soft voice in his ear.

"Merlin..."

Merlin turned around and saw Gwen bending over for a chat.

"Gwen!" A few chunks of bread splattered on Gwen. "Oh sorry!"

"Heh…" Gwen said wiping her dress. "It's alright Merlin. Gaius told me you aren't showing up for the tournament."

"Yeah… "Merlin said figuring he should stand up; to which he did. Merlin didn't think it would be a good idea to get Gwen worried about everything. "I'm supposed to... uhmm... greet the visitors that come in through Camelots entrance."

"That's terrible... Did Arthur put you up to this?"

"Not really... it was the Kings idea."

"Oh…" Gwen said looking stumped. "It's a shame. I was hoping we could watch the tournament together. Morgana is not around anymore so I have no one to watch it with." Gwen said distracted, her attention catching on a man whose bowl of soup spilled on the floor. "Oh dear! I better get that. See you later Merlin."

Merlin nodded and smiled, then struggled to sit in his seat again.

He sure _hoped_ Morgana wouldn't be around this time.


	19. Tournament Day Part 1

Sir Leon led the way to the entrance of Camelot, while Merlin followed amongst the crowd of other knights walking behind. Merlin looked to his side and felt the presence of an invisible Ector; at least it felt like Ector was behind him.

It was after breakfast, and it was time for the knights to guard Camelot and their bait, Merlin, from a potential attack the castle expected from Morgana. Merlin had already turned Ector invisible after breakfast after agreeing to a few communication plans. Whenever Ector had to speak to Merlin, Ector would throw a pebble at Merlin, and Merlin would walk over to the large tree near the main entrance, where Ector was supposed to be situated. Ector was supposed to follow Merlin everywhere, and had to be careful about not bumping into anyone, giving others something to worry about.

Merlin looked on and watched Leon, confident as ever, instructing the other knights to head to their respective positions.

"SIR ALIS! SIR BRAN! Over there near the Bakery shop! Keep your eyes open!" Sir Leon pointed as the two knights rushed there.

The rest of the men continued following Sir Leon, and with every few minutes, Sir Leon would assign men to locations along the way, until gradually, Merlin and Sir Leon made it to the entrance with no men behind them. Merlin scanned his surroundings and felt the warm still air contrasting the rapid pace of Merlin's thoughts. The entrance by no means was a true mark of an entrance. All it was, was a dusty wide road that ended at the borders of the forest. The homes and shops ended a few meters back, and trees were chopped down, except for one abandoned and broken down shop to Merlin's right, and a tree Ector was supposed to be situated at on Merlin's left. The sun was beginning to rise above the two boys, which reminded Merlin of his parcel of water he had with him. He sure hoped it was enough to hydrate him for the rest of the day. He turned to Leon who was evaluating the forest while putting his parcel down, and took a deep breath and held it for a moment and exhaled deeply. He looked above at the skies nervously and looked back down dazed.

"You alright there, Merlin?" Sir Leon said looking at Merlin with a furrow in his brow.

"Yeah… I'm doing well... so far..." Merlin said.

Leon exhaled and then smiled quickly. "Good... good... heh." Sir Leon smiled, taking in another long breath while blinking rapidly. He gave out a short exhale and started to tap his foot on the ground.

"So… Merlin. So... Arthur says Morgana may attack… do you know when?"

Merlin felt perplexed.

"No, I think she may have forgotten to tell me…" Merlin said seriously, watching Sir Leon who began to grow more dazed.

'Ok…" Sir Leon said nodding rapidly while rotating his shoulders. He began rubbing one of his eyes and then immediately placed his hands over his face and shook his head and let out a bit of frustration. "Where is she? Don't you think she should be here by now?"

"We just got here…"

"I'm sorry Merlin…" Sir Leon said shaking his head. "I – I... ugh. I just want to get this over with…" Leon said tapping his feet on the ground frantically as he scanned the skies. "What did she do last time…?"

"Uhmm, she-she just-you know-used magic." Merlin said in fear, eying Sir Leon's reaction nervously.

Sir Leon closed his eyes and exhaled deeply and nodded slowly. "Ok..."

"Yeahh…" Merlin said awkwardly.

"If you were Morgana, do you think she will be coming early in the morning, midday or in the afternoon?" Sir Leon asked with worry etched in his face.

"Uhmm, I don't know."

"Because if I were Morgana… I'd think she'd want to come in the morning right? Because, she won't think people will be out as much, right?"

"Yeah, maybe..."

Sir Leon let out another bit of frustration and began walking in circles while letting out short breaths.

Merlin looked over near the tree and wished he could see Ector's reaction.

"AY!" called out someone behind.

Sir Leon pulled out his sword and spun around, as did Merlin, only to face Gawaine pausing in his steps with his hands up in fear. "I mean no harm." Gawaine nervously smiled. Sir Leon put down his sword and turned back to face the forest as Gawaine walked cautiously to Merlin.

"Gawaine? Aren't you supposed to be at the tournament?"

"Ahh, good! You remember me. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Merlin." Merlin replied, still wondering why Gawaine was here.

"Merlin... So Merlin, you're right... I am supposed to be at the tournament, and I am now lost. Some boys told me it'd be this way."

"Oh.." Merlin chuckled thinking of little boys leading people in wrong directions."It's near the castle over there." he said pointing in the opposite direction from where Gawaine came from. "You better hurry, it's about to start."

"Blasted boys…" Gawaine said looking down shaking his head, then looking up. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

Merlin didn't know why Gawaine didn't have a sense of urgency.

"Just greeting people who are visitinh. And you know, give directions to those who are lost."

"Strange. I saw a few knights on the way paroling the area and they seem really paranoid. Looks like you men expect something." Gawaine said staring at the backside of Sir Leon's head.

Merlin had to admit, Gawaine was quick.

"Yeah, well. It's just general ...knight stuff. You know… can't be too safe heh heh." Merlin laughed hoping to diffuse any suspicion.

"We'll… anyway. Good luck to you! I'm going." Gawaine nodded turning his heel with a smile.

Merlin nodded and called out with uncertainty. "Thanks. Good Luck to you too!"

* * *

The sound of a second horn signaled the audience could start pouring into the stadium and get seated.

Arthur glared at Gawaine who had just arrived at the tent where all the contestants were ready, sitting down anxiously or sharpening their swords, waiting for the games to begin.

"You're late." Arthur enunciated, annoyed with Gawaine.

"Sorry…got lost." Gawaine said awaiting Arthur's further instruction.

Arthur shook his head and blinked. There was no much he could do at the moment, since there was no replacement ready.

"Give me your proof of nobility." Arthur demanded with his arm outstretched, looking to his side irritated. To his displeasure, all he felt was the flesh of Gawaine's forearm sitting in his hands. Arthur immediately pulled his hands in and stared at Gawaine's arm.

"What am I looking at?" Arthur said with a disgusted look. On Gawaine's forearm was a one inch tattoo of a coat of arms- a purple background with a two headed eagle.

"Proof of nobility!" Gawaine proclaimed happily.

"What ever happened to bringing a piece of parchment!"

"You think I carry that around?" Gawaine replied incredulously. "Anyway, I come from the family of Orkney."

"King Lot of Orkney?" Arthur asked, trying to be productive even thought he was agitated.

"Yea, that's your man."

"How are you related to King Lot?"

"Ehh…. Distantly. You know - he's my father's brother's sister's brother's cousin's cousin's son's father. You know…something like that…" Gawaine said shaking his head indifferently.

Arthur tried following but shook his head.

"Fine. Get ready already.." Arthur said striding away.

"Thanks.." Gawaine said simply, rolling down his tunic sleeve. "By the way, do you have spare armor?"

Arthur spun around. "Spare ARMOR? You don't have your armor?"

"I have my sword!" Gawaine said flashing a smile nervously.

"Over. There." Arthur said holding in his temper, pointing to the corne of the test where spare armor parts laid as he walked away.

* * *

The stadium was packed and loud. Men, women and children of all walks of life in Camelot were stuffed in the stadium with smiles, talking away, and laughing. Several men were waving their hands trying to catch others attentions and women with bonnets on were sitting quietly with chatting with their friends in a delicate demeanor. One plump little kid with brown hair and dirt streaked across his face insisted on bringing his sheep to sit with the family in the stadium seats while his neighbor, a skinny blonde haired girl sat with her arms crossed annoyed with the sheep head trying to take a bite off her bonnet. Baker Kristopher from _Bakers Fool_ seemed to be competing with Baker Bradley from _Bread_ _and Grits_ on selling chunks of bread and cheese to the audience, yelling away at the crowd as the crowd cheered when the baker threw samples of bread at them.

A jester went in the competing ground and began juggling some balls, though was sadly ignored.

"Gaius!' Gwen said with a big smile, jumping to Gaius's left hand side. She had a flower tucked away in her curly locks. Gaius was standing on the sides of the tournament, near the tents where the competitors got ready.

"Gwen!" Gaius said catching his breath. "You seem to be in an awfully excited."

"I am!" Gwen said looking at the crowd happily. Suddenly, the sound of flutes and horns sounded to harmonize with the loud chatter from the crowd. " I love the tournament! Love the music! It's just so lovely! Aw…look at the poor juggler.. No one's paying attention to him."

They both turned to the juggler and sympathized.

"Are you rooting for anyone?" Gaius asked turning to his side with a knowing smile.

"Maybe…" Gwen smiled to herself. "I suppose I should root for Arthur…you know since he's the prince of Camelot and all."

Gaius gave an appreciative laugh.

* * *

"Ready? Bedivere ? Ready?" Kay asked while stretching his legs and looking at the crowd from their shaded tent.

"For the billionth time.. Yes!" Bedivere said calmly, resting his hands on the railing bordering the tent and scanning the crowd sitting in the stadium ahead.

Kay stopped stretching and rested his hands on the railing too. "Gosh I'm so excited… I can see it now!" Kay said looking off into space. "There I am, fighting Prince Arthur in the final rounds… I swish my sword to the left and he blocks it. He begins to sweat out of nerves and worry, and he whispers to me a plea to stop. I laugh and as calm as the wind, take my sword and go wham! And he ducks, but right when he ducks, I trip him! AND I WINNN!" Kay said with a smile. He turned to Bedivere and saw nothing. "Beddy!"

Bedivere was chatting with another competitor.

"Beddy!" Kay said pulling Bedivere to his side, ignoring the other mans perplexed look. When Kay and Bedivere were far enough, he gave Bedivere a piece of his mind. "Don't go talking to the _ENEMY_!"

"He's not an enemy, none of them are. They are just our friendly competitors."

"Well with that attitude, I don't know how far you will get!" Kay said shaking his head.

"You can learn a lot from a competitor just by talking to him.." Bedivere explained calmly.

"Ahh I knew you had some strategy going in! Well, what did you learn about his fighting style?"

Bedivere smiled to himself.

"Here's another thing you should learn, Kay. Never help out a fellow competitor."


	20. Tournament Day Part 2

Merlin rubbed his eye and blinked hard trying to release a piece of sand that got in his eye. Once the grain streamed through his tears he shook his head after hearing a loud cheer echoing from the stadiums.

"This is just terrible…" Merlin moaned looking back at the stadium, imagining the cheery crowd rooting the tournament players away. He turned over to a strained Sir Leon who was walking to and fro a few meters exhaling every few moments. Sir Leon was rubbing his face and looked more panicked than ever.

"This is ridiculous. When is she coming?" Sir Leon moaned looking at the skies frantically.

Suddenly, Merlin felt alert when a pebble softly hit his neck. He turned around and looked over at the tree where Ector should be. He glanced back at Sir Leon.

"Sir Leon, I'm just going to go to that tree… something looks interesting there."

"_Calm down Leon_…"Sir Leon said to himself while shooting short puffs of air, ignoring Merlin. Merlin shook his head and walked over near the tree.

"Ector?" Merlin whispered, pointing his head in different directions. Suddenly Merlin felt a slap against the back of his head."What- what was that for?" Merlin complained, rubbing his head almost forgetting Sir Leon was around.

"Merlin! You are forgetting a very important principle about fighting. Sir Leon is wearing himself away getting nervous and anxious, hyperventilating every 2 minutes. You have to stop him from getting so worried or he won't have the energy to keep guard!"

"Well how do I stop him?" Merlin whispered a little frustrated. Merlin wondered hard whether Ector slapped him because he couldn't be seen.

"Make some conversation!"

"Merlin?" Called Sir Leon from afar. "You alright?"

Merlin turned around and saw Sir Leon coming.

"Yeahhh! I thought I saw a _smelly TOAD_!" Merlin said, shooting daggers at an invisible Ector.

Sir Leon let out a breath of relief as Merlin situated himself in the middle of the road.

"So…. "Merlin began. "So Sir Leon, I never got to ask you. How did you become a knight at Camelot?"

Sir Leon glimpsed at Merlin and considered him for a second.

"Well…. It was about four years ago." Sir Leon said fully turning to him as he began to imagine the time. " I was 21 at the time." He rose a little higher and seemed be calming down. _It's working_. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I was walking down the roads of Camelot - mind you I had no intention to become a knight – but on that day, I was at the market watching my mother look for some mirrors, when I saw the most beautiful women ever." Sir Leon explained, then putting his head down. "It was the Lady Morgana." He said under his breath ashamed. "She had a heart of gold then, cared for the villagers and ask us all how we all did. Oh all the young men had somewhat of a fancy for her, for she was a princess of Camelot essentially and yet was the kindest girl you could ever see. Her beautiful dark curls bounced in the air and her beaming smile lit up a room. Her eyes so kind and lovely. I thought she was wonderful…." Sir Leon said with a smile. He then straightened himself up after realizing he drifted off. "Anyway, at the market, a few men thought it would be a good idea to steal from the Lady Morgana. They went up to her and grabbed her wrists, and demanded all her jewelry. I was one of the few ones that had noticed, and my heart jumped from my chest, furious at these men for trying to hurt the Lady Morgana! So I- I don't know how I did it, but I just ran up to the men and punched them in their faces, releasing Morgana from them. She- she was so pleased, that she requested I meet with the King for a reward. When I did, he said the courage I had demonstrated what it takes to be a knight of Camelot and suggested I be trained to be a knight of Camelot. I was more than honored! I was able to train alongside with the prince! Imagine that….I … I owe it all to Lady Morgana. "Sir Leon said looking down. "But I suppose I can't anymore."Sir Leon said with a disappointed sigh.

"Wow…" voiced out a man. Merlin looked to his left and couldn't believe his eyes. _Dagonet._

"DAGONET?"

Sir Leon was more than confused, but only had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hi Arthur!" Dagonet smiled at Merlin, popping in some berries in his mouth.

"My-Wha-Dag-"Merlin shook his head. He didn't know where to begin. "Dagonet? What- What are you doing here?"

"Ooh, I'm here for the tournament. I just arrived. I saw you and wanted to say hi, so I waited on the side. The story seemed interesting enough so I decided to listen. Mother couldn't wait for the story to be told so she already left." Dagonet said pointing ahead at a tiny woman walking ahead. "Gross, these berries are atrocious here in Camelot." He said spitting the berries on the ground.

Merlin and Sir Leon instantly glanced at each other thinking the same thing, after realizing they just let people walk by unnoticed. _No more story telling._

"What are you doing here, Arthur?" Dagonet said eating another berry.

Sir Leon shook his head and immediately left the conversation to guard the area with more focus than ever.

"Dagonet, my name is Merlin."

"Oh..You're Merlin! Gosh, I get names mixed up easily."

"Yea.. Well I'm here to guard the area and greet people."

"I see… wow, you have such a great job here Merlin. I wish mother stuck around for me to introduce you to her. She doesn't believe my story about making two new best friends. Wait till she hears one of them is a Camelot greeter." Dagonet said looking ahead. A women began waving and jerking her arm to bid Dagonet over. "Oh mother looks furious… I better go Merlin."

Merlin looked at Dagonet and ran his fingers through his hair, then turning to Sir Leon who was facing the forest. He then remembered Sir Leon's story.

Merlin just didn't know whether or not it was a good thing that Sir Leon and Morgana had this respectful connection damaged so recently.

* * *

"…And the sole winner of this tournament has been awarded a chest of a thousand golden coins. As you all may already know, the reigning champion has been my son, Prince Arthur. I have decided that for this tournament, the award will be slightly different. Whoever wins this tournament, aside from my son, will win double the amount in the treasure chest. That is , two thousand golden coins." A few gasps sounded from the audience in the stadium, as Arthur jerked his head critically at his father standing up delivering this speech. "So good luck to you all! May the best man win!"

The crowd roared though the stadiums, as the fighters clapped in tents.

A man dressed in a bright red and gold checkered outfit stood on side of the stadium walked in the field and held out a scroll of parchment. He let the end of the scroll drop dramatically on the sandy ground, so that he could read out the list of names that were to compete.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman." The man said in a booming voice. "The first men to compete ARE…Kay and Augesel!"

Kay glanced back at Bedivere before heading out. "Beddy that's me! I'm up! Augesel ha-ha, what a name."

Kay headed out and took out his sword, and Augesel did too. Augesel's armor seemed to be made from a copper material, and his choice of weapon was a spear. That didn't keep Kay from howling with laughter, which made the audience chatter to themselves as they watched Kay gasping for breath.

"Why is he laughing?" Gwen asked Gaius, still staring at Kay who was making no effort to hide his feelings about Augesel. Augesel began crossing his arms and faced the king waiting for the signal to begin.

"I presume because Augesel decided to use a spear in the tournament."

The two began fighting at the sign of a signal.

"Why IS he using a spear?"

"I don't know… perhaps we will be surpr-OH dear… never mind." Gaius said instantly after seeing Kay take down Augesel in a matter of moments.

The crowd celebrated while Kay lifted his hands in triumph, threw his helmet down, and smiled big.

He walked over to the tent with a triumphant bounce in his step.

"See that Bedivere!"He said taking off his helmet. "Haaa haa!"

* * *

Merlin began making sounds with his tongue and tried to understand why putting the tip of his tongue on the roof of his mouth made a _tsk_ sound. He tried it again in different variations and then looked up at the sky. The weather was getting warmer, and he was feeling thirstier. He pulled out his water canteen and took a sip and looked over at Leon.

Leon seemed to be a lot calmer and was now sitting on the ground, throwing some rocks into a circle etched in the ground by Leon's finger. Merlin walked over to collect a few pebbles of his own and drew a circle on the ground and sat down. He aimed at the circle and flicked the pebble in.

* * *

The heavily costumed speaker went in the middle of the field and brought out his list of names.

"Well.. That has to be a record. Next up is…. Kaherdin and Bedivere!"

The crowd cheered away.

"Kaherdin looks like an easy man to beat. Get him Beddy!" Kay said clapping Bedivere's back while chugging down some water.

Bedivere put on his helmet and walked to the stadium with Kaherdin.

As the cheering stopped, the man signaled the two to start fighting.

Bedivere pulled out his sword, held out his shield, and barged ahead at an angle to uproot Kaherdin. Though Kaherdin spun around and swung his sword at an angle to hit the backs of Bedivere's ankles. Bedivere, seeming to anticipate this, jumped and avoided the strike, and backed off quickly. A few shouts and howls came from the stadium as everyone watched on anxiously. The two men circled each other tensely and Bedivere ran up to strike Kaherdin's arm, though Kaherdin pulled his sword out and blocked it's blow.

The next few moments confused almost everyone, causing gasps from the crowd to resonate the arena. As Bedivere backed away, somehow his left foot was tucked behind his right foot when he backed off, therefore he tripped over his own self and fell with a large thud. At the sound of Bedivere making a thump on the ground, the crowd cheered for Kaherdin as Kaherdin jumped for joy, pulling off his helmet proudly.

"Wow…" Gwen said clapping with the crowd. "Did he just trip over himself?"

"I'm afraid so.." Gaius said in concern, watching Bedivere quietly getting up and brushing his pants as he walked back to the tent with his head down in humiliation.

As Bedivere walked in the tent, Kay followed him around.

"Beddy, what in the world happened out there?" Kay asked as Bedivere picked up his parcel fumed.

"Didn't you see? I tripped." Bedivere snapped.

"That's not like you!" Kay said with some slight concern, watching Bedivere go off to another direction to try and avoid the other contenders stares. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my room."

Kay paused and shook his head as he watched Bedivere go off. He turned away and saw a crowd of men staring.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" He threatened.

The main speaker then went back in the field and pulled out his list.

"That has to have been another record. The only player that has knocked out himself! Ha ha ha!"

The crowd howled in laughter and clapped away.

"The next one up is… well, it is an honor! Prince ARTHUR and Galeron!"

The crowd rejoiced.

Arthur came out of his tent and into the stadium with his hand up high. The crowd cheered louder than ever, whistled at Arthur, while others stood clapping in support.

"There's Arthur…. Oh I hope he doesn't do anything silly." Gwen said clapping away.

"Arthur has already fought Galeron before in the past tournaments. The only thing he has to watch out for is Galeron's quick fencing arm." Gaius explained watching on.

"Ohh! They are starting!" Gwen said watching closely.

* * *

"When is lunch?" Merlin asked Leon, yawning.

"I think in a few hours. Someone will come here and give us some lunch when the rest are eating." Leon said throwing pebbles at the etched circle on the ground.

Merlin rubbed his face in boredom and looked over where Ector was. He was awfully quiet. Merlin got to his feet and stood on his tippy toes to see if he could get a glimpse of the stadium. There was no way to view what was happening inside.

"You want to have a competition? Let's see how many pebbles out of ten we can get into the circle. Whoever gets the most wins!"

"Sorry Merlin, but we need to focus" Leon said tossing another pebble in the circle.

* * *

Arthur rose his arms high and pulled his helmet off to show his pearly whites as the audience applauded his win against Galeron.

"Arthur absolutely knew Galeron was going to switch his aim of attack!" Gwen said admirably, gripping Gaius's arm happily. "That was amazing!"

"Indeed!" Gaius said clapping.

Arthur walked up to the two, beads of sweat pouring down his hair.

"Gwen… Gaius! How are you doing?" Arthur panted happily. He looked off into the stadium with a smile.

"Arthur you were absolutely wonderful! I thought Galeron had you for a moment."

Arthur turned to Gwen and smiled. "It's all a bit of drama, Gwen."

Gwen giggled.

The speaker went to the middle of the stadium and pulled out his list once again.

"Well that was an incredible fight! I think everyone has to agree! Prince Arthur is unbeatable . Will there be anyone that can triumph over him? We will see! Now, to end the first rounds, we have Gawi- Gawaine? And Johfrit! Johfrist if you all remember was the 2nd runner up for the past 2 years. Let's wish Gawaine luck!"

"Oh I have to see this! Ha haa" Arthur said laughing away.

"Why?" Gwen asksed.

"Gawaine. He comes in here unprepared, treating this like a childs game. Now he has to face Johfrit, one of the best players in the tournament."

Gaius, Gwen and Arthur watched Gawaine walk towards the stadium with his borrowed armor, next to Johfrit who transpired confidence, strength and competence.

"He looks so uncomfortable.." Gwen said concerned, watching Gawaine in his armor."The chain mail looks too big for him."

"Ha hah.. Well that's what he gets. This should be a quick round."

Gawaine faced Johfrit and the speaker signaled them to start. Johfirt wasted no time and ran towards Gawaine and jumped in the air with his sword pointing towards Gawaine. Gawaine instantly ran and slid through the sand beneath Johfrit to the other side, leaving a whirlwind of dust to form as he tumbled and shot up.

"What the hell…" Arthur gasped, watching more closely.

Gawaine and Johfrit spared a little, and it was evident Johfrit began to lose a bit of confidence as he seemed to be trying harder than Gawaine. Gawaine lifted his foot and kicked Johfrit in the stomach with such force, Johfrit slid back a few inches, spun around, and distanced himself from Gawaine nervously. Gawaine pointed the tip of his sword at Johfrit, and beckoned him over with his hand. Johfrit angled his back towards Gawaine and seemed to have been planning on using his left hand to attack, but quickly switched his fighting arm to attack by his right hand, giving Gawaine only a second to block his blow.

Not only did Gawaine manage to extend his sword to his left side to block Johfrit, Gawaine slid his feet between Johfrit's feet and locked Johfrit's left leg and pushed him ahead. The sound of Johfrit falling was a shock to the crowd, for they hoped Johfrit to go against Arthur in the final round. After a few seconds of silence, the crowd cheered with wild excitement. They sure didn't expect Johfrit to lose, let alone lose by a stranger like Gawaine. Gawaine held out his hand and offered Johfrit help in getting up. Johfrit accepted and eyed Gawaine carefully in confusion, and nodded as he walked out of the stadium to allow Gawaine to soak in the appreciation from the crowd.

As Gwen and Gaius applauded, all Arthur could do was stare in stunned disbelief.


	21. Tournament Day Part 3

**Thanks CoffeeKing for your thoughtful reviews. Hope everyone is enjoying. **

* * *

The wine was poured into the goblet slowly, almost reaching the brim. Gawaine lifted the goblet, nodded at the servant, and took a sip. It was lunchtime at the tournament, where all the contenders were sitting in the royal dining hall to eat before continuing on with the tournament. A few of those who had lost a fight had opted out, leaving on a bitter note, to avoid taunts and air of cockiness from contenders still in the running.

Gawaine, however, could not feel more awkward while he was considered a potential winner- a contendor still in the running. Eyes followed Gawaine around, for not only did he win 3 fights, he won them with such valor and intriguing capability, it gained the interests of everyone, even King Uther. One could not ignore the fact King Uther's invitation to Gawaine to sit near him and the prince during lunch was a sure sign he was something unique. This in turn caused several irritated men who too had won three fights like him, to be annoyed by the Kings special attention towards Gawaine. Those other men included Arthur, who was wiping his mouth with his napkin and avoiding Gawaine who was sitting across from him.

"Ahh, I better not drink too much of this wine…" Gawaine chuckled, giving Arthur a nervous smile.

"Perhaps I should encourage it. I still want my son to win." King Arthur humored, wiping his mouth with a napkin, and then glancing at Arthur. "Gawaine, I must say I am intrigued by your fighting skills. The last strike that caused Sir Roderick to fall in the last round reminded me of Sayds abilities. Where did you train?"

Gawaine put down his goblet.

"My Lord, I've trained where I needed to fight."

Puzzled yet amused, the King cracked a smile.

"He's from Orkney. He's probably trained there." Arthur stated, annoyed with Gawaine's attempt for a riddle.

"Orkney? Orkney usually does have talented fighters. The nobles who live in Orkney are typically associated with King Lot." The King commented, almost inquiring Gawaine's relation.

"One could say so, my Lord." Gawaine said glancing back at Arthur.

"How are you related again?" Arthur questioned, hoping this time he'd get a clearer answer.

Gawaine looked at Arthur seriously for a few moments and turned to the King.

"I'm related to him distantly. My Lord, did you know King Lot?"

"King Lot..." Uther smiled, falling back into his chair and visualizing off in a distance. "I knew King Lot well when we were younger. King Lot was much younger than I was, but he became king almost the time I married Igraine. I haven't seen him in 10 years. He had brought his sons with him a long ago when requesting for some aid for a small battle. He brought his boy- ah... he was very young. Younger than you Arthur, but not by much. Remember Arthur, his eldest son and you didn't seem to get along very much." The King then went forward while Arthur tried to remember this. "How is King Lot?"

"Fantastic. King Lot couldn't be happier with his life."

"I heard something about a clash with his son…the eldest. Rumor has it they fought so much that his son just left."

"Well… his son was just a nightmare. He didn't follow any of his father's rules, didn't care about nobility status, and just wasn't interested in being a king."

Uther shook his head while sipping on his wine.

"I feel for the King, it must have been hard. Arthur and I may have a few disagreements, but I never lost his loyalty. More importantly Camelot hasn't lost his loyalty." The King said looking at Arthur. Arthur smiled slightly.

"Yes, sire. But he's happy to have rid the nuisance of his son. Now he can focus on the kingdom instead of his sons random quips."

Uther chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Ahh- I don't know about that. You know, a son is a son. I'm sure King Lot is suffering inside knowing he wasn't able to convince his eldest son to believe in the importance of leading a kingdom to its success. Yes, he is a King, but he is also a father, and nothing hurts a father more than to see his son leave his father's lead."

"What was King Lots eldest sons name again, Father?" Arthur asked, breaking the flow of the conversation.

Uther turned to Gawaine for an answer.

"His name was Gawaine too…Ah now don't look at me like that. It's a popular name in the family. Who can blame them? I plan on calling my son Gawaine too- Gawaine the II. Hopefully then he can call his son Gawaine. Gawaine the III. And so on and so forth." Gawaine smiled.

Uther chuckled as Gawaine nodded his head and looked at his plate, while Arthur stared at Gawaine curiously.

* * *

"Beddy!" Kay shot, throwing rolled up rag at Bedivere who was lying on his bed, reading book.

"Afternoon." Bedivere said, looking up at Kay's health and then going back to reading. Kay looked out the window and turned to Bedivere. "Visiting from the tournament?"

"The tournament broke for lunch right now. I'm looking for something here." Kay said looking under his blankets. "What a bolt you are. Always reading! What is that book? Aren't you going to attend lunch?"

"I'm not interested in taking up the role of a court jester."

"Don't flatter yourself Beddy, you're not that popular." Kay said waving his hands dismissively, scouring the room for something.

"So I take it you're doing well in the games?" Bedivere asked, peeking over to watch Kay twist and turn his head, and then pausing to gaze at something below the chair.

"I'm still in the game!" Kay said picking up a piece of leather and wrapping his wrist with it.

"You aren't using magic are you?" Bedivere asked, almost to annoy Kay.

Kay turned to him and shook his head.

"Oh you'd like to think that Bed. You know, I _am_ capable of fighting without the use of magic. I fought this one guy.. He was as thick as a tree, yet dumb as a donkey..To make a long story short I tired him a bit by moving all over the stadium grounds and once he ran out of breath, WHAM, I struck him in the backs of his knees and he went down like a tall timber."

"Smart."

Kay then sat down on his bed and tested its resilience.

"That's right! It is smarts. You know Beddy, as tough as you look, you sure do have the heart of a baby. Come on, everyone has made a fool out of themselves one day or another. You just happened to make a complete and utter fool out of yourself in front of many, including the king of Camelot. That's not too bad. "

Beddy shook his head and stared at his book.

"You always know the right things to say, don't you?"

"Fin-"

_*Swoosh*_

Bedivere bolted up, letting the book fall to his lap, and stared at the opened doorway.

"What?"Kay replied, looking at the doorway.

Bedivere extended his neck and scrutinized the silence.

"Is anyone supposed to be up here..?"

"I don't know…?" Kay said very confused. "Why?"

"I- I thought I saw something..Someone"

"Beddy…Maybe it's a servant? You know the castle is a populated place."

Bedivere looked down.

"Yeah, but not right now. Everyone is either in the dining hall or outside."

"Yes. Please keep yourself busy with your little investigations. I don't want you to get too bored when I come back with my 2000 golden coins reward for winning the tournament. I'm going to get some food. I need to eat lots of lamb while I can. There are two more rounds before I take Arthur down."

* * *

"Gaius!" Merlin called, watching Gaius lead two other servants who followed behind, holding large trays of foods and canteens of water. Sir Leon shot up from sitting on the ground and watched Gaius walking towards them.

"Merlin, Sir Leon…How is everything here?" Gaius asked while pointing the servants to Merlin and Sir Leon. As the servants wondered where to set down the food, Gaius waited for Merlin and Sir Leon to answer.

"There's no word of Morgana yet Gaius. There hasn't been anything suspicious at this point either. Well, except for that squirrel wandering nearby." Sir Leon reported, while Merlin nodded.

"Ah… well. I suppose that is good news. It may very well be that Morgana won't come at all." Gaius said, watching the servants argue with each other about whether or not to put the food on the floor.

"Well, Gaius, I wanted to ask you for your thoughts…" Sir Leon began. "If Morgana were to come, wouldn't she come in the morning versus the afternoon? I mean, if she were to come at all, she should have been here right?"

Gaius, puzzled by Sir Leon's conclusion, pondered for a moment on how to answer. Merlin knew this was part of Sir Leon's ever living paranoia and anxiety he was feeling about Morgana coming.

"Well , Sir Leon, I think all parts of the day would have an equal chance of Morgana coming. After all, Merlin was attacked in the afternoon last time.."

Merlin's cringed. He wished Gaius didn't remind Sir Leon this piece of info, because the gulp Sir Leon took after a dawning comprehension reflected on Sir Leon's face, signalled the worst was expected to come, even more so than in the morning.

"Ok…" Leon breathed looking down. "I'm going to go stand guard now.." He said walking away dazed.

"Oh dear. Does he still get nervous about fighting?"

Merlin smiled and nodded.

"It's okay.. At least that's what Arthur told me. "Merlin said. "So .. How's the game? How's Arthur doing? Ow.."

"Merlin, it's me." Whispered Ector who had joined the crowd.

Gaius looked to Merlin's side and wondered where Ector was.

"How is Kay and Bedivere doing?" whispered Ector to Gaius.

"Ector… well, Kay has been playing excellently at this point; he's potentially a front runner and is gaining popularity amongst the audience. Arthur is doing well too, as expected. They both are still in the running. As for Bedivere, well, he didn't make it far enough in the rounds."

"That's a shame." Merlin said, though looking over at the food placed on the ground.

"Well Merlin, I think you all should eat now; I better get back before the tournament starts again."

"Thanks Gaius."

"Be careful Merlin."

* * *

The heavily costumed man walked into the crowded stadium wearing his checkered scarlet red and gold attire and spoke out.

"Welcome back all! I hope you are all as excited as I am today! We have gotten so far in the tournament and many men so far have proved to us they are worthy of winning the title. Who am I kidding? Only one is worthy of this title. But who could it be! "

Several names sounded from the audience as they cheered and laughed away, clapping on.

"Ahh, well, I heard too many names. We will soon find out who will be at the finals. We have two more rounds, and then the final two will be announced. The first two to fight this afternoon is…. Sayd and Kay!"

The crowd cheered and sat closer to the edge of their seats. Sayd was one of the more popular players because of his exotic look and his unconventional way of fighting. It was strikingly different in that he used two swords, and had an ability of defend himself through kicks and hand strikes, all methods he learned from the East.

"Oh I just love it when Sayd fights!" Gwen said watching on, clapping away. "But Kay is awfully good too! I don't know who I want to win!" Gwen said to Gaius.

"Don't tell his father, but I'm still rooting for Sayd.." whispered Gaius to a giggling Gwen.

Kay watched Sayd come closer to him, spinning his swords in preparation for attack. Kay eyed Sayd left hand and right as he was to strike, Sayd stuck out his foot and kicked Kay's right arms almost dismantling Kay's sword from his grip. Luckily, Kay used his leather piece he found earlier to use as a lanyard to attach the sword to his sleeve, therefore his was able to quickly grip the sword again.

"Oh I expected that!" Kay growled at a surprised Sayd. The two retracted from each other and Sayd watched on. Kay hoisted his sword ahead and locked his sword with Sayd's larger sword in such an awkward manner, that it almost seemed hopeless for Kay to pull himself off. He had pulled his shield to his side to prevent Sayd from striking with his other sword, and struggled to release himself from the sword lock.

"They look stuck!" Gwen voiced, trying to see the two who seemed attached to each other.

"Indeed... one of the two will have to release their sword to get out of it."

Suddenly, Kay thought of the most bizarre idea. He lifted his foot and stomped on Sayds leather wrapped feet, causing Sayd to release his sword with Kay's. Immediately, Kay flung Sayd sword away and while Sayd bent down for that second to console his feet, Kay went in for the blow and struck Sayd in the back with his elbow, causing Sayd to fall.

"Moral of the story- Never wear leather shoes." Kay said to a groaning Sayd.

The crowd took a moment before part of the audience burst into applause. Some of the audience were standing, watching with grotesque expressions on their face as they groaned before forfeiting bids over to their eager buddies.

"Remind me to give Geoffrey 2 golden coins." Gaius said watching on.

"Gaius, don't tell me you were betting in this game?" Gwen asked.

Gaius kept quiet.

The heavily costumed man came out a little flustered.

"Well, umm, I don't think I- or anyone of us- expected that. Truly a shock, but nonetheless, quiet inventive! Stomping on someone's feet. I've got to remember that one. Anyhow, the next two up are Gawaine and Haggath. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have to go see Geoffrey." The speaker said dismayed as he reached into his pockets.

* * *

**I know- things are kind of slow; it's meant to be that way for now. It won't last much longer. Hope you are enjoying the tournament so far. Please review.**


	22. Final Two Contenders

"Alright everyone, settle down! Settle down!ha-ha!" the heavily consumed speaker announced to a jovial crowd. They just finished watching a fight between Prince Arthur and another opponent that would take one of them to the final rounds. "Prince Arthur was truly spectacular, noble, and surely unbeatable! More importantly, he has secured a spot in the final!"

The crowd roared, whistled, and stood up, crying out as Arthur left the stadium sweating all over. Arthur walked over to Gaius who could ail his bleeding arm caused by a cut given by his last opponent's sword.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Gwen asked worried. She followed Gaius who took Arthur to the tents where all Gauis's medicines were.

"What this? It's just a scratch." Arthur smiled as he sat on a table, rolling up his sleeve to show a grotesque looking cut. Gwen flinched at the sight of the dark red wound. "At least now I can rest for a moment before the final tomorrow. Wonder who will be my opponent," he questioned, turning around to take a glimpse at two men walking in the middle of the stadium. A calm breeze hit his face while he chugged down some water.

"In our final round for today," yelled the speaker. "We have Kay to my left… and Gawaine to my right! One of these two men will be the opponent of Prince Arthur in tomorrows final rounds!"

Both Kay and Gawaine received equal applause, though Kay had slightly fewer howls, for part of the crowd still did not forgive him for beating Sayd.

Kay looked around with a busted eye, as Gawaine shook his wonky wrist and rubbed his forehead as he glimpsed over at Kay nervously.

"Your Majesty! Any word for these two courageous and talent young men?" The speaker smiled, looking over at the King ahead who seemed excited to see this last round.

"May the best man win…" Uther said simply with a smile, lifting his hand. The crowd laughed and shifted their eyes and attention to Kay and Gawaine.

"Yes, indeed. Wise words from our King. I will now get out of the way. When the horn blows, you may start."

Kay and Gawaine faced each other, the latter which faced Kay apprehensively.

"You look tired my old man!" Kay spat, waiting for the horn to sound.

"I'm tired of looking at your face!" Gawaine retorted, bending forward.

"My helmet is made from metal. It's reflecting your face!" Kay shot back.

The horn sounded.

Gawaine pulled his sword and immediately ducked below Kay's swing. Gawaine angled his sword and aimed at Kay's shins, and raised his shield as he darted ahead. Kay positioned his back and pressed hard against Gawaine's shield, paused and then knocked hard to shake Gawaine's balance. Gawaine, who trembled some backed off quickly to regain balance and watched Kay spin around.

Both men seemed to be calculating each other more than taking action, which made the crowd slightly impatient. Kay switched his fighting arm and ran forward, positioning his shield to his side and barging in, using his shield to thrust against Gawaine's shield, so the only thing they could do would be to fight with their swords. Yet since Kay was busy pushing Gawaine's shield to the side, the two were very close, thus inhibiting a productive joust. Kay then used his vigor to push Gawaine's own sword against Gawaine's neck. Gawaine kept lowering his upper half backward, as the crowd rose from their seats and stared, when all of a sudden:

*STOMP*

In that moment of confusion, Kay looked below at his feet, thus losing concentration and was subjected to Gawaine kicking the backs of his knees. However, Gawaine didn't kick hard enough, for all that occurred was a slight tremble in Kay's legs.

"A trick I learned from you!" Gawaine snarled, while watching Kay a few feet away.

"You Idiot, I have steel shoes on! I didn't feel much!"

"Enough for you to get distracted!" growled Gawaine, shrugging his shoulders.

The two men faced each other again and circled each other, as Kay switched his fighting arm back.

"Do I always have to initiate an attack!"barked Kay angrily. "We have a show to perform for this lovely audience!"

"Ladies first!" Gawaine commented snidely as he lifted his shield ahead. Kay circled behind Gawaine, almost about to strike, when Gawaine kicked backward. Kay gripped Gawaine's foot and caught Gawaine off balance, triggering Gawaine to fall on his back.

"Gaius! Gawaine's on the ground! HE's lost!"" Gwen gasped, clutching onto Gaius arm.

"Not yet. Gawaine's foot is still in Kay's hands! Until his foot drops, the game is still on." Arthur said watching on, while he learned forward.

Just as Kay was about to drop Gawaine's foot, Gawaine hoisted up and pulled his shield ahead as he aimed his sword at Kay's wrist. Successfully, Gawaine cut Kay's lanyard loose and kicked Kay's fighting arm, releasing Kay's sword from his hand to fly through the air.

The audience was silently gasping, most standing, watching closely at the two men glared at each other venomously. Kay, giving Gawaine most of his focus, glanced around to try and find where his sword landed. Gawaine was searching too and when both spotted the sword near the edge of the stadium, they both ran towards it. Gawaine was able to reach for it first and kicked the sword out of bounds, and faced an angry Kay.

"Oh real honorable." Kay fumed.

"It's all for the mead I'm going to buy with my reward…nothing personal. Nothing honorable intended either.."

Kay, with only a shield, knew he had to rely on physical contact and barged on ahead, with his shield in front, lowering the angle of his shield to try to uproot Gawaine. Though when he did, Gawaine leaped above Kay and landed behind him. Catching his breath and before Kay could reacting, he pointed his sword to Kay's back. Everyone held their breath, and watched Kay's reaction.

Kay stood still, and dropped his shield. At the sound of a thud of the shield from falling on the floor, Kay lowered his head and shook it. He raised his hands and turned around to face Gawaine - the winner.

Gawaine dropped his sword to his side, and the crowed burst out in exhilaration.

Kay strode over to where his sword was and snatched it from the ground and fumed away.

"Wow….that was incredible. Arthur! You're going to fight Gawaine in the final round!" Gwen said, jumping in excitement.

Arthur stared over at Gawaine who took his helmet off and looking exhausted. Baffled and annoyed, Arthur applauded reluctantly.

* * *

"Morrr—gaaa-nnaaa….wherre aree you Morrgaaa—naaa!"

"Merlin, did anyone tell you, you sing terrible?" Sir Leon asked, picking away at a pebble in the ground.

Merlin was sitting cross legged on the floor, singing to himself and doodling in the dirt with his fingertip.

A loud cheer from the stadium sounded, causing Merlin to look up.

"Sounds like someone won yet another round… how much longer do we have?"

"Should be over. I think I counted 12 fights.."

"Did you actually count?" Merlin asked looking at Sir Leon.

"Look here." Leon said pointing to an area with 11 pebbles lined up. Leon placed another pebble and looked at Merlin. "That's the 12 win.."

Merlin shook his head and looked up at the sky.

"So… what happens now? Do you still have to keep guard even though Morgana didn't come?"

"Well, yes. That's part of the duty. It just depends on the threat of an attack. If the King fears an attack, we must be out to protect the area."

Merlin looked ahead in the direction of the stadium and saw a moving animal, and thought about all that he missed out on in exchange for sitting outside. He hoped Arthur wouldn't make him go do the same thing the next day, but Merlin had a bad feeling he may.

Merlin watched the tiny animal and realized it was actually a person as it came closer and realized it was coming towards them. Merlin rose in curiousity.

"Who is that?" Merlin asked.

Sir Leon got up, confused, and stared on.

Merlin squinted his eyes and as the person came, a smile grew on Merlin's face.

"Hey Merlin!" sounded the person coming, seemingly exhausted.

"Kay! What's going on? why aren't you in the stadium!" Merlin said with a grin, waiting for Kay to come closer.

When Kay arrived, he looked sweaty, annoyed and tired. He scanned around, most likely in search for his father.

"I'm out of the tournament…" Kay said, looking annoyed. "But I got pretty far.."

"How far did you get?" Merlin asked.

"That was the last round before the final." Kay said gesturing at the stadium." I'm tied for 3rd place."

"That's excellent Kay! Most new comers don't last that long!"

"Well, the person fighting Prince Arthur tomorrow is a new comer. He's bloody excellent at fighting. He knew all my weaknesses that idiot."

"So Prince Arthur is in the final?" Sir Leon said with a smile.

"Well of course. He's excellent too. Gosh I wish I could have fought him!"

"So who's this newcomer who will be fighting with Arthur?"

"Some idiot named Gawaine."

"Gawaine?" Merlin said, not able to keep in his shock. "Gawaine?"

"Yeah! What kind of name is that anyway.."

"I didn't even know he was doing that well.."

"You know the lad?"

"He just signed up for the tournament yesterday. I can't believe Arthur has to face him.. What's Arthur thinking?."

"Don't know… but I'm thinking he's making a good impression with the King. The King seems to like Gawaine a lot."

"Leon can you believe it! That's the guy who came b-"

Merlin did a double take at Sir Leon's horrified stare towards the stadium. Merlin quickly glanced ahead and gut dropped, and heart churned fear.

A black cloaked individual was walking towards the stadium ahead, slowly, gently,calmly almost gliding on the roads. The black cloaked person turned around and revealed her cunning face, smiling away in a sense of achievement.

"Morgana.." Merlin said under his breath. "MORGANA NOOO!" he yelled, running ahead. The rest had ran as well. "MORGANA! I'm HERE! I'M HERE IT"S MEEEE! MERLIN!" Merlin screamed, feeling the wind pound on his face.

"Where the hell are the guards!" Merlin yelled at Sir Leon who was running head!

"SIR ALAN, SIR BANAN!" Sir Leon called as they passed several knights on the ground knocked out.

Confused and fearful, Sir Leon ran as Merlin paused and looked around, his heart plummeting.

* * *

"Well, I suppose it is my time to speak." The King said standing up. "I must say, I have thoroughly enjoyed today's tournament. It has been quiet exciting, one amazing fight after another, and this last one was one of the most suspenseful fights ever. I cannot lie and say I fear for my son just a slight bit for tomorrow's events.." King Uther said with a teasing smile to his son, who was standing by his side. "Gawaine is an excellent opponent, and I am more than excited to see the two fight one another. It reminds me when I was young, when I met my good friend Gorlois at the tournament." The King stated, then dropping his head. "He, he was a great fighter, and a good friend. But he was one of the only one that I felt truly worried about fighting, for I thought he may win against me."

Arthur shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

* * *

"ECTOR, WHERE ARE YOU!" Merlin panted spinning around, trying to find an invisible Ector.

"Merlin! I'm trying to use my attack spells on Morgana but it's not working Merlin!"

Merlin shook his head in frustration and ran… "MORGANA!"

Merlin closed his eyes and stretched his arm out, not caring if anyone would see him.

_Agaelen, habban pleoh!_

_Nothing_. It was almost as if Morgana was immune to the magic against her. She strode along, at the same pace, with no sense of urgency.

* * *

"Though I was afraid of Gorlois fighting, those of you who are old enough to remember. I still managed to win my fight against him."

Arthur wished his father would stop speaking about Gorlois.

* * *

"Merlin, I'm trying to use my spells! Nothing is happening! I don't understand!" Kay huffed frustrated, running by Merlin side. Merlin legs burnt in agony and his heart raced a mile a minute. The wind was choking his lungs and he felt dizzy. He shook his head and kept running.

Merlin passed the bakery shops and watched Morgana take a turn towards the stadium. Sir Leon was yelling loudly, but Merlin could only guess it sounded like a mouse to those sitting in the stadium.

"ARTHUR!" He yelled, knowing Morgana was about to walk into the stadium any moment. He tried another few spells and cursed himself when he imagined the audience of Camelot all dying or under the threat of Morgana. _Why didn't he learn more? Why didn't he look at the Niwe Steorra for better spells? Why did he stand guard in a secluded spot when it would have been better to be at the stadium to protect everyone?_

_

* * *

_

"With that, " The King continued happily. "I want to say, May the best man win. Tomorrow after-"

_"Arrhh…." _Sounded something from afar.

"-Day breaks, the final round will start-"

_"Arrhhhrr…"_ Sounded something even louder. A few people looked back but most people maintained their attention on the King.

"-And we will start the events. Then-"

_"Arhurrrr!" _sounded something even more loudly.

More people looked back, including Arthur. Arthur rose his head and glanced at the stadiums' right entrance curiously.

"-AHEM! Then, the winner will-"

Arthur rose to his feet and stared at the black cloaked individual who walked in the stadium. He immediately pushed his father's shoulders down to protect Uther and pulled out his sword. Several men pulled their sword out. Arthur's heart began to pulse rapidly, awaiting for this individual to speak.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled, entering the stadium. Merlin, panting, watched Morgana in the middle of the stadium standing silently like a statue, waiting. "No…." Merlin said shaking his head while feeling sick. He tried another spell silently and cursed himself for it not working.

Arthur watched this cloaked individual carefully, not knowing who it was, and walked down the steps slowly, as every single eye followed him.

"Father, stay put!" Arthur commanded to a confused Uther.

"These are my people!" Uther said slowly rose, facing the cloaked individual. "Who are you? Unveil yourself! What do you want?"

Several people from the crowd stood in shock, some crying, some children whimpering, hugging their mothers.

Merlin shook his head and wondered what to do. _The Niwe Steorra!_ That must stop her! Merlin ran off and went towards the castle entrance to get the book.

The cloaked individual pulled down her cloak, and faced Uther with a smile.

A few gasps sounded from the crowd.

"_Morgana… No_…" Arthur said in heartwrenching dissapointment.

"You." Uther commented brutally, his voice shaking in fury.

Morgana lifted his arms up and called out to everyone's shock and surprise.

"I turn myself in."

* * *

**Wow that was easy. Or is it?**


	23. Page 108

**Just wanted to say... the story has JUST begun. (yea I know, 50,000 words in).**

* * *

Merlin ran to the left, slid through the smooth hallway, and turned his neck to the right. He burst open Gaius's door and ran to his room in search for what could save the day - the Niwe Steorra. Ignoring the fact his clothing chest was open, Merlin dropped to the floor and lifted plank of floor board that hid the Niwe Steorra beneath the floors. Heart pacing, Merlin looked towards the window and noticed an eerie silence coming from outside. Hurrying, he glanced back at the floor and dove his arm in the vacancy and felt cool wet grime. He lifted his hands and frowned at his muddy fingers. _Where was the Niwe Steorra?_

_*Kurpluck kunkkunk*_

Merlin head shot up. He dashed out his door, extending his neck to speculate what the noise was.

_*Qwam chang chin chinnnn chinihin*_

_*WhAM!*_

Merlin rushed out the main door in search for the source of the sound. He heard rapid footsteps in the hall and moved in that direction; his heart pacing hard, and his breath shortening with each moment.

_*Pow!*_

Darting his head to the right, he headed over towards the dungeon, hearing the sound over and over again. He siezed a torch and cautiously treaded down the dark path towards the dungeon cells, as his heart rocked his body boldly, pumping fear and anxiousness all throughout his insides.

All Merlin heard was the echoing of someone gasping for air, and rattling in the cells. Arriving at his destination, he peeked over at the cells and observed a shadow breathing rapidly, watching someone in the cell.

_Bedivere._

"Bedivere, what are you doing here?" Merlin bursted out, watching Bedivere pant in relief.

At that moment, Merlin averted his gaze to the person locked away in the cell. _Mordred._

There stood Mordred, void of anger, worry or irritation; the light from the outside hit against the soft contours of his face, illuminating his bright blue eyes staring at Merlin blankly.

_*Hello Emrys*_

Merlin ignored Mordred telepathic communication and approached Bedivere.

"Merlin. It's a long story. I need you to make sure he doesn't get out," Bedivere said watching Mordred disoriented. "He's been trying to use magic to get out, but actually...I'm beginning to think it the cell are protected with magic. His spells aren't rupturing these bars."

It was at that moment Merlin noticed Bedivere was holding onto something familiar. Merlin mind was spinning.

"Bedivere..." Merlin said reaching out for the object instinctively.

"Oh." Bedivere said startled. "Yeah, this. The boy was after this book, Merlin." Bedivere said handing over the book to Merlin. "I don't know what it is but I know it was from your room. All I remember is –"

And whatever Bedivere said was ignored my Merlin, for his mind was jammed with nothing but the people down in the stadium, facing Morgana's threat.

_*Emrys you're ignoring me. Why are you treating me like a prisoner? Uther will kill me.*_

Merlin shook his head frustrated, trying to avoid Mordred.

"I need to go! Morgana is out there. Stay here and make sure he doesn't get out."

Merlin scurried out of the dungeon and flipped open his book to random pages. Rushing to reach some sunlight to place his pages under, he tried to avoid the flapping of pages as he darted off to the nearest exit. He spotted a window a few feet above and did a double take before deciding on peering over the stadium for a inkling of what was going on. Gripping the pane, he hoisted himself up with some struggle to get a glimpse of the outside, only to find Morgana with her arms tied to her back being hauled away by the guards.

* * *

"Father! Please listen to me! For once! We cannot kill her!"

Uther's robe swept his bedroom floor as Arthur struggled to keep his patience. The two had been arguing over what just happened with Morgana and her fate. Uther turned around and gripped his chair, fuming in irritation.

"Do you actually THINK I enjoy this? I do NOT! But there is SUCH a thing called principal! Morgana can NOT be treated any more differently than I treat others! She has magic Arthur!"

"Father, it's Morgana! At least what we can do is talk to her! Why else did she come back and turn herself in!"

"Exactly!" Uther pointed out angrily. "She has turned herself in, Arthur, and she knew exactly what she was doing. " Uther said catching his breath. "I do not wish to discuss this further. She is to be hung tomorrow in place of the tournament. Communicate to everyone the tournament is to be postponed."

"Hung?" Arthur said disgusted. "It's almost as if you enjoy putting her out to display to be killed!"

Uther took a few steps forward and reached out to grip Arthur's neck in rage. Appaled, Arthur trembled as he tried focusing on his father's eyes glare unfamiliarly at him.

"_How dare you..." _Utter growled. His scar on his forehead seemed more pronounced through Uther's violent anger, and pupils were tinier than ever.

Arthur, trying to swallow glared back, almost trying to hide his pain he felt from his father's choking grip. His father let go, dropping Arthur to his balance, and turned around.

"LEAVE!"

Arthur, his eyes red and his nose watery, caressed his throat as he glowered at the back of his father's head in strangulation. He charged out the door and slammed it hard, shaking the floors.

"Arthur!" Merlin called from afar. Arthur glimpsed over at Merlin running towards him and looked back down angrily as he went into his room. "Arthur!" Merlin said reaching the doorway and entering. "Arthur! What's going on? Everyone is saying Morgana is caught!"

"Father is going to kill her tomorrow." Arthur said at once.

Merlin, taken aback by this, grew speechless.

"Wha?"

"My father is going to hang her tomorrow… "Arthur said shaking his head, as he sat on his bed. "He's going to HANG HER, Merlin! Why the hell did she turn herself in?"

Arthur rubbed his red throat and closed his eyes.

"Turn herself in?" Merlin repeated awakening from being stunned. "She turned herself in!"

"Yes!"

"Why?" Merlin said more baffled than he expected Arthur should be."Why in the world would she turn herself in? She knows Uther would have reacted this way!"

"I need to talk to her Merlin..." Arthur said getting up, standing in one spot. "For all we know, that could be her way of saying sorry."

Merlin watched Arthur walk towards the doorway, and wanted to stop him.

"Arthur!"

"She's my SISTER Merlin!" snapped Arthur, turning around one final time, his eyes pink and damp, before walking on.

Merlin felt like he was slapped on the face and shook his head in frustration before he paced on to catch up with Arthur.

* * *

"You didn't listen to me Mordred." Morgana said pacing back and forth in her cell slowly.

"I'm sorry Morgana. I thought since you planned to turn yourself in, it would be no harm."

"Mordred, you are putting yourself in danger. You were supposed to stay out of harm's way and attend the tournament. What possessed you to come into the castle?"

Mordred sat quietly and pondered.

"There was something here I wanted."

_*clup clup clup*_

"Quiet... someone is coming." Morgana whispered, peeking near the shadows.

Footsteps echoed in the dungeon path and Morgana turned fully and tilted her head to search for this visitor.

In front or her eyes, stood a pale, sweaty Arthur with bloodshot dazed eyes staring at her. Behind him stood Merlin, glimpsing at her suspiciously before looking down.

"Morgana..."

"Hello Arthur." She smiled curtly, giving him a cold stare.

_*Emrys…*_

Arthur tilted his head in curiosity and gauged Morgana for a moment before taking a step forward.

"What are you doing here Morgana? Why did you come?"

"I turned myself in Arthur. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

_*Emrys… why do you help those who are against us? *_

Merlin glanced over at Mordred who gave him an icy stare. His heart trembled weakly.

"You know how my father is going to react!" challenged Arthur.

"Yes. I guess I did." Morgana said simply, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

_*Emrys…you cannot avoid me forever.*_

"What is going on Morgana? Please, tell me!"

Morgana looked up and considered Arthur for a moment.

"It's very simple Arthur… our lives are changed now. It's over. I cannot care for you. And you cannot care for me."

"Morgana, I've known you since we were children. You've always are so DAMN stubborn but this time you are going too far! You need to apologize to father. That is the only way you will live. My father will not bend the rules because you were his ward!"

"I didn't expect anything else!" Morgana shot, her eyes electrified, and a smile growing.

_*Emrys, I found your book… one day it will be mine. Soon everyone will know your secret. We will work together Merlin. One day we will.*_

Merlin's heart pounded. _What was Mordred talking about?_

"Morgana I don't understand you!" cried Arthur, approaching forward. "I don't get it! What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"To damage your conscious and to invade your nightmares…" smirked Morgana sweetly. She came closer to the bars and put her chin up and spoke very slowly. "I want you to live for the rest of your life knowing you were the _sole_ reason I was killed."

"MORGANA, STOP IT!" Arthur yelled. "YOUR GOING TO BE HUNG TOMORROW! You have to say you're sorry! That's going to be the only way father may think of letting you go!"

_*Emrys… you can't avoid me forever. Peek. Peek into the Niwe Steorra. There is something you need to see. Turn to page 108. Do it.*_

"I will not. That is enough Arthur." Morgana said; her patience decreasing.

"You don't understand what you are doing Morgana..."

Arthur stormed out of the dungeon area while Merlin followed. Shaking.

* * *

Picking at his bed sheets in deep thought, Merlin's chin rested on his bent knee placed on his bed. Arthur wanted time to himself to think and dismissed Merlin for the night, leaving Merlin to repeat Mordreds words in his mind.

_What did Mordred mean when he said he would work with him? What was Mordred referring to on page 108 of the Niwe Steorra?_ Merlin looked up and stared at the Niwe Steorra sitting on his clothing chest. He hadn't touched it since he last dropped it off before visiting Morgana in the dungeons. He closed his eyes and pondered on. _Mordred was just trying to frighten him. Oh but then why not just open the book and confirm Mordreds dishonesty? But what if there is something fearful to see._

Merlin rubbed his eyes. Oh how he hated the premonitions of the Niwe Steorra. So far, both foretelling visions he saw in the book were true- the one about Alvarr dying, and the one about Uther being attacked._ What if Merlin saw something he knew he couldn't bear? What if it had to do with working with Mordred?_

Merlin lifted his gaze again at the Niwe Steorra._ But what if it would tell him something important. Why did Mordred say that his secret would be found out soon? Did page 108 tell how it would happen? _Merlin instantly got to his feet and gazed at the book in wonder. He picked it up and rested it on his bed sheets and sat next to it. He took a deep breath.

_No. What was he doing? He will only be confused. Those images never helped him. _As the thoughts of Mordred's words bothered him, Merlin felt the leather cover warm his fingertips. Instantly, Merlin flipped the pages open and scoured out for page 108. He found it. He glimpsed at it and his heart instantly tore into half.

_There he was, with red eyes and a green tunic, with Morgana on his left, and Mordred to his right, smiling, lifting a sword over a crowned blonde prince with the cape of Pendragon on backing away in fear._

Merlin shut the book and threw it on the floor. The pages pressed onto the floor messily. He clutched his ears and looked down with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**Mordred is creepy. What is he doing to poor Merlin? Will Morgana survive?**

**Just in case anyone is wondering, I will not be doing what BBC did to Morgana the third season in terms of her living arrangements.**


	24. Strength, Courage, and Wisdom

**Merlin Fan- I didn't even notice I rhymed. How neat. Anyway, here is more clarity on the foretelling picture - what Merlin saw was himself standing next to Morgana and Mordred. He was holding a sword and is seemingly attacking Arthur. The impression Merlin got was that Mordred's foretelling about Merlin joining Mordred's side is indeed going to happen. So he's freaked out, naturally.**

**

* * *

**

_*buh ahdun thk dar!* _

_*HARS!*_

Distracted, Arthur sat up on his bed and narrowed his eyes at the muffling arguments voicing from outside his room.

He rose from his bed and walked over to his door and swung it open.

"Listen men! I am telling you once we hear from Ar – Oh there he is now! Arthur!" Sir Leon said turning to Arthur. Sir Leon was amongst a group of knights, Gawaine, Kay, Bedivere and Ector. The men circled around each other standing in the hall way looking tense and scattered about a subject they seemed to have been arguing about. "These men wish to know what is happening tomorrow. Several rumors have gone out that the tournament is cancelled."

Arthur glanced at the crowd and Gawaine, his would- be opponent at the final round of the tournament, and was mildly surprised by Gawaine observing the rest of the men with concern, showing no real interest in the tournament.

"It's not cancelled," Arthur proclaimed as Kay shot a sharp look at one of the knights. "But it _is_ postponed. I apologize for the inconvenience. I know you, Gawaine, are in the finals; and Kay, you have to compete for third place. "

Kay and Gawaine nodded.

"Eh, I don't really mind either way." Gawaine called out unsophisticatedly.

"Gawaine, Kay had been staying here during the tournament. I'd like to offer you a room for the inconvenience as well. You may stay in the room over there till you plan on leaving, or when the tournament is over."

Turning back, Gawaine spotted a room which insides look neat, furnished, and calm.

"Oh wow… Pretty good deal. Do I get access to the kitchens?" Gawaine asked, turning back instantly.

Arthur tried to hold his displeasure and nodded.

"Excellent."

"Sir Leon, please announce to the kingdom the tournament will be postponed for the moment. Everyone will be notified when it starts."

Sir Leon nodded and immediately left, leaving the other knights with the crowd.

"Why is the tournament postponed?" Bedivere asked.

"Just because of everything that's happened today. It's just not a good—"

"PRINCE ARTHUR!" A man called out artlessly, galloping down the hallways, waving with a smile so large that you could see the back of his teeth. " IT'S ME ARTHUR! DAGONET!"

Arthur, horror-struck, watched Dagonet's heavy set self skip through the halls and finally in front of Arthur.

"Dagonet!" Arthur said horror-struck, his eyes fixed Dagonet.

"GREAT! YOU REMEMBER ME! I COULDN"T BELIEVE IT ARTHUR! OH MY GOODNESS! I was in the stadium. There I was sitting with mother, and boy, she was getting so annoyed with me when all those competitors came out looking accomplished and what not.. OH hello there! I remember watching you guys!" Dagonet said turning to a stunned Bedivere, Kay and Gawaine. "Oh actually, you were the one that kind of stunk at the tournament. Mother said you were handsome to make up for it though." Dagonet said looking at an offended Bedivere. Kay snickered to himself."Anyway, we were sitting there and I told her about how I would one day compete at the tournament! AND THERE YOU WERE! MY apple fell right to the floor and mother just slapped the back of my head! I TOLD HER! MOTHER ITS ARTHUR ! _THE_ ARTHUR that came over the other night when it was raining so hard! And SHE JUST SAID - DAGONET, '_TELLING LIES IS WRONG!_' I TOLD MOTHER! INSISTED IT WAS YOU! YOU HAVE TO MEET MOTHER! SHE'S JUST NOT GOING TO BELIEVE ME OTHERWISE!" Dagonet ended, panting with a bright smile.

There was some moment of silence.

"DAGONET!" Arthur repeated himself, still struck. "WHO let you in here Dagonet?"

"No one, the doors were unguarded. So I let myself in!" Dagonet said happily. The other knights listening looked away shamefully and didn't wait a second to be told leave and ensure the doors to be guarded. "BUT WOW that end was scary! When that woman came in with that big black scary cloak I grabbed mothers arm! By the way, do you know where I can buy some pants?"

Arthur closed his eyes , more strained than ever.

"Uhm, Hello Dagonet. Would you like to accompany me? I want to check out my new room.." Gawaine said with a smile, putting his hand on Dagonet's back.

"Would you meet mother? Please!" Dagonet said watching Gawaine in awe. "She loves you! Almost fancies you! She won't believe you are my friend!"

"Heh heh.. Sure.." Gawaine said shooting daggers at a chuckling Kay, as the two walked off.

Arthur exhaled deeply while watching Dagonet wave before he disappeared. "Listen - Bedivere, I- I apologize. I haven't asked you how you are. I want to thank you for catching Mordred."

"No problem.. I'm fine."

"May I ask what exactly happened?"

"Well, I was sitting in my room after the tournament. I heard some strange noises all throughout lunchtime. After some time, I just felt something wasn't right. So I went looking around to check things out. Then I saw the boy. I remembered him when Merlin was attacked that first time. He- he was in some rooms and I followed him, not showing myself because I knew he had magic. I knew I had to capture him without him knowing, so I managed to trip him. When I did, I lifted him up and tried to find some place to trap him. Luckily I found the dungeons after circling around the castle for a while. I placed him there and he got up after some time. He tried to escape using magic but strangely enough, it didn't do anything."

Arthur nodded. "That's because we have magic protecting the cells."

Ector and Kay lifted their eyebrows. Arthur continued.

"Yes, my father has banned magic, but his claim is that in order to catch those with magic, we have to make sure they do not get out. So during the purge he had the cells magically protected."

Ector, Kay and Bedivere held their tongue in expressing their shock on Uther's hypocrisy. Well, Kay held his tongue after being quickly nudged by Ector's sharp elbow.

"Anyways, please get something to eat downstairs. I believe they are serving a simple dinner for everyone staying in the castle. And get some rest."

* * *

*Sigh*

Arthur twirled a small cloth doll with button eyes while sitting on a clothing chest tucked away in a candle lit bedroom. He angled the small doll and allowed the dull buttons to reflect the candle light flame.

*whoosh*

Arthur jerked his head up and looked out the lit doorway and stood up, still holding the doll. He walked towards the door slowly and peeked out to see a figure standing in front and facing away.

"Gawaine?"

Gawaine turned around and saw Arthur.

"Prince Arthur.."

"What are you doing?"

_*Growwwwllllllllllllll*_

Arthur instantly glanced at Gawaine's stomach, which was being patted by Gawaine's hand.

"Good timing.." Gawaine said to his stomach. He turned to Arthur. "I'm sort of hungry right now… I was hoping to check the kitchen. I know it's late right now and everyone is about to sleep but –"

_*Grumble kwawwwwww ww w grrrurrrrr *_

"Heh.." Gawaine said sucking in his stomach.

"Did you not have dinner tonight?" Arthur asked in concern.

"No- no one told me when it was…"

Arthur looked off to remember why Gawaine didn't know about the dinner given a few hours back.

"That's right.. " Arthur said remembering. "I didn't get to tell you. You were with Dagonet. Thank you by the way, I could not handle him at that moment. Did he take you to his mother?" Arthur asked, cringing.

"Yeah… uh, l'm trying to block that moment in life out of my memory.." Gawaine smiled. "Nice doll.." Gawaine said looking at the doll Arthur was holding.

Arthur, startled, lifted the doll near his face and sighed. "Come on, Gawaine, let me take you down to get something to eat. Let me just put this back…" Arthur said walking back into the room. Gawaine followed and looked around at the lightly lit room.

Arthur walked in and inhaled deeply.

"Can I ask you something…?" Gawaine asked, following Arthur around in the room.

"Of course." Arthur allowed, placing the doll on the bed.

"Why is everyone so glum? I mean, it's almost as if everyone is sad that lady is going to be punished.."

Arthur didn't say anything for a few moments.

"It's not just any lady. Her name is Morgana…" Arthur said looking up at a curious Gawaine. "Gawaine, this was Morgana's room.." He said extending his arm out.

"She lived here?"

"She grew up here.. She was part of my father's ward. We grew up together."

Gawaine thought for a moment scanned the room.

"What happened?"

"Everything was fine for years, until a few months ago. She learned she had magic and didn't know what to do seeing how my father has banned magic. She turned to those against us-those people with magic."

Gawaine stood there speechless and blinked a few times, engrossed in deep thought.

"Why has your father banned magic?"

"He says it's evil."

"I take it you don't agree.." Gawaine suggested carefuly, after noticing Arthurs choice in words.

Arthur looked at Gawaine at once.

"I'm not really sure anymore..." Arthur said honestly, then turning to doorway.

"So whats going to happen to her?"

Arthur looked up and around the room worried.

"Father wants to have her hung…"

Gawaine looked up instantly.

"I have to admit, it's strange how ruthless they are with each other. Him wanting to kill her, she wanting to kill him. No offense to the king of course. Didn't they get along?"

"For the most part they did. But she never agreed with him in regards to punishing those with magic. I just had no idea she had reasons to defend magic. I suppose once she had magic, she just ... assumed... or maybe knew my father wouldn't accept her. They fought enough before she had magic. "

Gawaine nodded slowly, engaged in Arthurs explanation.

Arthurs tone changed a bit when he said the next few words.

"I guess she can relate to someone…" Arthur said staring at Gawaine fixedly.

Gawaine looked up and scrutinized him with his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Gawaine…" Arthur laughed quietly."I know who you are." Gawaine stood more erect in slight defense. " You're King Lot's son."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment.

Gawaine dropped his head and shook it. He went over the Morgana's bed and sat on it.

"What gave it away?" Gawaine asked to humor Arthur, slightly annoyed with not being able to keep his identity a secret.

"It was the little things… " Arthur nodded, his tone still somber, sitting next to Gawaine. "The etiquette you had when eating lunch, the way you addressed my father, your fighting techniques. You don't learn that just anywhere." Arthur smiled at Gawaine who was looking down. Arthur looked around the room. "Besides you're whole relationship to King Lot explanation was just…terrible."

Gawaine faced the doorway and chuckled.

"A man can try, can't he?"

"Why though? " Arthur asked curiously, shaking his head. "Why are you trying to hide your true identity? The fact that you.. You're a prince."

Something affected Gawaine inside when he heard Arthur call him a prince.

"I'm no prince.. Not anymore at least.." Gawaine said toughly, looking at the doorway. "No.. Not me. Never will be. " Gawaine said putting his head down. "I'm not like you Arthur.. " Gawaine said turning to Arthur seriously. "I don't like that sort of thing. My father was different from yours. Maybe not as .. well.. He was just different. He tried so hard to mould me into this ideal prince. He sent me off to Persia when I was 13 to fight a band of persian bandits as a trial! 13!" Gawaine said shaking his head. "I could have been killed off by these people. I had to tell my father I fought them off with swords and kicks, but in reality I escaped. It was a good thing I blended in a bit with the people there, otherwise I'd been dead now. He just always managed to figure out how to control me. He would be angry at me when I refused to spit on my servant when he did something wrong. He thought giving a few coins to a passerby would spoil my dignity. He would increase the tax on peasants and say it would be for the benefit of the community.. But.. " Gawaine said shaking his head sadly. "I just… I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand it any longer. You know? Sometimes, you just got to get up and damn the consequences."

"How did you get up and do it?"

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure" Gawaine said adjusting himself. "One day I just got up and left…" Gawaine said pausing for a moment. "That was the last I saw of my father. Last time I saw him, he said… _You better do a good job when I send you to Italy to fight._ "

"What have you been doing since...?" Arthur asked in concern.

"Just surviving really.. I go where my heart tells me to go… It's been fun." Gawaine replied with a contrived smile.

Silence ensued.

"Sometimes I regret it though. " Gawaine said quietly, looking down. "Sometimes I look back and think, what the_ hell _did I do." Gawaine said with a laugh. "Maybe I should have stuck with it.." he said shaking his head with a smile "And just deal with it and change the rules when time came for me to serve as King."

"I'm sure your father would be happy to see you."

"Nahh.. " Gawaine said smiling, dismissing any hopes in that thought. "Father has been training my brother last I heard. He's happier without me. "

"All fathers are stubborn. My father never listens to me either and he certainly doesn't have a clean record." Arthur said, feeling good to join in the rant. "I don't know… I don't know what to do about Morgana. He just won't listen to me about sparing her."

"I say you do what your heart tells you to do.." Gawaine said simply.

Arthur eyes gleamed when watching Gawaine and thought for a moment. For some reason, Arthur felt a gush of appreciation towards him.

"You know ,Arthur, you said yourself; a man with strength, courage and wisdom holds the key to success. Show your strength by showing patience to your father's rules, be courageous by standing up for what is right, and display wisdom in how you implement your beliefs and virtues. Those three things apply to all facets of life, when fighting, and when you become King.."

Arthur looked up and narrowed his eyes in amusement.

"Did you just make that up?"

"Yeah! You like that?"

Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

"You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for.." Arthur said, smiling to himself.

"Nah. It's just easier to give advice than to do it."

_*Grrummblleee kweeee rarrruble*_

"How about I take you to the kitchens now.."

"Yes. _Please_."

"Anything for Prince Gawaine. Ow- Excuse me, I'm a Prince of Camelot!" Arthur said rubbing his arm.

"Yea and I like punching people who bother me."

* * *

**Hehe.. Isn't that sweet. Arthur has someone he can relate to. **

**So i'm not sure if you noticed, but Gawaine did truthfully say he was King Lot's son in Chapter 19. Read what he said carefully:**

**_"he's [King Lot's] my father's brother's sister's brother's cousin's cousin's son's father."_**


	25. A Twist in Destiny

An icy breeze trickled through Merlin's jacket and into his tunic as he strode through the prickling chilly air of the dark night, beneath the twinkling stars above him bearing a sense of peace and enchantment. Although it was a frigid night, Merlin's mind was away, yearning for the truth, yearning for something to denounce what Merlin saw in the Niwe Steorra. Merlin rubbed his hands together to warm up and whipped his head back to ensure no one was following him. He entered a moonlit corner which light dismissed the shadows of the dancing trees and stood there with his heart beating. He looked down and closed his eyes, and instinctively, he called out what his heart desired at that moment

_Dragon, emalah, sufatacu maja dasunicas!_

The ground rumbled beneath Merlin's feet as the branches of the trees wavered without the help of the natural wind. Merlin eyed a birdlike creature in the air gliding in the smoky clouds lit by the moon and followed it as it land on the grass gracefully. Merlin took in a deep breath and scanned the glistening scales of the Great Dragon in front of him, lowering his wings to rest, though sending a strong wind to rustle Merlin's hair once more. Merlin cranked his head up high as connected with the amber eyes of the dragon, its lids snapping open as he faced Merlin with a grin.

"Well hello there young warlock. It has been some time since we have last spoken."The Dragon grinned as he cranked his neck lower to get a better look at Merlin. "And what do I owe this call?"

Merlin didn't know where to begin.

"I need you r help."

"Ahh… of course. Tell me young warlock. What is it that you ask from me?"

"It's Morgana...she's back in Camelot. She had been trying to kill Uther but is now captured by him. She's with Mordred too. Uther is going to have them hung tomorrow morning."

"I see…." The dragon said raising his neck. "Then Merlin. Let Uther kill her and the druid boy."

Merlin shook his head in sheer pain.

"That's not what I wanted to ask." Merlin breathed. "Mordred... he was telling me something. He told me that I would one day join him against Arthur. He told me that my secret would soon be found out. I think Mordred is going to tell everyone about me having magic and I think he believes I will side with him after."

The dragon chuckled.

"Oh, young warlock. What you say about Mordred exposing your secret will never be."

"But- but why? Why wouldn't he tell everyone about me?" Merlin wondered out loud, realizing the Dragon had touched upon something he had been confused about. "This whole time, Mordred hasn't even told Morgana about me having magic. Why has he been keeping my identity a secret when he is against me?"

The dragon lowered his neck and spoke powerfully.

"Because Merlin-there is no benefit to him to tell others the truth about your identity." The dragon smiled.

Merlin shook his head.

"Of course there is... once he tells everyone, then I will get in trouble. That's what Morgana and he wants."

"You are wrong and naive of how your destiny is set. The moment your identity is revealed to Arthur is the beginning of the druid boy's downfall." The dragon said blinking his eyes. "The druid boy will try as hard as he can to keep your secret alive."

Merlin shook his head. He didn't quite understand it, but his heart was troubled by a different but related topic.

"He did say my secret would soon be revealed. And he said I would join him… I didn't believe it but... but I saw it in this book. It's called the Niwe Stoerra. It was -"

"Ahh…. You have met Alvarr then."

"You knew about that?" Merlin asked, narrowing his eyes at the Great Dragon.

"Prophesies has spoken about your encounter with Alvarr to retrieve what is yours- the Niwe Steorra."

"Right…" Merlin said trying to ignore his urge to question the Dragon more."The Niwe Steorra showed me something. An image that fit Mordred's description."

"And what is your question?" The dragon breathed, raising his neck.

"Is it true?" Merlin asked bluntly, wondering why the dragon wasn't quick to dismiss it.

The dragon thought for a moment and gazed at Merlin.

"It is. You and the druid boy will one day work together. Unless you let him and Morgana be killed prior."

Merlin heart thumped in horror, pulsating immense anger.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin shouted. "You told me my destiny is to help Arthur!"

"And it is! Helping Arthur does not always mean that you will be on his side. Arthur needs to unite Albion. Being on his side, and NOT being on his side, will equally help him."

Merlin's head was jammed with shock. This whole time- this whole time he was led to believe that helping Arthur meant being on his side. But was his destiny really just to help Arthur, by any means possible, even if it meant by being against him?

"No… no.. Never! I'm never going to go against Arthur. Never!" Merlin shouted, shaking his head in angered fear.

"Then ensure the druid boy dies tomorrow." Kilgarrah said plainly. "Merlin, remember this - Your destiny is to help Arthur by whatever means possible. "

"You've lied to me! You made me think that helping him meant by being by Arthur's side entirely! You never told me I'd have to be against him!"

"This is what is best Merlin. Do not make a mistake in your actions. Now, " The Dragon said flapping his wings and raising his head high. He perched up and looked to the sky. "It is only time before your destiny will unravel. Good luck."

With that, the dragon soared to the sky, sending waves of air to brush against Merlin's clothes, and flew away.

* * *

The echo of footsteps harmonized the dripping of water on the ground near the dungeon pathway. Arthur walked further in and felt his heart beating hard against his chest. He lowered the torch near the cell bars and saw Morgana resting her back against the cell wall looking tired and Mordreds head resting on her lap. Her eyes were not sealed shut, just stirring away, giving Arthur the impression Morgana was having trouble sleeping.

"Morgana..." Arthur called out.

Morgana opened her eyes and was looking to the side exhausted, trying to focus on what was calling her.

"What do you want?" Morgana called out annoyed, not moving her body.

Arthur nervously looked at her, and with a deep breath, and the sound of a click, Arthur swung the cell door opened.

"Go…" Arthur instructed. "Go now. Before my father finds out."

More alert than ever, Morgana leaned forward, causing Mordred to wake and raise his head to face Morgana and Arthur.

"What are you doing?" Morgana said, mildly amused.

"Morgana?" Arthur called out baffled, looking back behind him. "What are you doing? I'm giving you an easy out.. Don't just sit there. GO!"

Morgana's perplexed face morphed into a face of joy, tilting her chin up in a tease.

"No." she chuckled with a large grin.

"What?" Arthur retorted, almost giving up hope. "I'm giving you a free escape! Morgana, what will it take for you to leave?"

"Oh I just love seeing you worried!" Morgana smiled, getting up and walking over towards Arthur. "I love to see you squirm! If you want me to leave… well how about you allow Uther to die. Wouldn't it be nice to finally rule? Stand up for what you believe in and do things the way you want it."

Arthur grabbed Morgana's arm and pulled her out.

"GO Morgana!"

Morgana snatched her arm back with force, staring at him angrily.

"No." she breathed through her teeth. She walked away from Arthur.

"Morgana!" Arthur said, trembling in his stance. "I don't know what the hell you are counting on.. I don't. I don't understand, but I promise you tomorrow is going to carry on as planned. There will be no escape in the morning!"

"Why are you helping me anyway!" Morgana yelled, sitting back on the ground near Mordred.

"Because…" Arthur said. "Morgana…" Arthur mind spun, speculating Morgana's reaction if he told her he was his sister. He remembered the last time he made the claim Morgana was Morgause's sister, and closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was get Morgana mad in disbelief. "You're like a sister to me."

"Well then… your little sister is going to die tomorrow." Morgana pouted mockingly.

Arthur exhaled fuming and closed the cell door and turned around.

"Wait!" Morgana called out.

Arthur turned back hopefully.

"Aren't you going to ask Mordred if he wants to leave?" She smiled, tilting her head at an angle.

"You decide that. If you decide to escape, he will be allowed too."

"Oh very honorable." Morgana taunted, straightening up. "Put this poor boys fate under someone else's control. I see what sort of King you will be."

Arthur, angrier than ever, stormed out of the dungeon and into the hallways.

Arthur walked in the hallway and felt a presense behind him.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered loudly from afar. Merlin had just entered from the small door inside the castle from his walk outside. Arthur turned around.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" Arthur whispered back with a scowl as he went closer to Merlin.

Merlin looked around and noticed the dungeon entrance to his immediate right.

"I just needed a walk outside."

"This late?"

"I needed to clear my mind."

"You always take walks this late?"

"Sometimes.." Merlin whispered "Arthur what are you doing here?"

Arthur shook his head and signaled Merlin to follow him upstairs, so the two could avoid whispering. When the two boys arrived in Arthur's room, Arthur spoke.

"I went to visit Morgana. I tried to convince her to… to… do something so she won't be hung tomorrow." Arthur said, sitting down and putting his hands on his head. "I can't sleep Merlin. I just don't know what to do… She's not listening."

Merlin stood there uncomfortable, speechless and awkward. He felt terrible he couldn't offer any ideas to help Arthur, when he felt the best thing to occur was to let the hanging take place. Yet something was bothering Merlin. Somehow, he thought Morgana had a plan.

"Do you really think she's going to be hung tomorrow?" Merlin asked.

"She will Merlin. My father isn't going to change his mind."

"Why do you think she turned herself in?" Merlin asked, hoping to figure out what Morgana's plan.

"I don't know.. I JUST DON'T KNOW Merlin. I just think she thought she could escape..Maybe she wanted something in the castle."Merlin thought hard about all that Morgana would want in the castle. "But, what she doesn't get is the cell has a spell on it. She can't escape no matter what."

Merlin whipped his head up. "Spell?"

"Yes…After the Great Purge, father had some people enchant spells on the dungeons to prevent people from using spells to try and escape."

Ignoring the hypocrisy, Merlin questioned Arthur.

"But Morgana would know this.. She's lived here her whole life."

"Maybe she forgot." Arthur said looking at up Merlin in a different light. "Wait, Merlin, do you think she actually has a plan to escape?" Arthur asked.

Merlin, shocked by Arthur's hopeful face, felt troubled.

"It doesn't make sense any other way.." Merlin answered..

Arthur looked down at the floor and nodded.

Merlin pondered on feeling unsettled.

* * *

**So thats why Mordred hasn't exposed Merlin! And wow, that Great Dragon Kilgarrah is a jerk. He's messing with Merlins mind too. What IS with Kilgarrah? Looks like he's got a selfish agenda of his own..**

**Find out Morgana's and Mordreds fate in the next chapter (and I suppose Merlin and Arthurs in hand!)**


	26. Merlin's Slip of Tongue

"Ah!"

*Smash*

"Whoa!"

Gaius clutched his chest after having dropped his teacup and glared severely at Merlin who had bumped into him the early dark morning before sunrise, the day of Morgana's execution. Gaius was stepping in the kitchen area and did not recognize Merlin tucked away in the corner bending over in search for some grain.

"I'm sorry Gaius, I'll get that!" Merlin said quickly in a sleepy voice. He bent over and collected the shattered pieces of cup.

"Merlin! What are you doing awake so early?"

Merlin rose up and placed the broken pieces on the table and faced Gaius.

"I couldn't sleep." Merlin shrugged, glancing down.

"Merlin…" Gaius said watching Merlin gather the remainder of the pieces together, then attempting to lower himself with trouble to help. "I'm afraid for you. Lately, you have not been sleeping normally. All this fretting is not healthy."

"I know... I'm just worried about Morgana."

Gaius dropped his head and nodded.

"I understand… "Gaius sighed as he struggled to return to his feet. "To tell you the truth, Merlin, I too could not sleep tonight. It is hard to imagine someone you have cared for all of their life is now going to be put to death."

Merlin felt queasy. He felt genuinely alone in his battle against Morgana. While ashamed, he did not think anyone would quite believe that he was not necessarily worried about Morgana dying. In fact, he could just feel Morgana had a plan – he just wondered what it was. Merlin faced a monumental battle. Either he could allow Mordred and Morgana to die, or he must face joining forces with Mordred in the future, against Arthur, as claimed by the Great Dragon.

As Merlin finished up picking up the pieces of the cup, Merlin watched Gaius walk over to fetch a pot, and considered narrating what the Dragon told him to Gaius. But his heart said no. He could not bear to see Gaius's reaction if he told his own fate. A piece of him had some hope; some desire that all of it was wrong.

Merlin took a seat at the table while Gaius stirred some porridge in a pot. He repeated the Dragons words in his mind that worried him just as much as the proceedings for the day. _The moment your identity is revealed to Arthur is the beginning of the druid boy's downfall._ Why, oh why, were the Dragon's words such riddles?

*Knock knock knock*

Merlin and Gaius's head shot towards the door.

"It's the Prince! He requests Merlin!" a knight called out.

Nodding at Gaius, Merlin got up and dashed through the door.

Running up the stairs, Merlin felt his legs ache and sting, especially after yesterdays race to stop Morgana. Merlin caught his breath at the top and sought after Arthur's dimly lit room.

Walking in, he was pulled back in slight surprise. There sitting on Arthur's bed, looking terribly bored, was Kay; Ector stood with his arms crossed near in front of Arthur who was sitting at his table; and Bedivere situated near the clothing drawer. Merlin walked in some more and saw Gawaine to his left picking at the rim of Arthur's mirror. They all looked tired and timid but ready for something.

"Merlin, come in." Arthur called, watching Merlin walk in cautiously.

"Hey…" Merlin greeted, looking around confused. "What's going on here?"

"Sorry Merlin, but I needed to get you awake early this morning." Arthur said getting up. "Listen, after speaking to you yesterday night, and after trying to convince Morgana again- no, don't worry… they all know." Arthur explained after seeing Merlin's reaction to Arthur exposing his attempts to save Morgana, all in front of Kay, Ector, Bedivere and Gawaine. "As I was saying, after thinking about it, I kept wondering, what could Morgana be up to? That's when it came to me. Merlin, you're right. Morgana has a plan."

Merlin watched numbly.

"Ok...?"

"Listen Merlin, Morgana's in the cell now. She can't use her magic to get out because it's enchanted with magic."

"Right…"

"That means the only time she can escape from the cell is when the guards take her out for her execution. Her shackles aren't enchanted."

Merlin listened on.

"Morgana can escape at that moment and go after something in the castle. As Bedivere had mentioned yesterday, Mordred was after something in the castle."

Merlin stood still. His head hurt. His mind felt jammed, as if forks pressed against his brain. His arms ached, and so did his legs. And now, he just wanted them to be clear as to what the plan was.

"So what's the point?"

"Merlin, the point is we no longer have to spend energy on trying to set her free. That's inevitable. She has a plan! She's going to escape no matter if I make her or not. We just need to stop her from doing whatever she has planned after." Arthur explained with a smile, seemingly proud of his strategy. "Now, I got these men here with me to help me out when she escapes. I can't explain to my knights exactly what is going on, so these noble men are going to be in the background watching out for anything suspicious and taking action when needed.

The four men nodded modestly.

Arthur obviously looked more hopeful, despite showing severe signs of exhaustion, making him appear rather delusional.

"Great." Merlin said coldly. Merlin did not understand why he was getting so angry, but he just was.

* * *

The fresh morning breeze blew in beautifully through the window sill and into the room carrying a large table. A small rat scurried from one enf of the room to another.

"Has she said anything?" Uther asked, walking around in the room alone with a guard, in deep thought.

"My Lord, she said words I cannot repeat." The guard replied, standing near the doorway nervously.

Uther heaved in a sigh.

"Not a single apology? Nor a plea?" Uther said, following an ant on the floor that was lit by the soft lighting of candles around.

"No my Lord."The guard said in embarrassment.

Silence ensued as Uther gripped on his chair and stared out the window in a daze, watching the sun rise slowly.

"The time is almost coming. "Uther said with his jawline near the window sill, gazing at the reddish gleam bordering the lands. "She has had her chance. Yet she mocks the very ruling of mine. She is not the same Morgana I raised." Uther said, a choke rising in his throat. "Magic has truly eaten her alive. She has died a long time ago." Uther said, a tear trickling down in his eye. "The beauty of her soul has been diminished into a wretched beast. It has been taken over by the evil that has lurked our kingdom, breeding on those hidden to us. I wish I could not do this. I wish with my heart she would come back. Away from the evil possession. But that moment is lost and gone!"

Uther stuck a chalice from the table; its red wine splattering against the cream colored wall as the metal goblet bounced on the ground.

"Damn all magic! It has taken a beautiful rose and turned it into thorns!"

The guard stood there shivering, watching, and listening to Uther.

"I cannot let this evil transpire alive out of her body when she is executed. She must be burned at the stake. The evil must die with her."

"Yes... sire..." The guard replied uncomfortably.

"Father?" entered Arthur, with Merlin closely following him.

Uther, shocked, quickly wiped his tears and looked at Arthur tenderly.

"Arthur..."

"What's going on?" Arthur asked in concern, glancing at the goblet lying on the floor.

"I do not wish this to happen." Uther said earnestly, approaching Arthur in a dramatic plea. "But Arthur, hard decisions must be made."

"Sure..." Arthur said uncomfortably, reaffirmed by the belief that Morgana was going to be okay. "Anyway, what can I do right now."

"I need you to go get the shackles in preparation for the execution."

Merlin closed his eyes, his heart began pounding hard. _Should he mention out loud the flaw in Uther's plan when using un-enchanted shackles, to ensure Morgana & Mordred would get killed?_

Arthur nodded and was about to turn around.

"Arthur wait..." Uther called. Arthur turned back to Uther. "You've talked to Morgana…?"

"Yes." Arthur said looking down.

Merlin looked down, his heart pumping boldly, rocking his chest._ This was it. He had a choice. And this choice was going to end in seconds. Tell Uther about the shackles that were not protected with magic, or not. _His breath began pacing.

"Did she say anything…?"

Arthur shook his head modestly.

Merlin closed his eyes, and his lips quivered as he opened them. His fingers felt numb.

"I see..." Uther looked down in sorrow.

"Arthur, are those shackles the one that's not enchanted?" Merlin bursted out in his most dim-witted sounding voice to act as though it was just a slip of his tongue.

Instantly, Arthur spun around, jaw fell, and stared at Merlin in a grotesquely shocked reaction.

"_What are you doing?" _Arthur mouthed silently, as Merlin shook his head in fear, instantly regretting what he had just done.

"The shackles..." Uther repeated, scanning the floors. "Of course, how could I miss that? Guard, get the blacksmith to take a bar from the cell, and transform it into shackles. We need to make sure that we have enchanted shackles so that the evil spirit in her does not prompt her to escape!"

Arthur, frozen in shock, still stared at Merlin trying extremely hard to internalize Merlin's slip of the tongue. Over seconds, his whole demeanor internalized the individual in front of him, staring in disbelief.

Merlin's heart pumped strongly and felt the horror rush in his veins. _What the hell did he just do? He just ensured that Morgana and Mordred would die._

Arthur knocked into Merlin's shoulders angrily and dashed towards the stairs.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled, fearful of Arthurs reaction."I'm sorry! I slipped it."

Instantly, Arthur turned around in fury.

"Get out of my sight Merlin! I have no time for this. I need to save Morgana while I can."

Arthur turned back around and ran down the stairs and towards the dungeons.

* * *

"You have no idea what you are facing Arthur!" Uther yelled at a sweating paled faced Arthur, arms shackled behind his back in Uther's room. He stood weakly between two guards holding his arms uncomfortably.

Earlier, Arthur attempted to plough through the guards blocking the dungeon pathway to free Morgana. To Arthurs dismay, countless men pummeled Arthur down and shackled him per Uther's instruction till the execution was carried out.

"How could you offer Morgana an escape?" Uther shouted.

Arthur looked ahead numbly, drained from energy, not responding to any of Uther's words.

Uther continued.

"You must realize my son, she has already died!" Uther cried. "Morgana has already died...the one we knew is NO MORE. THAT, THAT creature in the cell is not the same Morgana." Uther shot pointing his wavering finger at his side. "Do you not see!" Uther plead.

Arthur lightly blinked and showed no sign of recognition.

"Now we must go… The execution is about to start."

Like a blade of grass in the wind, Arthur did not struggle against the guards and walked on silently, numbly, almost as if he had given up.

Exiting to the chilly young morning and onto the balcony, the wind blew powerfully against Uther and Arthur. Arthur glanced below and viewed a crowd of people gathering with anxiety engraved on their faces, looking around and watching men with black hoods on tying Morgana and Mordred to the stakes, observing their glistening newly made shackles in scrutiny. He glimpsed at Sir Leon down below, his long hair fluttering in the winds as he watched in distress at the men throwing hay on boxes that held up a stake, and saw him turn away in pain.

Arthur did not bother looking for anyone else. He did not care. His plan had failed. Morgana was going to die.

And then the torch was pulled out to everyones gasps.

* * *

**Man, Uther just knows how to justify himself doesn't it? **

**And wow, Merlin. Bad move.. or was it a good move? What do you think? was it a selfish act, or was it needed? **

**Sheesh, and this is it... Arthurs plan has failed. Morgana is tied to the stake!**


	27. Proof

****

**The chapter you've been waiting for -**

**

* * *

**

A breeze fluttered Merlin's hair as he watched from the ground floor the pile of hay on the execution platform, bristling in the wind, some pieces flying off into the air. Gasps and chatter harmonized the scene; the melody sounding from Merlins heart hammering against his chest as he watched Morgana and Mordred being pushed to the stakes. He closed his eyes after witnessing Morgana grow into dawning comprehension, eyes open aghast after muttering some words to the shackles, turning to Mordred in unmistakable fear. Morgana instantly jerked her head to the balcony as she was being tied to the stake with the rope. It had been a long time she showed a plea for mercy in her eyes.

It was true then. Morgana's plan was to use a spell to escape while wearing the un-enchanted shackles. Now that she has tried to escape, and failed to do so, she was panicking. Her curls rose in the wind, hitting her face as she shook her writsts in an attempt to break the shackles lock.

Uther slowly walked towards the edge of the balcony and looked down at all the people chattering and staring at the panicked Morgana.

"I do not wish to do this." He called out sadly to those below him. "May the evil in you die and the good rise to the heavens. I love you Morgana."

Uther dropped his head and turned around, tears trickling down his face. Tears began to stream down Arthurs flushed face as he softly pled to his father not to carry on with the execution.

Wind pounded against Merlin's ears, slightly blocking the squeals from Morgana and Mordred. "It is time." Uther said, choking on his own words, still turned away from Morgana.

The black hooded men lowered the blazing torch, its flames increasing in the strong gusts, releasing glints of ash flying towards the crowd.

The hay was on fire.

"NOO!" Morgana screamed watching the fire spread. She shook her arms from the shackles. Her hair flew to the left, framing her face and covering it as she jerked her head to move her hair so she could concentrate again on the shackles.

"Morgana! What's happening! The spell!" Mordred squealed watching the fire grow. Several crowd members cried and turned away when watching Mordred in fear, and shook their heads in horror.

"IT's NOT WORKING! NOOOOOO! LET ME GOOO!" Morgana cried out looking up towards the balcony.

Merlin's heart hammered as he watched the fire grow with the strong gusts of wind. He felt dizzy. _NO… no... NO…._

"MORGANAAA!" Yelled Arthur, extending his whole body out as far as he could. He promptly turned to Uther who was quietly standing, trying to maintain composure though trembling, and turned away from the scene. "FATHER STOPP ITT! PLEAAASEEE! I BEG OF YOU! SHE'S MY SISTER PLEASEEE! SHE'S MOTHERS DAUGHTER! SHE'S MOTHERS DAUGHTER! MOTHERS! DO IT FOR HER!" Arthur yelled with every ounce of energy, his veins popping from his forehead, face flushed with horror.

Uther stood still, yet turned away, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes in order to tune the pleas out.

Merlin watched the blazing red orange flames grow and grow. _No… NO!_

"ARTHURR! HELLPPP MEEE!" Morgana cried in pain, as the flames came closer. Both Mordred and Morgana were coughing and choking from the thick smoke.

_*Emryss! HELP US! Please!*_

Merlin shook his head, and with all the pain accumulating, all the stress affecting him, he centered it in his mind and pulled back into a tunnel of light.

All the sounds were muffled.

It was only his mind.

Prickly bits of light began to appear in his head.

He spoke.

_Everything went black._

* * *

*groan*

"Merlin..?"

Merlin's head throbbed as he opened his eyes weakly. He felt relief when he saw a cobweb above him that grew in Gaius's room for several months.

The room was dimly lit, as it was almost twilight outside. A breeze blew in and cooled Merlin's sweaty face.

"Gaius?" Merlin called groggily. Merlin suddenly shot up remembering. "Wait...MORGANA and MORDRED What's happened to them?"

"Settle down Merlin… "Gaius said coming to Merlin's side. He placed his hand below Merlin's shoulders and helped him lie back down. "Morgana and Mordred might be fine. They were able to escape the execution."

A rush of unexpected relief overcame Merlin, as he allowed himself to plop down on the bed.

"I can't believe it…." Merlin said to himself, eyes flickering at the ceiling.

"II suppose she was able to use some very powerful magic to escape from those shackles."

"Thank goodness no one knows…" Merlin said, trying to make eye contact with Gaius.

"Knows what…?" Gaius asked.

Merlin turned to Gaius.

"Gaius, I used magic to save her at the end…I don't know how I did it. I don't even know what I did... or where I sent her. I just remember doing it."

Gaius did a double take and watched Merlin closely.

"That must be why you passed out Merlin. All I remember is turning to you and you were on the floor, collapsed. I thought it was because of all the stress..."

Merlin nodded and focused on the silence.

Gaius sighed.

"I somehow felt you were going to do something like this…"

Merlin nodded lightly and felt a sense of peace.

"I couldn't bear it Gaius. I just couldn't. The way Morgana was yelling and pleading, I just… I… I couldn't face it knowing I could do something to stop it. Even if she _is _'destined' for bad things."

"Morgana certainly has a hero to thank."

Merlin didn't feel like the hero at all however. Because of him, Morgana wasn't able to escape in the first place, because he ensured the shackles would be enchanted.

He lied there ponderingabout where Morgana was and what she was doing. Though he was the one that helped them escape, he had no idea where he sent them. _Would she know someone helped her? Would Mordred tell her? Would Mordred rethink his ways knowing he had helped them?_

"How's Arthur?" Merlin said quietly, feeling his gut twist. Merlin hadn't spoken to Arthur since Arthur's outburst over Merlin telling Uther about the shackles. It was just one of those things that he didn't think Arthur could easily forgive him for.

"Well… He's a bit exhausted and very upset. I don't know if you noticed but he admitted to everyone that Morgana was his sister."

Merlin rose up again.

"I need to go talk to him."

"Merlin… I think you need to wait till tomorrow. Both of you boys need rest. And lots of it."

* * *

*squeak squeak squeak*

Sitting on his bed, Arthur stared at his boots and wiped it again with a piece of cloth. He stared at the boots and saw a faint reflection and then dropped his boots below.

It was the next morning and Arthur was awake, getting ready for the day. He sure didn't feel like being awake and certainly wasn't up for facing Camelot.

*tap tap tap*

Arthur looked up at to his opened doorway, and saw some men standing.

"Hey there Arthur… uhh… "Kay began trying to figure out what to say.

"Come in..." Arthur said. Kay, Ector, Bedivere, and finally Gawaine, entered Arthurs room. The former three were holding their belongings and bags with them. "What is it?"

"We just wanted to say that we are going to leav- OW"

"How are you doing?" Ector asked quickly, after elbowing Kay.

"Did I just hear you are going to leave now?" Arthur asked, rising up and glancing at Kay rubbing his arm.

"Well, we wanted to first ask you how you are doing." Gawaine said, taking a step forward.

"Why are you leaving already? The tournament is still postponed."

The four men stood there feeling awkward.

"Don't you think that maybe the King would want to cancel the tournament at this point?"

Arthur lowered his head and pondered.

"Yeah, I suppose he probably would. " Arthur said, trying to remain composed.

The four men stood there not knowing what to do.

"We are happy that your… sister… uh… escaped the execution." Bedivere replied.

"Right." Arthur said shamefully.

"Yeah hopefully she'll change her ways now after seeing you trying to help her so much." Kay suggested with a forced smile.

Arthur felt more and more uncomfortable talking about Morgana.

"Listen…" Arthur said trying to break the awkwardness. "I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me yesterday. It meant a lot."

The four men nodded.

"I- I've actually been thinking about it, and… well, we need people like you." Arthur said turning to Bedivere, Kay and Ector. "You all have skills that compose of an excellent knight in Camelot. I just wanted to request you to think about that …"Arthur said taking in a sigh. "About becoming a knight of Camelot."

Kay, Bedivere and Ector stood there speechless.

"Well… It is quite an honor for you to personally request this Prince Arthur. I think I speak for all of us and say it would certainly be a pleasure. We will discuss this proposal tonight."

"What's there to talk about, OF course I want to be a knight! Sure way to get the girls!" Kay busted out. Ector glared at him.

"Well, please do think about it." Arthur said. Arthur then turned to Gawaine.

"That invite extends to you too…" Arthur said to Gawaine, walking to him.

Gawaine stood there and gave out a soft chuckle and lowered his gaze.

"Like they said, Prince Arthur, it is quite an honor to be asked by you. But," Gawaine stared, as Arthur slight smile began to falter. "But, you know me... I'm no good at these sorts of things. My calling is in the lands in the east carrying the best breweries in Albion, and it aches for me to be there."

"I understand…" Arthur nodded, though disappointed. "Anyway, let me accompany you as you step out. Please," Arthur said turning to Kay, Ector and Bedivere. "Let me know your decision when you decide."

As they walked down the hall and down the stairs, Arthur opened the castle doors to the bright sunny day.

The three men hopped on their horses and looked back at Arthur. Gawaine stood there waiting for the other three to start heading out. Arthur observed Gawaine without a horse and walked over to the side where his horses stood, tied to a post.

"Hey Gawaine..."

Gawaine looked back at Arthur.

"Yup?"

"I want you to take this." Arthur said pulling a rich mahogany colored horse, its coat glistening in the sun.

"What?" Gawaine said with a smile. "No, I can't take your horse."

"I have three. I want you to take it. Let's call it your winnings for making it to the finals."

Gawaine chuckled and shook his head in surprise. "I- wow – Are you sure? This is a little too… touchy feely."

Arthur nodded.

"Take it!"

"Ok ok…thanks then…"

Gawaine walked over to the horse and stroked its head, and the horse didn't seemed to mind.

"Fit for a prince." Arthur said quietly.

Gawaine grinned and shook his head.

Gawaine hopped on and gave the horse a few signals. It obeyed immediately to his surprise.

"HEY where my prize!" Kay shouted, as Bedivere eyed him. "I- uh- I mean... uh.. I... we will talk later about this proposal to be a Knight. SIR!"

With the last goodbye, the four men left the castle.

* * *

**** 2 months later*****

Drops of water echoed in the large cave. It glowed from the large fire lit in the middle, and the torches bolted against the cave walls. Chatter grew and echoed in this large cave, and the pattering of steps distracted many into looking back at the new visitors. The assembly grew quietly and the crowd nodded at each other as they passed each other by. Flames danced against the walls giving the feeling of wamrth and excitment.

"Enide, over here."

"Erec, hold my hand."

As Erec and Enide approached the crowd, they went around it to stand in front of a natural platform.

Whispered echoed amongst the water dropping and all were mesmerized by the area.

*Tap….tap….tap….*

All eyes faced front immediately to the sound of steps approaching on the platform. There was silence.

In front of the people was a figure wearing a black hooded cloak, their face hidden to the rest.

Behind this figure was a little boy with bright blue eyes who moved over to stand next to this black cloaked figure. The figure scanned the faces who were eagerly watching it in return.

"I see you have all come..." a familiar voice called out. "I am pleased."

The crowd lingered onto this womans every word.

'A few months ago, I had come to your homes in Camelot in hopes of finding those who would give me their loyalty. Also, give their _families_ that have perished under Uther's law during the Great Purge, loyalty. When I went to these homes, I was faced with suspicion, doubt, and even fear. Only one had helped me; her name was Myldred. Now she has died because of Uther, but her light will be remembered.

With everyone else, I had thought that the very mention of those family members that had died because of this wretched King during the Purge would arouse a desire to avenge their loved ones death. I was wrong. I was told - GIVE. ME. PROOF." Morgana said turning her head to everyone. "They wanted proof that I would not trick them and turn them in to Uther."

Morgana lifted her veil slowly and revealed herself.

Gasps sounded from the crowd as many people's mouth fell.

Morgana's bottom right cheek had been burned and scared fromt he fires of the exectution.

"My plan was straightforward. Go to the King. Turn myself in. And be tied to the stake and escape before being hurt. I thought to myself - This would be the perfect proof that Uther and I have no more loyalties for each other. Let me show to everyone visible proof that the King would have me executed, despite being his ward." Morgana's tone dropped in bitterness. "But my plan had failed. I did not fathom he would have enchanted shackles. I almost died that day.. I was somehow saved. Now... there should be NO DOUBT. You have your evidence now; And I presume I have your loyalty."

The crowd nodded their heads in awe.

"Good." Morgana smiled. "Then let us begin our revenge."

* * *

**I know, this was a pretty intense chapter. Anyway, if you remember Erec and Enide, they were in chapt 8. Remember Morgana promising proof to dispell doubt people had? This was it. Now she's got a load of Camelotians that were listed in the List from the Great Purge on her side. What's going to happen!**

_"I will show you… I will show everyone that you all can trust me. But when I do, I expect you to help me."_

_Erec stared at Morgana carefully, however, he didn't say yes or no._

_"I'll take that as a yes.." Morgana said after some seconds, getting up to leave. "Thank you Enide." She nodded. Enide nodded in shock, while Erec watched Morgana and Mordred leave, skeptical._


	28. The Bargain

**Merlin Fan - lol no, I've never heard of inbeetweens. I looked it up though and for some reason I thought it was a book about little 8 yr olds living in America in the 20s. I have no idea why I thought that. Now I'm inspired to write something about that haha.**

**Glad you guys liked it******

**

* * *

**

"Merlin!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Merlin panted, carrying Arthur's mace carefully from the ground over to Arthur that bright sunny day.

"Goodness Merlin..." Arthur said snatching the mace from Merlin, allowing the spiked ball to swing near Merlin's hip, "You really need to get used to carrying my weapons."

"Who's going to get used to that piece of death!"

"Sir KAY! Get over here!" Arthur ignored, shouting at Kay who was chatting up a giggling peasant girl.

As Kay quickly ran over towards Arthur, Merlin watched Ector and Bedivere practice fighting with each other.

It had been two months since Morgana's attempted execution, and Ector, Kay, and Bedivere were now Sir Ector, Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere. Much to Merlin's surprise, having a few knights that knew magic was both worrisome and tiresome; worrisome in the sense that he feared them exposing their magic and tiresome because every other night Ector would get with Merlin to go over some basics of magic. It wasn't that Merlin didn't appreciate it, but practicing magic for 2 hours every other night just drove Merlin mad after some time. Not to mention, he tried staying away from using his magic, for he was much too paranoid about exposing it ever since Mordreds foretelling that his magic would be exposed soon.

Merlin smirked to himself as he watched Kay skip around a bit under Arthur's scowl, only to see Kay surprise Arthur with a quick strike dismantling the mace from Arthurs grip. It was good to see another person getting on Arthurs nerves other than himself; especially after Arthur was mad at him after slipping his tongue and sabotaging Morgana's plan to escape on her own. Arthur was mad for a few days, but deep inside he was more relieved that Morgana escaped. The two boys avoided the conversation all together. Arthur just assumed and accepted that Merlin and Morgana just hated each other; and that there was no ending it.

"Alright men!" Arthur called out to his knights."We are done for the day..."

As Arthur began walking to the castle, Merlin joined him by his side.

"Kay wasn't that bad today…" Merlin said teasingly.

"That's SIR Kay to you Merlin." Arthur corrected.

"Right." Merlin chuckled. "Anyway, are you ready for your birthday celebrations? It's going to be exciting. Don't say anything but I heard a Jostin the Jester will be arriving."

"Dear God… You're kidding. I'm not a child anymore." Arthur said cringing.

"Aw come on Arthur. It's Jostin! He's a legend… I had the honor of seeing him once-"

"And how old were you?"

"Maybe 8... But that's not the point. He was brilliant! I remember he had this fire that he could breath from his mouth."

"Magic."

"What? No, Arthur… it wasn't"

"According to my father, it will be. Jostin is going to have to make sure his tricks don't land him in the guillotine."

"You're father can't be that stringent. It's a jester-all the great tricks look like magic."

"Well then let's call it _Jostins Final Act_." Arthur smiled, turning to Merlin.

"Fine… negative ninny." Merlin muttered under his breath.

"What's that Merlin?" Arthur called, eying Merlin.

"I said, fine, pleasant princy!" Merlin grinned.

Arthur shook his head and entered the castle.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps echoed in the hall, as a green velvet dress stroked the glossy marble floors belonging to a majestic King in front. Trimmed in purple velvet, most of which that cloaked the tall windows of the room carrying little soul, the room stood hauntingly beautiful, yet very sad indeed.

The King, sitting on his throne alone, smiled lightly as he watched this lady come forth.

"Your majesty." Morgana curtsied, her glossy hair spilling down as she bowed, covering the scar on her bottom right cheek.

"Morgana… can it really be you?"

Morgana, with her lips pursed, rose from her bow.

"It is.."

" I would not have believed that Uther's ward, or shall I say, step-daughter, would betray him so."

Morgana's smile faltered.

"It is Uther that has betrayed me, and mother too."

"I see you have finally found out the truth of your relations." King Cenred replied amused. "Morgana. I swear to you, I had not commanded my men to kill your father, Gorlois." King Cenred said, coming forward on his chair. The wrinkles on King Cenreds face showed in the light, as did his gray hair.

With unquestionable pain, Morgana smiled.

"I've brought Mordred with me. As you have requested."

Mordred showed himself from behind Morgana and eyed King Cenred with some fear.

Accepting Morgana's decision to avoid the topic, King Cenred leaned back on his chair as he looked at Mordred.

"I have searched all over for Mordred. Sent out my three valorous, and what I thought were immortal, men to search the seas. That was the last that I saw of them."

"I remember." Morgana said coldly, recalling the three men that attacked her, Mordred, Alvarr and Morgause on their travels to Carmarthen a few months ago."But there is one thing you must remember, your ma-jes-ty."Morgana enunciated, almost angrily. "Mordred stays with me. When you need him, I will accompany him."

King Cenred sat there quietly and exhaled a deep sigh.

"That is fine, Morgana."

"And now, let us talk about the other end of the bargain." Morgana began. "I need a place to … let's say... set up my people. And I need you to tell me where the druids are."

"Just like you're mother, very dominant." King Cenred spoke. "First, my lady, I need Mordred to use his powers to tell me what King Lot's plans are for the year. I hear he has battles planned."

"Show me my land." Morgana insisted.

"Fine." King Cenred said a bit irritated. "Mador, come here- get Sir Gryffth to show this young lady the eastern Woods of Tryamone. See it she finds it at peace and when she does, tell him Mordred needs to be ready."

"And the Druids?" Morgana reminded.

"First, Mordred needs to tell me the happenings with King Lot. Then you will see the druids." King Lot asserted, turning to Morgana.

"Then I will see you later." Morgana said, pulling up her cloak while turning to Mador for signs of Sir Gryffth.

* * *

**Remember the 3 men in the sea from Great Purge continues? Also, King Cenred is not the same looking one as the one from BBC Season 3. He's about Uthers age.**


	29. Mordreds Premonitions

****

**Apologies for the long break. It's getting busier here. I hope all those who read my story in Japan are doing okay. You are in my prayers.**

**

* * *

**

*Knock Knock*

Footsteps sounded to the door and with the click of the handle, a face peeked out to the man in front.

"Arthur?" Gwen called out pulling the door open further with a quizzical look on her face. "I – I mean, Prince Arthur."

"Guinevere..." Arthur smiled as he stood in front of the passersby taking quick looks at Arthur and Gwen. The sun shone on Camelot brightly, giving everyone a reason to be outside.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked with a concerned smile as her eyes followed a neighbor shooting a suspicious look.

"I NEED TO INSPECT YOUR HOME GWEN." Arthur said loudly so everyone could hear him, and walked right in. Gwen closed the door and waited for Arthur to speak.

"What is it Arthur?"

After turning around, Arthur smiled at Gwen.

"I just thought I'd come in for a visit..." Arthur smiled, then scanning the area. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. I was just on a break. I need to go back to the castle soon, however, to clean the western side of the castle in preparation for the guests attending your birthday banquet."

"Ahh. Right..." Arthur said chuckling a bit. "I'm turning twenty three. You know, in some kingdoms, I would have to have already found my queen."

Gwen looked away quickly from Arthurs eyes.

"Well then, I suppose you need to start searching. Perhaps you'll find the lucky lady at tonight's banquet." Gwen said trying to keep a smile to herself.

"Ahh... I think I've already found her."

Gwen's turned a shade of red.

"Anyways... "Gwen said looked away with an embarrassed smile. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Arthur began walking to the side.

"Actually, there is… Father suggested I get myself a new robe for the dinner. Usually I'd have Merlin arrange for it but I would like to pick one myself." Arthur said, resting his hand on Gwen's table. He began picking at the splinters. "I ... well; I thought I'd get a womans opionin while searching. I'd like for you to come and assist me in my search."

Gwen shook her head and chuckled; her face flushing again.

"Arthur, won't everyone think it's strange if I come with you?"

Arthur looked up and stared at Gwen seriously.

"Well, they better get used to it. "Nodded Arthur, looking a little pink himself. "Now come, there's nothing to worry about. We will play our roles well."

* * *

"Did you find your land to your satisfaction?" King Cenred asked Morgana. King Cenred was sitting on his throne and waiting patiently with his elbow resting on the arm of his chair, twirling his thin grey moustache.

"I did." Morgana smiled. Morgana had just toured her new land, a huge section of clear land with trees bordering it with it's lush heights and shade. A cave sat at the north end and with the land, the area was isolated from the rest of the community - Perfect to gather Morgana's followers to prepare them for her plans on defeating Uther.

The grey waterry eyes of the king moved over to Morgana instantly and then the Mordred. "Then it is time. I need to boy to tell me what King Lot has planned."

Mordred pulled closer to Morgana, allowing Morgana to feel himself trembling in fear.

"Mordred..." Morgana said looking down. "Do not worry- I will be next to you the whole time."

"But it hurts..." Mordred said with a tear falling down his cheek. "Please... I don't want to... please..."

"I thought you ensured the boy would be willing." King Cenred said impatiently, observing Mordreds hesitance. "Richard, get the potions ready!" King Cenred called out to a servant.

Morgana ignored King Cenred and kneeled down to Mordred and looked into his blue eyes.

"Listen to me Mordred. We've talked about this- I don't want to do this to you, but we need King Cenred's help. Please… just this once."

Mordred stared miserably at Morgana's scarred side of the face and looked down nervously and nodded.

The sounds of Richards's footsteps entered the hall carrying two potions in his hands; one blood red, and one clear. He scurried to the King while focusing intently on the vials to ensure it would not spill over.

The King grabbed the red vial and walked over to Mordred.

"Go ahead… you know what to do."

Mordred looked at the red potion and then at Morgana. With her nod, he reached out and gripped the vial. His hands were shaking.

"Go on boy…"

"Don't rush him..." snapped Morgana. "Do it when you are ready, Mordred. We have all the time..."

Tears began streaming down his face as he began to cry.

"Morgana... I don't want to, please…"

"Mordred, please..." Morgana soothed, rubbing his back.

"Oh come on…!" King Cenred called out. "You've done this many times before!"

"STOP IT. He will do it when he is ready." Snapped Morgana even louder at King Cenred.

Mordred closed his eyes and pulled the vial to his lips. Eyes wide and mouth open, King Cenred and Morgana watched Mordred gulp down the contents of the vial.

Immediately, Mordred dropped to the floor.

"AaHHHHGGGGGGGGGGHHH!" he screamed, grabbing his head in fury. "AHHHHHHhHH! MORGANANANA!" He squealed, kicking in the air

Immediately, Morgana grabbed Mordred and backed off when Mordred pushed her with such powerful force.

"TELL ME WHAT KING LOT IS UPTO!" King Cenred called out, then turning to Richard. "GET YOUR QUILL READY RICHARD!"

"MONSTER AND BLOOD HAS SEDUCED HIM AGAINST US. LOT IS WITH CAMELOT! THE THREE BLOODS WILL FACE EACH OTHER IN WAR! 3 MONTHS TILL YOUR DESTRUCTION! AHHHHGHGGGGGGG!"

Mordred began convulsing on the floor.

"OKAY HE'S DONE! MAKE IT STOP NOW!" Morgana yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DESTRUCTED?" King Cenred yelled at Mordred, ignoring Morgana.

"AHGHHH!" Mordred yelled, his face getting redder, veins popping out of his forehead.

"STOP IT! GIVE HIM THE ANTEDOTE! HE'S IN TERRIBLE PAIN! HE CAN'T MANAGE LONGER. HE DID WHAT YOU ASKED!" Morgana yelled, watching Mordred convulse in agony.

"NOT TILL HE TELLS ME ABOUT THIS DESCTRUCTION! WHAT DO I DO TO STOP IT!"

"GIVE ME THE ANTEDOTE OR RICHARD DIES" Morgana yelled furiously, standing in between Cenred and Mordred.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" King Cenred said pushing Morgana away. "TELL ME MORE!"

"UTHER MUST DIE!" cried Mordred finally in intense agony.

Morgana turned to a frightened Richard and yanked the bottle away and ran to Mordred and carefully poured the contents in his mouth as King Cenred watched in panic.

Mordred coughed violently and turned to a paler shade, his face and hair sweaty and cool. His eyes were closed and body was faint.

"That is enough! May I remind you that he has done MUCH more right now than we have agreed. Now, show me the druids."

King Cenred, angered yet worried, signaled a trembling Richard to show Morgana the way.

Richard nodded and walked Morgana out whilst carrying Mordred.

The cool night sky blew on the their faces as they walked out the castle and into a secluded area. Morgana set Mordred down on the ground and looked behind. She turned to Richard and smiled.

"Nicely played Richard."Morgana called out smiling. She turned to Mordred. "Mordred get up."

Richard smiled and nodded. "Anything for the cause of magic. It's about time we came together with a competent leader. I'm just glad I could find that berry juice to use for the potion ha-ha."

Mordred opened his eyes and looked at Morgana with a smile.

"Did it work..? Did King Cenred believe me?" Mordred asked.

"You were brilliant." Morgana smiled, patting Mordred's back.

"Ruddy brilliant!" Richard insisted. "Never thought you had it in ya!" Richard pointed out to Mordred.

"You did everything we asked for- we've instilled fear in Cenred." Morgana said beginning to walk."Now he has no choice but to help us in our efforts against Uther; if he does not, he will think he will die."

Mordred smiled to himself as he walked on with the other two.

"Where dya come up with those fancy premonitions anyway… blood and monsters.. What were those?" Richard asked, chuckling about the whole performance.

"Those are all still very true.." Mordred said quietly.


	30. The Green Tunic

"Come on in…" Arthur signaled to Gwen as they entered Arthurs bedroom. "Oh actually, I'll go ahead and take that now that we are in my room." Arthur said turning around to Gwen after he closed his bedroom door. Gwen's face was hidden by the heap of fur and velvet cloaks, tunics, and robes resting in her arms. It increased in throbbing weight as the two walked around to the countless shops in Camelot. Gwen caught her breath when Arthur relieved her from the heavy load. She rested her left hand on her hip and swept a curl from her face as she glared at Arthur dropping the stack of garments on his bed. Arthur turned to Gwen and beamed. "I'm so glad you've agreed to come – I don't think I could have done it without you."

Still panting and shooting daggers to an obliviously joyful Arthur, Gwen glanced away.

"I'm sure you couldn't. I'm so glad I was able to carry all your things around. For a moment there, I thought you were Morgause again shape shifted into Arthur." Gwen said in her most cynical voice, referring to the treatment she was subjected to throughout their shopping trip.

"You think so?"Arthur said glowing, still oblivious to Gwen's anger. "Thanks goodness. I wasn't sure if I was acting tough enough. I just wanted to make sure no one could suspect anything but a prince and servant relationship."

"Don't think you'll need to worry about that..." muttered Gwen under her breath.

Catching on a little, Arthur looked up and frowned. "I'm sorry Guinevere. I hope you aren't still mad about how I tossed that tunic I purchased..."

"_At my face_?"

Arthur cringed, but was ready to defend. "I thought Karl the tailor was looking suspicious!"

"That's fine." Gwen smiled in a contrived way, still looking very annoyed. "Anyways…. I have lots to do. I'm going to go and finish cleaning for your birthday banquet tomorrow. _Please_ let me know if you need anything else, _Prince_ Arthur."

"Guinevere!"

Gwen instantly opened the door to leave, only to find Merlin approaching the door to come in. Merlin gave Gwen and Arthur a quick look to figure out why Gwen looked livid

"Hey Gwen..."

Gwen muttered something while passing Merlin, causing Merlin to search for understanding from Arthur.

"Come in Merlin..."

"What's going on? Gwen didn't look very pleased."

"She's mad at me." Arthur said, cringing a little as he glanced at his clothing. "I asked her to join me in my search for robes in the marketplace today." Arthur said pointing at the pile of clothing occupying half of Arthurs bed.

Merlin didn't need to hear more about how that went. Judging by his own experience when going out with Arthur, Merlin could guess Arthur tried hard to put up a façade that showed he wasn't closely affiliated with those he 'shouldn't' be. Why it was only a few months ago Arthur finally took Merlin to the bar; allowing everyone to see a prince with his servant.

"They look pretty heavy." Merlin commented, staring at the robes.

"Are you done cleaning my horse Merlin?" Arthur snidely asked instead.

"Yeah. Can't you tell by the stench?" Merlin said sniffing his own tunic.

"No- sometimes it's hard to tell the difference." Arthur said turning around and picking at the white fur robe.

"Are you going to wear that ugly thing? You'll look like a big white bear." Merlin asked coming towards the cloak.

Arthur shook his head. "It's customary for princes to wear this on special occasions. Father asked me to wear one." Arthur explained. "Anyway Merlin, I need you to polish my crown, leather boots, brush this cloak some, polish my armor, and help Gwen clean up the western side of the castle. Tomorrow I need you to get up early and heat up my bath with the river water from the forest. And I mean CLEAN river water. I don't want any leaves and twigs floating around, or any bugs. They say the water has something in it that helps heal sore muscles and I want to be sure I feel great before the dinner. And go wear something clean yourself for my birthday banquet tomorrow. I don't want you to make me look bad."

"Fine." Merlin said rolling his eyes mentally as he turned around to the door.

"Merlin!" called out Arthur.

"What?" Merlin said turning around. With a quick toss of something green, Arthur smiled slightly as he watched Merlin's reaction. It was only when Merlin unfolded it that he realized it was a new green tunic adorned in brass buttons and a brass ended drawstrings. The tunic possessed such quality Merlin has never seen before; the linen was woven tightly, but not too tightly, and felt smooth and strong to Merlin's touch.

"Thought you might need something for tomorrow's banquet." Arthur commented.

Merlin chuckled and grinned widely, as Arthur looked away nonchalantly.

"You care about me, don't you?"

"Oh shut up Merlin!"

* * *

Fire crackled in the night sky as a cluster of druids roasted a hen on the fires. The giggling of children was the subtle melody to the harmonious sound of the elder ones smiles. An elder woman, wrinkles across her forehead signaling a worried state, peered across the long blades of grass dancing gracefully in the winds. She heaved in a sigh; her cheeks plump and glossy, hair short gray and curly, and eyes tired but alert.

A crinkling sound of grass crunching sounded from behind, causing her to slowly turn around in fear. It was Richard, Morgana, and Mordred. At once, she locked eyes with Mordred, and instantly fell to the floor in emotion.

"Mordred..." The old woman gasped with her arms outstretched.

Mordred ran to her embrace and hugged her tight. The old woman, trying to comprehend what just happened, pulled Mordred in front of her and searched his deep blue eyes.

"Mordred, I thought I would never see you or your father. Where is Cerdan? Please tell me he is fine." The old woman asked unnerved.

Mordred looked down when hearing her ask about his father. His silence said everything.

"He has died. Uther has killed him." Morgana interjected, looking down at the older woman.

The woman, clearly stricken, automatically rose and gazed at Morgana. She seemed speechless for a while and slightly astounded.

"Morgana…"

Morgana, clearly taken aback looked at her carefully.

"How did you-?"

"You have Gorlois's eyes." The old lady gasped, still gazing at Morgana.

Morgana, her walls building up more, stared at this woman with some fear.

"What is your name?" Morgana instantly asked instead.

"My name is Hellaine." The old woman replied, tearing away her gaze from Morgana. She turned back to Mordred.

"Mordred, it must have been so very hard for you during those times. I wish we could have done more."

"I'm fine now... I had Morgana with me. And a man named Alvarr took care of me for some time."

"Alvarr? You met him?" Hellaine instantly asked Mordred.

"You knew Alvarr?" Morgana asked taking a step forward, keen to know more.

Hellaine turned back to Morgana and nodded.

"Where… where is he?" Hellaine asked carefully, more alert than ever.

"It is the product of Uther again. He has been executed. Uther was under the impression Alvarr was this wizard named …what was it?…"

"Emrys." Mordred completed.

Hellaine looked increasingly nervous as her eyes flickered at both Mordred and Morgana in what seemed to be dawning comprehension. Richard poked in his head in the conversation.

"Wait...wait …wait… so is Emrys dead now?" Richard interjected. It was clear everyone forgot Richard, Cenred's servant who betrayed Cenred's trust, was around.

"No. he is not. But he is alive and well...soon to lead the magical community." Hellaine said worried, glancing at Morgana and Mordred again and again.

"Well we do not need to wait for Emrys to lead us; lete him hide as he has done so for the past years."Morgana began before changing subjects. "Hellaine, may we welcome ourselves to the rest of the druid community? Mordred is ever so keen about meeting his friends! And I too wish to meet them! I have so much to learn."

"Of course." Hellaine said edgily. "This way..."

As Mordred, Richard, and Morgana began walking in the direction of the fires glowing afar, Hellaine paused for a second.

"Morgana…"

Morgana turned around.

"Yes."

"You must be very angry at Uther." Hellaine said softly, watching Morgana in fear.

Morgana paused, and then turned around.

"Excuse me…"

"You must feel anger at Uther. But do not let that cloud your judgment. Your mother Igraine– she worked very hard to ensure Camelot and the druids could coexist peacefully. Work in her footsteps and vision. I worked with her before she passed on and she had made a difference.

"I see…you've worked with her before Uther killed my mother."

"..."

"And before he killed MY father.. "

".."

"And before he killed Mordred's father!"

"."

And before he killed ALVARR! And ALL of your friends during the Purge!" Morgana exclaimed, losing her patience somewhat.

"Morgana- We druids are very peaceful loving people. "Hellaine said carefully, maintaining eye contact to Morgana. "We are not ones to go to war with anyone; and our loyalties are with those who want peace."

Morgana stared at Hellaine calculatedly for some time and finally smiled.

"Of course. Thank you for that information."

And with the swish of her cloak, Morgana continued walking as Hellaine looked down at the blades of grass glowing in the moonlight.

* * *

**You guys remember Hellaine from The Purge Continues? (and Prophecized Heir). She was the high sorcereress Seeker from Bossiney who authored the Niwe Steorra for Emrys. She's the one who knows alot about what will happen in the future. Looks like she survived the purge.**


	31. Jostin the Jester's Card Trick

"Nice tunic Merlin, is it new?" Gwen asked Merlin when they had the chance to take a moment to breath at Arthur's birthday banquet. Chatter, laughter, and merry music filled the background of the royal hall where Arthur's birthday banquet was being held.

The banquet was a moment like none other; the Kings emotions were more strong and sensitive, and his love and worry for his son heightened in the past year. Only the best for his son was required- and that meant hiring a cook from Rome to prepare a variety of dishes - roast chicken with chopped fennel seeds with a handful of parsley on sprinkled on top, fresh cuttlefish topped with beet greens and blue sauce, manchet bread, curd cheese pastries, cherry pudding decorated with flowers, all to be washed down by apple and pear cider and honey spiced claret.

"Yeah…" Merlin said tugging at his tunic like it was something remarkable. He was careful not to mention Arthur purchased it for him during Gwen's terrible trip. He then noticed a glint from Gwen's neck as she cranked her neck to the crowd. "Is that new as well?" he said after identifying the glint to be a glistening gold chain with ball pendent shaped like a lentil, studded with a gem that looked like emerald. Gwen turned a shade of red and looked down and away, watching the crowd bustling on.

"Arthur gave it; I didn't realize he bought it without me seeing. He gave it to me this morning."

"Wonder why Arthur would give you such a nice gift..." Merlin smiled with a teasing look in his eye.

"Stop it..." Gwen blushed furiously. "Anyway, we need to figure out when to give Arthur his birthday gift."

Merlin and Gwen together had decided to make Arthur a leather journal with an intricate brass buckle and baroque design on the front cover. It was for the past few nights Merlin would work on binding the leather journal and its many leafs, that he began to complain and wonder why they didn't just go purchase one. 'It won't be special!' argued Gwen, as she handled her father's old blacksmithing tools to construct a buckle and metal design. Merlin had to be careful many times that night about revealing his use of magic to finally finish binding the book. However, magic did not take away the disastrous uneven binding he managed to accomplish earlier. With focus, Gwen finally managed to nail in the buckle, with success, and the brass design in front.

"We can put it in the pile with the rest of the gifts." Merlin suggested looking at the boxes, daggers, and other uniquely shaped objects sitting on one table to the right.

"I want to give it to him alone. People may wonder why we are giving him gifts." Gwen suggested instead.

Merlin glanced over at Arthur who was sitting at the front of the hall with his big furry white robe, looking terrifically ridiculous. He could tell Arthur was beginning to feel self-conscious too, and most of all, hot. Arthur began sipping his wine and caught Merlin and Gwen's eye and gave them a look of 'save me'. Merlin chortled and waved. Arthur shot a venomous look back.

"Oh look! Jostin the Jester is about to start." Gwen said excitedly.

Jostin the Jester came out amongst everyone's applause and giggles, wearing a green suit, his hat with big pointy ears and another point in the middle with a bell hanging at its end.

Everyone clapped as he presented himself with a bow to the King and Prince, and sang in a melodious voice:

_Your majesty is so fair and just_

_He will do as he must,_

_ He presents his son with greats, _

_But there is nothing in his plate!_

The crowd laughed at once but then stopped when seeing Uther with a straight face.

King Uther shot a poisoned look towards to kitchens showing how very annoyed his was at the delay in serving dinner.

The Jester bowed at the musicians on the side and had them start the music. The accordion sounded and was in synchronized beats to the Jesters dramatic steps toward the crowd.

"Now, which one of you likes fire whiskey?"

"Ay… miss! Come over here."

Gwen turned to the plump man with flour dusted on his dark moustache, fingertips and clothing, and waited for instruction. Merlin walked over as well to see what he wanted, for this cook never requested Gwen for anything.

"Yes?"

"I need some rosemary outside the forest. You're a servant right? Get them please! The dinner will be ruined… I cannot risk it! My whole life I have dreamed of this event… cooking for the kings! Please! This dinner is already looking like a disaster. I need rosemary!"

"Uh...m… "Gwen said awkwardly. Merlin watched the anxious cook and Gwen. It wasn't a good idea for Gwen to go out near the borders of the forest this late at night.

"I'll go." Merlin said to Gwen.

"Oh, I can go Merlin." Gwen said half heartedly.

"No – that's fine. I'll be quick. Just make sure Arthur's goblet is always full."

"Please get me two handfuls! It has to be unspoiled! Make sure they are from the western side of the forest! Not the one near the pond though! Those ones taste odd and rotten!" The cook anxiously called out to an exiting Merlin, while standing on the tips of his toes.

The moonlight hit Merlin's face as he scurried outside the castle and hopped on his horse tied to the side of the castle. A young man and woman pulled away from each other, shot looks of panic at Merlin and watched Merlin ride off. Merlin felt the cool moonlit skies and almost preferred it to the chatter at the party. He felt like he was in an oven and then doused in cool water. As he went to the borders of the village and forest, Merlin hopped off and searched for rosemary. It was a good thing he regularly picked rosemary for Gaius, because it made the search that much easier in the dark. He pulled handfuls of rosemary and tucked it in his pockets and parcel.

As Merlin hopped on his horse and rode outside the forest, he rode carefully into the village and spotted something unusual. A figure cloaked, carrying a basket, was standing outside with a lantern.

Merlin's heart hammered as he knew he was going to cross paths with this figure. For a moment, he presumed it was Morgana, but this figure was shorter, pumper and frailer looking. Strangely enough, he could almost guess who it was; for the house this figure was standing in front of was more than familiar. It belong to the woman whose chicken died. The figure turned to face Merlin on his horse and lifted the lantern to their face. Merlin was correct; it was the lady whose chicken died. This time, instead of crying, she seemed very worried and began to retract.

"Sire... I'm sorry. I was just looking around." She smiled, her nerves increasing. It was certain she recognized Merlin. "How is the Prince? Is his birthday going well?"

Merlin stopped his horse and, to her dismay, hopped off to chat.

"Yes. I had to run an errand here. Were you looking for something?"

"No… no… heh heh." The lady said, wringing her hands fretfully.

Merlin watched the lady fidget with concern. He always thought this lady was bad at lying. With some analyzing and thought, and with hesitance, she looked down and took a breath.

"If I tell you something… you promise you won't get me in trouble."

"I promise." Merlin said, surprised by her willingness. Perhaps he gained her trust after all.

"My neighbor, you see, he has left Camelot. In fact, there are a few others who have left just tonight. I've been watching them go, wanting to know what they are up to."

"Why are they leaving…?" Merlin said, with his heart beating hard. He didn't have to ask; for he had suspicions this may happen.

The lady closed her eyes.

"There are rumors…"She said wringing her fists more."Rumors about Morgana."

It felt like a knife went through Merlin's heart. _Was Morgana alive and well, and planning something?_

"What about her?" Merlin asked quickly.

"She is alive and well… I think she is at Cenreds land. I believe she has managed to convince some people to join her."

"Do you know how many?"

"I've noticed 4 families moving out so far. 3 of them moved tonight."

Merlin, as composed as he could, nodded with some thought.

"Thanks… I'll tell Arthur this."

The lady nodded back nervously.

Merlin hopped on his horse and scurried back to the castle and inside.

* * *

"OH! I thought you died! Give me my rosemary! Quickly, quickly… come on now! Hurry! The King is getting restless for his food! "The cook said eagerly, waiting for Merlin to slap the rosemary into his hands. The cook inspected the rosemary frantically and then after feeling satisfied, he ran into the kitchen.

"You're welcome..." Merlin muttered to the cook as Gwen approached him.

"Where have you been, you're missing out on Jostin!"

"What'd I miss?" Merlin asked, trying his best to remain calm.

"Jostin danced a little; did some flips. It was sort of embarrassing because he fell at one point. Poor man seems to be getting too old for this." Gwen said. "Anyway, the most exciting bit was when he breathed fire."

Merlin nodded, mind filled with information; waiting for the celebrations to end.

He watched Jostin blankly as he began singing funny songs, and pondered on Morgana.

"And to end before dinner… "Jostin called. "I like to end all my acts with a little card game. It's an innocent game, but the cards I have here show successful kings and leaders from the past. May I ask Prince Arthur to pick one-the card he picks will show what sort of King he be like." Jostin teased.

Silence thickened, causing Jostin to feel slightly awkward. Everyone stared at the King for his response, for the King usually affiliated these sorts of things with magic.

"It is in all good fun… nothing serious" Jostin pushed to a hard to read King.

After a few never ending seconds of pure uneasiness, the King shrugged a little and relented, causing people's eyes to widen as Jostin pulled out the deck of cards. He fanned out the cards for Arthur to pick, and Arthur, feeling silly, lifted his hands out to pick the card on the left.

"Pick carefully…" Jostin warned.

Slightly jostled, Prince Arthur quickly changed directions and picked a card on the right and looked at it.

"Julius Caesar." Arthur called out with a shrug. He wasn't quiet amused.

People clapped weakly. They tried to read the Kings reaction before giving their own.

"Very Good. Julius Caesar was a popular ruler that had achieved much in his life and changed the entire Roman Empire…" The Jester said.

"He was also betrayed by his people…" Uther called out dryly, then tuning to Arthur. "Do you know how he died? He loyal friend Brutus killed him in betrayal. That shows to you Arthur – Never. Trust. Anyone."

"_It's just an innocent card trick..."_ Arthur said, seething through his teeth, so that only his father could hear.

Merlin's heart thumped hard when Uther mentioned Brutus. Flashes of the Niwe Steorra showing Merlin attacking Arthur made him feel tense.

The air was thick, and to everyone's relief, the cook and his workers busted out the kitchens.

"Dinner is SERVED! ENJOY!"


	32. Suspicion

**Hey guys - this is the second update in 1 day, so make sure you read the previous chapter I added recently.**

* * *

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for joining our lunch feast!" Morgana called out to all those in front of her. While some looked like downright magical villagers from Camelot, others were clearly druids judging by their woolen cloaks, muddy attire, and humble attitudes. "Please, keep eating!"

There was a large crowd in Morgana's newly acquired land. The first thing she did was invite all her followers from Camelot and her new 'friends', the druids for a celebratory lunch. The druids were invited under the terms of friendship and association of all magical peoples. She convinced the druids to meet the Camelotian villagers who had been suppressed of using magic for so many years, and to help them realize their gift. Most of the druids found it their responsibility, if not requirement, as a magical person, to help those who are magical in understanding magic; so they readily agreed.

Morgana went all out to ensure this feast would be a grand one – she instructed a few followers to hunt for deer, rabbit, and hens so that they may roast it on fires outside. A richer villager from Camelot brewed wine for a living; so he and his wife brought with them a cart of wine. Little did they know the druids avoided alcohol due to believing it sways a person's judgment; thus the husband and wife became concerned with the stacks of wine sitting on the cart barely touched.

Morgana sipped on her wine and scanned all those eating and chatting, sitting on logs around fire places and noted the smiles on the druids faces as they explained animatedly to Camelot's villagers something; perhaps a spell.

"Please…" She said getting up. Morgana's presence was distinctive. She caught everyone's attention by not just her image, but with her commanding voice.

"I am so happy we all have met. It can only be a good thing that we, the Camelotian villagers, finally feel that we are not unusual, and that there are such admirable magical peoples that exist, and more importantly, _good_ magical people. I cannot thank the druids enough for giving their time to show us who we truly are and can be. I will promise you, to the druids, that we will forever defend you when... I mean... heh...I'm so sorry.. if ever something happens."

Suddenly, Morgana choked on her words and began to tear. She forced a smile and looked at the crowd, who began to show concern. Whispers spilled within the crowd.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just –I just hope this community can thrive, and be safe. That is all."

Murmur and mutters broke out.

"Please go on and eat!"

With her last statement, Morgana sat back down, and the babbling broke out slowly in the crowd.

A calm wind blew on her distressed face. It didn't take long beforfe footsteps sounded near her.

"Ehem...hello Morgana."

Morgana turned around and saw two young men waiting for her. The one who spoke was a brown curly haired man, lanky, with big eyes and a narrow face, and a foot taller than she. The other was a blonde haired man with hair reaching right below his ears, with a strong jaw, small blue eyes and a sharp nose, average sized and a little taller than his friend, watching from behind. Both were wearing brown woolen hoods and looked wide eyed.

"Hello..." Morgana replied back, feeling embarrassed with herself.

"My name is Eoghann, and this fellow here is Taranis." Said the brown haired man, then pointing to his friend

Morgana nodded at Taranis.

"Thank you very much for asking us to meet those from Camelot. I find it very important to share with our fellow magical brothers and sister to embrace their magic and not be ashamed as they once have been under King Uther's rule."

"You are doing such a good thing to those people. I know firsthand what it's like to feel fear, shame, and hate what I truly am." Morgana appealed, with tears brimming in hers. "I remember when I first met Aglain before he died. He told me to never be ashamed of who I am."

Morgana was referring to Aglain, the dark skinned druid man Morgana met a year before, when Merlin showed her the druids.

"Aglain was a good man. It is unfortunate that King Uther has not embraced what is actually a very beautiful thing." Eoghann replied carefully.

"Perhaps one day," Morgana said with a hopeful smile.

"Morgana… I could not help but notice you were shaken up when giving your speech. Is something wrong? You were saying you would defend us if we are ever attacked."

"Silly me… "Morgana said looking down placing her hand on her cheek. "I hope I didn't scare you; I didn't mean to slip anything."

Eoghann and Taranis exchanged suspicious glances.

"I'm sorry..." Taranis interjected."Please explain Lady Morgana. What have you slipped?"

"I don't know… "Morgana said panicked, hesitant to explain further. She then looked up and considered the two men. "I will tell you something. But you must promise not to tell your fellow druids."

Eoghann immediately came closer as Taranis watched on.

"Uther plans to attack. He's gone mad. He is now after everyone magical... and when I last was in the castle, he spoke of attacking King Cenreds land in search for the druids. At first I thought it was just one of his silly little plans that go nowhere – but now, even King Cenred has gotten word that Uther is going to attack. When I found out, I knew I had to meet you all – I will NEVER let anything happen to you all. I will defend you for the rest of my life; just as Aglain once did for me."

Clearly shaken, Eoghann moved back and turned to Taranis. Taranis kept staring at Morgana, watching her every facial expression in slight scrutiny. He didn't say a word, however.

"Thank you for that." Eoghann said nodding. Taranis took a moment to turn away, but when he did, Morgana walked over to Mordred.

"Morgana, I think your plan is working…they came right to you with questions as you expected. But did King Uther actually say he was going to attack the Druids?"

Morgana chuckled to herself.

"Well- no. But we need the Druids help. This is getting easier and easier Mordred."

* * *

The sound of wind howling sounded in the cave; Footsteps interrupted the periodic drops of water echoing inside. A bright lantern caused a young mans shadow to cast against the cave walls. He paused at once in front of an old lady sitting in the cave, reading to herself. She looked up when the young man came up.

"Taranis?"

"Your highest sorcereress, Hellaine." Bowed Taranis.

"What is it, my boy?"

Taranis set the lantern down and stared at the book Hellaine was reading.

"What is it that you are reading?"

"It is a book written by Julius Caesar of Rome about the druids." Hellaine replied. "He was one of the first outsiders to have written about us. He has an interesting perspective about us… "

Taranis sighed, almost as if he didn't hear what Hellaine said.

"What is it my boy? You know I can tell when you are worried. You make a furrow in your brow like your father."

"It's the Lady Morgana…" Taranis said quietly. "I do not trust her."

Hellaine closed her book and watched on.

"And why not?"

"She is lying. And I think everyone believes her. I fear what her presence will bring to us druids."

"That is a harsh accusation against her. Do you have reason to believe she is lying?"

"She told Eoghann and I that the King of Camelot will attack us. She had tears in her eyes. When we turned to leave, I caught a glimpse of her suspiciously smiling at Mordred. Even Mordred is not the same - he only stays with her." Taranis said, looking up instantly. "I know you feel certain uneasiness with her too. You didn't even attend her feast today. Why?"

Hellaine looked at Taranis carefully.

"Because we agree on her."

"Then I am right?" Taranis said looking up with more fire. "The Lady Morgana isn't trustworthy? I know you know what will happen in the future!"

Hellaine looked at Taranis.

"My boy – she is not. Wait, listen..." Hellaine said trying to calm a slightly perturbed young man. "But it has to happen."

"What has to happen?"

"All that she has planned." Hellaine said calmly, opening her book to read.

"I don't understand. We cannot put our lives in danger with Morgana around inducing attacks on us. She is beginning to remind me of what I've heard Nimueh did."

"The damage has been done. There is nothing we can do now. I cannot do anything, nor can you."

"Then who will!"

"It is Emrys that must come and straighten this out."

"Emrys… we've been saying Emrys will save us for years! But he has not come!" Taranis plead. "How much longer will we depend on this Emrys that has disappointed us for years?"

Hellaine looked up at an anxious Taranis.

"Not much longer, Taranis."  


* * *

*knock knock*

The door swung open, and out popped a glistening face belonging to Arthur.

"Guinevere…" Arthur beamed, before looking closer. "Oh... and... Merlin..."

He opened the door to allow the two in.

"We are sorry to bother you after the festivities. Were you retiring for bed?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I was waiting for a _certain someone _to prepare my bed," Arthur said shooting daggers at oblivious Merlin. "But I couldn't wait anymore. That robe was terrible- I've never sweated that badly in my life. I think I may chuck it out the window and say it got lost."

"Well – Merlin and I wanted to give you something…" Gwen said, then elbowing Merlin.

"Oh right."Merlin said, pulling a leather journal beneath his jacket. He handed it over to Arthur.

Arthur looked at the leather book and smiled. "Great thanks."

"Gwen and I made it!" Merlin forcefully chimed in with a forced smile, hinting to Arthur not to hasten his appreciation.

Arthur took note and immediately glanced at the journal again and let out a stream of compliments.

"This is AMAZING… you made this Gwen…?"

"I made the buckle and brass design in the front. Merlin bound it... go on, open it."

With some struggle, and Gwen's cringing reaction, the buckle unbuckled. Arthur awkwardly opened the journal to some pages in the middle, and watched a few pages flutter to the ground.

"Heh heh…" Merlin chuckled nervously, bending over to pick the pages up. Without permission, Merlin snatched the journal from Arthur's hands and tried to somehow stuff the pages into the binding.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..." Gwen chuckled nervously, grasping the leather book to try and help Merlin.

And with Gwen utmost horror, the baroque brass design nailed to the front clanged onto the floor. Most embarrassed, Gwen bent over and quickly tried to hammer in the design using her fingers frantically. Tears began trickling down, and she wiped it away. Merlin instantly glanced at Arthur signaling to him to say something.

Arthur nodded worriedly and turned to Gwen.

"Guinevere, you are so very talented!"

With his words, Gwen faced him in shock.

"You don't have to be so mean about it!"

With that, she ran out of the room, bursting into tears.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked dumbfounded, still looking at the doorway which Gwen ran through.

"You got a broken journal, sire." Merlin said placing the leather journal in Arthur's hands, along with the loose brass design and papers. As Merlin left the room, Arthur looked down and watched the buckle unhinge and fall to the floor.

* * *

**Just trivia, Julius Caesar did indeed write a book about the druids that went into interpretations and analysis of the different roles in the druid society. Arthur picked the card in the last chapter that had 'Julius Caesar'; will Arthur also try to understand the druids as Caesar once did?**


	33. Morgana Meets an Old Friend

**Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews so far- they keep me going. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin – you are awake early. How did Arthur like the leather journal you and Gwen made for him?"

"It broke apart." Merlin replied dully. Merlin joined Gaius at the breakfast table and scanned the plate of food Gaius placed in front of him in mild surprise.

"Hey-This looks great!" Merlin claimed glancing at his breakfast with a hint of surprise in his tone.

"There were a lot of leftovers from yesterday night's banquet. The food had too much rosemary – don't worry Merlin, I picked it off." Gaius said patting Merlin's back. Merlin grinned.

Merlin chewed the piece of chicken. The savory flavors were truly impeccable – his favorite event of the whole night was the dinner. Unfortunately, not even dinner could stop him from thinking about the odd occurrences of the night; notably, the tip he heard about Camelot's villagers leaving created a heavy feeling in his gut. He didn't tell Arthur yet though.

"You alright Merlin? You stopped chewing." Gaius asked ripping his biscuit and chewing mashed pears.

Merlin instantly began chewing his food and looked down at his biscuit.

"I'm fine. " Merlin said after swallowing. He faced up at Gaius. "Gaius….what do you think Morgana is up to?"

Gaius didn't immediately answer back, but pondered for a moment.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised by what she has been doing so far. Morgana is a strong person – I've treated her for years and she's overcome many illnesses in a matter of moments."

It was not the answer Merlin was hoping for.

"I still don't know why Morgana turned up at Camelot that last time." Merlin said thinking out loud.

"Drink Merlin… "Gaius said pouring some cider in Merlin's glass "If Morgana doesn't kill you, worrying about her will."

Merlin gulped down the cider feeling a burst of energy that he needed so much. He didn't want to tell Gaius about what he learned last night for fear Gaius would insist upon him telling the king straight away.

"Thanks Gaius.. I suppose you are right." Merlin relented.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

*tweet a tweeeet tweet tweet*

*Whooosh*

*tweet a tweeeeet tweet tweet*

*Swiiiish*

*twee-

*Crunch*

The man halted in his tracks in the heart of the lofty forest and jerked his head around. He had just been whistling down the forests path while zipping his sword leisurely at the vines and branches crawling across tree trunks, blocking his way, when he heard the crunching of dry leaves nearby. A crow zoomed above him and called out powerfully as leaves began to flutter down and hit his face. He extended his arm out and with the least movement possible, scanned the lush lands for any sense of life. The crunching sound was certainly not an animal – it was a precise sound, a calculated sound, a quick sound. It could only belong to a human.

His eyes moved to his left and locked to that weary area behind a tree trunk enveloped in thick moss. Slightly holding his breath, he tread softly to his left, elevating his sword for attack. Approaching closer and closer, he held his breath, caught the back of the figure and raised his sword high to strike.

"Who are you?" He growled, with his sword high.

"NO!" shrieked Morgana before the man struck her, cowering down to deflect the strike.

"Lady Morgana!" called the man, immediately lowering his sword in panic.

Morgana looked up quickly and with her mouth open, stood there with eyes wide.

"Oh my goodness!" Morgana said rising fully. "Lancelot?"

Lancelot smiled wide and shook his head in pure delight.

"Lady Morgana, I am so honored and surprised to see you here!"

Morgana smiled slightly and moved forward to allow her frizzy hair to cover her scarred cheek. She looked up at Lancelot who was tanner than ever, had a cut on his left cheek and arms. His maroon tunic was taterred with holes and rips. Sweat trickled down Lancelots long brown hair and his deep chestnut eyes sparkled.

"It's a pleasure to see you here as well!"

It was only a matter of moments Lancelot took note of her imperfect attire and presence she was otherwise known for in Camelot.

"Lady Morgana - what, what exactly are you doing out here?"

"Oh this- King Uther wanted to go on a camping trip. He insists we go every five years to learn how to survive the wild. You can probably tell by my attire." Morgana scoffed, looking below embarrased at her green silk dress that had been tattered itself. "I went to look for some berries. Tell me, what have you been upto?"

Lancelot, clearly flushed with happiness, looked around and back at her.

"Oh, I've been everywhere from Cenreds tribal lands to River Usk, Titangle, you name it. From being treated like a slave to being sold to a family with such decency to let me free; I've experienced quite a number of trials. I'm a bit of a wanderer now, hoping I can find a town I can work in."

"River Usk! That's where Caerleon is! Beautiful city I hear!" Morgana commented, prompting for more details from Lancelot.

"Oh it is, but a bit worn out!" Lancelot said slightly nervous. He began scratching his temples and looked around.

"Is everything alright?" Morgana asked concerned.

Lancelot chuckled.

"As I said before, I am so very excited to have passed you here, however, I am... slightly embarrased to show myself to Prince Arthur. I am also afraid of getting you in trouble by King Uther for speaking to me."

"Nonsense!" Morgana hushed. "You are not in Camelot! You are in Cenred's land; there is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact..."

Lancelot listened intently. "Yes?"

"Infact, just the other day, Arthur was speaking about you.."

"He did?" Lancelot beamed.

"Yes... " Morgana nodded thoughtfully. "He was talking about what a terrible mistake it was that they had let you go. He never forgave King Uther about it."

"Really?" Lancelot chuckled pleased. "I- I can not believe it. It is truly an honor to have worked with such a fair and good hearted prince that little amount I did. I just wish that I could have truly been a noble. Sometimes I dream about discovering I have noble family somewhere down the line. But then I wake up."

"It's just such a shame, isn't it... that Uthers strict rules can be _so unfair_.." Morgana said, in a darker tone.

Lancelot chortled.

"Well tell me... How is Merlin... and uh.. How is Gwen doing too?"

Morgana flinched at the name, 'Merlin'.

"You know what Lancelot..." Morgana smiled, an idea brewing in her mind. "How about I take you to them! They'd be so happy. Don't worry- King Uther is not around! They'd be ever so happy to see you!"

Unable to contain himself, Lancelot spoke with joy as he followed Morgana through the forest.

"Are you sure Lady Morgana? Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Oh I think it's an excellent idea! A perfect surprise." Morgana called out. She pushed the vines away and treaded on with Lancelot following her.

* * *

**Uh oh, what's Lance-man doing here? What's Morgana going to do? More importantly, what's _he_ going to do? Stay tuned**


	34. Someone Who Understands

**Nerw20 - lol. Lancelot sure does seem gullible, doesn't he. Well- let's see what happens next... **

* * *

Lancelot followed behind Morgana in the thick of the forest, helping her lift the long thorny vines obstructing the way, and looked ahead for some sign of Arthur, Merlin and Gwen.

"This way..." Morgana instructed as they exited the lush forest and entered a clearing. It was only a matter of moments when Lancelot noticed a few of Camelot's villagers practicing fighting or resting on the ground. Wiping his brow, he scanned the entire area and looked at Morgana for her reaction. She seemed cool and unalarmed by the oddity of random villagers resting in the middle of the forest.

"Lady Morgana… "Lancelot said, eying the people more.

"Yes?" Morgana said turning around.

"Why are these people here?"

"Well..." Morgana said looking around and nodding to the people. "I'm sorry Lancelot…I will explain later."

"Wha?"

*AGREBAY MASCATEY NAS!*

Before Lancelot could pull out his sword, he fell to the ground by Morgana's spell.

* * *

*grooaaannn*

It was pitch dark and the sounds of water drops echoed in the large cave. Bats fluttered in the cave making an exit to the moonlit skies outside the entrance. Morgana had been sitting on a chair constructed from wood and vine. It rested next to a fire crackling in front keeping her warm and lit. She was chewing on her fingernails in worry and then instantly looked to the bundle in front of her rising.

A pair of brown eyes stirred; its face holding an expression of deliriousness and horror.

"MmmmMM MMMMMM!"

Lancelot's plea for help was muffled by the cloth tied over his mouth. He then realized his wrists and ankles were tied to his back. He tried to shake it off as he got to his knees.

""MMMMMMM! MMMm! MMMMM!"

"Lancelot… please. You are only going to wear yourself away." Morgana said watching in concern.

"MMMMM MMMM!"

"Lancelot. You have me all wrong."Morgana pled leaning forward. "Listen to me – I do not want to hurt you the least bit." Morgana eyes flickered to a man watching, standing against the cave wall. "Bring Lancelot some water and some food. Quickly!"

The man ran out to fetch what Morgana requested for. Morgana turned again to a struggling Lancelot.

"Lancelot, please. You must hear me out. I will remove the muffle so you can speak, but I need you to stay here. Will you agree?"

Lancelot, with sweat dripping down his long strands of hair, looked down in pure frustration and nodded in surrender.

Morgana rose in relief as she quickly ran over to unknot the muffle.

Lancelot immediately began coughing and gasping for breath, lowering his head in weakness. He struggled to raise his neck to face Morgana. Once he did, a plate of food sat in front of him. Morgana grabbed the cup of water and lifted it to Lancelot lips. He turned his face away to avoid the gesture.

"Who are you? You're not Lady Morgana! What are you doing? Where are the others?" Lancelot panted to his left, glimpsing weakly at Morgana. He was still on his knees with his wrists tied behind.

"You have a lot of questions, Lancelot," Morgana said getting up. "And I will answer them all. I don't want to answer them in this sort of manner where you are tied and seemingly under my mercy. Please, promise me you will listen to my story over some dinner. I will not hurt you; if I wanted to, I would have already."

Scrutinizing Morgana with a baffled face, Lancelot began catching his breath and looked at Morgana weakly but carefully. Morgana waited in a tense manner, and watched Lancelot finally nod.

Morgana signaled the man nearby to untie Lancelot's wrists and ankles. Immediately, Lancelot rubbed his wrists and stretched his fingers and got to his feet. He watched Morgana get up and face him.

"Come with me over here..." Morgana said pointing to a small table. The man placed the food on the table and pulled the two chairs.

Lancelot, still very confused, followed Morgana's lead and eyed them carefully as he sat down with suspicion.

Morgana sat down and looked at her food, and watched Lancelot eye the food critically.

"I know what you are thinking... but I did not poison it. As I said before, if I wanted to have you killed, I would have done it by now."

Lancelot didn't budge either way.

"I don't understand what is going on… why are you doing this? Where is Prince Arthur? What do you want from me?"

"I will get to that..." Morgana said, pulling a napkin to her lap. "You asked me who I am. As much as it is a surprise to you Lancelot, I am still the same Lady Morgana, but with a slight difference."

With that last sentence, Morgana lit the candle resting on the table with the glow of her eyes. She smiled at the sight of Lancelot's shocked reaction. He instantly looked up.

"You have magic!"

"Correct. Perhaps now you can conclude what may have happened..."

Lancelot pondered for a moment.

"But King Uther is like your father… he wouldn't have used his rules against you."

As Morgana leaned forward, she allowed her hair to pull behind so that it would reveal her scar from the fires of her execution.

"Wouldn't he?" Morgana asked, as Lancelot flinched.

"King Uther did that?"

"Yes...he did."

"I'm so sorry… but ... Prince Arthur… and Merlin… surely Merlin would have tried to help you."

"Merlin… ha! He is my number one enemy. He is not all that he seems Lancelot. He is a cruel human being that will trade you to the devil."

"That does not seem like Merlin at all... Have you…talked to him… about your powers, that is?" Lancelot asked carefully, gauging Morgana's knowledge on Merlin's powers.

"When I did, he had me poisoned in an attempt to kill me. It is a clear sign that Merlin is against me because I have magic. He hates magic and wants it gone like Uther does. "Morgana said, trying to make a point. "Listen Lancelot, I have faced many betrayals by those in Camelot. Now, I have to defend myself against them."

Lancelot sat still in silence, narrowing his eyes at in slight suspicion to Morgana's words describing Merlin. He looked to his side in deep thought and then down and nodded to himself.

"Why are you holding me hostage, Lady Morgana?" he asked, looking up.

"That is not my intention." Morgana said nonplussed. "Not at all Lancelot! Please listen… I emphasize with you. Everything about you. You see, we have a lot in common. We have been victims of King Uther's rulings. Because of King Uther's rules, you cannot be a knight; because I have magic, I am hunted down for death. It is just not fair, nor is it our fault we were born this way."

Lancelot listened on.

"It all started when I discovered my powers….it was terrible Lancelot. I was more confused than ever when strange things happened near me. Curtains would catch on fire, my jewelry box would move on it's own, coins would rise from the groun. Deep inside, I thought, no... Please don't let it be what I think it is. I was so afraid Lancelot… more afraid than I've ever been in my entire life. I'd avoid talking to Arthur, Gwen and everyone; for I feared I may show my magic on accident and be hung at that very moment. I had no one Lancelot... No one at all to speak to. It was only when I met someone outside… her name was Morgause. Morgause was the only one that truly helped me… truly accepted me for who I am... and truly showed me what I could do with my magic. She showed me to never fear my magic and to embrace it. When the rest of them found out they wanted to have me executed. Merlin wanted me dead from the get go. I survived the execution, but… I still have this scar."

"I'm sorry that you went through this." Lancelot replied. "Merlin should be punished for doing that to you."

Morgana chuckled.

"You know Lancelot. You are the first person I know that doesn't have magic that didn't look at me in disgust when I showed them my magic."

"I don't believe that it is a terrible thing." He said leaning forward giving a reassuring smile.

Morgana took a look at him and blushed.

"I don't know why…"

"Don't know why what?"

"Why I am telling you all this…!"

"Morgana… you have to talk about it with someone."

Morgana sat there slightly confused.

"I just feel like I can tell you things, and you won't judge me."

Lancelot thought for a moment.

"I cannot judge someone who is only trying to stand up for herself against injustice. You were about to be killed. Arthur is a coward that he did not stand up for you! He didn't even stand up for me even when I proved to be a good knight! And how dare Merlin try to get you killed... I always thought something was off with him. As if he was carrying some sort of …._secret_."

Morgana smiled in disbelief.

"You echo my sentiments!"

"So what are you doing now?" Lancelot said, gripping the glass of wine and sipping it.

"A lot of things…" Morgana gushed, once she took note of Lancelot eating. "Lancelot, there is so much potential for people like us! We have talent, strength and courage… but because we are who we were born to be, we are outcasts!"

"That's true…" Lancelot replied, listening closely.

"Lancelot!" Morgana said shaking her head, almost giddy with excitement. "We must change that... and we can! I've already started! I have magical people helping us, like the ones you saw outside, I even have King Cenred on my side… and… I want you to help us too…"

"Me…?"

"Yes…" Morgana said, her eyes wild with passion. "Lancelot… I don't know how to explain how excited I am to have met you. I truly feel like I can trust you. You are the only person I know from before; the only person who truly understands Uther's injustice. Will you help me? Will you help those with magic in their fight against Uther! Will you help everyone who faced Uther's injustice?"

Morgana, staring at Lancelot with utmost plea, seemed genuine for the first time to someone. Lancelot sought Morgana's intentions and then looked down in deep thought. He began nodding his head.

"I will."

Overcome with bliss, Morgana shook her head in happiness.

"Lancelot, you really don't understand what this means to me..."

Lancelot smiled nervously.

"How … how would I help?"

"You're a great fighter… you can help train for the attack I have planned on Camelot at the end of summer! We need your skills, Lancelot, to prepare for it!"

"But you all have magic?" Lancelot carefully asked."Why would I need to train?"

"I'll show you what I mean tomorrow… I need to speak to King Cenred first to get something from him." Morgana smiled. "Lancelot, you can sleep over in this corner of the cave. Let me know if you need anything."

Lancelot looked to the side where she was pointing and nodded.

"Thank you Morgana. Sleep well."

* * *

Morgana had just finished brushing her hair prior to going to her corner of the cave to sleep, but walked outside to view the moonlight.

"Morgana..."

Morgana turned around and looked below.

"What is it Mordred?"

Mordred walked up to Morgana and watched her gaze at the skies.

"You've been talking to that strange man..."

"He's not a strange man…" Morgana chuckled. "His name is Lancelot. Mordred... we can trust him. He understands and emphatizes our plight very well."

"You've been telling him all your plans…"

"I trust him Mordred. He hates Uther, is courageous at heart, and has excellent fighting abilities. He's also agreed to help us." Morgana explained happily.

She then turned around to Mordred who didn't look too convinced, and kneeled down.

"Look Mordred, at first I thought it would be hard to convince him… but he's actually _tried_ to understand why I am doing what I am doing. The truth speaks loud and he was willing to listen to me. That's more than even our followers have done. They all doubted me at first where as he quickly sided with me! I trust Lancelot and he plans to help us with the attack on Camelot in the coming weeks. Imagine all that he could do for us! He can even act as our very own spy!"

Morgana sighed and turned to the clouds slowly drifting over the full moon.

"Mordred, he reminds me a lot of Alvarr. It's good to know that people like him exist."

Mordred nodded reluctantly.

"Ok Morgana."

* * *

**So i'd like to make a a request- for those of you who are reading, what do you guys like so far about the story.. what keeps you guys reading?**


	35. The Ruins of Ascetir

**CoffeeKing, thanks for letting me know. Appreciate your reviews :). Anna- we'll have to see who Lanceman really goes with...**

* * *

"Hey Arthur! I've been looking all over for you!" Merlin called out, whipping his body around as he spotted Arthur walking through the hall after what seemed to be a long morning. Arthur ruffled his hair in deep thought and walked right in his sunlit room.

"Come in Merlin." Arthur instructed blankly as he allowed Merlin in before closing the door.

"What is it Arthur?"

"It's King Cenred… so many problems. This morning was a ruthless one." Arthur said, sitting down on the edge of his bed, and squeezing his shoulders with his hands.

Merlin heart dropped. _Was this about Morgana_?

"What about him?"

"After 17 years of cordial business, King Cenred has stopped providing us with some grains and vegetables that come as a specialty in his land. I've been trying to figure out why and father is quite paranoid about it. Father demanded one of King Cenreds' commoners that sell fish at the northwestern corner of town to tell us why the food stopped coming in and the man said something about Camelot being on bad terms with King Cenred and that King Cenred has been looking at us lately with a careful eye. Father is now obsessed about why King Cenred is doing that." Arthur said rubbing his right shoulders hard. "Father and King Cenreds relationship is really tense after having gone in battle with each other long ago, but for the most part, they've been able to hold a peaceful relationship these past years. My mother was the reason for that. I just don't get why he's suddenly … reacting."

"That's strange. For the most part, King Cenred is not one to act rash and unreasonable. I should know - he was our King when I lived in Ealdor."

"Well then, what could have driven him to act rash and unreasonable right now?"

Merlin's heart beat hard and the information he learned last night was brimming in his mouth for release.

"What about Morgana?" Merlin asked his heart pumping hard, gauging Arthurs reaction before saying more. "Couldn't she be the reason?"

Arthur glanced up meaningfully, and didn't reply in the stubborn way he was notorious for.

"You think so too, don't you?" Arthur said, looking back down and smoothing his face in misery.

"Arthur… I should have told you earlier. But I definitely think Morgana is up to something with King Cenred." Merlin said taking a few steps toward Arthur. "The other night, I ran into that one lady whose chicken died."

"What is her name anyway? I- "Arthur abruptly asked. "I- I'm sorry... but I just… Do you know?"

"No. I-I feel embarrassed to ask her now. We've kind of interacted with her a lot... she might be angry if we asked her this late."

Arthur dropped his head and raised his hand.

"Anyway Merlin... go on."

"Well... she told me that some of the people in Camelot were moving to King Cenreds land to meet Morgana."

"What?" Arthur rose in shock, obviously not expecting to hear that. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I just found out yesterday night..."

Aghast, Arthur shook his head and headed to the door. "This is just getting out of control Merlin. I need to tell my father. We can't stand vulnerable to King Cenreds attack."

"But Arthur… do you think Morgana's able to convince King Cenred to hate Camelot?"

"Why wouldn't he trust her? She lived with us for years… She can be telling him anything and he'd believe her."

With that, Arthur left the room.

* * *

"Hello King Cenred." Morgana greeted as she walked up to meet King Cenred in his empty courtroom draped of all its sunlight. "Why, you look ... tired."

King Cenred, with a grumble, lifted his tired eyes up and glared at Morgana as he walked in from the doorway connected to a lively room filled with sunlight and angry men arguing over something.

"What do you want! I am in the middle of something important."

_*That's a foolish plan! You'll die in seconds!*_a voice from the room sounded.

"I see… plans for resisting Uther's future attack?" Morgana asked innocently, glancing over to the room he came from, noticing the arguing and slamming of the table from the men.

"It does not concern you." King Cenred replied sternly.

"That is fine…I have come here for a favor. " Morgana said simply.

"Humph…your request for favors is becoming too much Morgana. If you remember, I have promised you five favors. You've already used up two in a matter of one day. Now get out of here."

At King Cenred's turn of his heel, Morgana called out.

"It's a simple favor. In fact, it's a request for permission."

King Cenred, almost cursing his own curiosity, turned to Morgana.

"_Permission?" _he replied fumingly annoyed.

"Yes… to the Ruins of Ascetir bordering Camelot. I heard it is protected."

"That's right. It's a sacred ground overseen by the Druids. Why are you interested in that?"

"If you remember, that is where many of those who died in the Great Purge were buried."

"_And_?" King Cenred said, his face growing red. It seemed the Purge was of great sensitivity to him.

"I have a few visitors that wish to visit the ruins to pay homage to their families. But I am told I am unable to unless I receive your permission."

"You want to use your 'favors' on this?" King Cenred asked angrily.

Morgana nodded.

"Fine. You have my permission. Now get out of my sight!"

Morgana curtsied and left the room, leaving King Cenred to nod his head and curse under his breath before he turned to the room of angry men.

* * *

A large group began walking towards the Forests of Ascetir, where in the heart of it and near the borders of Camelot, a ruin could be found.

"Come!" Morgana called to the group of magical Camelotian followers.

Just right behind her was Mordred and Lancelot. While Mordred followed very closely to Morgana, Lancelot kept a slight distance to observe his surroundings in order to anticipate what Morgana was up to. All he knew was she had a plan that involved visiting the Ruins of Ascetir.

The crowd walked through the cool damp forest, witnessing frogs leaping to and fro, rats scurrying over their shoes, and snakes slithering on tree trunks. Wind blew harshly on the trees, releasing leaves to flutter down onto the soggy wet leaves scattering the grounds. In front, a large dark cliff reaching to the skies showed a cavity to allow the bunch to stroll down the passageway and into the ruins. Leaves littered the sandy pathway; the pathway confirming that many have stepped in this path to pay a visit to those loved ones.

"Let's pause here." Morgana called out, facing all her people. She tossed her head to allow her hair to rise gently in the wind. She faced the large group of people, about sixty of them, and heaved in a sigh. Lancelot glimpsed around at the people concerned, and watched their faces show worry.

"I have spoken to all of you about this… and you have all agreed that this is our plan."

Perplexed, Lancelot leaned forward; trying to catch Morgana's every word.

The crowd nodded.

"Then let us go in." Morgana said, turning around and looked down as she entered the passageway.

The crowd walked down the cool wet pathway littered with dead leaves and then walked strenuously up a steep hill to a plot of dewy and solemn land. On the grass laid tombstones placed everywhere. There was a somber feeling that overwhelmed everyone; even Morgana shivered in discomfort.

Lancelot, more alert and fearful than ever, watched Morgana and the others closely.

"Everyone… get to a tombstone immediately."Morgana called out in her bravest voice.

At once, people rummaged through each other to find a tombstone, and stood near it, waiting for more instruction.

Lancelot whipped his head to the right and left, forward and back, watching people dash to a headstone. When they were done, his breath became shallow and his nerves began to jangle.

He eyed Morgana, flashed his gaze over to the people and tombstones, backed away slightly and tried controlling his nerves.

"Now…" Morgana called out. "Let us raise the Army of the Fallen!"

* * *

**Yikes... Army of the Fallen. Morgana is morbid ain't she? And sheeesh, what IS the name of the lady whose chicken died. For those who may not remember, she's a reoccuring character since the 'Purge Continues'. Shame I never gave her a name.**


	36. The Army of the Fallen has Risen

The ground rumbled beneath Lancelot's feet causing him to bend on his knees and extend his arms to keep balance and steady until the shaking stopped. He quickly scanned the others who were doing the same before they rose too, darting their eyes nervously to the beings ripping through the surface... Clutching her heart, Morgana glanced frantically at a grimy arm ripping out from the earth.

"Oh my god..." Lancelot retreated, gasping under his breath as he pulled out his sword and glanced at Morgana in search for understanding. Skeleton bodies with dirt infested flesh stuck to it was covered by ripped clothing hanging from the yellow fractured bones. Rats, worms, and spiders crawled out of the chests, eye sockets and legs of the dead, making Lancelot and the rest of the crowd squirm in disgust.

Several shrieks came out from the others as more limbs began striking out of the earth; their bodies pulling itself out.

"Everyone calm down! Stay at your places! It will only work if you are next to them."

Strained faces looked at Morgana as they cursed under their breaths as they witnessed the rest of the bodies come out; several individuals lifting their foot in attempt to avoid these creatures as best they could.

Lancelot took in a gulp of air, unable to remove the horrified look from his face as he watched the pale faces of the Camelotian followers panic out of immense fear of the grim dead creatures.

"Just hold on! Stay at your places!" Morgana screamed as her eyes followed a woman who just about had it and ran away from the tombstone, covering her face in grief as she knelt down on the ground sobbing. At her departure, the skeleton that formed out of that tombstone she stood next to instantly dropped in a pile.

"This army MUST have someone next to it in order for it to live on! STAY IN YOUR PLACES!"

Several members of the group were trembling and straining their emotions over staying near the creatures that were now standing up, looking above in panic while breathing profusely. The stenches from these dead bodies were like dead rats and musty clothing, causing many people to gag as they tried to remain in one place.

Lancelot watched Morgana saunter to the fallen skeleton and witnessed the skeleton rise before his eyes. It was true then; these skeletons fed off the presence of human spirit.

"Now, we know it works. That is enough for today. Tomorrow, Lancelot will be training our army so that they are able to not only resist attacks, but also attack for us. Let us all go over to _that_ cave..." Morgana commanded boldly, pointing to the silent cave nearby. "And place our army there to rest."

As the crowd walked tensely, with the skeletons following nearby, Lancelot closed his eyes in absolute horror.

* * *

"Merlin! Come – My father requires everyone's presence!" Arthur called out to Merlin's surprise from outside Gaius's door. Merlin was just nibbling on a few grapes when he heard Arthur, ran to Gaius's door, and stuck his head out in search for Arthur who was dashing back up the hall to the courtroom. Arthur turned around and yelled "COME ON MERLIN!"

Merlin shook his head and ran over to catch up with Arthur, and entered the courtroom door. His heart pacing and face feeling clammy, Merlin felt a waft of fresh cool air on his face as he realized the room was empty, apart from the King, Gaius and Arthur standing.

Arthur just approached his father sitting on the throne in deep thought. Arthur looked around the emty hall in confusion.

"Father, I'll go find out where the rest of the knights are. I told Sir Leon to gather everyone –"

"That will not be necessary." Uther said, looking up from his deep thought. "I only need Gaius here."

Merlin glanced at Arthur retreat and wondered whether or not Arthur would dismiss him, but he didn't.

"Close the door!" Uther called out to Merlin.

Merlin, hesitant, scanned Gaius and Arthurs who turned their necks back to face Merlin. Merlin walked over to the door and shut it.

"What's going on father..?"

"It is Cenred. Cenred is under the impression we will be attacking him in the near future and has been told he has very reliable sources that confirmed that."

"Where would he hear such a thing? You aren't going to attack." Arthur questioned, almost probing Uther whether it was true or not.

Merlin watched Uther's face turn a shade of purple.

"Of course not! But that is what the problem is! I don't believe anything _I _can say will change his belief."

Merlin shook his head after visualizing Morgana. He just knew Morgana had something to do with it.

"Sir- May I ask what makes King Cenred sure of this accusation. Surely King Cenred wouldn't believe just anyone?" Gaius asked cautiously.

Uther sighed deeply.

"That is why I have asked you to come. " Uther started. "Gaius, Cenred respects you and has had good relationship with you in the past. I want you to make him reconsider his sources and relieve him of his worries. You can take Arthurs manservant with you in your travels." Uther said jerking his head to Merlin. Merlin's heart hammered at the thought of meeting King Cenred and possibly Morgana. "I need you to do this Gaius. If there is anyone in Camelot Cenred would believe, it would be you."

"I'll go too to make sure Gaius gets there safe." Arthur suggested energetically.

"You will not." Uther replied sternly, turning to his son. " You do not have the same privilege as Gaius at this moment of unrest. The moment Cenred sees you, he may do anything. You will stay here and get the knights paroling the area. There has been some word the villagers are leaving Camelot and going into his land."

Merlin watched Arthur nod coldly, and turned back to Gaius.

"We will leave tonight and meet Cenred in the morning, my Lord." Gaius bowed.

And with that, Gaius and Arthur left the room, with Merlin following behind.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Merlin asked once Gaius and Merlin entered their room.

"I'm thinking we need to get our things ready so we can make it by the morning." Gaius said picking up his leather parcel and dumping its contents on the table.

"I mean about King Cenred. Who do you think is telling him about Uther attacking?"

"That's _King _Uther to you Merlin.." Gaius replied, sorting through cloth, needles and bottles on the table. "It is what it is Merlin…"

"You think it's Morgana too then." Merlin asked, trying to read Gaius desperately.

Gaius got up and met Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin, we don't know anything. It could be a misunderstanding."

"But you said yourself King Cenred doesn't believe just anyone! Someone out there is trying to put King Cenred against us! I know King Cenred when I lived in Ealdor. He was never one to act brash!"

"Merlin, your obsession over Morgana being the reason for every bad thing happening in Camelot has got to stop. Why would King Cenred listen to Morgana? How would Morgana be in contact with King Cenred? The speculation is all full of holes."

Merlin felt like he was slapped in the face and was very annoyed by Gaius as Gaius walked away to fetch a blanket.

"Even Arthur thinks so." Merlin said finally, heart racing in his chest. "Arthur thinks Morgana is capable."

Gaius folded the blanket and placed it in the parcel.

"We will see Merlin. Now get your things ready-We need to leave after sunset."


	37. The Hero on the Horse

"Come in Gaius…" A stern voice called out. Beneath the cold voice was even a colder set of eyes peering down the court room at Gaius and Merlin, approaching slowly and cautiously.

"King Cenred" Gaius bowed. Merlin nervously bowed as well and his eyes flickered to the courtroom. It was shaded by its curtains draped across the large windows giving the room a lifeless feeling. A ray of morning light peeked through one of the openings and casted on the wooden floors in between Gaius and Cenred. Dust floating in that ray of light whooshed and whirled slowly, indicating the lack of life.

"What do you want Gaius? It is not prudent of you to have come here." King Cenred drawled. He leaned forward, where a hidden ray of light hit his face, enunciating his gray hair and wrinkles on his forehead. From what Merlin could compare to, King Cenred looked more exhausted, worried and tempered than what he remembered from his youth.

"I come here as a friend…" Gaius stated, awaiting Cenreds reaction.

"HA HA HA HA!" King Cenred cackled maniacally, sending Merlin shivers down his back. He took a closer look Gaius again and continued. "HA HAAAA HAAA! Ohhh Gaius… Gaius, Gaius… OH dear. You are a becoming old. Friend is it? Are you saying you came here outside the request of King Uther?"

Gaius looked down and took a moment to reply.

"I am only trying to ensure that you do not need to worry King Uther. He has no plans to attack. The King would like to offer a treaty to ensure trust between the two kingdoms."

Wiping a tear from his eye, Cenred smiled at Gaius.

"Oh Gaius. You do not know that King Uther has no plans to attack."

"Sire, you say you have sources that have insisted King Uther will attack. I believe it is easy for anyone to say that without any reality behind it."

"Gaius, have I ever been a hasty man?" Cenred asked causally, backing into his chair. "You know, _like Uther is_?"

"You are not. That is why I am surprised you … you..."

"-I'm acting hasty? Is that it? Ha haaa…" King Cenred humored, staring at his fingernails as he leaned sideways on his chair. "You know Gaius. I actually believe you." King Cenred said looking up. "I truly believe _you believe _he will not attack."

"Sire?"

"In simple terms, perhaps even _you_ do not know what Uthers plans are. Perhaps you THINK he will not attack, only because he hasn't told you. But that doesn't mean he hasn't planned it."

"Sire, King Uther consults me many times in many matters. There is no reason for King Uther to attack you. What would he gain."

Kind Cenred chuckled and leaned forward, his eyes glistening and smile wide.

"Perhaps Gaius…EVEN KING Uther doesn't even know he will be attacking me in the near future."

At that moment, King Cenred began laughing, causing Merlin and Gaius to exchange bewildered looks.

"But sire, you fear something King Uther doesn't even know he has planned?"

"I know you think I'm acting as a fool, but I have a very reliable source."

Merlin's heart beat hard and wanted to speak up so badly. He stared at Gaius hoping he would bring up Morgana.

"Sire, that sounds like you have received some sort of premonition or warning of some sort."

Merlin, breath pacing, eyes flickered between Gaius and the King, hoping Gaius would just ask if Morgana told him this premonition. _Ask him. Ask him…!_

"Sire, May I ask who this person was..?" Gaius asked politely.

"Oh Gaius….." King Cenred said pityingly. "Gaius Gaius Gaius…ha! I know Gaius – you still think I'm a friend. But this is not about friendship. You see Gaius, in _normal_ kingdom rivalry, you don't tell each other your sources of information."

_Ask him Gaius… Ask HIM about Morgana! _Merlin's mind became dizzy with this hope, confounded as to why Gaius wouldn't ask.

"What's wrong with that boy?" King Cenred asked, looking over to Merlin who was fidgeting with his hands. "He looks unstable."

"King Cenred, I would just like to make the request to reconsider your sources." Gaius said, ignoring King Cenreds comment about Merlin." King Uther has no plans to attack; is there anything that would make you believe us?"

"I don't believe there is Gaius." King Cenred said seriously. "Now, I must request you leave my land. As I mentioned before, it is not prudent of you to have come. And take care of that boy next to you. He looks wild."

Turning around and heart pacing with agitation, Merlin stared at Gaius with a look in his eye as they walked to the door, mouthing the name 'Morgana'. Gaius ignored it and kept walking to the door and exited the courtroom.

At the moment they exited the courtroom, Merlin faced Gaius.

"Why didn't you ask him about Morgana?"

"Merlin, this isn't the time."

"You need to go back in there… If we explain we know it's Morgana who told him this, it will give us more credibility. We can explain why she would give him this info and that the info is all made up!"

"Merlin, we don't know if it was Morgana. And if it was, it will only solidify his belief she is telling him the truth. "

"What? What do you mean?"

"Merlin, look at it this way. If Gwen had told you that Morgana will attack, and then say, Morgause came to tell you she believes Gwen told you this info and that she's a liar, who would you eventually believe?"

"It's not the same though!"

"Merlin, telling King Cenred we think its Morgana is not going to help. What we must do now is tell King Uther what's happened so he can prepare himself for whatever needs to be done."

"I can't believe Morgana is able to manipulate Cenred and plot two kingdoms against each other!"

"Merlin, once again we don't know if it's Morgana."

Merlin bit his tongue in frustration and walked with Gaius over to the place they stayed overnight so that they could leave.

* * *

"How are you Lancelot?" Morgana asked, walking up to Lancelot in the middle of an open field under the bright sunny day.

Lancelot was standing silently, holding his sword up, and waited for the Camelotians to arrive with the army of the fallen for training.

"I'm doing fine Morgana." Lancelot said quietly, not making any eye contact.

"I know it's hard to work with this army. As I mentioned to you yesterday evening, it was a scare for me as well when they came before us." Morgana commented, crossing her arms to keep warm from the breezy wind as she scanned the field. She looked up at Lancelot. "But I know you are not only physically strong, but mentally strong as well."

Lancelot smiled and watched the people trickle in. Morgana turned around and watched the Camelotians and the army of the fallen walk in. The crowd was much less nervous and had grown accustomed to the grotesque creatures.

"So what all do I need to do?" Lancelot asked, observing everyone taking their place.

"I need you to teach them the basics. How to hold a sword, shield, strike, block, jump and all those things. The main objective is really defense, because those of us who have magic can attack, but cannot easily defend. Magic is a tricky in that way."

Lancelot nodded and scanned the people.

"Remember Lancelot, I've assigned each Camelotian to one dead partner. Ensure those people are close to their deceased counterpart. If they leave their partner, it will fall."

Lancelot nodded.

"Morgana, I have a question. So, as I am teaching this fallen army to defend themselves, what are their weak points? What do I have to show them to look out for?"

Morgana chuckled and turned to a large middle aged man with curly brown hair and stubble on his tan face.

"Erec! Come here with your partner."

Erec walked slowly, allowing the dead partner to follow him.

It was a terrifying sight watching this skeleton move without understanding the forces behind it.

Morgana turned to Lancelot when the skeleton arrived.

"Stab him… anywhere."

Lancelot gulped and thought hard. He always knew learned a strike to someone's heart was key. Lancelot pulled out his sword and stared at the skeletal chest."

"Go on!" Morgana insisted.

Lancelot took a deep breath and struck his sword in, and pulled out. Nothing. The skeletal frame looked down and then up at Lancelot.

"Go on, try again..." Morgana suggested.

Lancelot aimed at the neck, shins, arm and head, causing Lancelot to pant a little from his unsuccessful efforts. As Lancelot wiped his sweaty forehead, he stared at the skeleton in wonder.

"You see, there is absolutely nothing you can do to destroy them. The only problem, as I mentioned, is if the Camelotian partner intentionally leaves their side to get away from them or is they suddently are pulled away from them. Then they are lifeless and fall. But that is easily remedied through the use of sending another living being near them."

"But, what do we do when this attack is over? How do we end the use of them?"

"We don't." Morgana smiled in a quizzical tone. "They will be a part of our army forever. That is what distinguishes us from everyone else. We will never fall as a community."

Lancelot smiled.

"Morgana, uhm, so is the plan all figured out? Where are we going to enter Camelot from?"

Morgana smiled after some thought, and looked at Lancelot with narrow eyes.

"I haven't figured that out yet. You are trying to keep me on my toes, Lancelot?"

"Oh no, it's just... sorry. I've been through battles before that I've have that habit of asking questions to fully understand the plan. I apologize." Lancelot quickly said. He turned to the crowd. "Anyway, Morgana. I better start training them."

"Very well." Morgana said, walking away.

* * *

"And he didn't tell you who gave this premonition?" King Uther asked Gaius, standing near his dinner table in disappointment. Prince Arthur and Merlin were standing nearby listening.

"No sire."

King Uther looked up at Arthur and nodded.

"Arthur, get the knights ready and prepare our castle for attack. Come in after dinner with your knights, Geoffrey and the others to discuss the plan forth."

"Yes Father…" Arthur nodded. As he dashed away, Merlin followed him out in the hall.

* * *

The sound of crickets were chirping and stream flowing harmonized the night air. It was a long day for Lancelot after he tried training this army of the fallen to fight and defend themselves. Strangely enough, the army picked up on what to do pretty quickly, that Lancelot ended the session early. A few people noticeably did not approve of Lancelot ending the training early, but got over it by the time dinner came.

It was evening now and everyone turned over to go to sleep. Most of the Camelotians learned how to perch tents from the druids, and set it up outside Morgana's cave as a place for living. The reason being they did not dare to return to Camelot after learning King Uther became aware of their intentions.

It was past midnight and all was quiet except one long haired tan man. Lancelot eyes scoured the cave intensely and got to his feet quietly. He scanned the cave and listened for any sounds or movement, and heard the steady breathing of Morgana as she was dozing away. Lancelot quietly took a step toward the exit of the cave and paused to take a look around. He took a few more steps forward and looked behind to see the lump at the far end of the inside of the cave – Morgana. Her body was rising and falling rhythmically. She was in deep sleep. Lancelot, holding his breath, skipped a few more steps ahead and to the opening of the cave, close to the side of the wall. He scanned the tents and focused on the silence. Nothing irregular was sounding off, the tents were whooshing in the wind, the crickets were chirping loud, a few horses were tied to posts but otherwise sleeping, and the sense was everyone was sleeping.

The sound of something running in the grass gave Lancelot a jump, only for it to be a squirrel in the tree jumping off. Lancelot exhaled quietly and closed his eyes and peeked behind at Morgana. She was still sleeping. Lancelot eyed the forest and it's opening, and took a few more steps ahead.

"Hello Lancelot."

Lancelot retreated in alarm, and watched the being in front of him tensely. It was Mordred. His blue eyes radiated powerfully in the moonlight and looked very angry.

"Morderd. Heh.." Lancelot smiled, lifting his hands.

"I know what you are doing Lancelot. You are trying to escape."

"I-I..." Lancelot said looking around.

"You have 5 seconds. Tell Emry's we are even now."

"Uhh.." Lancelot nervously stuttered, still retreating, looking from Morgana to the tents filled with people resting.

"5….."

At that moment, Lancelot didn't waste any time. Mordred was serious. He jumped from perch of the cave and got to his feet.

"4….."

Lancelot dashed around the perimeter of the field, eye on the entrance of the forest.

"3…."

Mordred's voice was beginning to sound in Lancelot's head now, giving Lancelot a jolt. He kept of running.

"2…."  
Lancelot entered the forest and ran with his might, his hair whipping behind him and legs beating the earth harshly, brushing against the blades of grass.

"1…"

Running and running, tripping over vines and rocks, Lancelot looked behind, able to see Mordred yelling as loudly as he could. Lancelot turned back around and kept running.

"MORGANAA!" Mordred squealed. "LANCELOT IS LEAVING! "

Morgana jumped from her sleep at once and looked around in confusion and got to her feet.

"What's going on!" She yelled as she stumbled over to Mordred's, then watching everyone in the tents come out.

"Lancelot is running away. He's betrayed us1"

"GET HIM!" she screamed moving forward and watching those coming out of the tents in confusion. She jumped off the perch of the cave and raced to a horse. "USE MAGIC! KILL HIM IF NECESSARY!"

A crowd of people hopped on their horses and raced over to catch up with the long haired man.

Morgana wasted no time and whipped her horse harshly, chased Lancelot, and managed to overtake the others.

Lancelot turned around and could feel the earth tremble from the crowd approaching him, took a sharp left and instantly regretted his decision for it dropped off in a steep slope. Lancelot took a right to travel around the sidelines of this steep cliff and felt the people coming closer.

With all her anger and might, Morgana sounded some words and flung her arms forth, releasing a powerful spell to strike at Lancelot.

"AAHHHH!" Lancelot grabbed his shoulder and yelled."AhhhhhghhhhhHHHH!"

Lancelot, with all his might, tried to keep running put squirmed as he did so. His right shoulder bled profusely, but he managed to keep running, but then ran slower and slower.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS! YOU TRAITOR!" Morgana yelled with rage in her eyes.

Lancelot hammered his feet on the earth, clothes flying in the wind and saw an arrow hit a tree. His eyes began to close slightly, and feet slowed down. And right when he was about to fall, a hand lowered down to Lancelot's and pulled him to the top of the horse and sped off far away, losing Morgana and her crowd.

* * *

**So Lanceman wasn't on Morgana's side! How clever of him! So who do you think saved Lancelot in the end? Any guesses?**


	38. Courtroom Visitors

*Groan*

"Easy there outcast..." a man's voice sounded out to Lancelot who laying down and barely opening his eyes

At once, Lancelot eyes snapped wide open, body jerked up and hands pulled out a sword to point at the stranger.

"Aghh." Lancelot squealed, gripping his shoulder, which was tied with a piece of cloth to stop the blood from coming out.

"HEY there! What do you think you're doing!" The man with long black raven hair said. He instantly got to his feet pulled his sword out alarmed. "If you don't remember, _I'm _the one who saved you from those people chasing you. If anything, I should be the one wary of _you._"

"Who are you?" Lancelot demanded, panting away tensely, not removing his eyes from the man.

"My name is Gawaine… goodness. Would you put that sword down?"

Lancelot put the sword down after careful evaluation of Gawaine.

"Sorry. I don't know who to trust. Thank you… for saving me."

Gawaine shook his head and sat back down and leaned against a tree trunk to chisel a piece of wood.

"It's a good thing I did. I couldn't believe that crowd of people chasing you. You must have done something really wrong. So what's your name? Care to tell the story..."

"My name is Lancelot and I'm sorry but I need to go." Lancelot said peering off in the woods in search of open field."Where is North?"

Gawaine pointed to the moss on the tree next to him and eyed Lancelot carefully.

"There."

Lancelot nodded and began heading west.

"Thank you."

"Where you going? That's West!" Gawaine called out, getting to his feet. "You're heading to Camelot."

"That's exactly where I need to go now." Lancelot called back.

"Wait! What business do you have in Camelot?" Gawaine asked seriously, running to Lancelot.

"I need to warn Prince Arthur and the King."

"About what!" Gawaine asked concerned, frowning at Lancelot.

"They are in a lot of trouble. Someone is going to attack them soon."

Gawaine stared at Lancelot in shock.

"I'm coming with you. We'll take my horse." Gawaine said instantly, turning around to fetch his horse tied to the trunk of a tree. The horse had been nibbling on the grass.

"Wait, how do I know I can trust you?" Lancelot called out.

"Is that person attacking named Morgana?" Gawaine asked confidently, hopping on his horse.

"Yes, how-?"

"I know all about them. Come on, I'll explain on the way."

With that, Lancelot leapt on Gawaine's horse and the two dashed off.

* * *

"And did you tell the villagers bordering the forest about the curfew."

"I did father." Prince Arthur nodded. "The villagers have given me their word about staying indoors and they know the punishment if they breach it.

Merlin stood on the side of the room and felt his eyes drop. He was very sleepy after standing in one position for the past 10 hours in the courtroom, listening to the paranoid King, bothered Arthur, bored knights, a sleepy Geoffrey, and overly enthusiastic battle strategist talk away endlessly at the court table.

The only eyes that remained fixed on this battle strategist were Bediveres who listened attentively and nodded a few times in agreement. Merlin caught Kay close his eyes in pain where as Ector watched the King regardless if he was speaking or not.

Merlin felt a little comfort anytime he had to refill the water jug because that meant he could leave the room and go to the well outside to refill. Of course Merlin would take his time outside before having to re-enter the room. Merlin caught a glimpse of Geoffrey who seemed to be nodding off.

"Geoffrey!" the King yelled.

"Sire..." Geoffrey spoke out attentively, jumping from his sleep. Kay tried to hide his smile as he adjusted his chainmail.

"I asked you if the western tunnel entrance is blocked!"

"Yes- ah yes sire. It has been blocked for the past 3 years. There was some magic that opened it, but it has been fixed."

*Sigh*

Everyone looked around for the source of the sigh. It was Gaius.

"Sorry… sire...I'm sorry."

"Do any of you understand the implications of King Cenred's attack! How dare you act like fools! I will not tolerate any of your weakness at this moment!" Uther yelled facing everyone in rage. Kay calmly wiped the spit that flew from Uthers mouth to his own nose.

Everyone then began straightening up and watching whoever spoke in false attentiveness.

"Father, everyone is tired. It's been 10 hours with no break, no food." Arthur drawled.

"TIRED?" Uthers voice thundered in the room, shaking the table."YOU ALL ARE TIRED? When you are King, Arthur, will you be too TIRED To defend CAMELOT!"

"Father, it's been months since we heard that Cenred will attack. Nothing's happened nor have we received any word. No more of the Camelotian villagers left, and word has it the ones that did leave are not even up to anything. Plus, our spies we sent out said King Cenred is acting all jovial planning a party. They haven't seen his army preparing for anything."

"So are you saying we should DISMISS this and frolick in the gardens!" Uther asked madly.

Ector elbowed Kay who pursed his lips together in effort to hold his laugher.

"No... I just think we need to …"

"Need to what ARTHUR?"

_"Let us go!"_

Suddenly, everyone's heads turned around to the sounds outside the room

_"Let me GO! I need to speak to the prince! It's URGENT!_

_"GET OFF US YA UGLY OAFS!"_

Merlin, heart racing, turned to Arthur in confusion and couldn't believe his ears. The voices sounded terribly familiar. At that moment, Merlin felt a draft of wind brush against him as Arthur passed by him to open the door.

It was Lancelot and Gawaine struggling from the grip of the guards who pulled their arms behind, trying to drag them out.

"Gawaine? Lancelot?" Arthur asked, eyes flashing between the two aghast.

King Uther stood up and saw Lancelot.

"I thought I told him to never enter Camelot!"

"Prince Arthur, we need to speak to you! It's about Morgana." Lancelot said ignoring the King.

"Let them go!" Arthur yelled at the guards. The guards let the two men go, and allowed them to catch their breath. Merlin's heart raced in fear as he watched the two. Arthur waited anxiously for Lancelot catch his breath. "What is it Lancelot?"

"Arthur, it's Morgana. She is going to attack at the end of summer. She's training an immortal army of over a hundred and a hundred wizards for a battle against Camelot and the King."

Merlin's heart thumped against his ribs, completely stunned.

Silence was the sound that owned that moment.


	39. Mordred's Returned Favor

"What exactly happened when you saw Morgana? What did you see?" Arthur asked Lancelot who was lying on a cot in Gaius's warm and humid room. Lancelot's shirt was off and Gaius was treating his bloody wound he received from Morgana's rage during the chase.

Arthur wasn't the only one in the room. There was Merlin rushing the bring over some cloth to Gaius, listening to his every instruction, and Gawaine sitting on the kitchen table chugging some water down. The only reason King Uther wasn't around was because Arthur insisted in speaking to Lancelot himself. Very reluctantly, King Uther agreed.

"Here Gaius..." breathed Merlin, anxiously handing over some cloth to Gaius, to which Gaius grabbed and poured some tonic and dabbed onto Lancelot's arm.

"Agh…" Lancelot moaned at what seemed to be a stinging pain from Gaius's tonic

"Settle down, we're almost done. Let me just finish tying this" Gaius said, tying a piece of cloth over the wound. Finally, Gaius rose, and allowed Lancelot to lie comfortably.

"Lancelot…" Arthur began, approaching Lancelot anxiously. "Please tell me what happened."

After some moments, Lancelot nodded.

"Prince Arthur…" Lancelot began slightly nervously. "It all started when I was walking in the woods in King Cenreds land. I was walking when I sensed someone around. Imagine my surprise when I realized it was Morgana. After the initial surprise, she claimed she was on an outing with you, Merlin and... and Gwen. She said that was the reason she looked so harsh and unkempt. She said she'd take me to you, and I unfortunately believed her… I really had no reason to believe she was lying. I had not heard anything about Morgana and Camelot's recent developments for I am usually out of any communication loop."

"That's alright Lancelot. I don't expect you to know she was an enemy of Camelot." Arthur said, waiting for Lancelot to continue.

"When I got to her land..."

"Her land?" Arthur repeated, stunned.

"Yes… she has a large plot of land and a cave where she stays."

"Where is it?" Merlin asked immediately, coming forth.

"Let him finish ... "Arthur directed, pulling his arm up to block Merlin.

"When I got there, she knocked me out and tied me up. I woke up confused and groggy. I couldn't understand why she was doing what she was doing. Then she … she showed me her magic. And she showed me her people... Those people were from Camelot and were living in tents scattered over the land of hers."

Arthur groaned and rubbed the temple of his eyes.

"She began telling me how she was kicked out of Camelot…and how you all were trying to kill her. Is that true?"

Arthur looked down slowly and shook his head.

"None of us knew she had magic…until much later. It is true my father did try to execute her for her magic. But she is lying if she says we did not try to help her or spare her."

Lancelot nodded.

"I began to realize she was opening up quite a bit to me, and seemed comfortable in answering my questions. I thought for a second and realized that I was in a good position to gain more information on what she was planning to do. So I acted like I was on her side. I promise I had every intention of spying to relay the information to you. She told me that she wanted me to train an army that she plans of putting together. In order for her to gain more people, she spoke with King Cenred..."

"Cenred… Arthur, she spoke with him! Gaius! I told you both!" Merlin claimed passionately, trying to read their faces.

"Go on Lancelot… Did King Cenred give his army?" Arthur said, holding onto Lancelot's every word. Gaius and Gawaine drew into the conversation even more.

"Not his army, no. I don't know what exactly happened, but she left in the morning and returned by midday with a smile on her face. She wanted permission to go to the Ruins of Ascetir which are usually secured by the druids. She received permission very quickly from what I could tell."

"Unbelievable.." Gaius said looking away.

"Why in the world would she want to go to the Ruins of Escetir. What's there?" Merlin asked, looking at the others.

"The graves of those who died in the purge." Gaius explained, shaking his head.

"Graves?" Gawaine jumped in. "What's the threat of a grave? What does that have to do with an army?"

"The immortal army Lancelot was talking about earlier… She used those who had died to create an army." Arthur said stunned and paled face.

"Wait a minute, "Gawaine called out. "You mean she rose the dead and made them her army?"

"It was one of the most terrible things I've ever seen." Lancelot nodded. "I had to pretend to train them, so Morgana wouldn't be suspcious, but I did my very best not to train them anything useful."

"We need to get our army ready.." Arthur rose with a determined look on his face.

"That's not going to work. I tried to strike the dead with my sword and nothing could bring them down. I asked Morgana what weakness these creatures have and she said nothing can kill them. Arthur… their only source of life is being next to a living being close to them. She has planned to have this army paired up with a mortal being in order for it to survive."

"Where is this land of hers?" Arthur said running his hands through his sweaty hair.

"It's East of the Ruins of Ascetir, right before you hit the druids land. There is a large lake in between. She's East of that."

Arthur instantly turned to Lancelot. "That place is quiet dangerous. How did you escape?"

"I just ran…" Lancelot said, slightly looking at Merlin. "Eventually someone found out and began chasing me. Thankfully Gawaine found me and saved me."

Merlin's heart was racing and stared at Gaius.

"Go ahead and rest Lancelot. I need to speak to my father." Arthur said. "Gawaine, please, you can stay in the room you stayed in during the tournament. Please come. Merlin, you go and do everything Gaius asks you to do."

Merlin nodded, wiping his brow from his sweat.

"Actually Merlin, I'm going to go and try to find an herb that will help reduce Lancelot's fever. He's getting slightly warm. Stay here and ensure he rests and drinks plenty of water." Gaius said turning to Merlin.

Merlin nodded and watched the crowd leave.

As the door shut, Merlin turned to Lancelot who was looking at him back.

"What are you thinking Merlin…What do you have planned?" Lancelot asked immediately.

"I don't have anything planned. I don't know what to do.." Merlin said slumping over as he sat on a large chest next to Lancelot.

"What about your magic. Surely that can stop the dead?"

"No... it can't. Not for something like that." Merlin said. "I can't believe she hates us that much."

"Merlin…" Lancelot began carefully. "I don't want to tell you this, but, Morgana is extremely angry with you."

Merlin's heart raced.

"I swear, I didn't try to kill her just for the sake of it. Whatever Morgana told you are all lies… I didn't want to kill her but if I didn't, all of Camelot would have been killed!" Merlin raced, trying to defend himself. He knew Lancelot would not even know what he was talking about but was flustered with worry.

"Merlin, Merlin.." Lancelot smiled. "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt someone for no good reason. She told me you tried to kill her because you hated her magic. When she told me that, I knew she was wrong and that I could not trust her."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his neck, and tugged his shirt for cool air.

"What was she like there?" Merlin asked.

"Broken it seemed." Lancelot sighed, looking to a corner. "I actually feel sort of sorry for her. It seems most of the people who she trusted has betrayed her in some way. Myself included. I have no doubt that she is as angry at me as she is with you. Maybe even more."

"Sometimes I wonder if I caused this.. "Merlin said. "Maybe if I told her about my magic, what would she be like."

"I don't know Merlin, but what I do know is she is a lot different than I remember. Granted I didn't speak to her for more than 5 minutes before, but I could sense a difference. I don't believe in any way she cares about Camelot anymore, and I wouldn't expect you telling her about your magic would have solved anything.."

"Right…" Merlin said in deep thought, still on the chest next Lancelot. "Lancelot, was there anyone else with her.. was there a little boy with her?"

"You mean Mordred?"

Merlin nodded, understanding that meant a yes.

"Yes, Merlin. I met him as well. He was very quiet but I wouldn't trust him even if I was on his side. He has a very shady agenda of his own."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked quickly.

"Honestly Merlin? The whole time I was there, I could tell he could see right through me. Yet he didn't seem to convince Morgana his doubts. It was almost as though he allowed me to be there."

"How could you tell he was suspicious?" Merlin said, coming closer.

"His looks towards me were very unsettling; he never smiled or spoke to me. Sometimes I'd catch him staring at me, as if he knew I wasn't one to trust. But it was strange…"

"What was strange?"

"When I was about to escape, he allowed me a 5 second head start. He said to tell this man named Emrys that they are now even."

Merlin pulled away in surprise.

"Emrys?"

"Yes.. I thought you might know him. It sounds like he was referring to someone with magic. Do you know who he's talking about?"

Merlin nodded slowly. Images of Mordred and Morgana on the stake during Uther's execution months ago flashed in his head. Merlin remembered Mordred's request to spare them. _Was this Mordred's way of paying him back?_

"Merlin, do you know anything that will work?" Lancelot asked, interrupting Merlin's thoughts.

Merlin looked up at Lancelot in wonder and then back down.

"I can only think of one thing that will work. Unfortunately, it's not enough to kill a whole army."

"What is it?" Lancelot said, slightly getting up.

Merlin stared at Lancelot and looked around and came closer.

"It's a sword. A sword that can penetrate anything, including the dead."

"Where is it?"

"I hid it, and can retrieve it.. But it's not going to be enough."

"Can you get any more?"

"That I need to find out.."

Just then, Gaius opened the door and brought the herbs to Lancelot, causing Merlin and Lancelot to withdraw in their conversation.

"Merlin, I thought I asked you to let Lancelot rest." Gaius said, pulling up towards Lancelot.

"Oh, he wasn't troubling me…"Lancelot smiled.

Merlin looked around and spoke up.

"Gaius...I need to take care of something. I'll be back"

And with that, Merlin left for the forest, to speak to the Great Dragon.


	40. Kilgarrah's 'Useless' Advice

Merlin looked around in the thick of the forest and stride out to a cleared land. He glanced around anxiously hoping no one was around. It was then, when he called the Great Dragon that late in the hours of darkness.

_Dragon, emalah, sufatacu maja dasunicas!_

As the foliage rustled in the wind and the moonlight peeked through, Merlin felt the waft of wind raise the strands of his hair. His eyes intensifying as he watched the moonlight darken from the wing of the Great Dragon swirling in front.

There, the ground rumbled as the dragon settled on the earth, squirming its toes in the cool soil.

"Hello there young warlock..." the dragon greeted, craning its neck to take a peek at Merlin. "I have not seen you in quiet a long time. Tell me, have the witch and her counterpart failed to escape the execution?"

"I'm sure you already know!" yelled out Merlin, his voice quivering in resentment. He was quiet unhappy with the dragon asking him what he already knows.

"Ohhh… temper… temper… "The dragon snarled. "It is not fitting of such a powerful destiny. But I suppose even the Great have weaknesses."

"She survived. " Merlin stated clearly, not wanting to humor the dragon with more fire to bring him down. "I helped her."

The dragon drew his neck back and examined the young man in front.

"Of course… why should I not be surprised that you have done so." The dragon commented and changed his tone. "What advice do you request from me this time?"

"No advice..."Merlin said shaking his head. "I need you to do something. Something that will ensure Camelot lives on."

The dragon's eyes blinked, came closer to Merlin, and waited for Merlin to speak.

"Go on, young warlock; tell me what you request from me…"

"I need you to breathe your fire onto all of Camelot's armies' swords... I need them to act like the Excalibur." Merlin stated. "That… that's an order." Merlin stammered nervously, awaiting the answer.

The dragon pulled his neck away and did not say anything.

"I am sorry young warlock… but you are treading on a powerful detail in Albion's destiny. I will not make more than one Excalibur. That is not in my power…"

"Why not…? All you have to do is breathe on the swords! If you don't do it, Camelot will be doomed!"

"I will not breathe on the swords, young warlock. That, young one, I have power to reject. I am sorry."

"Then what do I do? "Merlin demanded. "Give me a solution. Morgana is coming to Camelot with an immortal army of dead to kill us! There's nothing I can do!" Merlin yelled, heart racing and feeling powerless over the dragon. Merlin couldn't believe it. His only idea was defeated in one blow. _Why was he so sure that the dragon would listen to him?_

"All that I can say Merlin is: use what you have…"

And with that, the Dragon got to his feet, extended its large wings only to rise from the grounds and to the sky.

"Wait!"

The dragon could not hear and Merlin decided against calling out for him again. Merlin cursed under his breath and walked away. _Use what we have…_ Merlin thought. Merlin certainly didn't think a single sword was enough to protect Camelot, and he was very much angered.

* * *

Merlin lied on the floor of his room and adjusted his position. The wooden floor was very hard and splintered, causing him to feel more awake than ever. He stared through his window at the night sky and imagined what the dragon said_. Use what you have. _

Merlin turned to his side and thought hard. All he had was magic, which wouldn't work against the dead. He did have a single sword that could kill the dead, but it wasn't enough for everyone to use. Perhaps he could ask Gwen to melt the sword and mix it in with some metal to cast a hundred swords. _Is that what the dragon meant?_

Merlin turned to his other side and sighed. Or perhaps he could use magic to cause the sword to go haywire and attack everyone. But that would mean his magic would be seen.

_*creeekk*_

Merlin shot his neck up and focused on the sound of a creek outside his door. _What could it be? _He could still hear Gaius snoring.

_*creeeeekkk*_

Merlin's heart raced as he rose himself up to focus on the sound. _Was it a mouse?_ But the focused creaking couldn't be a mouse.

_*tap... tap…*_

A sound came from the door. Merlin gulped and stared at the door in horror.

_"Merlin…." _Whispered a voice.

_Arthur?_

As the knob turned, Merlin got to his feet, opened the door and faced the smelly breath of none other than Arthur.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"You alone..?"_

_"No Lancelot is here sleeping on my bed..."_

_"You two are sharing a bed!"_

_"No, I'm on the floor!"_

_"Ugh… let's talk outside..."_

Merlin was thankful there was a lantern near where Gaius slept, for following Arthur out to the hallway would have otherwise been hard.

_"How often do you break into our home?" _Merlin asked, crossing his arms to stay warm against the draft blowing in the hallway.

_"All the time…" _Arthur replied sarcastically.

_"What's happened? What did your father say about everything…?"_

_"He's just saying to prepare the army."_

_"Army? Arthur... the army isn't going to work. They are immortal and can't die!"_

_"I know...but... I haven't told father that yet."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I need you to come with me."_Arthur said instead, looking around.

_"Where are we going?" _Merlin asked.

Arthur placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a necklace and smiled.

_"Arthur… no!" _Merlin insisted, pushing Arthurs hands down and looking around.

_"Merlin, if there's someone who can help us… it would be Enygues. If she can tell us what to do, father won't have to know we are using magic to defend ourselves. He'll just think it's a matter of us using our skills."_

_"Arthur… don't you think it's a bit risky!"_

_"Riskier than having Morgana kill us all? I need to know what will kill the army of the dead! And she'll be the one to tell us!"_

Merlin hated the idea but didn't argue. He knew Enygues was their only chance in knowing what would defeat Morgana. Perhaps Enygues would not be as useless as the dragon.

_"Fine. When are we going?"_

_"Now."_

_"NOW? Arthur…"_

_"Merlin, I said we're going now. Are you ready?"_

_"Fine..."_

_"Good. Ready?"_

Merlin gripped Arthurs arm and closed his eyes.

_"To Carmarthen."_

* * *

The two landed on the sandy shores of Carmarthen. Merlin tasted the gritty and salty sand on his tongue and spit the wad out. Resting on his elbows, he lifted himself up and watched Arthur get to his feet and brush the sand off his pants.

As the two looked onward, a voice came out to their surprise.

"WHOA! I thought magic was banned for you Prince Arthur!"

Immediately, Merlin's heart sped like a hawk as he and Arthur turned to the man who spoke.

_"No…." _Arthur breathed in horror as he stared at the man sitting on the shore line chugging some mead. _It_ _was Dagonet._


	41. Trusting the Fool

Dagonet smiled his toothy smile and watched Arthur and Merlin freeze in terror.

"Dagonet… what exactly are you doing here..in the middle of the night… on the shore of the beach…. ?" Arthur carefully asked through his teeth as Merlin looked around to see if anyone else saw them land on the shores on Carmarthen out of nowhere.

"Mother and I had a fight." Dagonet sighed, looking down, seemingly over the fact that Arthur and Merlin used magic. "I thought I'd have a drink and think about life while watching the wave's crash…"

"Maybe he'll be too drunk to remember this.." Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur didn't budge in comfort but walked to Dagonet.

"Dagonet… listen… uhmm… that's unfortunate you had a fight with your mother." Arthur sympathized as he sat down next to Dagonet."Listen Dagonet…" Arthur started in a high pitched tone. "I think… could you actually… " Arthur struggled as he tried to form a sentence to an attentive Dagonet. Dagonet stared at Arthur, waiting for his next words."Uhmm, could you not tell anyone about… you know… this whole incident…"

"You mean how you broke the rules of your land and used magic?" Dagonet said, blinking plainly.

Merlin watched Arthur cringe in fear as Dagonet said the truth so simply and with such ease.

"Listen.. Dagonet" Merlin began with a smile. "Remember how you said you are good with secrets."

Arthur beamed at Merlin, realizing perhaps he was onto something when Dagonet showed keen attentiveness.

"Mother has always told me I'm good at that sort of thing.."Dagonet agreed, nodding his head.

"Well, this is one of those times where you have to keep this a secret. It … It will be a secret between the three of us friends… Best… umm.. Best friends.. heh." Merlin grinned.

"OH I will…. I don't want to get you in trouble!" Dagonet assured the two. " I mean, I remember the time mother told me not empty the pot filled with her grain and water… and she found I did so I could make me some porridge. She was very angry and yelled at me for hours.."

Merlin smiled uncomfortably. Surely Dagonet would understand that his mother's reaction wouldn't be the same as the Kings reaction, the latter which would result in death. Arthur on the other hand looked extremely uncomfortable, almost wondering what to do next.

"Ok.. well, listen Dagonet. We are going to go now.. It was good seeing you again. Remember… heh… secret is between us three!" Arthur repeated as he got to his feet slowly, smiling all the way up.

"Where are you going?" Dagonet called out.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

"We.. we're just walking around.. Uhm, doing some important yet _extremely_ boring things." Merlin replied.

"I can help!" Dagonet insisted, getting up."Maybe then Mother will respect me.. I can tell her I helped Prince Arthur!"

Arthur laughed wildly and nervously.

"Haha hahaa! Haaa haaa! Ha haa… Oh gosh…" Arthur laughed dreadfully."Dagonet…. remember… uhm… I wasn't here in Carmarthen. You have to remember that… WE" Arthur said pointing to himself and Merlin. "Heh we weren't here. Ever."

"Oh yea.." Dagonet said, slumping his shoulders in disappointment.

Arthur scratched his neck nervously and gazed away for a second.

"Right… so, we will see you later then."

"Ok…" Dagonet replied sadly. He went back down on the sandy shoreline and gazed off into the sea.

As Merlin and Arthur walked away toward Enygeus's house, Merlin turned to Arthur.

"He looks sad. Maybe we should have let him tag along."

"Are you kidding Merlin? We are going to Enygeus's. That's one more secret he'd have to keep."

"I sure hope he keeps it all a secret."

"Let's just hope he's drunk enough to forget.."

As the two boys climbed up the familiar hill, Merlin spotted Enygeus's home.

"Come on…" Arthur signaled, as he approached Enygeus's door.

Merlin could already smell the dead animal stench seeping from beneath her door and out her windows and associated it with slight betrayal and wonder. Merlin never really appreciated Enygeus as much as Arthur had.

*Tap .. tap*

Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin, waiting for Enygeus to open the door. A few moments passed.

*Tap.. tap..*

"Maybe she's sleeping.." Merlin suggested. It did make sense. After all, it was past midnight and most people would be asleep.

*Tap….. tap.. tap.*

Arthur began looking more nervous than ever as he looked around to wait for Enygeus. Merlin felt slightly anxious as well. _Should they knock louder?_

"I'm here.. I'm here…" Enygeus called out, opening the door. She looked rather sleepy, and for the first time, human. She wore a long white gown with a brown shawl draped over her. "Oh, it is you Prince Arthur..and Merlin. It's awfully late today, isn't it boys?"

Enygeus hadn't fully opened the door to allow the boys in and waited for a good explanation.

"May we come in? We request your help.."

Shaking her head, Enygeus pulled the door open and allowed the two boys to come in. Merlin felt slightly embarrassed about waking her up. The three sat in the room filled with chairs and couches. Enygeus sat on her large plush chair that struck a resemblance to a throne.

"How are yo-"

"Sleepy! Now while I appreciate your formality Prince Arthur, please get to the reason you are here."

"Right, I apologize.." Arthur replied. "Enygeus, I have a problem, and I wanted to ask you for your help. You see, Morgana has been in Cenred's land training an army of dead. Apparently, they are immortal and cannot die with a strike of a sword or by any means. They are undefeatable."

"Ah! Now now Arthur. Lesson number one. Everything that is created can be destroyed.."

Merlin listened closely to Enygeus and waited for Arthur to respond.

"The problem we are having is that we do not know how to defeat it. That is why I have come to you.."

"Well, you pretty much wasted your time. You could have just asked Merlin.."

Stunned, Merlin's heart paced rapidly in shock and faced Arthur. _What was Enygeus doing?_

"What are you talking about?" Merlin spat in panic, glancing at Enygeus.

Arthur too was alarmed.

"What are you talking about Enygeus?" Arthur asked carefully.

"Well, it's just that Merlin knows what weapon can be used to kill an army of dead… that is all I meant."

Merlin's fingers went numb and couldn't believe it. His head was spinning and turned to Arthur unable to speak.

"I-I—" Merlin stammered.

"Oh Arthur, he just found out recently." Enygeus cut in. "Didn't you Merlin..? someone tipped you off about the Excalibur just a few hours ago.. did they not?"

Merlin, finally understanding Enygeus, nodded.

"Uh yeah… yea.. uhm…" Merlin said turning to a watchful Arthur."Yeah, someone told me something about some sword that's supposed to kill dead things."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this..?"

"I – I thought it was a lie… but now.. now that Enygeus mentioned it, it seems valid."

Arthur seemed to accept the story, allowing Merlin to breathe a sigh of relief. Merlin he shot daggers at Enygeus. _Why did Enygeus enjoy messing with his mind?_

"Enygeus, can you tell me about the… Excalibur sword…What is it exactly? Where could I find it.."

"Well…" Enygeus carefully said, coming closer with a fascinated voice. "The Excalibur is a sword forged by the fires of a dragon's breath in its most empowered state. It is the finest sword one can ever use, for it can slice through a piece of metal as if it were a mere piece of wood. The Excalibur will not kill its owner, and wounds that the blade presents to its owner would not bleed at all."

Arthurs eyes widened in awe as Enygeus explained in a silky voice, luring Arthur of all his senses as he leaned forward in his chair, eyes gleaming.

"The glint of the sword sparkles brighter than thirty torches, its hilt twinkling in diamond sparks, brightening the skirts of the long clouds, a sword of peace with a myriad of topaz lights and jacinth work. It is a fine sword quenching his owners touch.."

Arthur's eyes sparkled in captivation.

"Who does it belong to...?" Arthur asked intrigued.

"It belongs to you, Prince Arthur."

Arthur pulled back and stared at Enygeus, almost forgetting Merlin was there.

"Why isn't it with me?"

"Because Arthur. It is born from magic. It is up to you to own it."

"How do I find it..?" Arthur breathed.

"It is somewhere… Perhaps Merlin was told where." Enygeus said simply, turning to Merlin.

Arthur glanced over at Merlin, making Merlin feel very uncomfortable. Enygeus's constant references to Merlin's knowledge of the Excalibur made him feel edgy.

"Uhm, that person told me… it's at the Lake of Avalon." Merlin said, remembering where he threw the sword. "But Arthur… one sword is not enough to kill a whole army."

"NO…" Arthur agreed confidently, with a smile on his face. "One sword is not. But we have plenty of them."

"Plenty? " Merlin scoffed.

"Yes! Merlin, use your head! About a year ago, remember that mad dragon that escaped the dungeons of Camelot?"

"Yes?"

"That crazy dragon breathed fire onto everything! My sword! your sword! and all of my knights swords. Everything has been forged by a dragon's breath! " Arthur said feeling empowered.

"What? It's not the same as the Excalibur!" Merlin shot back then turning to Enygeus for reassurance. She smiled. _Or was it?_

"You are both correct. Those swords can never be the Excalibur. There is only one. The Excalibur is unable to break, unable to tarnish, unable to lose its powers. Those other swords have no other power, can break and tarnish, can hurt its owner, BUT, it does have similar properties in that it can kill the dead. _Use what you have_.."

Enygeus's last words rung into Merlin's mind. _Use what you have…_ That's what the Great Dragon said. Suddenly, Merlin began to feel jealous of Arthur. Why did Arthur have a great magical advisor that gave clear and direct advice, but he was stuck with a scaly creature that gave him riddles.

Arthur was smiling at this point. "I need to get that Excalibur..This is incredible. Our problems are solved! There's no way Morgana will be able to defeat us! And father will never know these swords are magical. In fact, no one will know!" Arthur said getting up with a huge grin.

"Wait." Enygeus said. "I would like to advise you one more thing Arthur."

Arthur nodded and sat back down on his seat, clearly open to any advice.

"There are people you will run into. Many people will cross your path. Your heart will tell you if you can trust them or not. When you meet these people, and you know you trust them, open yourself to them entirely, and allow them to help you; be they be fools or arrogant men, those that you trust, regardless of their temperament, will help you in ways you cannot imagine."

Arthur nodded respectfully and, from what Merlin could tell, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Thank you.."

"Now get out of here.." Enygeus said, tossing her hand in the air. "Good Luck Arthur."

"Thank you." Arthur said getting up and walking to the door.

"And good luck… Merlin." Enygeus said even more carefully.

Merlin nodded and followed Arthur out.

"I want that Excalibur.."Arthur said with a determined tone in his voice, walking away from the house. " I can't believe you didn't even tell me about this. I don't care how strange these tip offs are. You have to tell me about it.."

"Yea.. ok." Merlin said in his preoccupied thoughts. He couldn't believe he overlooked the entire supply of armor Camelot had that was forged by the dragon's breath.

"I knew it!" A voice came out from behind a tree."Thank goodness you survived!"

"Dagonet?" Arthur called out flustered, watching Dagonet come out from the shadows. "I – Why are you following us!"

"I wanted to see if you were okay… Enygeus is one scary woman, and I thought you might have tried meeting her a third time. She gets angry when she's sleepy."

Arthur stared at Dagonet is such scrutiny, Merlin would have thought Arthur would burst in agitation. But Arthur just stared at Dagonet in deep thought, annoyed, but in deep thought. Arthur looked down and pondered for a moment.

"Are you mad at me…?" Dagonet asked nervously.

"No…"Arthur replied. He then looked up carefully. "Dagonet… are you any good with a sword?"

Merlin shot a surprised look at Arthur.

"I'm good with a knife! I chop onions better than anyone!"

Crestfallen, Arthur tried to maintain his inspiration.

"Come on Dagonet. It's your lucky day. You're going to help us fight against evil."

Dagonets face lit up, eyes wide, and mouth open in delight.

"What are you doing?" Merlin whispered befuddled.

Arthur smiled to himself.

"I trust him." Arthur said seriously.


	42. Sidhe Encounter

**lol CoffeeKing, I know I have readers, but yeah, I've given up on that hope :) Thanks though for reviewing and to the others who've reviewed my story at one point.**

* * *

"Finally...are you ready now?" Arthur called out to Dagonet. Dagonet came out of his home, trying to catch him breath as he nodded.

"I told mother I was going on a long trip! She told me to get her some berries when I return… Remind me to do that." Dagonet said panting, and bending over to catch breath.

Merlin watched Arthur look disconcerted by Dragonets' lack of fitness.

"Alright, Dagonet. We are going to do something- We are going to go to Camelot now, and well, it's not going to be normal…PLEASE remember never to tell anyone about this."

"I won't! I promise! You have nothing to worry about!" Dagonet raising himself as he wiped a trickle of sweat falling down his forehead.

Holding his patience, Arthur turned to the skies for reassurance and shook his head.

"Now grab onto Merlin..."

"Ahhh!" Merlin yelped, moving away from Dagonet who was gripping his waist."What are you doing!"

"Prince Arthur said hold on!" Dagonet said gripping Merlins waist tighter, closing his eyes.

With deadly eyes, Merlin glared at Arthur. "Can we hurry up?"

Arthur nodded. "To Bossiney."

As they all landed in Bossiney, the late night air felt thick. Merlin tumbled over due to Dragonets' heavy weight, where Arthur managed to land a few inches away from them, and was able to keep his balance.

"I think I'm going to puke." Dagonet said, trying to gain balance as he focused on his stomach, running a few meters away.

As they all stood up, Merlin looked around for some sign of life. Relieve when he saw none, he turned to Arthur.

"Damn, there are no horses around. I should have thought about that before." Arthur said pensively.

"What exactly are we doing now?" Merlin whispered to Arthur. "Dagonet probably shouldn't be told about the Excalibur."

"That's right. " Arthur said turning to Merlin. "That's why_ I'm_ going to go get the Excalibur and you go and take Dagonet back to Camelot."

Merlin's gut sunk.

"But I think I should come…" Merlin insisted.

"Merlin, this really has nothing to do with you or Dagonet." Arthur explained. "I need to get the Excalibur myself, and like you said, I don't want Dagonet around."

"Arthur, "Merlin began nervously, coming closer to Arthur. "I really, really think I should come."

In Merlin's mind, he didn't know if Arthur would successfully retrieve the sword from the Lake of Avalon safely. Arthur wouldn't know where to find it nor understand how to get it.

"Goodness,"Arthur began. "Listen, I know you think this is going to be some exciting adventure and you can't wait to see this sword, but this is going to be quick business and I need you to take Dagonet back."

"Why don't we drop of Dagonet and I'll come!"

"IT's a waste of time!"

"Arthur, really, it could be dangerous out there… I heard that place is filled with magic. If they see you there, they might think you are going to attack!" Merlin said thinking about the blue Sidhe pixies he remembered from a year ago.

"Who is 'they'?" Arthur said dismissing Merlin's concerns. "Look Merlin, all those myths about the Lake of Avalon and those fabled pixies are not real. It's just a normal lake that perhaps carries the Excalibur. Besides, what good would bringing you with me do!"

"You don't even know where the sword is exactly!" Merlin argued back in panic.

"And I suppose you do!" Arthur said. "Listen, it shouldn't be too hard. Perhaps once I arrive, the sword will just... come out. It's magical and belongs to me. What else would I have to do?"

"I'm the one who first learned about this!" Merlin claimed.

Arthur scowled. "You know Merlin, that is kind of strange. Who told you about it anyway?"

"Some creepy guy…" Merlin made up. "Listen Arthur... What if you need help retireving it? What if it requires more than one person to get it."

"I can handle it."

Merlin began feeling frustrated and looked around for Dagonet who was bending over and coughing. Dagonet got up and wiped his mouth and began walking dizzily over to the two boys.

"I feel sick…"Dragnet droned as the two others looked at him in revulsion.

"Don't worry Dagonet." Arthur claimed clasping his hand onto Dragonets' back."Merlin's going to take good care of you, aren't you Merlin?"

Merlin nodded uncomfortably.

"Come on Dagonet… We're going to Camelot." Merlin relented.

Dagonet grumbled as he followed Merlin's lead.

"See you both later."

Merlin just nodded his head and kept walking.

* * *

The dark skies were studded with twinkling lights, reflecting upon a vast lake bordered with tall mountains. Arthur inhaled the sweet dewy essence of the long blades of grass and felt his toes squirm in his soggy leather shoes. The energy from the lake was still but strong from what Arthur could sense. He heard the waves of the lake splash as it obeyed the breezes in that sweet night air.

With his mind on the Excalibur, Arthur scanned the lakeside and found a small boat tied to the staff. It shook timidly in the wind, almost as if it waited for Arthur to come. Arthur walked carefully to the boat and hopped in. Something in him told him what he was doing was right. As he stepped into the boat, his heart began pulse hard. A sudden energy overcame the boat to his fear and caused it to take command of what Arthur wanted. Arthur gulped and looked around. It began moving to his surprise, and to the center of the lake.

"Take me to the Excalibur!" Arthur commanded to the boat, fearful of its powers.

Slowly but steadily, the boat floated towards the center when all of a sudden, the boat began to shake intensively. Horrified, Arthur gripped the sides and stood up on his feet when he saw blue glows of light from the borders of the lake dart inside the water to his boat, shaking the boat profusely.

Heart racing, Arthur pulled out his sword and swung it in the lake to attack the glows of light. Water splashed everywhere, into his boat and his clothing as he realized nothing was happening. Suddenly, his sword became stuck in the water, with bright blue lights centering on it, as Arthur pulled at it with vigor and desperation. Disconcerted, Arthur found his sword seeping down to the lake, where he could no longer pull at it and he had to let go. Gulping, Arthur stood up again without his sword and watched nervously at the blue lights in the water increase in population around his boat.

A ball of light came out of the waters and fluttered near him.

"It is you Prince Arthur…" the small pixie said. Its face was gruesome, with a big nose and pointy ears with sharp teeth "Thank you for coming!"

"Let me go." Arthur said in his bravest voice.

"Ha ha- Oh Prince Arthur. You cannot deny my wish..." The pixie cackled.

"What do you want from me?"

"We want your soul of course..." smiled the pixie. "And perhaps Camelot too."

At that moment, a parade of pixies arrived to Arthurs boat and jolted the boat to the side, causing Arthur to plunge into the lake.

A blast of frozen liquid entered Arthurs mouth and lungs, causing him to cough insanely as he flailed in the waters to reach to the surface in panic. It was then when he felt the pull of his feet to the bottom. The pixies were going to drown him.

"It is good Emry's is not here…" smiled the fanged pixie, as it watched Arthur plunge into the waters, struggling to keep his breath.

Holding his breath, Arthur allowed the pixies to pull him down as he began kicking in the water to disengage the creatures. It was less than effective, as most of the pixies held strong onto Arthur, as they steadily began to pull him lower and lower. Arthur couldn't help but exhale a little and looked up in search of the boat. He rose his arms as much as he could to reach the topped over boat, knowing very well if he even did have the chance to grip the floating boat, it would not help him.

The pain of water entering his nose and mouth stung his brain and his arms began falling limp. The blue glow became strong and stronger as his sight became darker and darker.

Then suddenly, the blue glow disappeared in screams of terror. Every other light dimmed as Arthurs limbs dropped in the water.


	43. Promise to the Lady of the Lake

*Cough* *groan*

Feeling the tingly sensation in his fingers, Arthur opened his eyes in throbbing misery, coughed some water from his lungs and wiped his mouth. The sweet perfume in the air calmed his senses, making him desire more rest . Opening his eyes wide, Arthur caught a glimpse of the young morning skies, right before it would break into sunrise.

He struggled to get up and rested on his elbows after great effort. His clothes were sodden and hair retained sand from beneath where he slept so peacefully the past few hours. As he gazed around at the wondrous lush meadow like land filled with apple trees, he then realized he was in some sort of island bordered by a calm sea. Feeling lured by the bright crimson apples, he eyed a single apple, got to his feet, and approached it in captivation.

"Hello Prince Arthur..."

Arthur spun around to view the owner of the shadow like voice and held his breath in amazement.

In front of him stood a stunning woman with long soft dark curls draped on her shoulders. She wore a pure white shimmering samite gown that fluttered in the wind as she walked closer to Arthur.

Speechless, Arthur watched her come closer and said nothing but stared at her intriguing beauty. Her pale skin glowed luminously and her big brown eyes gazed brightly at him.

"I have saved you Prince Arthur from the Sidhe pixies…" smiled the woman sweetly. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

Cautiously, Arthur kept his eye on this woman as she came closer and felt goosebumps rise on his arms. Completely at awe, he watched the woman inspect him.

"Who are you?" Arthur breathed slowly, still watching this woman.

"I am the Lady of the Lake." Smiled the woman. "I protect the Lake of Avalon."

"Where am I?" Arthur immediately asked, slowly coming to his sense as he scanned the area.

"I think you already know where you are…"she replied. When Arthur didn't humor her, she continued. "You are in Avalon, Prince Arthur." She smiled.

Arthur shook his head.

"No... Avalon doesn't exist." He replied confidently.

"Why have you come here Prince Arthur?" The Lady of the Lake asked, walking away towards a tree.

"I'm here to retrieve what is mine- the Excalibur."

"I see." The lady replied pausing at one tree. "Well, I can help you with that."

"Where can I find it?" Arthur asked.

"I have it…" she smiled, as a breeze blew on her, lifting her curls lightly. A few trees rustled in the wind as well.

"Can-can I have it now?"

"You may, but you must answer a few questions." She said carefully, looking up at Arthur.

Feeling unsure, Arthur nodded.

"Ask me."

"This sword, Arthur, had been crafted from magic." She explained, suddenly pulling out the sword from behind an apple tree she was next to. "I have long held onto this sword and treasure it dearly, for this sword is an important possession for you. I know the significance of this sword for you, though, I can only give it to you when you are ready to receive it."

Arthur gasped when he saw it, and felt immediately drawn to the silver and gold blade. His heart began to race as he stared at the striking sword, the hilt encrusted with diamonds- just as Enygues explained.

"It will always be yours Arthur," the Lady stated, noticing Arthurs captivation. "However, I choose when to give it to you." the Lady explained. "My question is, will you take care of this sword even though it goes against the very rules of your land?"

Arthur nodded. "I will. Nothing will ever hurt it. No one will know it has magic either."

The lady looked down pensively.

"My second question is as follows – Will those with magic live in peace when you become King?"

"I-what? What do you mean? I can't do that."

"Then I cannot give you the Excalibur. It would not be sensible to give you a sword of magic, when you will not change the rulings when you can."

"You said you wanted to ask me questions, not make me promise things."

"You are not ready to receive this sword."

"I am ready!" Arthur said angered. "Give me the Excalibur."

Although Arthur was upset, he dared not to approach the Lady of the Lake. While gentle and soft, she also seemed quiet powerful and strong.

The Lady of the Lake thought hard.

"I know you need it, Prince Arthur, so I will ask you one more question. If you answer favorably, then you may receive this sword." She stated. "When Emrys presents himself to you, do you promise to accept him?"

"Emrys? " Arthur repeated baffled. "Emrys is dead. My father executed him months ago." Arthur explained recalling his father execute Alvarr.

The Lady of the Lake smiled softly.

"Emrys is alive and well Prince Arthur.." she explained. "You have executed the wrong person. Emrys cannot die until you become the successful king that you will be.."

Confused, Arthur shook his head.

"Emrys is supposed to be my enemy. He is supposed to try and bring me down!" Arthur argued, recalling what his father told him.

"You are misinformed. If you do not accept Emrys, then it will be the cause of your downfall. Do not make any mistake Arthur. The most loyal and valuable person you will ever work with in your lifetime will be Emrys." She explained to a troubled Arthur. "Now, do you accept this?"

Arthur watched the Lady of the Lake watch him sternly, resting her palm on the Excalibur stuck in the soil below as breezes blew her shimmering gown and glistening hair in the air. He didn't quite understand, but he did trust her. He finally nodded.

"Yes."

She watched him carefully and nodded.

"I present to you this sword, Prince Arthur. " She said, handing over the Excalibur.

Arthur gulped anxiously as he walked towards the Lady of the Lake to retrieve it from her raised palms. As his fingers touched the sword, he felt a surge of energy transpire to his body and noticed the sword was light as air, yet able to strike though the air with no drag.

"Remember your answers and promises to me. If you do not take good care of the Excalibur, and if you reject Emrys, it will only be turmoil from then on."

Arthur nodded his head carefully, and focused back to the Excalibur.

"I will send you to Camelot now." The Lady concluded. "Good luck to you Prince Arthur. I know we will meet again."

Before he could reply, a sweet aroma overcame him causing his eyes and limbs to fall.


	44. Merlin's Nightmare

**Thanks The 10-11 Doctors and CoffeeKing. **

* * *

*swoooshhhhh*

Groaning in the pile of leaves, Arthur managed to pull himself up after some confusion. The sounds of a hawk shot through the air causing him to pull out the Excalibur, only to feel at awe once again by this blade that seemed to fit perfectly in his grip.

Arthur recognized the area as the forest right outside Camelot village. The skies were getting lighter and air was fragranced by the dewy grass. As he began walking, he heard some footsteps creeping around.

Darting his eyes around, Arthur positioned his sword for defense and stood still. He looked to his left where he saw a shadow pass on the tree, and craned his neck to get a better view.

"Merlin?"

The person turned around and went towards Arthur.

"Arthur?" Merlin replied stunned. He looked at Arthur up and down "How did you get here so fast? I just dropped off Dagonet and was heading over to the Lake of Avalon. I thought you were going there!"

"I had! I –"

It was at that moment Merlin froze at the sight of the Excalibur. Arthur noticed Merlin's expression.

"Is that…?"

"This is it Merlin..." Arthur said, admiring the sword by angling the blade so that it would hit a blade of moonlight "This here is the Excalibur..."

"You actually found it…" Merlin said slightly baffled.

"Yeah, well it wasn't easy."

"It must have been easy..." Merlin tried to correct in fascination. "You managed to find it AND get back to Camelot in a small period of time."

"Not really… "Arthur said looking away. "I was transported here after I found it. And well, I didn't really find it easily either. I had to pass some questions before I could get it." Arthur said walking towards the castle, referring to the perplexing questions asked by the Lady of the Lake.

Merlin, stunned by Arthur's casual tone, was more curious than ever to hear about the questions.

"What sort of questions?"

"Just some things..."

Merlin wished Arthur would tell him the details but he kept quiet. As the two boys kept walking, Merlin noticed Arthurs condition under the moonlight. Arthur's hair was messy and wet, and so was his entire attire. Mud stained his linen shirt and pants, making him look uncomfortable and exhausted.

The two boys had made it back to the castle, and entered the side doors where Gaius's home sat adjacent. Arthur lingered near Gaius's door, indicating Merlin should just retire and call it a night.

"Merlin," Arthur began, obviously coming out of deep thought. "I'm going to tell you something but you can't repeat it to anyone."

"You know I won't tell anyone." Merlin said, more focused than ever.

"You remember how my father executed Alvarr. Well, Alvarr was not Emrys….this 'Emrys' is alive somewhere and I don't really know what to expect from him. I want you to keep an eye on people and tell me if you see anything funny."

Merlin's heart beat hard. _Why was Arthur suddenly speaking about Emrys? Did someone tell him something?_

"Uhh... sure. But what does Emrys have to do with the Excalibur? Seems like a pretty random revelation."

"I don't know, but it's related. There are a lot of things I'm confused about. I just want to focus on Morgana right now, so go and get a good night's rest. I want the troops ready to start making foot towards Morgana's land to stop her and her immortal army before they come to Camelot."

"Okay…"

"Sleep well Merlin…" Arthur nodded.

"You too..." Merlin replied back, nodding reluctantly. He desperately wanted to ask more, but didn't think Arthur would tell him much.

* * *

_Merlin sped through the woods with a sword in his hand and ran forth with a grin in his face. _

_"COME ON!" He demanded to the rest. A crowd of people spilled over a large slope leading to an opposing army. "ATTACK!"_

_The crowd emerged in great numbers on foot and on horse. Merlin, out of breath, shot a look to his people and to the enemy. He ran over to a large tree trunk and scanned keenly for the golden hair prince he was after- He found Arthur fighting off a few broad men with his brilliant sword._

_"Come on Mordred." Merlin whispered below to a caped little boy following close by him. "We must go to him. I'll get the sword. You must do it now." Merlin smiled and winked at the boy below._

_Mordred smirked and nodded. _

_"We are lucky to have you on our side." Mordred replied._

_Merlin grinned and patted Mordred in the back to run to Arthur, as he looked at the enemy. He watched Kay fight passionately against a fellow warlock and felt a surge of anger rise. He lifted his arm and concentrated hard on Kay and muttered a few words, causing Kay to soar through the air and hit a tree trunk. "Traitor. Only alive because you have magical blood." Merlin muttered bitterly._

_Instantly, Merlin blinked and teleported himself near Arthur, who was fighting witches and warlocks with his topaz encrusted sword- the Excalibur. Merlin hid silently behind an apple tree as the many people around him fought intensively with each other. As he spotted Mordred arrive near Arthur, though cleverly behind a bush, the blue eyes gave Merlin confirmation to move forward. Merlin closed his eyes for a second and concentrated hard. As he took a deep breath, his eyes flickered open._

_"AKRAYMADIAM TARAN YA!" Merlin yelled angrily, with so much power and determination. A jolt within his body stung his soul and bolted his limbs frozen as he cried out the spell. With the topaz glow of his eyes, the Excalibur resisted the call, but with every ounce of energy, Merlin cried out again. "AKRAYMADIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM TARAAAAAN YAAA!" _

_Wind spilled in circular currents and whipped the area, causing leaves and flowers to fly through the air and a brave faced Arthur to watch in inexplicable confusion._

_"MERLIN! NO!" Arthur called, trying to pull on the Excalibur as it pulled strongly away from him. _

_As the Excalibur managed to pull away from Arthurs grip, Merlin wound back into a relaxed state, and yet immune to everyone's attack. The Excalibur then landed in Mordred's grip._

_Arthur, panting profusely, darted his head from Merlin to Mordred._

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" screamed Arthur in panic._

_"You caused this to happen." Merlin said simply. "Crema dan so fla man" Merlin said, causing a few vines to crawl up Arthurs body, spreading over him to fix him on the earth. Suddenly a dash of energy came towards them._

_"NOO!" Gawaine yelled, running to them with the sword._

_Merlin, in his most powerful state, held his hand up, causing Gawaine to freeze in his tracks._

_Merlin turned back to Arthur, who was struggling to escape the grip._

_It was at that moment, the two boys realized that slowly but surely, a large crowd of people began to form and watch what was going on._

_Arthur's army paused in alarm, watching fixedly at the situation and in fear, helpless to react in any way as magic had caused them to. Giggling warlocks and witches watched smugly, to witness this remarkable warlock named Merlin take charge and bring them in the most powerful positions against Camelot they've witnessed in a long time._

_"Merlin, please…" Dagonet called out, with tears streaming down his face flush face, unable to tear himself off on his feet._

_"Don't do it Merlin..." Arthur said with unmistakable fear spread across. "Don't do it…This isn't you…" _

_"Oh I won't do it. It's not for me to do it…" Merlin smiled. He then turned around to Mordred. "Go ahead Mordred. Live out your destiny."_

"Merlin!...MERLIN!"

"NO! NOo nooOO!"

"MERLIN!"

Merlin felt someone shaking him hard, causing him to jolt up from his sleep with his heart pacing hard. He began coughing, trying to catch his breath from trying to mentally escape from his terrible dream. He felt the damp hair cling to the back of his head and neck and the warm air making his head throb more. He closed his eyes in pain and shook his head in fear.

"Merlin…." Lancelot called out in concern, kneeling down beside Merlin, setting his hand on his shoulder. "Merlin, what is it?"

It was then when Merlin realized Lancelot woke him up from his sleep. He forgot Lancelot was still recovering from his wounds from Morgana, and sleeping in his room.

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare." Lancelot said in concern.

Merlin remembered glimpse of his dream, and looked down agonized.

"I wish it was only that..." Merlin said miserably, remembering the premonitions regarding him joining Mordred's side.


	45. Two New Additions

**(For anyone wondering, the person who told Arthur about Emrys and tested Arthur was the Lady of the Lake. It can be seen in ch 43.)**

* * *

"This is it…" breathed Arthur, as he allowed the Merlin and Dagonet enter the warm shed carrying loads of armor, swords, shields, random weapons and hay. The shed was dimmed, allowing rays of the morning light to enter in through its cracks between each wooden plank that held the shed together. Merlin squished his nose as a waft of dead rats and its urine crept up his nose. He scanned the area and spotted a tarnished shield sitting on the side, looking study yet blackened.

"Wow..." Dagonet breathed as he entered slowly into the shed, scanning all of its insides from the wooden plank holding the roof to the random piles of hay on the floor.

"These are the weapons we've used when attacking the dragon." whispered Arthur to Merlin, as he watched Dagonet walk around the shed in awe."These weapons the dragon breathed on are key to defeating the immortal army."

Merlin nodded timidly and uncomfortably. "Right.."

"For the hundredth time Merlin, what's the matter with you? You look like your best friend had just died.." Arthur said clapping Merlin on the back.

"I'm fine.." Merlin replied with a fake smile, watching Dagonet bend over to touch a blackened shield.

"Prince Arthur, what do you want us to do exactly?" Dagonet interrupted.

Prince Arthur beamed and then glanced at Merlin.

"Well, thank you for asking!" Arthur said walking over to Dagonet, turning to catch a glimpse of Merlin. "Refreshing to see an eager attitude. I need you and Merlin to polish all of this armor by noon. We need this to be usable for tomorrow when we search for Morgana."

"Noon? Heh…" Dagonet replied, uncertain of the narrow time limit as he scanned the multitude armor that would suit all of Arthur's army.

"It seems like a short amount of time, but Merlin's always managed to take a short time to clean, scour and polish an armies armor. " Arthur said turning to Merlin. "Go on Merlin.. Tell him."

"It takes a short time." Merlin smiled uncomfortably. The only reason it took a short time was because he resorted to magic.

"Now that we have two of you, it will take an even shorter amount of time.

"Okay." Dagonet nodded in focus."Is that all you want us to do?"

"Yes, and group the swords, shields, chainmail, helmets in the end. "

"Ok polish them and group them." Dagonet nodded looking at all the supply. Suddenly a burst of energy overcame him."THIS IS SOO EXCTITINGGG!"

Pleasantly surprised, Arthur smiled.

"Well, I'm glad it is. Don't have too much fun."

As Arthur left the room, Merlin felt even more miserable. Not only was he shaken up by his nightmare but he had to face the idea this nightmare struck a resemblance to the upcoming search for Morgana. _What if it all happened then? Ahh.. It can't be. Gawaine was in his nightmare, but he's not in the army. But what if the nightmare was symbolic?_ Merlin pondered harder. He just didn't understand what would drive him to the wrong side, as if he were going to partake in the death of Arthur. It just didn't make any sense. _What could possibly do that to him? Was someone to enchant him? Was there something ticking in him, which would ensure his destiny would change without him realizing? There had to be a reason._

"Merlin! Come on! Prince Arthur is going to be furious if we don't finish this!" Dagonet called out, sitting cross legged and rubbing a shield passionately.

Much worse, Dagonet of all people was bossing him around. Merlin walked over to a sword and saw it tarnished and blackened. Merlin had to admit; where he would have guessed the fires would make this sword brittle, this particular one seemed stronger than he could remember. Perhaps that left little room for doubt on the idea the fires of the dragon made the armor stronger. As he began polishing it, he saw his reflection in the sword. He was surprised to see himself look pale and miserable. He shook his head and looked at Dagonet who was finished polishing one shield. He almost wished Dagonet wasn't around so he could use magic.

"Dagonet… uh, could you go ask Gaius for uhm… some polishing cream..." Merlin asked lightly.

"SURE!" Dagonet said, getting to his feet and running out the door.

Shaking his head again, he set the sword aside and glanced back at the door. He turned to a set of armor and muttered a spell. Instantly, the tarnished set glimmered right before Merlin's eyes.

* * *

"Wow… you two have done excellent…" Arthur commented as Dagonet placed the last two shields on the grass. Dagonet stuck his tongue out panting, and looked tiredly at the skies.

"My arms ache…" Dagonet moaned, dropping to the floor and lying down to Arthur's dismay.

Merlin dropped the chainmail he was carrying on the grass as well and caressed his arms as he watched Dagonet lie on the ground as if he worked very hard when in reality Dagonet polished around 4 sets of armor. Merlin had to give it to Dagonet however—in order for Merlin to 'polish' the rest of the sets, he had to send Dagonet on a wild goose chase. Whenever he sent Dagonet out, Merlin would use his magic to polish a large set of armor.

It was slightly past noon, past the deadline Arthur set, yet the sun still scorched everyone's necks. A crowd of knights were still outdoors, wrapping up for a break. A few servants began hurrying to the field with canteens of water for the knights.

"Can we go and eat now…" Kay moaned to himself, then straightening up when Arthur turned around and scowled at him.

"Men! Before we take break, I want all of you to rid of your armor and use the ones Merlin and Dagonet brought…Come and get yours now!"

After a few exchanging of glances, murmurs broke the silence. A few men didn't hesitate to follow orders and marched over to the pile to select their armor.

"Sire…"Sir Leon called out cautiously."I- uh I don't understand. Why are we switching out our armor when the ones we have work perfectly fine?"

Arthur turned to them. "These swords are much stronger than the ones you have. Go on and try it… I'm sure you will see."

Though unconvinced, the men ignored their feelings and walked over to select the sword. Sir Leon swung a sword in the air and seemed surprised. It glided smoothly through the air and force, leaving a look of aw on Sir Leon.

The rest of the knights mirrored his reaction. As the crowd dwindled down from the large pile of armor, a powerful feeling overcame Merlin. There were still a few sets of armor unclaimed, which signified the large loss of knights when the Dragon escaped.

Merlin was not the only one who noticed, for Arthur and the rest of the knights circled around the field stared at the leftover pile solemnly.

Arthur looked at Merlin and Dagonet

"Come on.. Get yours too.."

Dagonet, his head peeking up from lying down , got to his feet.

"You… you mean it? You mean .. Am I being knighted?"

The surprised look spread across the rest of the knights faces. Kay gave a disapproving look.

"You'll be helping us.." nodded Arthur. "I do want you part of the army -as an esquire." Arthur replied seriously. "Today, you've shown commitment and eagerness to serve this army, and that is why I award you this title."

Jaw dropped, Dagonet seemed overwhelmed by the gesture.

"I won't let you down. Never. NEVER!" Dagonet replied passionately. "Oh mother will be sooooo prouudd!"

Dagonet then approached the pile and selected his armor as the knights gave a contrived yell of joy. "He'll be the oldest esquire I've ever seen…" Kay murmured to Ector and Bedivere. Ector gave him a harsh look.

Arthur then turned to Merlin.

"Go on Merlin. I want you to be suited up as well.."

Merlin nodded and followed Dagonet suit without much emotion.

Arthur looked at the remaining sets of armor and sighed as the rest of the knights watched on.

"Perhaps we could still afford a few more men. But I am confident we have great talent and skill." Arthur started, then looking at the many men around him. "And that is better than many men without skill or talent. Each one of you possesses a quality in you that is remarkable and admirable. And that is why I chose you to be a part of my army." Arthur said proudly, looking at all his men.

"You got room for one more.." A voice called out.

It was Gawaine.

Arthur watched Gawaine in wonder as he walked to the field with a grin spread across his face.

"Are you reconsidering my request to join my army?" Arthur asked, slightly knowing the answer.

Gawaine looked at Arthur carefully.

"I want to stop injustice. What I see from Morgana is injustice and treachery that shouldn't be tolerated. I want to help stop it."

Arthur smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that, Gawaine."

And with that, the knights rejoiced the two new additions.


	46. The Esquire

**So the action is coming up very soon (hint: in the next chp)**

* * *

"Alright men! Circle around!"

Arthur called out as sweat from his hair dripped around. As he unwound a leather wrap from his hand, he waited for everyone to hustle over for his instruction. It was a long day of training, and everyone was sweaty, gasping for breath and looking tiredly exhausted.

"Has everyone adjusted to the armor and weapons!" Arthur asked loudly, against the backdrop of a castle wall and Camelot flags waving meekly in the dusk air.

"Sire!" all the nights called out, nodding away.

"Alright..." Arthur nodded. "I want everyone to go home and rest. Tomorrow at day break we will be heading out with the plan I spoke to you all earlier. Go on! No drinking tonight either, alright!"

The knights replied in a formal tone, nodded and began walking away.

Gawaine pulled away from the crowd and removed his chain mail and armor, catching his breath and smoothing his hair back. Merlin was in front of him a few inches.

"Merlin! " Gawaine called out as he struggled to remove a piece of armor. Merlin turned around. "Can you help me unhinge this fancy shoulder guard..?"

Merlin smirked and turned to Gawaines guard and unhooked it.

"Here." Merlin said, giving the guard to him, as he watched Arthur go inside the castle.

"Thanks Merlin…"

"Not a problem..." Merlin said, watching the rest of the knights walk their way in concern, oblivious to the fact that Gawaine was watching him the whole time.

"Something's bothering you Merlin…" Gawaine said simply, removing his feet from his leather boots and curling his red toes.

Merlin instantly looked at Gawaine.

"It's nothing..." Merlin replied back trying to dismiss Gawaines observation. "Just pre-battle nerves, that's all."

"You are one strange person, you know that?" Gawaine said picking his boots up, then walking away from the practicing grounds. Merlin, slightly put off, followed to carry the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen a servant like you; a servant who gets as concerned as you about things."

A wave of surprise jolted Merlin.

"I- shouldn't everyone be concerned about something like this?"

"Yeah," Gawaine nodded, agreeing. "Yet sometimes I believe you are _more_ concerned about this fight against Morgana than anyone here. Arthur included." Gawaine said pensively. He then looked up. "That's not necessarily … a _bad thing_ Merlin. It's just strange."

Merlin nodded slowly. "Thanks."

Gawaine chuckled. "Like I said Merlin - it's not a bad thing. You're concerned, but not in a way you lack courage. You're concerned in a more _responsible_ way… as if you would be willing to bear the grunt of it all."

"That's… ridiculous," Merlin smiled uncomfortably. "I'm just a servant. What could _I_ do?"

"Merlin, I'm not one to judge a servant and his potential." Gawaine smiled to himself. "You know Merlin, I've watched the way you handled a few situations; from the debacle with Morgana, to handling Dagonet, to how you work with Arthur. I think you have the raw material of being more than just a servant."

"I don't know about that..."

"You should try something else Merlin. Why not become a knight? You're quite possibly braver than most of us here, and perhaps quick enough to compensate for strength. A few others told me you've accompanied Arthur in battles in the forefront and managed to come out okay!"

Merlin didn't know what to say.

"It's just not my destiny..." Merlin chuckled, distracted at the thought of joining Mordred and allowing Arthur to be killed.

"Destiny…" smiled Gawaine as he shook his head and turned to Merlin seriously. " Merlin, I don't believe in being constrained to what is perceived as destiny. Destiny is not a random thing, it's comes from the choices we make."

Merlin listened on intently.

"Merlin, you have a choice, and I know all this servant stuff is probably what's bothering you. If you want to be a knight, you go for it!" Gawaine encouraged, whacking Merlin's back.

It was funny to Merlin that Gawaine thought the reason Merlin was somber was because he was unhappy being a simple servant and not a knight, but Merlin just nodded.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Merlin smiled, genuinely appreciating Gawaines words.

Gawaine, shaking his head lightly smiled and then spotted the local tavern.

"You want to join me?" Gawaine said flicking his head to the tavern.

Merlin shook his head and grinned in disbelief. "Arthur just said no drinking!"

Gawaine smiled. "Well Arthur doesn't know how I operate. A few sips feed the fighter in me!"

"I suppose it's your choice." Merlin shrugged, watching Gawaine walk away.

Gawaine nodded proudly and kept walking.

"You always have a choice Merlin!" Gawaine called out.

* * *

"Thanks again to the both of you for your hospitality." Lancelot said at Gaius supper table, eating some beef porridge and greens. Merlin nodded, as he shoveled the stew in his mouth. He turned to the only other person at the table, Gaius, who addressed Lancelot.

"Well, Lancelot, it hardly matches the gift of information you gave us about Morgana."

"Yeah, Lancelot, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even be ready to face Morgana. You pretty much saved us." Merlin replied cheerfully with a mouthful of greens. He was feeling much better after speaking to Gawaine about choice and destiny, that a lot of his nerves were tamed.

Lancelot shook his head and touched his stew lightly with his spoon.

"So Gawaine must be pretty excited about being a knight..." Lancelot commented softly.

Gaius and Merlin exchanged uncomfortable glances. Lancelot, who deeply wished to become Camelot's knight more than a year ago, was never able to due to his status.

"Oh... yeah. He's alright about it. It was just he... uh... he was Arthur's opponent in this tournament we had months ago. So you know…he proved himself to be an excellent fighter..." Merlin felt a rush of worry. _Lancelot proved himself too_. "And he is a … uh... Noble." Merlin finished with diminishing confidence. Merlin felt the more he spoke, the worse Lancelot felt.

"Oh yeah! That's good….. "Lancelot said, still not eating. "I heard Dagonet is an esquire... good for him."

"Yeah….." Merlin said awkwardly. Dagonet possessed no skill in fighting, and his nobility status wasn't clear to Merlin. "Gaius, you don't have to be of nobility to be an Esquire, do you?"

Gaius, who tried very hard to stay out of the conversation, turned to Merlin

"Well, technically, an esquire does, but typically, most esquires never end up becoming knights, so the King began to not care so much."

"But why not?" Merlin asked. He couldn't imagine why an esquire wouldn't become a knight. Seemed like a perfect step to getting there.

"They die in battle." Gaius simply stated.

"Oh…."

"Merlin, I'm not bothered. No really Merlin, don't look so sympathetic. I'm happy for them." Lancelot replied. Somehow Merlin didn't believe him, for Lancelot's eyes looked so cold and steely, if it had powers of its own, it would freeze the stew in a second.

*knock knock knock*

"The Prince requests to see Lancelot! He has questions about Morgana!" a knight called out so loudly, the three could hear them.

Lancelot stood and glanced at Merlin who opened the door.

"The Prince requests Lancelot immediately, and you too Merlin."

Merlin turned to Lancelot who began walking to the door. Merlin nodded at Gaius and closed the door.

As the two followed the tall knight, Merlin's heart began to race. Perhaps Lancelot wouldn't mind being an esquire.

As the three approached Arthur's door, the knight knocked.

"Come in!"

The knight opened the door, allowing Merlin and Lancelot in, and shut it as he left.

Arthur was getting up from his table with some maps rolled out.

"Lancelot, thanks for coming. I would have gone to you but I need all the privacy I can get."

"Not a problem sire."

"I had a few questions for you…" Arthur started. Merlin watched Lancelot go to Arthur, and thought hard. Should he suggest Arthur take on Lancelot as an esquire? Merlin heart pumped hard as the two started talking. Perhaps he should listen to the conversation as well.

"And this clearing here..." Arthur said, pointing to an area on the map. "Have they ever passed it?"

"Not to my knowledge sire." Lancelot said shaking his head.

Arthur nodded his head contently, and sighed. "Well, I think that is all…"

"Arthur… wouldn't it actually be a good idea if we brought Lancelot with us…"

Lancelot immediately looked uncomfortable and Arthur glared a little at Merlin for putting him in an uncomfortable position.

"The truth is, Lancelot, I tried speaking to my father about you. Unfortunately..."

"But Lancelot is key!" Merlin argued, without allowing Arthur to finish."He knows everything about Morgana and her whereabouts. It seems awfully un-strategic not having him come."

"Yes, but..."

"Make him an esquire! Gaius said they don't even need nobility status! Lancelot, would you mind being a squire?"

"Merlin, you are insulting Lancelot… "Arthur seethed through his teeth. "He's a capable fighter worthy of being a knight!" Arthur yelled as he turned to Lancelot. "Lancelot, I'm sorry."

"Actually, sire, I wouldn't necessarily mind."

"What?" Arthur replied baffled.

"I want to serve justice. And if that means I should just be an esquire, I am willing to do it. You need all the help you can get. And Merlin's right, I have knowledge."

Arthur watched Lancelot and thought hard about this suggestion.

"I can't believe you are requesting to be an esquire...All you do as an esquire is carry water and service swords and take other knights commands."

"It'd be my pleasure..."

Shock began to tame in Arthur as he nodded.

"Alright…" Arthur said, shocked himself."I – I can't believe I'm saying this, but, yes, by the law of Camelot, you may be an esquire. In fact, I'd be honored if you joined us."

A smile surfaced on both Lancelot and Merlin.

"Great..." Lancelot replied.

"Lancelot, I want you to come with me…"Arthur said walking out his door. "I'm going to ask Gawaine to take you and supply you with the new armor."

As the three walked out, they entered Gawaines room which were a few halls down. The room was empty. Merlin looked away and imagined Gawaine enjoying a brew.

"Hm… wonder where he is. Ah, Sir Charles..." Arthur called out, after noticing a knight walk down the hall. "Please come here. Take Lancelot with you and have him pick out armor and weapons. He's our latest esquire. "

A shocked Sir Charles stared at the grown man titled esquire and nodded. "Sire." He then took Lancelot away.

"I can't believe it… this is incredible." Merlin commented, as the two walked in Arthur's room.

"You're ideas surprises me sometimes Merlin."

Merlin grinned. "I can't believe you didn't try to get him onboard earlier."

"Never mind that Merlin." Arthur said rolling up his maps. "I need to talk to you about tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"Merlin, it's not any secret that Morgana hates you."

"Okay..." Merlin said, waiting for Arthur to stop cleaning up and get to the point. Arthur turned and looked at Merlin.

"I don't want you in the battle arena."

"What?"

"Merlin, ideally, I'd rather you not come at all, but I know you well enough to understand you won't listen to me." Arthur commented. "What I want you to promise me is one thing. When I tell you to go back away from the battle, I want you to go back. The esquires will be commanded that way as well. You all have no reason to be in the fighting arena. You are all not skilled to be fighters and will cause more harm than good."

"I don't understand. I've been useful in a battle before..."

"I'm sure you think so, and even if it's true, this is different. Morgana is out there and you are a key target. If she sees you, she's going to want to kill you. I don't think, apart from my father, anyone else is that targeted."

Merlin's thoughts were spinning. Seemed awfully contradictory to Arthur's direction a few months ago when Merlin was used as bait during the tournament.

"Fine." Merlin concluded, without much conviction.

"Merlin, I'm telling you," Arthur said more seriously, not buying into Merlin's promise."I don't want to wake up a day later knowing I need to search for another servant. OK?"

"Sure."

Believing Merlin, Arthur withdrew and nodded in relief.

"I think you should be quite relieved Merlin. You don't have to worry about being harmed by those people." Arthur said. "Now, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Go on."

"Alright. Night."

With that, Merlin walked out the door.


	47. The Battle

**This isn't just any other chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes and felt the dawn air that would soon break into morning. He got up from his bed and looked around, hearing rumbling outside.

Curious to see what was going on, Merlin got out his bed, pulled a jacket on and exited his room only to see Gaius put together Merlin's parcel.

"I've put a few things in your parcel for the battle today. " Gaius explained pulling items out to show him. "There's a dagger, numerous bottles of tonic for when anyone needs immediate pain relief, some bread, and a notebook ..."

"Notebook?" Merlin asked puzzled.

"Yes, in case you are gone for a few days. Take good notes on what you see and experience. It may be useful later..."

"Wow, you sure think of everything." Merlin breathed looking up at Gaius, not intending in any way to put the notebook to use.

"I've also filled your canteen with some water, Merlin." Gaius said as he tottered over to the kitchen table to fetch Merlin his canteen. Merlin walked over and took it from Gaius.

"Thanks Gaius."Merlin nodded automatically and looked around for his armor.

"It's there, Merlin." Gaius commented to Merlin's surprise, almost as if he read Merlin's mind. Gaius was pointing over to a corner where Merlin's armor and sword stood still, looking strong and sturdy. As Merlin went over to fetch it, Gaius glanced out the window. "I think you better go soon. You take care of yourself..."

"You too, I'll see you when I get back..."

"I truly believe that will be the case." smiled Gaius with uncertainty.

"It will be Gaius." Merlin said. "It has to be..."

* * *

As the crowd of knights gathered around in the great hall, Arthur faced the hundreds of men. King Uther sat tensely in his throne in front looking bothered as he watched the men pay attention to Arthur.

"This is it men. " Arthur pronounced marveled at what was to come. "We are going to go out there and put an end to Morgana's plan. I want everyone to know that all of you are great men, and I am honored to have you as my knights. I saw the way that you all came together in these past days, working vigorously and training with such passion and determination, listening with energy and focus and the most impressive part of all, showing the willingness to fight for this kingdom. "

The knights roared out loud in support.

"Today we are going to head over to Cenreds Land, but not in effort to attack Cenred and those who are innocent. We are to attack Morgana and her people, who exist near the border of Cenreds land and Camelot, all before she attacks us. Our actions today will always be remembered by those in Camelot, and will be celebrated when we come back!"

All the knights cried out proudly, when all of a sudden, King Uther stood up and silently commanded attention.

"It is true; you are all great men. Defending Camelot must not be held as a duty, but a passion. That is what my father had told me when I first went to battle. This battle here is none like any other battle we have fought, for this enemy was once a person we loved.

I want all to understand that there is no room for hesitation or worry about doing the right thing. You will not only see Morgana, but you will see your neighbors fighting against you. Understand that they have every intention of having you all killed, and you should have the same. You have my permission to end Morgana and her people, even if that means death. Good luck to you all."

Merlin looked around and watched the knight's reactions .Sir Leon pale and nervous, as expected; Sir Ector looking worried as well; Sir Kay picking his teeth, Sir Bedivere standing solemnly brave, and Sir Gawaine pensive. Lancelot and Dagonet were standing together with the rest of the younger esquires, where Lancelot, the tallest, most muscular, and tannest man of the bunch look honored to be in attendance, while Dagonet looked like he was going to faint.

It was at that moment that Arthur commanded the knights to follow him, to lead the way out of the castle. Merlin felt the silent energy of the knight's rush pass him and follow Arthur.

"Merlin…" A small voice called out. Merlin spun around to catch the voice and saw a comforting face. _Gwen._

"Gwen!" Merlin grinned, pleasantly surprised.

"Oh Merlin! I've been wanting to speak to you these past couple days but it's been impossible ever since … ever since...Lancelot..." Gwen stuttered as she blushed embarrassed. "Ever since Lancelot came back."

"I'm sorry Gwen, I've been sent around by your... love...…" Merlin replied, watching the trail of knights and esquires thin out in the hall.

"Oh Merlin!" blushed Gwen as she hushed Merlin. "Merlin, good luck to you all!" Gwen fumbled. "Please be careful!"

"I will Gwen... Don't worry; I'll see you when I get back!"

With an exchange of a smile and nod, Merlin bid his good bye to Gwen and walked out the door to begin his journey to Cenreds land.

* * *

The walk to Cenreds land was longer than Merlin could ever remember. The sun blazed dully on the soldiers necks are they rode on their horses steadily towards Morgana's private land. The knights and esquires travelled together side by side, with the exception of Merlin and Lancelot who were placed in the front near Arthur. Arthur wanted Lancelot's input with every detour they took, especially for when they would arrive near Morgana's land.

The energy was contained amongst the knights, for much was anticipated and little was desired. The fact that they would soon be attacking Morgana and her army was worrisome, since most had no aspiration to confront familiar faces they once called friend.

"Merlin..." Lancelot called out quietly, coming closer to Merlin with his horse. Merlin turned to Lancelot. "Are you ready for today?" Lancelot asked pointedly, hinting to Merlin's magic.

Merlin glanced around and saw that they were far enough from any other ears to be heard. Arthur seemed plenty focused on what was ahead and the knights were behind as well.

"Hopefully the swords are enough." whispered Merlin.

"I hope so too…" Lancelot sighed, as he scanned the forest they just entered. The forest blocked a lot of the sunlight, giving a nice cool shade to the men. As they all began to tread on, the pace began to slow down and Arthur became quieter and more still.

Arthur paused in his horse's tracks and lifted his hand up for the knights to see. He then turned around and placed his index finger on his lips signaling silence and signaled them to halt.

Frowning, Merlin looked at Arthur for instruction, and felt his heart beat hard. _What was Arthur doing?_ Craning his neck, Arthur scanned the forest and listened very hard.

It was silent.

It then happened.

"!" A sudden explosion of wizards and witches and skeletal bodies began to pour into the scene, causing Arthur to whip his sword from his scabbard and clash it against the cold steel blade pointing towards him.

"MEN! ATTACKKKKKKK! !" He cried, pushing away the aggressor and dashing across the forest to strike the opposing side.

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes, for a large skeleton came before him and lifted a sword, causing Merlin to freeze in shock. Before he knew it, a large bang sounded in front of his face, where the shivers of the sword banging on a shield resonated in a painful tone, causing Merlin to clap his ears and look to his side hero that saved him in the nick of time.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE MERLIN!" Kay spat, pulling his sword away to stab the skeletal attacker. He was out of luck for the attacker pulled away quickly with its magical partner, staying close by and fighting themselves.

Merlin hurried aside as his eyes flickered at the commotion, trying to find a way to inject himself at use. With the flash of his eyes, he caused a short yet muscular magical person to fall before the man yelled out a spell directed at Kay. Feeling pleased, Merlin darted to the other side of the forest and spotted Arthur, only to be caught moments later.

"MERLIN GO BACK! GET OUT!" Arthur yelled, as he struggled to push off a muscular man. Kicking the man's legs, Arthur jabbed his shield on the man, causing him to groan and fall to the floor.

Mind spinning, Merlin tore through the cracks of the crowd, feeling the wind slap his face, and ran back outside the forest. Panting, Merlin found a few of the esquires hiding in a trench, shivering, and patting a bigger man, Dagonet. Lancelot was there too, looking at the commotion the best he could.

"I want mother..." Dagonet sobbed, rocking to and fro as the other esquires watched nervously. "I misss herrrr! I never told her I LOVE HERR before I leftttttt ooohh whyyy!"

Merlin shook his head in frustration and tried to get a glimpse of uproar in the forest and heard yells and screams, bangs and strikes. Perturbed, Merlin felt useless and started running back to the scene.

"MERLIN! DON'T ARTHUR SAID DON'T" Dagonet called out. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Merlin cursed under his breath and kept running, scanning around at the crowd of people fighting, and concealed himself behind a thick tree. He eyed a tall branch and looked below, witnessing a crowd of magical persons and the immortal army. _*agrevan maesh*_

Suddenly, the large branch broke and fell on top of the enemy, releasing their cries of pain. Merlin, feeling his heart throb at the scene, absorbed the chaos. A few attackers fired a few attack spells, only for it to prove useless as the spells were absorbed by Camelot's shields and armor. _Was the dragon breathed armor working?_

A few meters away, through the strikes and cries, Arthur swung his sword at the skeletal army, yet unable to strike them. The skeletons swayed behind, avoiding the touch of the sword, giving Arthur more determination than ever to strike it.

"YOU'RE AFRAID AREN'T YOU!" Arthur growled at the skeletal army.

"PRINCE ARTHUR! DUCK!" Sir Leon called out. Without hesitation, Arthur dropped below and lifted his shield over his head, resisting the pounding of the skeletons sword. It was at that moment, the weight on his shield lying over his head grew heavy. Arthur pulled the shield away and allowed the weight to drop on the ground and roll over. It was a member of the immortal army. Dead. With Sir Leon holding a sword in front of it in shock.

"SIR LEON! Arthur cried out in mad laughter, realizing the swords work. "EVERYONE! STAB THE SKELETONS! IT WILL KILL THEM INSTANTLY! "

With a roar of pleasure from the knights, they struck, pulled, ducked, kicked and punched the enemy harder than ever; the latter which was losing confidence as they realized their plan was failing.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" A red haired wizard cried in panic. "THESE DAMN SKELETAL ARMY IS NOT WORKING! WHERE IS MORGANA? WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

Merlin glanced quickly at all those who were fighting. Where the hell _was_ Morgana? Scanning every inch of the forest, Merlin caught a pair of piercing blue eyes, with a green cloak on his head, hiding in the bushes, and staring at Merlin calmly. Heart pounding, Merlin looked around for some idea on how to attack him.

"Don't do it Emrys. We are one and the same."

"SHUT UP!" Merlin cried in his mind, not wanting to face Mordred anymore. Merlin rushed over to a few skeletal bodies and struck his sword, trying very hard not to think of Mordred and his taunts.

"MERLIN!" Laughed Lancelot almost insanely. He joined Merlin's side as he struck a skeletal body down.

"WE GOT TO DO WHAT WE GOT TO DO!" yelled Merlin, spinning around to strike another member. Slowly the immortal army began to decrease in number, and the witches and wizards began to flee for their lives, causing their skeletal counterparts to fall to the ground without any life.

"ARTHURR!" Gawaine roared in panic. All heads turned to Gawaine and searched for the threat. Time slowed down for that moment, for a black cloaked individual extended her arms and struck a knight. Blood spewing everywhere, the lady looked ahead. It was Morgana

"NOOOO!" Arthur cried, rushing over to a pale Sir Leon. "SIR BEDIVERE! He's still conscious! Take him to the esquires! QUICKLY!"

Sir Bedivere rushed over to Sir Leon and placed Leon's arms on his shoulders as he tried escaping.

"You cannot win ARTHUR PENDRAGON! YOU MAY HAVE KILLED OFF MY ARMY, BUT YOU CANNOTT WIN!" Squealed Morgana. As she lifted her arm, her scarlet face shaking in madness, Merlin stood behind the crowd panting hard and closed his eyes.

_"AFRANAAAAAK MAADDANIISSSTRRAA*_ Morgana cried. A large wind stuck the army in such force and intensity, the knights resisted the sway. When the wind died down to a steady blow, all was in shock including Morgana. Nothing happened.

"No…" Morgana said shaking her head, growing increasingly terrified."NOO! THIS CANNOT BE! NO!"

Morgana glanced around in panic and fled, leaving her people and the immortal army to either continue fighting, or flee with her. Arthur furiously followed her, only to find himself lost as to where she disappeared off to.

"WE CAME FA REVANGE! WE DANT NEED MARGANAA!" Cried out a butch bald headed wizard as he lifted his sword, and marched over to Prince Arthur with a gleam in his eyes. Arthur pulled his shield and struck the man with his Excalibur, causing the man to drop immediately.

As Arthur went for the ultimate strike, a sudden force tripped Arthur to his feet, allowing the Excalibur to release from his grip, to roll down a steep hill of the forest, and to land at a little boy's feet. Merlin finished striking a skeletal body and his magical counterpart, looked afar and witnessed Mordred picking the Excalibur up with a smile. Horrified, Merlin glanced over at Arthur fumbling to get to his feet, then ran after Mordred to fetch the sword.

"No..."Merlin breathed as he chased Mordred. His mind was beginning to spin as Mordred went further. _Mordred can't have the Excalibur_.

Merlin watched Mordred run down a pathway to which Merlin could view from the top of the hill. Merlin slid down the steep hill flooded with scratchy leaves in order to catch up with Mordred, yet he was losing Mordred more and more as the little boy was quicker and disappearing into the pathway leading to darkness. Merlin had no choice in the last moments he's see Mordred that day. He extended his arm and pointed to Mordred and felt his arm tremble as he was about to chant a summoning spell.

Meters away, Arthur pulled to his feet and elbowed the bald man below, took a moment to catch his breath, and wipe his sweat as he searched the ground for the Excalibur. He glanced over at the rest of the knights who seemed to just finish off the final members of Morgana's army. Tremendously relieved, Arthur looked down gasping for breath and then looked up to the skies shaking his head in amazement groaning in relief. Rummaging the leaf covered forests, he squinted to witness Gawaine approach him tiredly.

"That's the last of them..." gasped Gawaine. Gawaine stabbed his sword in the earth, and nodded at Arthur as he kneeled down to recover. "Everyone's fine shockingly. Sir Leon's lost some blood, but Sir Ector said he'll be fine... It's a miracle. I can't believe it at all..."

Arthur nodded and jolted to where he sensed a figure lurking ahead in the forest. Cautiously, Arthur walked carefully towards this figure, peeking ahead, causing Gawaine to get to his feet and follow as well.

At that moment, Arthur's heart dropped. He stood painfully stunned when he saw a topaz eyed Merlin with his arms extended, cry out magical words to stop Mordred from escaping with the Excalibur.

* * *

**Yes, Arthur did just see that. What's he going to do?**

* * *

**update: well, I've decided I'm going to go on a hiatus now; I think I just need to focus on other things...I'll call this my 'season' finale. thanks for those who reviewed it and sorry as well..**


	48. Coming to Terms

**Hiatus over. Short huh? I had to make time to write this story...Let's see how Arthur reacts! Will Merlin be shunned or accepted?**

Heart beating, paleness overcame Arthur as he gaped in utter disbelief. Quietly blinking, he looked to his side and caught a stunned pair of eyes belonging to Gawaine glancing at him and back down in attempt to act as if he saw nothing. Slightly flustered, Gawaine dazedly walked away from Arthur, leaving him to himself.

Arthur, unable to budge, stared off into space frozen, pondering to himself all that he saw. All Arthur could think of was the friend that he trusted suddenly showing a side of him he could not comprehend. Nothing else managed to creep in his thoughts. Closing his eyes in disappointment, Arthur paced back distressed to the area where Gawaine was sitting, and caught a glimpse of Gawaine looking down quietly.

"Prince Arthur!" Sir Kay burst in from afar. Gasping for breath and looking down to where Arthur sat against the trunk, he spoke. "We've just killed off all the skeletal army. Sir Banar had a bit of a nast- What- What's the matter…?" Kay asked anxiously, finally noticing Arthurs silence as he glanced between Gawaine and Arthur.

"Leave me be." Arthur commanded gravely, not making eye contact with Kay.

"What's happened!" Kay asked turning to and fro from Arthur to Gawaine with increasing nerves. Gawaine, propped against a tree trunk looked up tense. "What's the matter?"

Gawaine got to his feet and approached Kay.

"Let's go ... I think he needs some time to recuperate." Gawaine suggested calmly, leading the way out the forest.

Puzzled yet accepting, Kay hesitatingly conceded and walked out the forest with Gawaine, leaving Arthur alone to his thoughts and distress.

Arthur, motionless in silence, stared at the grass blankly and closed his eyes in frustration. A pulse of anger shot through his veins as he whacked the ground with his fist and winced in pain. Running his fingers roughly in his sweaty hair, he shook his head again at the thought of Merlin and his topaz eyes.

* * *

Merlin, with his arms extended far, focused with great determination on the Excalibur Mordred's held ever so keenly.

_*Maestra mafla tessa cadiaaa*_

A few whirl winds fluttered the area causing Merlin's heart to pace in hopes the Excalibur would present itself in front of him and end the worry Merlin tried to defeat. As the whirlwind cleared, so did Mordred and the Excalibur.

_Noo…._ Merlin shook his head and closed his eyes dreading the reality. _It did not work._ Running in the narrow pathway between two steep hills, Merlin searched in the direction where Mordred escaped. Merlin slid down the steep hill further, glanced through the tall trees, and saw no sign of Mordred in the cracks lit by the morning sun.

Merlin wished deep inside that in this moment, he would instinctly be aware of Mordred's presence; perhaps feel some pull towards Mordred's or the Excalibur through their magical connection.

"_Where are you?"_ Merlin muttered under his breath, feeling a bit dizzy with worry as he wiped a trickle of sweat from his forehead.

Losing hope, Merlin finally began to sense a quiet buzz in the forest where Arthur's army should be. The absence of any sound concerned Merlin about the condition of the rest. He mentally resigned on Mordreds whereabouts for the moment to ensure that everything was okay with all the others. He began climbing up the steep hill and ran over to the forest in search of Arthur.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out, running around in the forest and pausing to look to his left where a clearing showed it self. "ARTHUR! Where are you?"

Unable to find Arthur, Merlin took a left and kept searching. "ARTHUR! OH!" Merlin said with a jolt, noticing Arthur across the area sitting against a tree trunk. "There you are…"

Arthur continued sitting, not responding or looking up at Merlin who began showing some signs of uneasiness . If it weren't for Arthur fidgeting with a leaf in his right hand, Merlin would have suspected he was dead due to him not moving much otherwise.

"ARTHUR? What's the matter?" Merlin asked shaking his head and looking around for the others."Is everyone aright…?"

Arthur instantly pulled to his feet and grabbed Gawaines sword stuck in the earth and aimed it at Merlin chest in fury, lips trembling in anger, unable to speak.

Alarmed, Merlin backed off and stared at Arthur while shaking his head in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Merlin questioned immediatly, raising his hands up.

Body shaking in fury, Arthur glared at Merlin in so much anger, he almost broke down.

"You have magic." Arthur said, still holding the sword up, voice shaking and face turning crimson.

Merlin's soul sunk instantly to his deepest insides, leaving alone his courage to face Arthur in the moment he dreaded. _So this was it. This was the moment his magic was discovered by Arthur. _Speechless, Merlin shook his head lightly.

"Arthur…"

"Tell me you learned it from Enygues." Arthur commanded. "Tell me you don't know magic and you went against the rules and just learned that spell you did a few minutes ago. ' Arthur ordred in agitation, jabbing the tip of the sword to Merlin. "TELL ME!"

Merlin felt his limbs numb and watched Arthur's rage grow into hurt . Merlin didn't know why, but he was surprised by Arthur's reaction. Sure, he knew Arthur would be angry, but to point a sword at him as if he were to kill him? _That _he didn't expect. From Uther, yes, he could see Uther sentencing him to death. But a part of him thought Arthur would accept him, even if Uther didn't, and even possibly help him. This reaction was different, and caused Merlin's motivation to falter when he needed it to rise the most.

"I can't." Merlin said hurt, watching Arthur close his eyes suffering, and pulling his sword down. "I have magic Arthur." Merlin said, feeling a choke in his throat and surges of anxiety overcome him. "I've had it all my life! I've had it ever-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Arthur yelled, pulling the sword up again and approaching Merlin. "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! YOU ARE A LIAR TO ME AND I CAN NEVER TRUST YOU!"

Merlin backed away and shook his head.

"No… "Merlin shook his head, feeling his own anger rise. "I am not here to betray you! I am only trying to help!"

"I SAID GO! GET OUT BEFORE I TURN YOU IN TO MY FATHER AND HAVE YOU KILLED!" roared Arthur in fury, shaking in his limbs.

Merlin stood still and watched Arthur stare lividly. It was incredible how different Arthur looked at him. It was no longer friendly and jovial, or even annoyed. It was cold and stranger like. Almost as if Arthur was a completely different person who Merlin felt little empathy towards. Merlin nodded his head in disappointment and turned around and slowly walked out of the forest defeated.

Still shaking, Arthur closed his eyes and dropped the sword and rubbed his face. In tremendous pain, Arthur sat down and buried his face in his hand, seeking sense in the situation he was in. He then heard footsteps crunching some leaves.

"Where's Merlin?" Gawaine asked cautiously, stepping back into area. Arthur looked above and saw Gawaine look around frantically, and back at Arthur. "I thought I heard him... and you too."

"Don't act like you didn't see it..." Arthur replied coldly, still sitting down. "I've told him he is no longer needed here. I let him go..."

Gawaine spun around back to Arthur.

"Go?"

"Yes. He's lied to me for years."

"You're fooling me!"

"What do you mean 'fooling' you? YOU SAW WHAT HE JUST DID!"Arthur spat, pointing across the forst.

"Yes, I saw!" Gawaine answered, his tone rising. "He's probably saved the whole lot of us using that magic of his. How else do you think no one died today?"

"HE'S A LIAR!'

"You wouldn't have accepted him if he told you the damn truth!" Gawaine argued back.

"He's not someone I can trust! He has magic!"

"You're unbelievable!" Gawaine yelled, shaking his head. "This whole time, I thought we were fighting against injustice! AND here I am seeing injustice right in front of my FACE!"

Arthur got to his feet and stepped towards Gawaine. Gawaine didn't budge but faced Arthur's fury in stubbornness.

"May I remind you, you are part of _my_ army, and you cannot talk to me like this!"

Gawaine shook his head and look to his side in amusement.

"You don't get it do you?" scoffed Gawaine. "You have let go of one of the most loyal-"

"Any more words from you and I will have to tell you to leave." Arthur warned seriously.

Gawaine glared at Arthur and reflected for a moment.

"Only if you promise." Gawaine said confidently dared.

And with that, Gawaine ripped the Camelot garment off his armor and threw it in the ground as he turned around to walk out.

Appalled, Arthur watched Gawaine leave.


	49. Optimism vs Pessimism

Feeling empty, Merlin walked away from the forest, feeling dizzy over the thought of what just happened. A bird tweeted softly in the air and dipped below and landed near Merlin, looking up and flapping its wings, tilting its neck to and fro.

"You're not scared of me, are you little fellow…" Merlin said kneeling below. Immediately, the bird jerked in the air and flew off, leaving Merlin feeling rather disappointed. Merlin stood up and walked ahead, not really knowing where to go. The obvious answer was going back to his mothers, but Merlin hoped Arthur would find him and tell him to come back before he went too far. _Would Arthur really stay that angry at him? But what if it were the case? What would Arthur do when he got back to Camelot? What will happen to Gaius?_ Suddenly Merlin shook his head in twisted guilt. Gaius…. He sure hoped Gaius wouldn't be suspected for knowing about Merlin's magic and fostering it as well.

"Merlin…..! " A voice called out from behind. Merlin's heart skipped and head turned around in sheer hope for news that Arthur wanted him to come back. Squinting, Merlin watched what looked like Gawaine trying to catch up with him. Merlin, feeling anxious, jogged a bit back to meet Gawaine. Gawaine, who finally reached Merlin's, bent down to catch his breath from running the long distance from the forest to catch up with Merlin. "Merlin…I'm glad I got a hold of you."

"What is it…?" Merlin asked quickly, hoping for news that Arthur wanted him to come back and join them.

"I wanted to see you before you go off to nowhere land. I hardly think the dismissal allowed for any formal goodbyes…" Gawaine said, rising up and staring at Merlin carefully.

Understanding what Gawaine said did not equate to Arthur forgiving Merlin, Merlin looked down, feeling his nerves radiate at the thought of everyone finding out about his powers. "You heard about it then…"

Gawaine looked at Merlin with great concern, and finally nodded.

"Well, I _saw_ Merlin.." Gawaine nodded, then noticing Merlin's worry."Don't worry, it was only I and Arthur who saw you. I haven't told anyone. Don't think it's something for me to tell to the others, however, I don't know whether or not Arthur told anyone.."

Feeling slightly relieved yet still worried, Merlin nodded and began walking. Gawaine followed.

"Does Arthur know you are with me? I doubt he'd approve."

Gawaine chuckled. "I don't care what he approves of. I've happily left his army for good reason. I don't support those who chuck away their friends for moronic reasons such as this one you presented."

"You left?" Merlin repeated, cringing at the thought."I feel terrible; you just became a knight and now because of me, you're no longer one..."

Gawain nodded nonchalantly. "I should be thanking you…" Gawaine corrected. "I sure don't want to represent a kingdom of selfishness. Merlin, Arthur was wrong to let you go. I know you didn't mean any harm with what you did. You were only trying to get back Arthurs sword…"

Merlin looked down and nodded. "So you're not afraid of… what I can do..?"

Gawain laughed in amusement. "Not at all! You see Merlin, where I used to live, I met people like you every day. It's nothing unique in my eyes. " Gawaine explained, then facing Merlin. "So how long have you known magic…?"

"My whole life…" Merlin breathed, noticing Gawaine's silence.

"Hmm.…"Gawaine said in a peculiar tone. "So, you were born with it then."

"Yes…"Merlin said, with his heart racing. _Was Gawaine now going to judge him? Perhaps he should have said he learned magic._

"Dang I wish I was you Merlin…" Gawaine finally said to Merlin's amusement. "I hear types like you are the best kind… you can do all sorts of fancy tricks without anyone noticing. Must be why no one had caught you till now. Back in my home town, there was one old man that knew magic from birth. Now, you would think he'd do something really special with that magic of his, but he resorted to being a cook for my grandfather. Always puzzled me…"

"What puzzled you?" Merlin asked, engrossed in Gawaine's description.

"Why he resorted to being a mere cook when he had powers that he did. And now, I wonder why you are resorting to being a mere servant with the powers you have.

"I suppose I am a fool." Merlin said solemnly.

"Heh, and here I thought you wanted to be a knight…" Gawaine chucked, whacking Merlin's back. "Who wants to be a knight when you can be a wizard. Damn you Merlin…"

Merlin smiled to himself, still feeling a surge of disappointment every time he thought of Arthurs reaction.

_"Merlin! Waittt!..." _A small yet distinct voice sounded from afar, causing Merlin and Gawaine to turn around in mere confusion. Gawaine pulled out his sword and looked on carefully. _Who could it be…?_

Suddenly, a large figure ran slowly, paused, then ran a few more steps, kneeled down to catch his breath, and began running. "Hold on…" the figure gasped. _Dagonet? _Gawaine put down his sword and shook his head.

Merlin led the way back to meet with Dagonet, and once again felt a surge of optimism. _Did Arthur send Dagonet to get Merlin? Was Arthur going to forgive Merlin?_ Gawaine followed reluctantly, and paused with Merlin when they reached Dagonet kneeling to catch his breath.

"Merlin… I….. Wanted… to… … catch…. Up…..with … you…"

"Dagonet, what is it?" Merlin asked, bending down below.

"Where…. Are …. You …going…..?"

Just then, Dagonet fell to the ground and drank in the air under Gawaine's critical eye.

"Dagonet.. I'm- I'm going to my mother's…"

"Why?" Dagonet said getting up.

"Hasn't Arthur told you?" Merlin gauged.

"Well, sort of.. He said you left. I don't know why though…But please don't leave."

"It's not up to Merlin here.." Gawaine answered instead. "Your _leader_ has kicked Merlin out of his army.." Gawaine explained to a confused Dagonet. "Your leader….." Gawaine repeated to a still confused Dagonet. "…Arthur!"

"Oh… " Dagonet replied thoughtfully. "But why did Arthur kick Merlin out?"

"They are in a disagreement.." Gawaine put simply, trying to avoid explaining the complexities of the matter.

"Oh, well, don't worry Merlin," Dagonet reassured."Things will turn up. This one time, my mother had gotten in a big fight with her best friend and they sweared to each other they wouldn't talk to one another for life. Then 2 days later, they makeup and start crying about how silly they were about the whole thing. It's part of being best friends!" Dagonet said cheerfully.

Merlin wished Dagonet would realize this wasn't the same thing.

"Look Merlin," Gawaine interjected. "The best thing for you to do is to forget Arthur and Camelot right now. Arthur's is a selfish moron and idiot and he is a fool to have treated you the way he did all these years."

Dagonet gasped at Gawaine's insulting remarks and looked nervous, causing Gawaine to reply."If you haven't noticed, Dagonet, I've left the army too."

"Oh..." Dagonet replied nervously. "Did you two get in a fight too?"

"Never mind that." Gawaine said, then turning to Merlin. "Anyway Merlin, don't have much hope in Arthur. I've seen people like him. They never change." Gawaine advised bitterly.

"No!" Dagonet insisted. "Merlin, you have to have hope in Arthur. He's your bestest friend in the whole world. We all are best friends…" Merlin felt awfully concerned with Dagonet and his perceptions on everyones relationship.

"Dagonet… you really need to stop giving him false hope in this whole thing.." Gawaine advised confidently.

"But I –"

"Look Dagonet, Gawaine… thanks. But I think one thing is for sure.. I'm kicked out of Camelot, and there's really nothing you or I can do. " Merlin said in disappointment. "Look Dagonet, I think you better get back to Arthur before he gets angry with you for talking to me.."

"Okay, I just wanted to bring you this.." Dagonet said, pulling off Merlin's parcel from his shoulder. "You left it in the trench.."

Merlin took the parcel and felt slightly touched. It was good to have some of his possessions with him, especially since his home in Camelot was essentially unwelcome to him now.

"Thanks Dagonet.." Merlin smiled sadly.

"I'll see you later.." Dagonet waved, as he began running back. "I know I will!"

When Dagonet jogged back, Gawaine turned to Merlin.

"Dagonet.. what poor man. He sure is naive." Gawaine said, shaking his head. "You know Merlin, I have an idea! I know a great town where you can put your magic to work. And they pay much better than a prince's servant, and you will meet lots of nice ladies! "Gawaine said grinning.

Merlin shrugged and kept walking. "Thanks Gawaine, but I think I'm just going to rest some at my mothers. I just need some time to think…"

Gawaine nodded understandably.

"Well, Merlin..." Gawaine started, realizing they were at a crossroad. "I really do wish you the best in your future. Don't let anyone ever treat you less than you are. And know that I'll be there for you if you ever need me… In fact, if you DO need me, I'll be at the taverns in the next town for the next few weeks. I need to unwind myself."

Merlin smirked and nodded.

"Thanks Gawaine. Good luck in your journey too."

Gawaine smiled and raised his arm as he left.


	50. Dagonet's Wonder

**FYI- this is the second chapter I am adding in a day. make sure you read the last chapter**.

As Arthur lead the rest of the somber army back to Camelot, he felt a strange awkward silence from his knights the entire journey back. No one spoke on this rather cheerful occasion; why, they had just defeated Morgana's entire army and threat in a matter of a half a day, much less than what was expected by anyone. In fact, as they approached the kingdom, most of Camelot's villagers were quite surprised that the army had left and returned all within a day.

As the villagers watched attentively at the arriving army, they noticed Arthur looked dismal which gave most villagers a reason to scan the army for missing members. To their relief, all members they knew of were following behind safely and fit, nodding lightly at their loved ones watching anxiously. A few townspeople gossiped about the missing servant, Merlin, and concluded he died in the battle, to which they conclude was the reason Arthur look as somber as he did.

Arriving at the kingdoms gate, servants ran in and out the castle, trumpets sounded, and a crowd huddled around Arthur and his army to receive him in honor and hear the details of the journey. As Arthur hopped off his horse, Uther walked out the large doors of the castle and into to the courtyard. He nervously watched Arthur, anxious to hear the news on Morgana.

"My Lord. We have successfully defeated the army with little loss. However, Morgana has still escaped us, but the threat of her army is no more." Arthur updated gravely.

Uther heaved in a sigh of relief and congratulated his son with an embrace, paying no attention to Arthur's lack of energy. Gaius came out from the side doors, obviously just heeding the news and looking at the army in increasing worry when Merlin didn't present himself. Gaius made eye contact with Arthur in order to gain some information about Merlin, but was met with disappointed eyes, giving Gaius a reason to withdraw and seek Ector's eyes for news.

Just then, Gwen walked out and watched the crowd grow in confusion. She raised her hand over her lips in utmost relief that the army and Arthur stood alive and well after the dangerous confrontation between Camelot and Morgana. It was only when Gwen saw Gaius's confused glances that she glanced back at the army and noticed Merlin gone. Paleness overcame her and she instinctively ran over to one of the knights.

"Where's Merlin…?" she whispered desperately.

The knight slighted her, causing her to go to another knight for news.

"Merlin… Where's Merlin…?" She asked another knight, looking above their dark horse, trying to gain some eye contact and information.

The knight shrugged, and muttered as he tried to pay attention to the King. "He's gone..."

Clearly stung, a flood of emotion overcame Gwen as she withdrew in devastation, triggering tears to fall uncontrollably as she ran over a corner to mourn the loss of her good friend.

* * *

"Amazing…" Uther said in aw, as he strolled around in his bedroom in deep thought. Arthur sat slumped in a chair, pondering deeply."I cannot believe it. Not a single knight or esquire had died in this fight, yet Morgana's army was defeated. Its quite a miracle.. "

Arthur lowered his head even more, feeling at loss for words, pondering deeply about the dissapointment he's had with those who were close to him. First his own father, then Morgana, and now Merlin.

"Morgana is still alive.." Arthur mumbled glumly.

"Yes, she is alive, however, she is quite possibly well aware now that we are not one to hassle with. Her magical powers are no match for us.. "

"May feed the fire in her more.." Arthur muttered, barely audible.

"Arthur, " King Uther started empathetically. "I don't know why you are not celebrating.. I surely hope it's not because of that servant of yours. That brute of a servant that had the audacity of leaving Camelot is just that… _a simple worthless servant_. What was his name again?"

Arthur felt a pinch of anger at the thought of Merlin. However, although Arthur had found out about Merlin's magic, he had not released this information to his father. All he told his father was Merlin left on his own accord.

"His name was Merlin, father.."

"We'll find you a replacement first thing tomorrow. " insisted Uther cheerfully. "We may even find one with some muscle that can actually do something useful."

"Great." Arthur said, looking down, not interested in the discussion. "Father, I think I will go rest now.."

"Of course…" Uther said, looking up at Arthur who stood. "You have made me very proud today, Arthur. I don't believe any father would be as proud of their son as I am with you."

Arthur nodded, smiled sadly, and turned around to leave.

As Arthur left, he felt a figure behind him, approaching him closely behind.

"Arthur…" called a trembling voice. It was Gwen.

"Guinevere…" breathed Arthur, noticing her red nose and red watery eyes.

"Arthur.." she began sobbing. "Tell me…Merlin? What's happened? I don't understand what's happened to him? I'm being told so many different things…Please tell me what's happened."

Arthurs couldn't deny Gwen one comfort of truth, and nodded as he beckoned her to follow him into his room. As he closed the door, he looked at Gwen and felt his heart throb. He didn't like seeing Gwen cry, especially when there was nothing to cry about.

"Merlin is alive.." Arthur said bitterly, then feeling surprised to see Gwen sob more.

"OH Arthur! I was soo worried about Merlin… and the thought of him…. The thought of him…" Gwen said, unable to finish the sentence.

"Don't worry about him. He's fine." Arthur said, trying to get her to think of something else.

Finally collecting her emotions, Gwen approached Arthur in a desire to know more.

"Where did Merlin go…? When will he be back?"

"He won't be back."

Sniffling, Gwen listened for an explanation, but didn't receive any.

"I don't understand…"

Arthur walked over to the window sill and looked outside at the villages far away and felt miserable.

"Guinevere, there are some things better left untold."

"Arthur," Gwen said marching up. "Tell me, please! Merlin's our friend. Does he need our-"

"He's not a friend!" Arthur snapped, turning around. "He was just a stupid servan…" Arthur started, then halting his comments at a shocked Gwen.

"Stupid servant?" Gwen repeated appalled. "What has gotten into you! How can you speak about Merlin like that!"

"You don't understand Gwen. If you knew what I knew, you would feel the same way."

"Then tell me!" Gwen insisted."Tell me what it is! What's happened?"

Frustrated with himself and the situation, Arthur shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Guinevere. Merlin's has lied to me. He's lied to you. I cannot trust him ever again, so I told him to leave."

"What did he lie about?" Gwen asked shaking her head in shock, shaken in curiosity.

Arthur looked down in defeat, not knowing what else to do. He trusted Gwen and hoped for support. As he looked up, he met Gwen's fearful eyes, waiting in clear anticipation of what Merlin did.

"He has magic."

Stunned, Gwen froze in shock.

"What.." she breathed, backing away. "Arthur, are you sure?" she whispered.

"I'm positive. I caught him casting a spell."

"Oh my goodness.." Gwen said shaking her head, and sitting down and contemplating. "I can't believe it… I just can't!"

"It's true.." Arthur said, feeling thankful for Gwen's reaction. He wasn't alone in this feeling of betrayal, as he feared he would.

"I just can't imagine Merlin siding with Morgana… I just can't." Gwen said, causing Arthur to jerk his head up.

"No.. He-he didn't side with Morgana. "

Gwen then looked up shaking her head in confusion.

"But you said he was casting a spell …"

"Yes, but.. He wasn't on her side." Arthur said feeling concerned for Gwen's missing reaction to the main issue. "Guinevere, Merlin has magic. That's against everything Camelot stands for." Arthur explained, trying to make it very clear, while at the same time wondering why Gwen wasn't getting it.

Gwen watched Arthur and looked distraught. She got up from her chair and walked over to Arthur.

"Wait, Arthur, you're telling me Merlin has magic, but was siding with you. And you dismissed him from Camelot?"

"Of course! What else was I supposed to do! In fact, if anything, I've done him a huge favor by letting him live!"

"What should you have done? Arthur your should have accepted him!" Gwen said, tearing up as she witnessed Arthur's baffled reaction. "Arthur! I understand. NO really, I DO! Merlin having magic is shocking to me, and yes, it goes against everything you and your father has stood for. I'm surprised by this as much as you are, but frankly, I've always thought there was something special and different about Merlin. All of this is making so much sense now!"

"What do you mean accept him!" Arthur repeated, flustered by Gwen's reaction. " How can you even suggest this! It's against the rules of CAMELOT!"

"SO IS romancing non-royalty Arthur! " Gwen argued back. "Don't you get it! The rules aren't even addressing a person like Merlin! And you can't agree with it, can you! Merlin has been watching over you all these years with his magic. He never hurt you or allowed you to get hurt! Your fathers rules apply to those who want to hurt you…You surely can't agree Merlin's magic is out of evil!"

"Liste-"

"No, you listen to me Arthur." Gwen interjected, sobbing. "Arthur- Merlin has always been there for you! I see the way he is with you and he has done nothing but help you in your troubles and is always by your side in every problem Camelot faces. Merlin's been the reason you are not the person you were before… If it weren't for Merlin, how many battles would your knights survive! What about all those knights you have now in your army! You wouldn't have even met a lot of the knights you have now! You wouldn't have met Sir Ector, or Sir Kay, or Sir Bedivere or even Lancelot and Dagonet! If it weren't for Merlin, I wouldn't have gotten to know you! Or even felt I could even relate to you in any way! Look at all that Merlins brought to you!"

"No! I would have been better off without Merlin! For all we know, Merlin is possibly the reason all of this insanity is happening! You don't understand the full extent of this problem! "Arthur argued stubbornly. "The point is, he has magic, which _Gwen_, if you haven't noticed, is against the rules!

Gwen stared at Arthur in deep hurt and shook her head in silence.

"Then I suppose I shouldn't be helping you break other rules…I certainly don't want you to LIE to your father. Good bye Prince Arthur! I certainly don't want you to break any rules by talking to mere servant like me."

With a bow, Gwen walked out of the room.

Gut sunk, Arthur punched his bed in anger. _Why was almost everyone siding with Merlin? _It was beyond madness to Arthur. Merlin had magic. That was the end of that.

Needing to let his mind breath, Arthur walked out of the room and through the halls, and strolled along the empty corridors. _Why was everyone taking Merlins side? Did Merlin enchant everyone with a spell?_ Arthur shook his head in anger, when all of a sudden, he notice a figure moving ahead.

"Halt there!" Arthur commanded, noticing the figure pause. He ran up and peered ahead at the man walking into a room. He then noticed the familiar face. "Dagonet!"

"Hi Arthur.." Dagonet replied timidly, feeling embarrased to be caught.

"Dagonet! What are you DOING HERE!"

"Well, I was just going in my room…"

"You do NOT LIVE HERE DAGONET! GET OUT OF THIS CASTLE."

"Well- I thought you said I could stay here…" Dagonet said nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

In true disbelief, Arthur could only curse himself for bringing Dagonet onboard to Camelot. Gwen was right. It was Merlin fault Dagonet was part of his army.

"That was just for the first day to get you settled. You have to find another place to live!" seethed Arthur through his teeth.

"Oh.."

"Get out of here Dagonet, before I call the guards." Arthur said finally.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Dagonet said. "I'll go."

Arthur didn't know why, but he felt a sear of pain in his heart, causing him to feel more miserable than ever. Now, after this treacherous discovery of Merlin, he's managed to drive away Gawaine, Dagonet, and Guinevere with his temper. Something about Dagonet's apology just made him feel more cruel.

"Dagonet." Arthur called, cursing himself of what he was about to do. "Wait. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Oh Arthur, you know I would never get angry with you." Grinned Dagonet.

Arthur began feeling irritated again, and wanted to leave Dagonet as soon as possible.

"Right. You can sleep there tonight, but tomorrow, you have to search for a place to live."

"Oh I will! Wow, I told Merlin you forgive people easily!" Dagonet said heading into the room.

Confused, Arthur looked at Dagonet and followed him inside the room, watching Dagonet sit on the bed.

"When did you speak to Merlin exactly?" Arthur asked, feeling a rise of anger again, daring Dagonet to answer.

"Oh.. Well, it was before I knew you argued with Merlin. I wanted to give Merlin his parcel before he went to his mothers."

"What did Merlin say?" Arthur asked bitterly, though curious as well.

"Well, he was awfully quiet, but I was told you two had an argument."

"It's one argument that won't be resolved Dagonet." Arthur commented, sitting on a chest on the side of the room, pondering in deep thought.

"That's what he thought too.." Dagonet said after some moments.

Arthur didn't know why he didn't feel like leaving Dagonets room, but he found it strangely comforting that Dagonet wasn't scolding him, beating him down with judgment over the dismissal of Merlin, as Gawaine and Gwen had, and felt secretly thankful towards Dagonet.

He pondered deeply about the past years, and all the battles that he went though. It tortured him inside to think that the only reason he won the battles was because of Merlin. _Was he truly not capable enough on his own to defeat the others?_

"Arthur?" Dagonet asked quietly, watching Arthur.

"Yep?" Arthur humored.

"Can I ask you something?"

Arthur sighed. "Go ahead."

"A few others were talking earlier, and they said something about why you dismissed Merlin. They said something about Merlin using magic."

Arthur gut quenched, but he trusted his instinct in answering Dagonets concerns.

"It's true, Dagonet. But there's no need in confirming peoples guesses." Arthur said seriously.

"I'm so confused then…" Dagonet said, resigning.

"Why is that?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I –I just don't get why you would be mad at him. I thought you would be fine with him using magic since you yourself had used magic too."

Arthurs gut squeezed some, causing him to cringe at Dagonets reference to him using magic to travel to and fro Camelot and Carmarthen, and speaking to Enygues for magical advice. He was speechless at Dagonets simple demonstration of his hypocrisy in such a casual and innocent tone. Arthur closed his eyes , shook his head and got up.

"Dagonet, go ahead and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. " Dagonet relented, watching Arthur rise and walk to the door. "Good nght Prince Arthur."

Arthur turned back and nodded.

"Good Night Dagonet."


	51. The Secret of a True Leader

"Merlin…"

"Yes, ma?" Merlin said bending over a squirming sheep, trying to break loose of Merlin's sharp bladed shears over the dewy green grass. Merlin wiped his forehead.

"When you're done shearing the sheep, Henrik needs you to help him scour the lot!" Hunith called out from the back.

Merlin immediately felt a jerk in his arms and fell to his face as the sheep ran away with half its coat.

Groaning, Merlin picked himself up, and brushed his pants. He gathered in his hands the wool he managed to shear and walked to the back to see the lot of wool piled.

"Ma' can't I just-"

"No magic Merlin..." his mother cut in, noticing Merlin's groan. "Merlin, you understand why I don't want you to use magic. I don't want you to be seen using it, especially at these times. Now, granted you won't-"  
"I know, I won't get killed, _but the people here don't like it_." Merlin recited, as if his mother told him a thousand times.

"Oh Merlin, you know very well I do not care about what 'they' like..." Hunith explained, referring to the neighbors. "But we can't deny those with magic are under scrutiny ever since 'that' happened." Hunith said pointedly as she looked at Merlin in the eyes. Hunith was referring to the fact that the small battle between Arthur and Morgana was found out about and was not perceived well. Of course, no one knew who Arthur battled against. From what Cenred could gather as the truth, an army from Camelot attacked innocent magical people in Cenreds land for no reason. Cenred had instructed a few of his men to investigate the situation by questioning any magical being about why Camelot would attack the way they did, and what else they knew about the small battle that took place.

"It's incredible that I could use my magic more when I lived in a land where it's against the rules, but can't in a land where it's perfectly fine."Merlin teased.

"And see what happened when you got caught!"Hunith said tipping her shears at Merlin. "It's a lucky thing Arthur didn't kill you then and there. My goodness, Merlin, if I was asked what would be the result of you if they found out your magic, I would NEVER have imagined Prince Arthur would break his own rules and let you free…" Hunith said picking pieces of dirt from the pile of wool while shaking her head, still steaming over the fact Merlin used magic more openly than she could ever imagine. "Now, sit over here. I'll show you how to scour the wool."

Merlin bent down below and helped his mother pick out the pieces of dirt from the wool. It was quite a surprise that his mother showed little sympathy, and more so admiration towards Arthur for letting her child live. Why, when Merlin arrived to his house a few weeks ago, he was first greeted with a few sobs and empathetic hugs which gradually turned into bitter looks and immense scolding from his mother as she began to learn the extent of Merlin's use of magic. Since then, Merlin had been learning the beautiful process of shearing sheep which was the source of his mother's wages.

While Merlin thought he'd have a hard time getting used to it, and that he would miss Camelot, he somehow didn't feel so bad. The workload was much less than Camelot, and the environment was much more peaceful and less stressful. He did miss Gaius, Gwen and the knights, however, and every time he thought of them, a pang reminding him of the good times resulted. But usually the sheep and his mothers displeased stare kept him busy.

*knock knock*

Hunith looked up and got to the door, opening it to the sight of an old man.

"Ready Merlin?"

Merlin got up and greeted the old man with white head of hair and beard and moustache. His face was a ruddy red. As the old man went inside with a wheelbarrow, Merlin ran over to fill it with some wool.

* * *

"You doing alright Merlin!" laughed Henrik as he scoured the wool. A few old men were sitting on small stools and scoured the wool away; watching Merlin critically as he tried attempted to scour it.

"Thanks." Merlin said wiping his forehead of the sweat.

"So Matthew, how's tha shop doing?"

"Aah Well, you know how it is. Ever since we closed shop in Camelot, can't get much of a living."

"A shame…" asked Henrik. "You lived in Camelot fa some time hadn't you, Marl?"

'Marl' was what Henrik called Merlin ever since he was little.

"Yes, sir. I did. It seemed fine at the time.." Merlin commented briefly. Under the instruction of his mother, Merlin didn't mention his ties with the prince, and thankfully no one knew about it either.

"Well, one thing fa sure is that this hostility tween King Cenred and Uther isn't ganna end soon. Cenreds been training his men quite a bit.." A man spoke out.

"What do ya mean? Cenreds been trainin his men far a lot longer than jest recently." Henrik suggested.

"yeh, " the older man said shaking his head, cranking his head near with a low tone. "But words out that Cenreds gonna attack Camelot. Cenred doesn't want any more attacks goin on in his land," the man said looking around. Merlins heart pounded hard and he listened on. "specially after this one from a few weeks ago with those magical people who were attacked. Word has it one of the people who survived the battle said the prince just came out and mercilessly went after her while the lot of them were scoping out berries."

Merlin's heart hammered on but didn't look up. He tried desperately to act like he wasn't paying attention and ran his steel comb though the wool.

"Uther made a mistake by sendin his son out to Cenreds land. Shame. They lived peacefully with each other fer years, and now all this. But I'm not surprised about Uther and his paranoia. He did the wrong thing by deciding to come after our people.." Henrik said, shaking his head. "Merlin, what did a think of Uther and his son while you were there. What sort of people were they?"

Merlin gulped hard.

"They were just… arrogant." Merlin replied, hoping they didn't question more.

The old men chuckled appreciatively and sighed.

"Most royals are…" Henrik nodded.

Merlin nodded uncomfortably and scoured away.

"Well, King Cenred may be a bit arrogant but he's a good king." One old man said with light red hair, named Gandelin. "He cares for his people. That's a true leader right there. A true leader is one that cares for his people and doesn't turn on them when they need him the most. A leader is one that stops intruders from hurting them, and will do everything to keep his people safe. Thats how ya gain loyaty! He has a more loyal kingdom than Uther can ever have"

"I believe that…" nodded Henrik. "Cenreds been good to us in that way for as long as I remember."

Merlin kept scouring the same piece of wool shaken up slightly. Gandelin's words rung in Merlin's head powerfully.

_"A true leader is one that cares for his people and doesn't turn on them when they need him the most. That's how you gain loyalty."_


	52. Killgarrah's Rage

**Hehe, 10-11-Doctors, no. I'm not done nor close to being done. There's quite a bit more to the story...**

* * *

"Merlin, take your parcel with you! It's been sitting here for weeks!" Hunith called out as Merlin headed to his room from a long and agonizing day cleaning the wool from dirt, dead grass and twigs.

For some reason, Merlin had been avoiding opening his parcel, much less touching it, for his overall desire to avoid any memories of Camelot. He knew he couldn't avoid it this time, so he bent below and picked the parcel up and went to his room.

As Merlin plopped on his bed, he stretched his legs out and rested his head against the wall and took in a sigh. Looking ahead, he stared at the parcel and sighed as the night sky entered his room. Why- the last time he touched any of the contents inside the bag, he was still in Camelot, and Arthur didn't know about his magic. Merlin gazed at the parcel, looking intriguing and shook his head as he went ahead, stuck his hand in, and pulled out the contents to put away.

Feeling a cool glass bottle, Merlin pulled it out and observed what he expected to be a simple tonic to heal wounds and placed it aside on his blanket. Taking a second glance, Merlin reached for the bottle and stared at the label closely and pulled back in surprise. Why- the tonic was labeled as Mordium- the tonic Gaius made that allows one to drink to give the appearance of death. Merlin quickly rummaged though his parcel and pulled out a collection of other vials. A vial with a reddish tone was labeled as the tonic to heal cuts, a pale brown bottle was labeled as one to heal rashes, and the last one was what Merlin hoped for – the antidote for the Mordium. Without this antidote, if one were to take the Mordium, the person would die within minutes. Gaius must have mistakenly placed these bottles in his parcel instead of the other basic tonics.

Merlin pulled out the rest of the contents in his parcel, the journal Gaius gave and the water canteen. He quickly opened the journal wondering if Gaius left a note explaining the tonics but was greeted with empty page. As Merlin closed the journal, he picked up the Mordium in sadness. How this entire gesture of Gaius preparing his parcel made him feel empty, and how he missed so much Gaius and Gwen. He thought about how they were doing and then thought about the gossip the old men were talking about today. _Could it be true Cenred was going to truly attack Camelot?_ Merlin tried to not believe it, but he was troubled by the thought.

Feeling more and more anxious about finding the truth, Merlin rose from his bed with a reluctant decision. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to talk to the Great Dragon.

* * *

Merlin dashed out of his home that dark night and pulled a hood over his head. The cool dewey grass hit his ankles as he dashed through the field and scoped out southern forest. When he found the woods, he gazed to the skies and sighed heavily, feeling his heart hammering against his body, a powerful force ached in his throat.

_Dragon, emalah, sufatacu maja dasunicas!_

In that moment, a whooshing sound boomed in Merlin's ears as the tree branches wavered violently. A great pair of wings blocked the moonlight in the twilight sky and grew larger as the creature landed, pushing a draft of wind as he closed his wings.

"Aaaahh, well hello there young warlock. Why, I surely did not expect to greet you here in Ealdor..?" The Great Dragon greeted as he craned his neck close.

"I'm sure you didn't.." Merlin said bitterly, feeling a choke in his throat. Merlin certainly didn't appreciate the Great Dragon and what Merlin perceived as false naivety.

"I surely did not, Merlin." The Great Dragon said calmly, raising his neck high. "While I do know the great things that are destined for you, I cannot be troubled by the little destinies…" huffed the Great Dragon proudly. "Now…. tell me young warlock. What has become of the battle with Morgana? "

Merlin shook his head.

"It's obvious isn't it? We survived! We used the swords and armor you breathed fire all over to defeat the immortal army!"

"Well, then you listened to my advice. You _used what you had_…." Smiled the Dragon in a self-satisfied manner.

"You're advice was useless! We figured out what to do ourselves!"

"My my…. Merlin. A short temper does not suit you well. So, what have you brought me here for?"

"You lied to me…" Merlin said instead, feeling his anger rise. He didn't know why but he wanted so badly to get over this small talk and get down to business. "You lied to me about everything! All this… THIS DESTINY talk. It was all a lie!" Merlin yelled with his heart racing.

The Dragon blinked and listened. Merlin continued. "And how have I lied?"

"All this time, you told me that I had to help Arthur… that I was the key... the key to helping him be this great king. I did that… and now... now you want to know why I'm here? It's because he's found out about me! Arthur knows about me. And he's never letting me show my face in Camelot ever again!"

"I see…." The Dragon said after some moments. "But I am not wrong Merlin. As I mentioned before, you will be -"

"No! I told you before... you have the wrong person! It's not me that's supposed to help him… I can't help him this time. Cenreds going to attack him and all of Camelot and there's nothing I can do!"

"You seem to care, however."

Merlin's brain was feeling fried with frustration.

"No! I'm warning you so you can find whoever it is that's supposed to help him, to help him! Because it's not me!"

"You will not understand fully how you are to help him, until you do."

Merlin shook his head and scoffed at the Dragons riddles. He couldn't take the dragons nonsensical riddles any longer.

"This is not my territory. I am not destined to HELP ARTHUR!"

"Is that all, Merlin…?" The Dragon asked simply.

Merlin, perplexed by the Dragon's readiness to leave, thought hard. Something was bothering him, and he did want to let the Dragon know.

"There's something else..." Merlin said in a more shameful voice, as he looked down in worry.

"Then tell me young warlock…"

"It's…. it's another way we defeated Morgana…" Merlin started. "Someone told Arthur about the Excalibur as well."

The Dragon stiffened and pupils became small as he craned his neck further away. "What have you done….." the Dragon said slowly.

"I didn't do anything… "Merlin lied. The truth was, Merlin did tell Arthur where he hid it. "Arthur found it on his own…"

"And…." The Dragon called out.

"And while Arthur was using it, he … he dropped it…"

"Tell me what happened." The Dragon said impatiently.

"Mordred took it." Merlin said finally.

The ground rumbled under Merlin's toes as a thundering howl resulted, maing Merlin clap his ears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Dragon roared. Merlin felt the draft push his body aside as his clothes fluttered by the Dragons wings flapping in rage. "YOU MADE A MISTAKE MERLIN! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET THE BOY TAKE IT AWAY!"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT! I TRIED TO STOP HIM and that's how Arthur saw my magic!" Merlin yelled back in defense.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Dragon growled in fury , flapping his wings aggressively as he raised his neck in agony. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE CANNOT HAVE IT!"

"I told you! He-"

"YOU must get it back from Mordred! He cannot have that SWORD! Mordred handling that sword is worse than anyone else using that sword put together! Mordred cannot have it!"

"He's just a kid… it's not like.."

"You do not understand the consequences of Mordred carrying that sword. Mordred carrying that sword is the doom of Arthur, the doom of Camelot, and the doom of all Albion. You do not understand the retributions of this carless occurrence!" The Great Dragon roared to a wide eyed Merlin. "Merlin, listen to me. The sword that Mordred uses to kill Arthur, _is the Excalibur_!"

Merlin felt stunned at the words of the Dragon, and felt his heart pacing intensively through his veins as he tried to comprehend. A wild anger at the Dragon resulted, making Merlin want to place blame on him.

"I TOLD YOU! I can't do anything about it! Perhaps that's just what ARTHURS destiny is, right!" Merlin called out mockingly, feeling a deep anger inside.

"You are making a terrible mistake Merlin!" The Dragon yelled as he rose to his feet and whooshed to the sky in dire determination.

Heat beating, Merlin watched the Dragon fly to the sky. Although he was frustrated, Merlin felt quiet nervous about the Dragons claims and what was yet to come.

* * *

"Merlin! Get yourself up already! The sun is out and the birds are ready to peck your nose again ha ha. Don't let Henrik wait for you!" Hunith called out sweetly as she walked into the kitchen with a bowl of wheat to place in a pot. She turned to the kitchen table and placed some flowers into a vase and paused for a moment. There she saw a folded piece of paper. She placed picked the paper and unfolded it only to jolt a little when she recognized her son's handwriting. Reading quickly she covered her mouth and shook her head.

"MERLIN!" she called out as she ran over to Merlin's room. "Merlin! Where are you!"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"MERLIN?" Hunith dashed over to the door in hopes of finding Merlin and unbolted it as she turned it to a hooded man that looked very paranoid about being watched.

"_Prince Arthur?"_ she called out baffled.

Arthur looked down in embarrassment. "May … May I come in.?."

Hunith, hoping to get answers from Arthur nodded and allowed Arthur to come in and watched him keenly.

"I'm sure you've already heard about what's happened with Merlin and myself. I've come to.. Uh… speak to him.." Arthur said, still looking down as he scratched the back of his head.

"Where is he?" Hunith asked desperately.

"Where… what… Do you mean Merlin?"

"Yes… Have you seen him already!"

"I was told he was here in Ealdor…?"

"He was here! But last I saw him was last night! I woke up this morning and went to the kitchen and found this!" Hunith said passing the letter to Arthur. "I don't know where he's gone! I don't understand! Where could he be!"

Arthur took the letter and read the note keenly:

_Dear Ma,_

_Please don't be alarmed but there is something I need to take care of. I would have waited to tell you, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to face you if I were to tell you what my plan was. Ma, I will take care of what I need to take care of, and please do not think of me differently if you ever come to learn about where I am. I will explain everything later when I come back. I don't know when that will be, but know I have survived quite worse and always made time to visit. Please take care of yourself and don't worry about me. Lots of loves. Merlin._

Arthur put the note down and felt the sense of worry. _Where would Merlin go_?

"Arthur… please… do you know any other place where he could be?" Hunith sobbed in worry.

"No… " Arthur said pulling himself out of deep confusion as he faced Hunith. "But I know someone who will."


	53. Teleporting

"I do not know what you're up to, Merlin. If it were up to me, I would never have come!" growled the Dragon angrily as it flapped his wings in the night sky. Merlin's couldn't properly listen to the Dragon for the wind clapped on his ears, making him slightly deaf. Merlin held on the Dragon's scales desperately, only focusing on gripping tightly and surviving as the Dragon whooshed on.

Merlin had called the Great Dragon after it left in determination after their talk about the unsettling fact that Mordred possessed the Excalibur. He was thankful that he was a Dragon lord, able to call the Dragon at any time, any place and for any reason. Although the Dragon was forced to listen, it did not mean the Dragon listened with a smile. Merlin wouldn't tell the Dragon what he was up to, but that he wanted to go meet Enygues; days away if Merlin were to travel on foot.

As the Great Dragon finally flew over the seas, Merlin held tighter. The thought of falling in a vast water of darkness was frightening for Merlin to imagine.

"Can you fly slower?"

"I cannot hear you Merlin." The Dragon said, still flying hurriedly.

"I said!" Merlin yelled, swallowing the big gulp of air as he reached closer to the Dragon's ear. The wind rippled in Merlin's hair wildly. "Can you fly slower? SLOWER!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" the Dragon yelled back. He flapped a bit slower causing Merlin to grip on the Dragons horns and look down. As the Dragon found a slower pace, he tilted his head. "What did you say?"

Merlin picked his head up and felt it spin. "I said…. can you fly slower…"

"I think I am doing that right now…"

Merlin shook his head and looked around as he loosened his grip on the Dragon. The seas looked still and reflected the moonlight as the clouds sailed in the twinkling sky.

"How many people can say they've flown on a Dragons back…?" Merlin said, admiring his view.

"Few have done so, Merlin. And they say many more will do so in the future."

"You think Dragons will ever be accepted again?" Merlin asked, curious about the Dragon's outlook.

"They already are, Merlin. Just not in Camelot. "

"Right..." Merlin said, feeling embarrassed. He looked ahead and spotted what seemed to be the shores of Carmarthen. "Hey look we are almost there!"

"Very astute, young warlock."

"Come on!" Merlin patted on the Dragon, signaling the Dragon to go faster. The Dragon titled to the left and sought out Enygues.

* * *

*Knock knock*

Merlin heaved in a sigh and looked around as the Dragon flew in circles above.

The door swung open as a little face popped out. Enygues looked paler and weaker than ever, causing Merlin to feel a twinge of concern.

"Enygues?"

"Hello young boy. Merlin, is it?"

"Uh.. Yes.."

A look of complete disappointment overcame Enygues as she stood still, looking down for some time. She finally nodded shortly and sighed.

"Come in."

Merlin awkwardly walked in the home, and waited for her to talk.

"How are you?"

"Not well. How about yourself?" Enygues replied confidently as she sat on her plush chair."Sit down."

Merlin hesitated but then sat down in concern. "Uh- I'm fine. May , May I know why you not well?"

It was easy to tell that Enygues was not well. The twinkle that used to be in her eye was dull, her face was thin and skin was meek. Her overall confidence weakened.

"Oh you know.. It's part of life." Enygues said, coming closer as she placed her fingers together. "Now enough about me. You want to know how to use the travelling spell."

"How-how did you know?" Merlin stuttered perplexed. It was true- Merlin wanted to know the travelling spell. Why- the first time Merlin ever met Enygues, it was to retrieve a boat to get to Camelot when Alvarr was alive. Enygues had proposed a very intriguing idea- that was, to teach Merlin how to teleport himself from one place to another by using a special spell only the most powerful wizards could use. Enygues claimed no one can use it, not even her, except Merlin.

"You are wasting time by asking me this- I know many things you do not know."

Merlin nodded. "So.. will.. you show me?"

"I will Merlin. Come on now."

* * *

Merlin ran inside Enygues's home with a grin on his face.

"It's worked! I can't believe it!" Merlin stated eagerly as he approached Enygues on her chair, sitting anxiously. Merlin just teleported himself from Enygues's home to outside her home in a cinch. "It didn't even take that long! It's incredible. Why do you think it didn't take me that long to learn it! Is it because of who I am? What other…"

"Good. Good." Enygues said looking nervous, fidgeting with her dress. She was looking paler and more nervous.

"Enygues…" Merlin said lowering himself. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes.."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked. "You look …like something is wrong."

"I am tired." Enygues said weakly.

"Oh.." Merlin said getting up, coming to his senses. "OH! I – I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about the time.. it's so late. I'm realllly really sorry Enygues. I'll leave right now!" Merlin said rushing to pick up his parcel. "Once again, thank you so much for this.."

Enygues managed to smile and looked at Merlin carefully as he began to head out.

"Merlin!" she called.

Merlin turned back and waited for her words.

"Do the right thing."

Merlin paused before nodding, and smiled.

"I will…Thank you again."

As Merlin dashed on, he exited the home and looked up in the skies for the Dragon.

As the Dragon whooshed down, Merlin eagerly faced the Dragon.

"You can go now! I'm fine."

"How are you fine, Merlin?"

"I know how to teleport anywhere in the world."

"Oh and now you think you are better than me." The Dragon mocked. "Trust me Merlin, teleporting is not a pleasant feeling. There's a reason why no one uses it."

"I thought it was because only the most powerful wizards could use it." Merlin grinned as he stalked away.

The Dragon jolted back in shock. He never heard Merlin talk in such a way.

"Where are you going, Merlin?" The Dragon asked, fearful of the answer.

"Don't worry about me." Merlin said as he closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, Merlin vanished.


	54. Enygues's Forewarning

**Last Chapter**

* * *

Kilgarrah flapped his wings in fear at the sight of Merlin vanishing into thin air and craned his neck over to Enygues's home.

His pupil could fit inside the frame of the window and he squinted to find Enygues as his fiery breath caused her flowers to crumble in the heat.

"Enygues!" the dragon whispered in his booming voice, trying to speak low enough so no one could hear him. His amber eyes flickered left and right as he tried to scope out the home through the window opening. "Enygues I know you are in there.."

"What is it my dear dragon…" Enygues called out weakly, not showing herself.

"Where has Merlin gone Enygues? And why have you shown him the spell?.."

"Because it is his time to know; I do not know where he has gone, but we both know who would know."

"I don't know who you are speaking of." The Dragon replied coldly as his pupil became smaller.

"Of course you do. Hellaine, the Seeker would know, would she not? Have you thought of asking her?" Enygues said with every ounce of energy she had. "Oh wait, now I remember…" Enygues said as the Dragons eyelid few lower giving her an icy glare. " You won't. It is because you caused her people to perish under her eyes because of your warnings to Uther."

"I did what needed to be done for the sake of Albion. I had to warn Uther to let Gorlois die otherwise Arthur would never be! It is hardly my fault what came out of it."

"Tell that to Hellaine." scoffed Enygues.

"I know what you have done with regards to the Excalibur.." The Dragon said instead. "You did the wrong thing by showing Prince Arthur that sword this early in his youth. You have messed with fate! Now it is in the wrong hands!"

"Oh forgive me!" Enygues said dramatically with a wavering voice. "I am old and senile. I thought it was time. Now I know I should have waited…for today."

"T-Today?"

"Yes. The day I die is the day I must tell Arthur about the Excalibur. I believed the last time Arthur had come I was to die then. That is the only reason I told him about the whereabouts of the Excalibur! I feel it is today, however. It is fine Kilgarrah, I lived a long life and I've been staring at beet roots and rat tails these past few weeks. It's really not a sad thing to leave this strange and terribly dull hobby. Now I know of my mistake."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Kilgarrah showed little compassion and ignored the knocking.

"Mordred has it, Enygues! The extent of your mistake is unthinkable!"Kilgarrah growled waiting for Enygues to hand over a solution.

Enygues didn't say anything but looked down in worry.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Perhaps we do not know all that is meant to be, Kilgarrah. Now, if you will, please let me live my last moments in silence."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"ENYGUES!" yelled a familiar voice belonging to a man. Suddenly the door burst open causing Enygues to turn to Kilgarrah.

"Oh dear, you better leave…" Enygues said to the dragon even more weakly.

Kilgarrah, unable to think, took the direction, flapped his wings and looked at the house.

"Good bye Enygues. It is a shame this subject occupied our last conversation."

And with that, Kilgarrah dove to the sky and flew away as the man who burst in dashed into the room.

"Where is he?" It was Arthur, looking eagerly around in search for another soul than Enygues. "Where is he! That voice! I know it! It's that _man_! It's that man that caused my mother and the great purge to occur!" Arthur yelled as ran to the window and eyed the skies, witnessing a dragon fly away in the moonlight "Was he on that dragon?"

"Something like that…." Enygues replied with some struggle as she lay on the floor with decreasing energy.

"Enygues!" Arthur he dashed over to a body fallen on the floor. Arthur held Enygues's head and shoulders up and inspected her well being. "Enygues! What's happened! What's happened to you!"

"I am dying.." Enygues coughed, trying to respond with struggle.

"Enygues… no… I will take you back to Camelot." Arthur said nervously, patting Enygues's face to keep her eyes from closing. "Please…you cannot die! I have questions! I need your help!"

Enygues swallowed and closed her eyes as she struggled to say something.

"Listen to me…Arthur. I will tell you advice that will help you forever." Enygues said, clutching Arthurs tunic.

Arthur desperately came closer, feeling more uneasy than ever.

"There will come a time … "Enygues said, coughing. "There will come a time when friends become traitors, and traitors will become friends. All you need to remember is to trust Emrys when you learn of him."

"Emrys…?" Arthur called out tensely, as he patted her face. "Enygues.. .please… don't!"

As Arthur kept patting her face and lifting her head up, Enygues fell limp and her head dropped low in Arthurs trembling arms.

A breeze blew in the window where only one soul remained in the room.

* * *

**The Battle for the List from the Great Purge ends. Thanks for reading. For those readers who feel there is no closure, do not despair. This was not meant to be the end. There's another sequel coming up after this! I already have the whole plot thought of... it's going to play off of Enygues's dying words!**

**So where is Merlin? What's he upto? What's Morgana upto? What about Morgause? Is there still hope for Arthur and his round table and his relationship with Gwen? What's the Lady of the Lake upto? What will become of the war between Cenred and Uther? **

**Which friends will become traitors and which traitors become friends? Find out in the next fanfic!**


End file.
